True love can win it all
by algida2
Summary: Michiru Kaioh famosa violinista, Haruka Tenou affermato pilota. Al loro primo incontro sboccia subito la passione. Che cosa succede se entrambi sono già impegnati? Cadere nel tradimento non era previsto da nessuno delle due.Incontrarsi per caso cinque...
1. Chapter 1

Michiru Kaioh era un'affermata violinista. Amava suonare il violino più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Sin da quando era piccola, aveva sempre visto nel violino l'unico strumento per esprimere i suoi sentimenti. Era una ragazza schiva e timida, molto spesso la sua timidezza la faceva apparire fredda e distaccata.  
>Questo fino a quando non incontrò Hiroshi, un ragazzo dolce e premuroso che aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore. Michiru e Hiroshi si frequentavano ormai da quasi due anni, anche se nell'ultimo periodo le cose erano un po' cambiate.<br>Passavano sempre meno tempo insieme, anche se le loro notti continuavano a essere infuocate. Forse era proprio il sesso a tenerli ancora insieme. A dire la verità Michiru era sempre stata convinta di amarlo, di non poter provare niente di più forte per chiunque altro. Questo fino a quando non incontrò Haruka Tenou.

-Cos'hai sembri un po' tesa?- le disse Hiroshi baciandola sul collo.  
>-Domani incontrerò il nuovo pianista, spero che sia all'altezza-<br>-Non credi di essere un po' presuntuosa?-la stuzzicò mentre con le mani le accarezzava il seno  
>-Non ti conviene parlarmi così se vuoi farlo-, rispose Michiru allontanandogli la mano.<br>Hiroshi la afferrò per le spalle e la spinse al muro –Mi stai ricattando?-.  
>Ma dall'altra parte non ci fu risposta<br>-Tu lo vuoi?- le sussurrò all'orecchio  
>-Sai che non posso dirti di no- rispose Michiru mentre incominciava a sbottonargli il pantalone. Hiroshi allora non perse tempo, le sbottonò la camicia e le alzò la gonna; le tolse le mutandine e incominciò a toccarla.<br>-Oh mio dio! Hiroshi! Portami a letto-  
>-Michiru per una volta lasciati andare!- Michiru non amava fare l'amore in posti strani. L'avevano sempre fatto in un letto e solo raramente sul divano.<br>Fin da quando si erano conosciuti, Hiroshi era sempre stato più espansivo nel manifestare i suoi sentimenti. Michiru trovava il fatto di prendersi per mano o di scambiarsi effusioni in luogo pubblico ridicolo e da persone immature. All'inizio della sua storia, Hiroshi l'aveva spesso accusata di essere fredda e incapace di manifestare amore. Poi la prima volta che fecero l'amore, le fece capire che a volte è normale sentire l'esigenza di toccare la persona che ami.  
>Ricordava ancora oggi quella notte. Erano in gita in montagna con i rispettivi genitori. Erano rimasti da soli, con la scusa di dover scrivere una canzone. Seduti sul divano vicino al camino, Hiroshi le prese la mano e la attirò a sé. Michiru si sentiva così bene tra le sue braccia.<br>-Ti arrabbi se ti chiedo una cosa?- chiese esitante.  
>-No-<br>-Non hai mai la voglia di… beh ecco di….- non sapeva come continuare la frase senza sembrare una ragazza facile.  
>-Toccarti?- riusciva sempre a leggerla nel pensiero –Ogni volta che ti penso- continuò senza aspettare una sua conferma. Non voleva metterla in imbarazzo.<br>-Dici sul serio?- chiese arrossendo violentemente.  
>-Michiru è normale! E' più di un anno che stiamo insieme-<br>Hiroshi le fece alzare il viso, le accarezzò le labbra e la baciò. Fu invasa da un calore mai provato prima. Avvertiva l'esigenza di esplorare quel caldo corpo accanto al suo.  
>-Fai l'amore con me!- sussurrò esitante. Fu così che i due si spostarono in camera e fecero l'amore per la prima volta.<br>-Sei incredibile a letto. Altro che fredda e distaccata- le disse all'orecchio facendola arrossire.

Il mattino dopo Michiru si alzò presto, fece una doccia e poi bevve una tazza di caffè.  
>Quando Hiroshi si svegliò, la trovò in cucina mentre correggeva uno spartito.<br>-Buongiorno, amore. Come ti senti?-  
>-Bene- fu la risposta secca di Michiru.<br>-Sei nervosa? Chi devi incontrare?-  
>-Il nuovo pianista. Non ricordi? Te l'ho detto ieri!-<br>Michiru era davvero nervosa. In tutta la sua carriera non aveva mai trovato nessuno che fosse in grado di accompagnarla. Specialmente se suonava una sua melodia. Michiru preferiva suonare da sola, ma in questo concorso si doveva partecipare a coppia. In un primo momento aveva pensato di rifiutare, ma vincere questo concorso significava fare una svolta importante nella sua carriera.  
>-Secondo me ti preoccupi per niente-<br>-Come scusa? Il concorso è fra meno di un mese e ancora non ho un accompagnatore. Secondo te mi preoccupo per niente?- Era davvero arrabbiata, quando si comportava così, non lo sopportava. A volte si chiedeva come faceva ancora a sopportarlo.  
>Hiroshi si avvicinò a lei, poggiò le sue mani sulle spalle e le sussurrò –Lo sai che non ti batte nessuno. Sei la numero uno-<br>-Tu sei uno stupido- disse, alzandosi di scatto. Sapeva di sbagliare con lui ma era più forte di lei. Doveva trovare un modo per farsi perdonare, ma non adesso. Ora doveva incontrare Haruka Tenou.

Quando arrivò alla sala prove, trovò il suo agente che parlava animatamente al telefono. Quando si accorse di lei, interruppe la telefonata e la salutò.  
>-Qualcosa non va?- chiese allarmata. Conosceva troppo bene quell'espressione. Lo conosceva praticamente da sempre.<br>-Il nuovo pianista sembra non intenzionato a partecipare al concorso-  
>-Cosa? Ma è stato lui a contattarti, perché ora cambia idea?-<br>-Non lo so-  
>-Chiamalo, parlerò io con lui- Michiru era agitatissima. Che razza di persona poteva cambiare idea così da un giorno all'altro. Avevano ricevuto una chiamata da questo sconosciuto, che chiedeva di partecipare alle selezioni per accompagnarla al concorso e ora si rifiutava. Era incredibile.<br>Michiru prese il telefono con mani tremanti dalla rabbia. Il telefono squillava e solo al quarto squillo dall'altro lato alzarono la cornetta.  
>-Pronto posso parlare con il signor Tenou?- Solo ora si ricordava di non aver neanche chiesto il suo nome.<br>-Sono io. Con chi parlo?-  
>Al suono di quella voce il cuore di Michiru fece un salto. Non aveva mai sentito una voce così carica e profonda. Si sentì all'improvvisa agitata. Quella voce la mise in agitazione. Si trovò a pensare come sarebbe sentirla mentre le sussurrava parole dolci all'orecchio.<br>-Pronto? Sei ancora lì? –  
>Ma cosa diavolo mi prende, non è il momento di sognare ad occhi aperti pensò, mentre cercava di concentrarsi sulla telefonata.<br>-Sono Michiru Kaioh. Ho ricevuto la sua proposta di partecipare alla selezione per essere il mio accompagnatore al concorso. Doveva essere qui già da quindici minuti- aveva la gola secca, non riusciva a spiegarselo ma quella voce l'aveva turbata molto.  
>-Oh mi dispiace, ho già informato il suo agente che c'è stato un equivoco. Io non posso partecipare, ma sono sicuro che riuscirà a sostituirmi-.<br>Un equivoco? Ma questo individuo riusciva a immaginare che danno le stava facendo?  
>-Un equivoco? Ma è stato lei ad aderire alla selezione e ora vuole cavarsela così?-<br>-Signorina si calmi! Le ho già detto che si è trattato di un equivoco. Non sono stato io a iscrivermi alle selezioni-  
>-Ora capisco, non si sente in grado di suonare alla selezione e preferisce ritirarsi!-<br>-Come scusi?-  
>Ma cosa diavolo le prendeva. Come poteva parlare così a uno sconosciuto. Questo concorso la stava facendo perdere il controllo delle sue azioni.<br>-Posso capirla signor Tenou, non si preoccupi, del resto quasi nessuno è riuscito a suonare con me-  
>-Lei non ha capito proprio niente!-<br>-Oh mi scusi, se non è questo il motivo, venga qua e mi dimostri che mi sbaglio-  
>Cosa diavolo stava facendo? Perché si comportava così? Non doveva perdere altro tempo; doveva cercare subito un altro accompagnatore.<br>-Sarò lì nel pomeriggio-  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka Tenou era un affermato pilota di auto, era sempre stato attratto dall'alta velocità. Nel suo campo era davvero il numero uno; tutti lo veneravano e aveva tante fans. Questa vita le era sempre piaciuta, anche se a volte preferiva essere una persona comune. Dal primo momento che era entrata a far parte del mondo delle corse subito aveva sfondato, si era subito distinto per le sue abilità. C'era un solo problema: era una donna. Nessuno conosceva il suo segreto, fatta eccezione per la sua ragazza e per il suo migliore amico Michael. Haruka aveva deciso di fingersi un uomo per rincorrere il suo sogno: diventare un pilota di F1.  
>-A volte mi chiedo perché decidi di nascondere il tuo corpo in questa tuta-<br>-Forse perché non tutti i piloti sono costretti a indossare un reggiseno- puntualizzò, mentre cominciava a spogliarsi. Non aveva mai condiviso la sua scelta di vivere come un uomo. Aveva sempre cercato di convincerla ad abbandonare questo mondo. Molte volte aveva cercato di spingerla nell'atletica e ultimamente nella musica classica. Fin da quando, per caso, l'aveva ascoltata mentre suonava il piano, si era convinta che avrebbe anche potuto essere una stella nella musica classica. Era per questo che quando lesse su una rivista che la violinista Michiru Kaioh stava cercando un accompagnatore, decise di iscriverla alle selezioni.  
>-Sai che la violinista Michiru Kaioh sta cercando un accompagnatore per un concorso?- cercò di buttarla lì per caso. Doveva dirle che doveva presentarsi il giorno dopo, ma non sapeva come fare.<br>-Chi?- Haruka non era molto affascinata da quel mondo.  
>-Michiru Kaioh, la violinista!-<br>-Io cosa dovrei fare?- Aveva una strana sensazione, sentiva qualcosa di strano nell'aria.  
>-Devi presentarti domani per partecipare alle selezioni- disse tutto d'un fiato.<br>-Cosa?- non riusciva a capire cosa volesse dire. Non poteva essere, aveva superato il limite.  
>-Dai Haruka, rischi la vita tutti i giorni- si alzò e si avvicinò a lei per accarezzarle il braccio –Fallo per me!- le sussurrò mentre le accarezzava il ventre piatto.<br>-Lo sai che con me non funziona così!- le disse furiosa.  
>-Ne sei sicura? Il tuo corpo non la pensa così- scherzò la donna.<br>-Senti Yukino, lo so che ti preoccupi per me ogni giorno, ma questa è la mia vita e tu non hai nessun diritto di intrometterti!-  
>-Io faccio parte della tua vita!-<br>-Solo perché faccio sesso con te, non significa che puoi decidere per me!- esclamò Haruka.  
>Il viso di Yukino era improvvisamente diventato bianco. Sapeva benissimo che Haruka non la amava, forse non era capace di farlo. Si conoscevano da tanti anni e si era convinta che nessuno poteva sostituire le sue auto.<p>La loro storia era iniziata per gioco. Haruka aveva vinto la prima gara ed era sempre circondata da tante ammiratrici, che non facevano altro che chiederle di uscire.<br>-Se continuano così, non posso tenerlo nascosto ancora per molto- sospirò. Si trovavano in camera di Yukino, Haruka era sdraiata sul letto mentre l'altra era impegnata al computer.  
>-Trovati una fidanzata. Una bella ragazza da sfoggiare in pubblico, vedrai che i tuoi problemi finiranno subito-.<br>-E dove la trovo? Ti sei dimenticata che ho le tette anche io?-  
>-Non essere volgare!-<br>In quel momento ebbe una grande idea. Se quella ragazza fosse Yukino, avrebbe risolto tutti i suoi problemi. Era una ragazza bellissima e inoltre conosceva il suo segreto. Non l'avrebbe mai tradita. Si alzò e si avvicinò a lei, pose le mani sulle sue spalle, si abbassò e le sussurrò all'orecchio –Vuoi essere la mia ragazza?-

-Bene sei stata molto chiara. Scusami, non m'intrometterò più nella tua vita- prese un foglio e glielo diede –Questo è il numero, chiama per disdire-.  
>Si sentiva un verme, aveva ferito la persona più importante della sua vita. Anche se non era innamorata di quella donna, era molto importante per lei. La afferrò per un braccio e la strinse forte a sé. La sentì trasalire tra le sue braccia. A volte aveva la terribile sensazione che Yukino si fosse innamorata di lei. La cosa la spaventava molto, perché sapeva che un giorno o l'altro la loro amicizia sarebbe finita. Se amicizia si poteva chiamare. Continuava a stringerla e le pose un bacio sulla testa.<br>-Scusami sono stato orribile-  
>-Non devi scusarti in fondo è quello che pensi!-<br>Yukino era intelligente sapeva benissimo che Haruka non la amava. Lei stessa non era convinta dei suoi sentimenti per lei. Una cosa era vera: le voleva bene.  
>Haruka le alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi, poi la baciò sulla bocca. Era un bacio ruvido e passionale. Yukino non poté fare almeno di gemere. Anche se non era amore, c'era un'intesa sessuale tra le due che non aveva mai provato con nessuna. Haruka la strinse sempre più forte e Yukino si aggrappò al collo allacciando le gambe alla vita. La appoggiò sulla scrivania e incominciò a sbottonarle la camicia. Yukino senza perdere tempo, infilò le mani nella tuta per toccarla nell'intimo.<br>-Yukino ma che fai?- gemette al suo tocco.  
>-Ti do quello che vuoi!-<br>-Non parlare così!-  
>-Sai una cosa? Sono stufa di sentirmi dire quello che devo o non devo fare!- la allontanò, si richiuse la camicia e se ne andò.<p>

Il giorno dopo fu svegliata dallo squillo del suo telefono. Istintivamente allungò la mano ma non c'era nessuno. Il letto sembrava enorme senza Yukino.  
>-Pronto? Posso parlare con il signor Tenou?-<br>La voce dall'altro lato della cornetta doveva essere di una ragazzina. Era dolce e sensibile, sembrava avesse paura di parlare.  
>-Sono io. Con chi parlo?- chiese confusa. Chi era questa ragazzina? Non poteva essere una fan, da dove aveva preso il suo numero?<br>Dall'altro lato non c'era nessun suono. Dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò –Pronto? Sei ancora li?-  
>-Sono Michiru Kaioh. Ho ricevuto la sua proposta di partecipare alle selezioni per essere il mio accompagnatore al concorso. Doveva essere qui già da quindici minuti.-<br>Cavolo! Michiru Kaioh! La selezione! Non si aspettava certo di essere ricontattata.  
>-Oh mi dispiace. Ho già informato il suo agente c'è stato un equivoco. Io non posso partecipare, ma sono sicuro che riuscirà a sostituirmi-<br>-Un equivoco? Ma è stato lei ad aderire alla selezione e ora vuole cavarsela così?-  
>-Signorina si calmi! Le ho già detto che si è trattato di un equivoco. Non sono stato io a iscrivermi alle selezioni-<br>Haruka era incredula, quella donna si era arrabbiata per una banale selezione. Yukino avrebbe pagato caro tutto questo.  
>-Ora capisco, non si sente in grado di suonare alla selezione e preferisce ritirarsi!-<br>Cosa? Forse non aveva capito. Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.  
>-Come scusi?<br>-Posso capirla signor Tenou, non si preoccupi, del resto quasi nessuno è riuscito a suonare con me-  
>Alla faccia della ragazzina che ha paura di parlare pensò. Come osava insinuare che non era all'altezza di suonare con lei. Ma sapeva con chi stava parlando?<br>-Lei non ha capito proprio niente!- era furiosa. Non aveva mai pensato di voler schiaffeggiare una donna.  
>-Oh mi scusi, se non è questo il motivo, venga qua e mi dimostri che mi sbaglio!-<br>Non cadere nella sua trappola! Non cadere nella sua trappola! Le urlava la parte razionale del suo cervello. Ma Haruka era sempre stata istintiva.  
>-Sarò lì nel pomeriggio!-<p>

Ciao a tutti Inizio col ringraziarvi per tutte le vostre recensioni. Sono davvero felie di vedere che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
>questo è il secondo spero vi piaccia. Continuate a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate.<br>Un bacio e a presto 


	3. Chapter 3

Salve a tutti prima di iniziare a leggere vorrei precisare che se Haruka a volte parla al maschile è perchè lei agli occhi di tutti è un uomo. Per quanto riguarda l'età hanno all'incirca 21-22 anni. Grazie e buona lettura, spero vi piaccia

Haruka era seduta aspettando Yukino. Non l'aveva sentita dalla sera prima e adesso le doveva delle scuse. Le aveva lasciato un messaggio, dandole appuntamento nel loro luogo preferito. Nel camerino, infatti, s'incontravano dopo ogni gara e davano sfogo alla loro passione. Dopo ogni gara sentiva l'esigenza di scaricare la propria adrenalina, niente di meglio che farlo tra le braccia di una bella donna. Yukino entrò senza bussare per chiudere la porta a chiave. Era il loro modo per far sapere agli altri di non voler essere disturbati.  
>-Cosa volevi dirmi?-<br>-Sei ancora arrabbiata?- Haruka si avvicinò e le mise le dita tra i capelli. Erano così sottili e lisci  
>-Mi sei mancata questa notte!- le disse con occhi dolci. Incominciò ad accarezzarle dietro al collo, alla base della nuca. Yukino fu scossa da scariche elettriche. Aveva capito che la donna che aveva di fronte si sentiva in colpa per come la aveva trattata, ma era troppo orgogliosa per chiederle scusa.<br>-Lo sai che mi hai messo in un bel pasticcio?- le disse mentre continuava a massaggiarla. Sapeva benissimo qual era il suo punto debole. A volte i gesti valevano più delle parole. Yukino lo sapeva bene, aveva la capacità di farla eccitare anche solo con uno sguardo. Lo sguardo che le stava regalando adesso.  
>-Michiru Kaioh mi ha chiamato e alla fine ho accettato di incontrarla-<br>-Devo essere gelosa?- Yukino spinse il suo corpo contro quello della sua amante. Amava sentire il suo corpo.  
>-Yukino credo di non farcela a trattenermi- sentirla così vicina e non poterla toccare era stressante<br>-Non farlo- si alzò sulle punte e la baciò.  
>Non riusciva a essere arrabbiata con lei. In fin dei conti sapeva benissimo che non era per amore se stavano insieme. La loro storia è sempre stata basato sull'affetto che provano l'una per l'altra. Non si trattava certo di amore.<br>Haruka la strinse forte per approfondire il bacio. A volte si sentiva in colpa per come la trattava, ma non poteva farci niente: era troppo egoista per lasciarla andare. La loro relazione durava ormai da quasi tre anni e non riusciva a immaginarsi senza di lei al suo fianco.  
>Erano ormai avvinghiate l'una all'altra, a ogni tocco dell'una non mancava un gemito dell'altra.<br>-Yukino mi stai facendo impazzire!- gemette quando l'altra la accarezzò intimamente.  
>Fecero l'amore sul divano del camerino, riempiendo l'aria di sospiri e di gemiti.<br>-Oh! Haruka?- sospirò mentre stava per raggiungere l'apice del piacere.  
>-Cosa?-<br>-Ti voglio bene-  
>-Anch'io- e le diede un tenero bacio sulla fronte.<p>

-In quale pasticcio ti ho messo?- dopo aver fatto l'amore erano rimaste abbracciate e ora nessuna delle due aveva la forza di staccarsi dall'altra.  
>-Quella violinista mi ha chiamato, accusandomi di non essere in grado di suonare con lei- Haruka parlava mentre la accarezzava le braccia nude, dandole brividi lungo la schiena.<br>-Quindi se ho capito bene, tu non vuoi suonare quando te lo chiedo io, ma suoni se una sconosciuta te lo chiede? E dici che non devo essere gelosa?-  
>-Non me l'ha chiesto! Lei ha insinuato che non sono all'altezza di suonare con lei!-.<p>

Dall'altro lato della città, Michiru era intenta a preparare il pranzo, un modo per farsi scusare per come lo aveva trattato quella mattina. Mentre stava cucinando, non faceva altro che pensare a quella voce. Non le era mai successo di sentirsi così turbata dopo aver parlato con qualcuno.  
>Ora basta pensare! Devi concentrarti, tra poco lui sarà di ritorno.<br>Di solito Hiroshi pranzava a lavoro e solo la sera cenavano insieme. Ultimamente però, Michiru aveva avuto dei problemi al conservatorio e non aveva avuto la possibilità di stare con lui. A volte si chiedeva come mai Hiroshi continuava a restare con lei. Eppure era un ragazzo intelligente e non gli mancavano di certo le ammiratrici. Lui comunque aveva scelto lei e lei lo amava per questo. Gli aveva mandato un sms pregandolo di tornare a casa per pranzo, ma non aveva avuto nessuna risposta. Era ormai ora di pranzo e di Hiroshi nemmeno l'ombra.  
>L'ho fatta grossa questa volta. Non mi perdonerà pensò Michiru. Aveva ormai perso le speranze quando sentì la porta aprirsi.<br>-Scusa sono stato trattenuto all'ultimo momento- le disse mentre si avvicinava e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
>-Lo sai hanno inventato i cellulari- rispose acida<br>-Vuoi litigare? Io non sono proprio in vena e a dirti la verità non era questa l'accoglienza che mi aspettavo!- era esausto, nell'ultimo periodo tra il lavoro e i problemi con Michiru, non aveva un po' di pace.  
>-Cosa ti aspettavi? Di trovarmi nuda nel letto? Oh no! Che stupida! Com'è che hai detto? Devo lasciarmi andare? Che ne dici del tavolo?- era davvero esasperata, si era così impegnata e lui non si era nemmeno degnato di avvisarla del suo ritardo.<br>Che cosa sto facendo? Perché mi comporto così? pensò Michiru. Ultimamente sembrava che la presenza di Hiroshi fosse insopportabile. A volte si chiedeva se davvero lo amasse. Quando si trovava a pensare la sua vita senza di lui si sentiva sola e persa. Allora perché non riusciva a essere più indulgente con lui?  
>Michiru si avvicinò e lo abbracciò<br>-Perdonami, è un momento difficile per me. Se non partecipo a quel concorso, posso dire addio a tutti i miei sogni- gli sussurrò alle orecchie facendolo rabbrividire. Era sempre così sensibile a quella donna.  
>-Sono sicuro che ce la farai-<br>-Grazie- I due si guardarono negli occhi per un istante.  
>In quel momento lei capì che i suoi sentimenti per Hiroshi erano cambiati. Una volta quegli occhi le facevano battere il cuore all'impazzata, ora invece…<br>-Sarà meglio andare a mangiare-  
>Pranzarono come se non avessero litigato. Hiroshi era davvero un ragazzo adorabile, si ritrovò a pensare, mentre puliva la cucina. Hiroshi si avvicinò da dietro e le sussurrò –Sai, stavo pensando che potrei chiamare mia sorella per aiutarti al concorso-<br>Michiru si girò per guardarlo negli occhi –Hai una sorella?- Hiroshi annuì  
>-Non mi hai mai parlato di lei- Stranamente si staccò da lei, come se quell'argomento lo mettesse a disagio.<br>-Non la vedo da tantissimo tempo. La mia famiglia non accettava le sue scelte e così….- uno sguardo triste velò i suoi occhi. Hiroshi si sentiva in colpa, non era stato in grado di difenderla dai suoi genitori e così l'aveva persa.  
>-Cosa ha fatto?<br>-Non mi va di parlarne-  
>-Un giorno me la presenterai?-<br>-Forse un giorno- dopo un attimo di esitazione -Bé quando ci sposeremo- buttò lì senza dare peso alle parole.

La famiglia di Hiroshi era sempre stata legata alle tradizioni e non voleva certo degli scandali. Fino all'adolescenza erano vissuti felici, come una famiglia normale. Lui frequentava il club ippico, mentre la sorella andava a lezione di piano. Poi un giorno cambiò tutto: sua sorella iniziò a ribellarsi ai suoi genitori, non volendo più frequentare il conservatorio. Iniziò a saltare la scuola e a frequentare amici "strani", cosa insopportabile per la sua famiglia. Questo fino all'età di diciotto anni, quando il padre la cacciò via da casa.

-Ma che diavolo stai facendo?-  
>-Papà!-<br>-Ma sei completamente impazzita? Mi fai schifo!-  
>-Io sono innamorata!-<br>-Esci via da questa casa! Non farti mai più vedere!-

Da quel giorno Hiroshi non l'aveva mai più rivista. Anche dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, non aveva avuto il coraggio di incontrarla. Aveva paura che lei fosse arrabbiata con lui.  
>Solo nell'ultimo periodo aveva pensato di cercarla. Forse era pronta a perdonarlo e avrebbe aiutato Michiru.<p>

Grazie a tutti per le vostre recensioni, continuate così. Aspetto con ansia di sapere cosa pensate di questo nuovo capitolo.  
>Baci e a presto<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

Era arrivata con qualche minuto di anticipo. Si era aspettata di essere accolta dalla violinista, invece lei non c'era. Una ragazza molto carina si era scusata e le aveva riferito che la signorina Kaioh sarebbe arrivata subito.  
>Haruka si guardava intorno, era una stanza vuota. Oltre al dipinto di un mare in tempesta, non c'era più nulla d'interessante. Sullo scaffale alla sua sinistra c'erano tanti trofei con scritto "Michiru Kaioh". Non aveva mai sentito parlare di questa donna, eppure sembrava essere molto importante nel mondo della musica. In fin dei conti lei non faceva più parte di quel mondo, non più….<br>Fu attratta subito dal pianoforte al centro della stanza, si avvicinò e lo accarezzò con tocco gentile, quasi avesse paura di graffiarlo. Il piano le faceva riaffiorare tanti ricordi. Ricordi che aveva cercato di cancellare, ma che nonostante tutto le facevano ancora male. Ricordi che quando la notte era sola continuavano a tormentarla. Ecco perché odiava dormire da sola e si aggrappava a Yukino. Si spostò dal piano per ammirare di nuovo il quadro. Era davvero magnifico. Era firmato "Michi"  
>Possibile che sia suo? Oltre a suonare dipinge anche?<br>Haruka spostò il suo sguardo sul tavolo e fu catturata dall'eleganza del violino che era appoggiato. Istintivamente lo accarezzò, immaginando di toccare quello di sua madre.

Michiru era appena entrata nell'edificio, quando da lontano vide la porta della stanza delle prove aperta.  
>-Quell'idiota ha dimenticato di nuovo la porta aperta- prese il suo telefono cellulare per chiamare il suo assistente.<br>-Hai di nuovo lasciato la porta aperta? Io ho lasciato lì il mio violino!-  
>-Calmati!-<br>-Calmarmi? Tu forse non capisci, lì dentro c'è il mio viol…- Michiru stava entrando nella sala prova, mentre parlava al telefono tenendolo incastrato tra la spalla e il collo.  
>Haruka aveva sentito la voce di una donna molto arrabbiata, che parlava del suo violino. Doveva essere la violinista. Istintivamente si allontanò dal violino facendo dei passi all'indietro. In quel momento Michiru entrò, senza guardare dove metteva i piedi. Fu così inevitabile: le due si scontrarono.<br>Michiru si ritrovò con il viso schiacciato a una forte schiena. L'urto con quella figura la fece barcollare all'indietro. Inciampò su un foglio che le era caduto e senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrovò a terra facendo un gran tonfo.  
>-Dannazione!-<br>Haruka si voltò per vedere una giovane donna con i capelli scompigliati, seduta a terra con attorno numerosi fogli e con un cellulare ai suoi piedi. La ragazza era davvero carina, anche se aveva tutta l'aria di essere arrabbiata.  
>-Tu chi diavolo sei? Cosa facevi in questa stanza?-<br>Michiru cercò di alzarsi ma la sua caviglia destra le fece un gran male.  
>-Ahi! Che male!- era davvero agitata, la sola idea di incontrare quel Tenou le metteva una strana sensazione. E ora a complicare le cose si metteva anche questo sconosciuto e la sua dannata caviglia. Chiuse gli occhi per evitare che le lacrime causate dal dolore uscissero fuori.<br>Era ferma lì immobile a fissarla. Era davvero bellissima, non aveva immaginato di trovarsi davanti una donna così bella. Haruka era senza parole, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel viso. Senza riflettere sulle sue azioni si abbassò e prese il piede per toglierle la scarpa. Il lieve tocco delle sue dita le fece bruciare la pelle. Michiru si sentì avvolta da un calore strano.  
>Com'è possibile una cosa del genere? Prima la voce di quel Tenou, adesso le dita di questo sconosciuto. Ma che mi sta succedendo? pensò Michiru.<br>-Ma cosa diavolo stai facendo?- l'uomo però non le rispose, anzi le tolse la scarpa e incominciò a massaggiarle la caviglia.  
>-Ehi smettila, mi fai male! E mi vuoi dire chi diavolo sei?- urlò bloccando la mano di Haruka nella sua. Haruka non era preparata alle sensazioni che quella mano le provocò. Sentì come un tuffo al cuore, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato con nessuna ragazza. D'istinto alzò il viso per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Michiru. Si guardarono fissi negli occhi senza dire una parola.<br>Ha degli occhi incredibili! pensò mentre si specchiava in quegli occhi dal colore del mare. Sotto il suo sguardo Michiru si sentiva molto a disagio, mentre cercava di liberare la gamba dalle sue mani.  
>-Se la smettesse di muoversi non le farei del male!-<br>Il cuore di Michiru mancò un battito.  
>Oh mio dio! Quella voce! Era lui, Haruka Tenou! L'uomo che le stava toccando la gamba era Haruka Tenou!<br>Al suono di quella voce capì subito chi era quell'uomo. Si sentiva veramente in imbarazzo, sentiva il suo viso andare in fiamme. Era pronta a scommettere di essere diventata rossa dall'imbarazzo. Continuavano a fissarsi senza dire una parola. Sembravano come incollate da una strana energia che le attirava. Haruka continuava a fissarla e istintivamente allungò una mano per spostarle una ciocca di capelli che le era scesa davanti agli occhi, per fermarla dietro l'orecchio. Quel tocco le diede una scarica causandole brividi lungo la schiena.  
>-Si sente bene?- Solo ora si accorse del rossore sul viso della ragazza e avvertì che stava tremando. Forse era più grave di quello che pensava!<br>Michiru sentì una sensazione di vuoto quando Haruka lasciò andare la sua gamba. Desiderava tanto sentire di nuovo quelle mani su di sé.  
>Cosa diavolo ti prende? Lui è in pratica uno sconosciuto!<br>Haruka continuava a fissarla, era preoccupata, sembrava in stato di shock. Le pose una mano sulla fronte e la ragazza sobbalzò al suo toccò, arrossendo violentemente.  
>-Sicura di sentirsi bene?- la ragazza seduta a terra semplicemente annuì.<br>-Lei deve essere il signor Tenou! Io sono Michiru Kaioh-  
>Sembrava a disagio eppure pochi minuti fa l'avrebbe uccisa con le sue mani.<br>-Quindi lei sa chi sono?-  
>La violinista scosse la testa in segno negativo –Ho riconosciuto la sua voce-.<br>-Oh! La mia voce?- era davvero confusa, come poteva ricordare la sua voce se avevano parlato una sola volta, per pochi minuti e al telefono? Era davvero una cosa strana, avvertiva una strana sensazione che la turbava molto. Forse era proprio quella donna a farle quell'effetto. Una cosa era certa non aveva mai incontrato una donna così bella ed elegante.  
>-Vuole provare ad alzarsi Signorina Kaioh?-<br>-Michiru! Il mio nome è Michiru. Signorina Kaioh è così antico-  
>Haruka rimase sorpresa da quell'atteggiamento. Di solito le donne erano lusingate quando le chiamava signorine, mostrava loro rispetto. Questa donna invece era diversa. Haruka si ritrovò così a fissarla rendendosene conto solo quando la vide arrossire leggermente.<br>-Michiru, ho capito. Allora io sono Haruka. Chiamami Haruka- e le regalò un sorriso che la fece sciogliere.  
>Michiru si alzò, ma la sua caviglia faceva davvero un male incredibile. In realtà lei era una persona che non sopportava nessun tipo di dolore, anche se aveva un piccolo mal di testa, subito ricorreva agli antidolorifici. Non poteva farci niente non sopportava il dolore. Non riusciva ad appoggiare il piede a terra e fu costretta ad aggrapparsi a Haruka per evitare di cadere.<br>-Scusa, mi dispiace- sussurrò piena d'imbarazzo  
>-Sono io che ti faccio quest'effetto?-<br>-Eh?-  
>-Non mi sei sembrata tanto timida al telefono. Cosa ti prende adesso?-<br>-Come osa parlarmi così?- era davvero arrabbiata. Chi si credeva di essere per parlarle così?  
>-Non ci davamo del tu?- non riusciva a fermarsi, era davvero bella quando si arrabbiava. A dire la verità la trovava bellissima anche quando era imbarazzata, ma non poteva permettersi di cadere nell'errore di essere gentile con quella donna. Aveva la strana sensazione che non avrebbe resistito all'impulso di baciarla. E non poteva permettersi una cosa del genere. Non poteva permettere che scoprisse il suo segreto.<br>-Toglimi le mani di dosso!-  
>-Come?-<br>-Togli le tue mani dal mio corpo!-  
>Senza aspettare la sua reazione, la spinse lontano e saltellando su un solo piede, raggiunse la sedia e si sedette. Prese il violino e controllò le corde, poi alzò lo sguardo e disse.<br>-Ora se hai finito di lusingarti, siediti e fammi sentire come suoni!-  
>-Come scusa?-<br>-Sei qui per suonare, no?-  
>-Ti porto prima in ospedale e poi si vedrà!-<br>-Oh senti se vuoi giocare la carta del gentiluomo con me, non funziona. Perciò facciamo questa prova e finiamola!- odiava tutti gli uomini troppo sicuri di sé e Haruka non faceva eccezione.  
>La sua reazione la stupì in un primo momento ma poi non fece altro che fargliela piacere ancora di più. Di solito i musicisti classici, soprattutto quelli che suonavano un violino, avevano un carattere tranquillo e gentile. Lei invece era diversa, e la cosa la affascinava.<br>-Oh ora sei tu quella che si lusinga!- disse per poi scoppiare in una risata. Quella ragazza aveva la capacità di irritarla e di divertirla allo stesso tempo. Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia, come se volesse esplodere. Era la prima volta che faceva quest'effetto su una persona di sesso femminile. La maggior parte delle persone cui aveva suscitato una reazione del genere era di sesso maschile. Forse era proprio per questo che Michiru la intrigava, era diversa da tutte le altre ragazze che la osservavano come se volessero saltarla addosso; o come se fossero incantate a fissarla. In verità in quel poco tempo che aveva trascorso con lei, aveva notato quello sguardo anche in lei, anche se per un solo secondo.  
>-Senti, la tua caviglia si sta gonfiando e sono sicura che ti faccia davvero male. Ora ti porto in ospedale, poi ti suono tutto quello che vuoi-, si avvicinò alla sedia, si abbassò per avvicinare il viso al suo, le sfiorò la guancia con l'indice e sussurrò –Non voglio che le tue bellissime gambe soffrano per colpa mia!-.<br>Cosa era quello sguardo? Stava davvero flirtando con lei?  
>Michiru avvertì di nuovo quella sensazione di calore che la avvolse tutta. Una sensazione che aveva provato solo quando aveva fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Questo sconosciuto invece, era capace di suscitargliela solo sfiorandola con un dito. Quel dito era ancora lì, che la accarezzava con gentilezza. Sembrava quasi stesse indugiando, che non volesse rompere quel contatto con lei.<br>Smettila!  
>Si rimproverò mentalmente. Devi essere lucida. Sta solo giocando la carta del seduttore!<br>-Vieni ti aiuto!- le avvolse il braccio alla vita e la aiutò ad alzarsi. Fu inevitabile per lei non arrossire. Quando poi la strinse a sé, la sentì trasalire.  
>-Ti fa male?-<br>-Eh?- e alzò il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi verdi  
>Haruka fu colpita dall'intensità del suo sguardo. Avvertiva l'impulso irrefrenabile di baciarla. Senza accorgersene si ritrovò ad abbassare il viso, mentre la ragazza fra le sue braccia sembrava aspettare le sue labbra. Erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, Michiru poteva sentire l'alito di Haruka solleticarle il viso. Istintivamente chiuse gli occhi mentre aspettava di sentire quelle calde labbra sulle sue.<br>-Sei bellissima quando arrossisci così- le sussurrò a fior di labbra e poi si allontanò, accompagnandola fuori.

Ciao a tutti Ecco un nuovo capitolo spero vi piaccia  
>Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni<br>Un bacio a presto  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Il tragitto in auto fu silenzioso, anche se c'era una tensione quasi palpabile. Michiru si ritrovò a osservarlo mentre guidava. Sembrava davvero a proprio agio. Dopo aver parlato con lui al telefono, aveva cercato informazioni sul suo conto. Aveva scoperto che era un pilota di F1, che era forse il migliore pilota del suo paese. Si era ritrovata a pensare come poteva un pilota saper suonare il pianoforte. Su un articolo di gossip aveva letto che aveva molte fans, ma che solo una donna appariva sempre al suo fianco. Molti giornalisti dichiaravano che la sua storia con quella…non ricordava il nome, durava ormai da oltre due anni e che in un tempo breve sarebbero arrivati all'altare.  
>Un pensiero improvviso balenò nella sua mente.<br>Non sono stato io a iscrivermi alle selezioni.  
>Che sia stata la sua donna? Che lo faccia solo come dimostrazione di amore? Avvertì una fastidiosa sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti, quando il motore dell'auto si spense nel parcheggio di una clinica privata.<br>-Ma non dovevi portarmi in ospedale?-  
>-Qui lavora un mio caro amico. Cerca di capire, se arrivassi in ospedale al fianco di una bellissima donna come te, susciterebbe dei pettegolezzi-.<br>Una bellissima donna come te  
>Mi trova bellissima! Smettila farà così con tutte! Si rimproverò<br>-E tu non vuoi che succeda, giusto? Per la tua donna?- si pentì non appena quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca.  
>-Cosa?- Haruka non poté far almeno di guardarla e trovarla adorabile - Vedo che ti sei informata sulla mia vita!-<br>-Non è come credi!- era di nuovo a disagio. Non voleva certo che sapesse che la sua voce l'aveva turbata tanto che era ricorsa a internet per darle un viso. Quando poi non aveva trovato nessuna foto, si era rassegnata. Haruka Tenou non amava farsi immortalare, le uniche foto che aveva trovato erano quelle delle gare, dove indossava il casco.  
>Haruka si rimproverò per non aver avuto la stessa idea. Non aveva certo immaginato di trovarsi di fronte a una ragazza tanto interessante e tanto attraente.<br>-Hey Haruka! Che cosa hai combinato questa volta?- l'uomo con un camice bianco si avvicinò a loro. Era alto e molto elegante.  
>-Ciao Michael, non ho combinato niente!-<br>Sembravano molto in confidenza. L'uomo si avvicinò a Haruka, poggiò il braccio sulle spalle e disse –Non arrabbiarti, stavo scherzando-.  
>-Smettila! Invece di fare lo stupido, cerca di fare il tuo lavoro!- lo rimproverò allontanandolo.<br>Con l'aria un po' imbronciata si rivolse verso Michiru –Scusi il mio amico, a volte è un po' scortese. Io sono Michael, cosa le è successo?-

Dopo le presentazioni, Michiru fu trasferita in una stanza, dove fu visitata.  
>-Non è niente di grave, ma per essere più tranquillo, le faccio fare una radiografia!- aveva detto Michael.<br>Ora Michiru e Haruka stavano aspettando nello studio di Michael, la prima era seduta e si guardava intorno, Haruka invece non riusciva a stare un attimo ferma, guardava continuamente l'orologio: aveva paura di arrivare tardi all'appuntamento con i suoi sponsor.  
>-Scusate per l'attesa. Come pensavo si tratta di una lieve distorsione, devi stare a riposo- dopo aver controllato ancora una volta la radiografia, disse -Pratichi qualche sport?-.<br>-Nuoto-  
>-Allora stai lontano dalla piscina per almeno due settimane. Cerca di tenere il piede alzato ed evita di stare per molto tempo in piedi.-<br>-Lo so non sono una bambina!- avvertiva lo sguardo di Haruka e la cosa la metteva a disagio.  
>Michael le prescrisse un antidolorifico e le disse che se voleva poteva tornare a controllo da lui tra due settimane. Michiru ringraziò e poi lasciò i due amici da soli.<br>-Dove l'hai trovata? Per una che deve mantenere segreta la sua identità, ti dai da fare?-  
>-Sei uno stronzo! L'ho conosciuta oggi e non è come pensi!-<br>-Lo sa che sei una donna?-  
>-No e non deve saperlo-<br>-Tu sai lei chi è, vero?- Michael la guardava con preoccupazione. Quella donna rappresentava un mondo che aveva allontanato con fatica e ora rischiava di rientrarci.  
>-Non preoccuparti so bene quello che faccio.-<br>-Fai attenzione e chiamami, da quando stai con quella, non ti fai più sentire!- Haruka sorrise all'affermazione del suo amico. Lui non aveva mai accettato il suo rapporto con Yukino  
><em>Finirai col farti male<em>, le disse quando gli raccontò tutto.  
>-Ti chiamerò, te lo prometto-<p>

Il ritorno fu più lungo, c'era stato un incidente e ora c'era un traffico infernale. Michiru era seduta nel sedile del passeggero cercando di sopportare il dolore. La sua caviglia si stava gonfiando e le faceva male, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa, prendere un antidolorifico e sdraiarsi sul letto.  
>-Ti fa male?- aveva notato l'agitazione della donna al suo fianco e si sentiva in colpa. Se fossero andate in ospedale, ora starebbero già a casa.<br>-Che razza di domanda mi fai? Guardala è gonfia e viola, secondo te?- non sopportava il dolore, nessun tipo di dolore e il disagio di essere a pochi centimetri da quella persona non faceva altro che aumentare la sua irritazione.  
>-Scusa, non parlo più!-<br>-Eh! No, scusa tu! Non sopporto il dolore e…- era arrossita e balbettava non si aspettava una reazione così.  
>-Da quanto tempo suoni?- fu il suo banale tentativo di alleggerire la situazione. Michiru sembrava a disagio e voleva rassicurarla.<br>-Da quando ero piccola, non ho mai preso lezioni fino a quattordici anni. Prima suonavo solo per me, ora suono anche per gli altri.- era improvvisamente diventata triste. Nessuno sapeva che suonava perché era il solo modo che conosceva per esprimere i suoi sentimenti. Tutti pensavano che il suo fosse un talento innato e che la sua passione la portava a suonare praticamente ogni volta che ne aveva l'opportunità. Michiru era sempre stata schiva e sin da bambina non aveva mai avuto delle amiche. Frequentava il corso di pittura ma la sua bravura provocava l'invidia delle sue compagne. La stessa cosa fu per il club di nuoto. Era per questo motivo che, quando tornava a casa, si chiudeva in camera sua e suonava il violino, non aveva nessuno cui confidare le sue paure e la sua solitudine. Grazie al violino aveva trovato delle amiche, persone che non la invidiavano ma che amavano il suo modo di suonare.  
>-Quindi se ho capito bene tu suoni, nuoti e dipingi. Ma come fai?-<br>-Come fai a sapere che dipingo?-  
>-Sei tu Michi, vero?- sorrise allo sguardo confuso di Michiru<br>-Il quadro nella sala prove- le spiegò  
>-Oh quello è un hobby e il nuoto mi rilassa. Non so come spiegarlo, ma l'acqua è il mio ambiente naturale.-<br>Questa donna era una sorpresa continua, non solo suonava ma dipingeva e nuotava.  
><em>Certo che fa tante cose con quelle mani <em>  
>Pensò a cosa sarebbe sentirle sul suo corpo, mentre la toccava e la accarezzava<br>Smettila, lei non potrà mai essere tua! si rimproverò. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dallo squillo del suo telefono.  
>-Tenou-<br>-Ma dove diavolo sei?- Yukino era davvero arrabbiata, aveva faticato tanto per avere un incontro con la società che avrebbe sponsorizzato Haruka.  
>-Anche io sono felice di sentirti!-<br>-Non essere sciocca, hai dimenticato la riunione?-  
>-Sono bloccato nel traffico, scusami con loro-<br>-Sei bloccata nel traffico o in un letto?-  
>-Cosa?-<br>-Sei con quella, vero? Sei a letto con la violinista?-  
>Era davvero patetico. Nonostante sapesse benissimo del suo segreto, continuava ancora a non fidarsi di lei.<br>-Non essere stupida! Sai benissimo che non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere! Poi ti ricordo mia cara che, se adesso sono rinchiuso in un auto con una bellezza mozzafiato, è solo colpa tua! Quindi la prossima volta che hai intenzione di farmi una scenata, accertati di essere nella ragione!- e riattaccò  
>Bellezza mozzafiato, bellezza mozzafiato<br>Quelle parole non facevano altro che ronzarle nelle orecchie. Haruka era il tipico rubacuori, il genere di ragazzo che a lei non piaceva 'eppure lui mi fa battereforte il cuore' pensò Michiru. Non riusciva ancora a capire come, ma si sentiva attratta da Haruka. Non era mai stata una persona facile, eppure avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere avvolta da quelle braccia.  
>-Era lei? La tua ragazza?-<br>-Scusa, mi dispiace!-  
>-La ami?-<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Lei deve amarti veramente, altrimenti perché dovrebbe accettare che tu la tratti così!- non riusciva a capire perché Haruka si fosse arrabbiato con la sua ragazza. In fondo, se qualcuno è innamorato, è normale essere gelosi, no?<br>-Tu sei innamorata?-  
>-Cosa c'entra questo? E poi non sono affari tuoi!-<br>-Allora mettiamo in chiaro una cosa, tu di me e della mia storia non sai nulla, quindi non ti permettere di giudicare il mio modo di trattare Yukino!-  
>Scese un silenzio imbarazzante tra le due. Entrambe sapevano di aver sbagliato , ma nessuna delle due voleva ammetterlo<br>-Se mi dici dove abiti, ti accompagno a casa-  
>-Dobbiamo ancora provare-<br>-Non puoi stare in piedi, quindi non puoi suonare-  
>-Sai posso suonare anche seduta. Io suono con le mani non con i piedi!-<br>-Oh e che altro sai fare con quelle mani?- la stuzzicò Haruka.  
>A quella domanda Michiru arrossì violentemente, poi spinta da un coraggio incontrollato, allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla gamba di Haruka<br>-Oh non riesci neanche a immaginare quello che so fare con queste mani- sussurrò in modo seducente  
>Al tocco di quella mano le s'irrigidì tutto il corpo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una reazione del genere da quella donna. Ma come diavolo aveva fatto a mettersi in questo guaio. Doveva subito portarla a casa, altrimenti si sarebbe ritrovata avvinghiata a quel corpo che le dava tutto l'impressione di essere caldo.<br>-Non ti facevo una donna così vogliosa!-  
>-Tu non sai niente di me- le due si guardarono dritte negli occhi. Haruka spense il motore, mentre avvicinava il viso al suo<br>-Io so solo una cosa, mi stai facendo impazzire!- Le sussurrò facendola arrossire violentemente ancora una volta. Continuavano a fissarsi finché, senza capire chi fu a prendere l'iniziativa, si ritrovarono con le bocche unite in un bacio. Dolce e tenero all'inizio, poi la passione ebbe la meglio su entrambe che si ritrovarono a intrecciarsi, l'una all'altra. Michiru infilò la mano tra i suoi capelli, mentre Haruka la stringeva forte. Le loro lingue si scontrarono in un bacio carico di passione. Michiru non riusciva a trattenere i gemiti che le provocava quel tocco così caldo. Haruka istintivamente abbassò la sedia per farla sdraiare in posizione orizzontale e la sovrastava, mentre continuava a baciarla. Haruka avvertì due dita esitanti, afferrarle l'orlo della camicia  
>-Che fai?- gemette nella sua bocca<br>-Voglio toccarti- fu la risposta secca di Michiru  
><em>Voglio toccarti!<em>  
>Quelle parole furono come una doccia fredda per Haruka, che di scatto si staccò da Michiru, si ricompose e senza dire una parola mise in moto e si diresse verso la sala prove.<p>

Ciao a tutti, ecco un nuovo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia. Forse è un pò più lungo degli altri, spero non sia noioso  
>Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni, sono davvero bellissime.<br>Continuate così. Aspetto con ansia di sapere cosa pensate di questo nuovo capitolo.  
>Baci e a presto.<br> 


	6. Chapter 6

Da quando l'aveva lasciata alla sala prove, non faceva altro che pensare a quel bacio. Mai nella sua vita si era comportata così. Non sapeva darsi una spiegazione, ma provava un'attrazione incontrollabile per quel pilota, che avrebbe fatto l'unica cosa che non avrebbe mai voluto fare: tradire qualcuno. Sin da quando era piccola, aveva visto il tradimento come una cosa orribile. Quando poi aveva visto sua madre piangere per il tradimento di suo padre, si era ripromessa di non tradire mai nessuno nella sua vita. Quella sera invece lo aveva fatto. Aveva baciato un'altra persona e avrebbe fatto molto di più, se solo lui l'avrebbe voluto.  
>Perché mi ha rifiutata? Eppure mi trova bellissima?<br>Cercò di allontanare via quei pensieri dalla mente, chiamò un taxi e tornò a casa.  
>Quando aprì la porta, fu accolta dal buio totale, Hiroshi non era ancora tornato. Decise di farsi un bagno e di riposare, la sua caviglia ne aveva davvero bisogno.<br>Era nella vasca da bagno quando ha sentito la porta dell'ingresso aprirsi. I passi si facevano sempre più vicini fino a quando ha sentito un lieve bussare alla porta.  
>-Entra-<br>Hiroshi entrò nella stanza, si avvicinò alla vasca per sedersi sul bordo. Incominciò ad accarezzarle il viso, mentre la donna si abbandonava a quel tocco.  
>-Come è andata con Tenou?- le chiese, mentre le sue mani scendevano per le spalle.<br>-Male! Mi sono slogata una caviglia e non abbiamo provato- aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, aveva paura che leggesse il suo turbamento.  
>-Come stai?- sembrava davvero preoccupato. Lui la amava profondamente, amava tutto di lei e questo le faceva male. Era stata sul punto di tradirlo, si sentiva una persona orribile. Mentre lui la toccava, continuava a pensare a quel bacio e una strana sensazione di caldo la avvolgeva tutta. Aveva bisogno di pensare ad altro, aveva bisogno di allontanarlo dalla sua mente.<br>-Fai l'amore con me!- sussurrò in tono seducente.  
>Hiroshi senza rispondere incominciò a spogliarsi per entrare nella vasca con lei. Si sedette dietro di lei, adagiandola tra le sue gambe e facendola appoggiare con la schiena sul suo petto. Incominciò a massaggiarle la schiena sussurrandole parole dolci all'orecchio.<br>-Sei così tesa?-  
>-Aiutami a rilassarmi- lo stuzzicò Michiru, mentre incominciò ad accarezzarlo. Hiroshi le diede baci sul collo, mentre con la mano le accarezzava il seno. Michiru era stranamente sensibile al suo tocco, forse perché immaginava di essere toccata da altre mani. Mani che non appartenevano all'uomo dietro di lei. Michiru inarcò la schiena, mentre Hiroshi continuava a torturarle i capezzoli. La sua mano scese sul ventre piatto per fermarsi sulla sua intimità. Trasalì a quel tocco, poi percependo la sua esitazione, raggiunse la sua mano e sussurrò –Non fermarti!- Incoraggiato da quelle parole, continuò a massaggiarla per poi introdurre un dito dentro di lei. Michiru inarcò ancora di più la schiena, incitandolo a non fermarsi.<br>-Vuoi andare a letto?- le chiese dolcemente solleticandole l'orecchio.  
>Michiru allora afferrò la sua mano, per toglierla. Si girò verso di lui per guardarlo negli occhi, gli accarezzò la guancia, mentre si poggiava su di lui, facendosi penetrare –Credo che sia tardi!- sussurrò mentre cominciava a muovere i fianchi con movimenti lenti.<br>Era la prima volta che si comportava così. Forse era un modo per farsi perdonare. Forse era un modo per cancellare quegli occhi dalla sua mente. Forse era perché immaginava di fare l'amore con Haruka. Stava facendo una cosa orribile, ma ne aveva bisogno. Quel bacio l'aveva eccitata così tanto. I movimenti divennero sempre più veloci, accompagnati dai gemiti di entrambi.  
>-Oh mio dio!- gemette mentre la donna sopra di lui continuava a muoversi e a gemere.<br>-Non fermarti. Ti prego. Continua così!- era sul punto di esplodere -_Non fermarti, Haruka!-  
><em>

Fu svegliata da una donna cavalcioni su di lei, non riusciva a capire chi fosse. Sentiva solo la sua bocca sul suo collo. La sconosciuta continuava a baciarla, mentre con le mani le accarezzava il seno nudo. Non riusciva a ricordare per quale motivo non indossasse un pigiama. Eppure l'ho messo ieri sera, pensò. La sconosciuta incominciò a baciarle il seno per poi leccarlo lentamente. Non riuscì a trattenere il gemito che le uscì a quel tocco.  
>-Non trattenerti, fammi sentire quanto ti piace- la stuzzicò la donna<br>-Michiru?-  
>-Ti faccio vedere quello che so fare con le mie mani- le sussurrò, prima di introdurre due dita dentro di lei.<br>-Oh mio dio!- Haruka inarcò la schiena, per facilitarle l'accesso, mentre stringeva forte con le mani le lenzuola. Quella donna era straordinaria, le faceva provare sensazioni mai provate prima.  
>-Ti piace? –<br>-Oh Michiru! Sei…come sapevi il mio segreto?-  
>-Non parlare!- e incominciò a muovere le dita più veloci, portandola sull'orlo del piacere<br>-Oh si! Si! Continua così!Oh mio dio, non fermarti!-  
>-Haruka? Haruka?-<br>Aprì gli occhi per trovarsi davanti due occhi che non erano dello stesso colore del mare. Si alzò di scatto e si guardo intorno. Lei non c'era, aveva addosso il suo pigiama e di sicuro non aveva fatto l'amore con la violinista.  
>-Era solo un sogno-, mormorò tra sé.<br>La donna al suo fianco la guardava con un'aria scettica. Haruka era tutta sudata e durante il suo sogno continuava a lamentarsi.  
>Starà facendo un incubo aveva pensato, ma ora che la guardava meglio, si convinse del contrario. Aveva quell'espressione che solo lei conosceva, i suoi occhi esprimevano tutto tranne che paura. Poteva leggere desiderio e frustrazione<br>Altro che incubo! Stava sognando di fare l'amore! Pensò.  
>-Stai bene? Sembravi agitata!- cercò di stuzzicarla, mentre le accarezzava il braccio.<br>-Ho solo bisogno di una doccia!- non sopportava quel tocco, non dopo il suo sogno. Anche in sogno il tocco di Michiru era meglio del suo.  
>Ora basta! Si rimproverò scrollando velocemente la testa.<br>-Vuoi che ti aiuti?- chiese maliziosamente  
>-Sono grande abbastanza da sapere come fare una doccia!-<br>-Non essere stupida, la mia proposta era un'altra!-  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?-<br>-Dai Haruka sappiamo entrambe che una doccia fredda non ti aiuterà affatto. Sei così eccitata che stavi per…  
>-Ora smettila!- si spostò da lei e cercò di alzarsi dal letto, quando sentì la mano di Yukino afferrarla per il braccio<br>-Guardami negli occhi e giurami che non stavi sognando di fare l'amore con lei!-  
>La stava fissando negli occhi, quegli occhi neri così diversi da quelli azzurri della donna che l'aveva stregata.<br>Continuava a fissarla senza trovare le parole adatte. Non voleva farle del male, ma non voleva neanche mentirle. Si erano sempre ripromesse che se avrebbero trovato la persona giusta, l'altra non avrebbe ostacolato la loro felicità. Ora lei non sapeva se Michiru era la persona giusta, ma una cosa era certa: provava per quella donna qualcosa di forte. Non sapeva se era semplice desiderio sessuale o qualcosa di più.  
>Ma cosa diavolo vai pensando? Lei non potrà mai essere tua!<br>-Il tuo silenzio vale molto più di cento parole!- disse Yukino lasciando la presa sul suo braccio.  
>-Non è come pensi. E' stata una giornata dura, ho davvero bisogno di una doccia.- si giustificò senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Non devi giustificarti con me, è normale fare certi sogni. Solo che di solito li realizzi con me-  
>Yukino avvertiva una strana tristezza. non era la prima volta che Haruka desiderava una donna. Di solito però si aggrappava a lei, facendo l'amore con lei come se fosse la prima volta. Questa volta però l'aveva allontanata, sentiva come se stesse per perderla.<br>Non è mai stata tua! la rimproverò quella voce che ogni volta le ricordava che no era amore il sentimento che le legava.  
>-Mi dispiace- sussurrò per poi baciarla dolcemente.<br>L'acqua le accarezzava il corpo, mentre la sua mente continuava a mescolare ricordi di quel bacio, con parti del suo sogno. Non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa le stesse succedendo, non aveva mai desiderato una donna così tanto nella sua vita. Nemmeno quando era un'adolescente.  
>-Questa doccia non mi aiuta affatto!- ringhiò mentre con la mano incominciò ad accarezzarsi per cercare di alleviare la sua tensione. Lentamente infilò due dita dentro la sua femminilità, immaginando di essere toccata da una violinista dagli occhi del colore del mare. Il suo corpo cominciò a reagire e a stabilire un ritmo sempre più veloce<br>-Oh mio dio!- gemette mentre il suo corpo raggiunse il piacere.

Erano trascorse due settimane da quel bacio e nessuno delle due aveva telefonato l'altra. Erano entrambe spaventate da quello che provavano. Michiru si era ormai convinta di non poter partecipare al concorso. In più di una occasione Hiroshi le aveva ribadito di poter tentare di rintracciare sua sorella, ma lei aveva rifiutato asserendo che comunque il tempo era ormai poco per prepararsi. Nonostante questo, all'insaputa di Michiru, Hiroshi aveva ingaggiato un investigatore privato per rintracciare sua sorella. Voleva veramente rincontrarla. La caviglia di Michiru era ormai guarita e si sentiva pronta per tornare alla sala prove per continuare a esercitarsi. Quella mattina aveva deciso di chiedere al suo assistente di cancellare la sua partecipazione al concorso. Quando arrivò, fu accolta da una melodia che proveniva dalla sala prove.  
>-Bentornata signorina!- lei però non fece caso alla sua segretaria, era attratta da quella melodia. Non aveva mai ascoltato qualcuno suonare il piano così bene. Sentiva che la musica la avvolgeva tutta, regalandole sensazioni indescrivibili. Quando entrò, fu sorpresa di trovarsi di fronte l'unica persona al mondo che non voleva incontrare. Seduto al pianoforte, c'era lui, il pilota che l'aveva stregata. Il pilota con cui faceva l'amore ogni sera nella sua mente.<br>Ricordava ancora adesso il terrore che provò quando nella sua mente aveva chiamato il suo nome mentre faceva l'amore con il suo ragazzo. Fu un'esperienza orribile, quando aprì gli occhi e vide il suo sguardo carico di amore, si sentì veramente orribile.  
>Rimase pietrificata dall'intensità di quelle note, avrebbero sicuramente vinto se avessero partecipato a quel concorso, ma non poteva rischiare di rovinare tutto. Sì perché, stando al suo fianco, avrebbe sicuramente fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Lui era impegnato e lei aveva Hiroshi.<br>-Da quanto tempo sei lì?-  
>La magia svanì al suono delle sue parole<br>-Cosa stai facendo?-  
>-Io mantengo sempre la parola data- le disse mentre si alzava e camminava verso di lei –Vedo che sei guarita! Mi fa piacere!-<br>-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda!-  
>-Sono venuto a fare il provino. Mi sembrava avessi bisogno di un accompagnatore.- era un po' confusa, forse aveva interpretato male i suoi comportamenti.<br>-Senti Haruka mettiamo in chiaro una cosa. Io sono fidanzata, non so cosa mi sia preso, ma tra noi non potrà mai esserci nulla- si sentiva svuotata, non poteva crederci di esserci riuscita.  
>-Credi davvero che io sia qui per quel bacio?- era arrabbiata, lei aveva trascorso le ultime due settimane a rimuginare su quel bacio, mentre lei si mostrava così fredda! Istintivamente si avvicinò sempre di più con aria di sfida, mentre l'altra indietreggiava.<br>-Credimi se io volessi fare l'amore con te, tu non avresti la forza di fermarti- le disse mentre continuava ad avvicinarsi  
>-Come osi parlarmi così?- non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie<br>-Sono stato io a fermarmi. Te lo ricordi questo, vero?- improvvisamente la donna incominciò a tremare. Mentre i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
>Ma cosa diavolo sto facendo? Si rimproverò tra sé<br>L'ho fatta piangere! L'ho fatta piangere!  
>-Scusa, io non so cosa mi sia preso!- allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso. A quel tocco Michiru non fu in grado di trattenere le lacrime. Le parole di Haruka l'avevano ferita. Lei si era illusa che l'attrazione che provava era reciproca e invece…<br>Per due settimane si era sentita davvero una persona squallida, per che cosa? Per un presuntuoso egoista?  
>Chiuse gli occhi mentre le asciugava le lacrime.<em><br>Basta Michiru devi allontanarlo da te, per sempre!_ Le gridò una vocina nel suo cervello.  
>-Non toccarmi!-<p>

Salve a tutti, ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia.  
>Ringrazio tutti quelli che mi seguono e che continuano a scrivere le loro opinioni, mi fanno davvero piacere.<br>Continuate così! Un bacio a presto!  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Per due settimane si era sentita davvero una persona squallida, per che cosa? Per un presuntuoso egoista?  
>Chiuse gli occhi mentre le asciugava le lacrime.<br>Basta Michiru, devi allontanarlo da te, per sempre! Le gridò una vocina nel suo cervello.  
>-Non toccarmi!- era furiosa con lui e con se stessa. Era bastato quel semplice tocco per farla crollare.<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Hai detto che se fosse stato per me avremmo fatto l'amore, giusto? Allora ti conviene starmi lontano! Vai via e lasciami in pace!-<br>-Scusa non volevo dire quelle parole. Mi dispiace!-  
>-Ma tu cosa diavolo vuoi da me!- urlò tra le lacrime.<br>Perché fa così male? Si chiese. Non aveva mai provato qualcosa del genere prima.  
>-Calmati! Lasciami spiegare!- voleva cercare di recuperare il danno che aveva fatto.<br>Come faccio a dirle che mi ha completamente stregato, senza dover svelare il mio segreto?  
>Non sapeva davvero cosa fare.<br>-Haruka, io non so cosa sia successo in quell'auto, ma se per te è stato solo un gioco, allora…- non riuscì a terminare la frase, i singhiozzi le impedivano di continuare.  
>Le si stringeva il cuore vederla così, se solo sapesse la sua vera identità, non soffrirebbe così. Lei era innamorata del pilota, dell'uomo che l'aveva sedotta. Non della donna che la pensava e la desiderava ogni attimo della giornata.<br>-Sono una sciocca lo so. Ti prego lasciami in pace!-  
>-Non sei sciocca- le sussurrò con lo sguardo abbassato. Poi in un secondo si ritrovò tra le sue braccia. Haruka l'aveva stretta a sé in un abbraccio caldo e tenero.<br>-Anch'io non faccio altro che pensarti. E credimi, se solo fosse stato possibile, anch'io avrei voluto fare l'amore con te quella sera- le sussurrò facendole battere forte il cuore. Con lei tra le braccia si sentiva completa, non riusciva davvero a spiegarselo, ma era così.  
>In tutta la sua vita, non aveva mai provato niente del genere. Anche quando s'innamorò per la prima volta, non provò quello che stava provando in quel momento. Emozioni che andavano ben oltre il contatto fisico. Nella sua vita non aveva mai desiderato di essere un uomo, come in quel momento. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere un uomo per essere libera di dar voce ai suoi sentimenti.<br>Tra le sue braccia si sentiva sicura e protetta, sapeva benissimo che doveva allontanarsi, ma non aveva il coraggio. Continuava a piangere mentre sentiva la sua mano accarezzarla lunga la schiena. Brividi la invasero per tutto il corpo, non riusciva a staccarsi da quella fonte di calore.  
>Rimasero strette l'una all'altra per un po', fino a quando Michiru si tranquillizzò. Haruka le accarezzò la guancia facendola alzare il viso. Quando incontrò quegli occhi, fu colpita da una forte sensazione, da un desiderio irrefrenabile che la spinse a stringerla ancora di più.<br>-Haruka!-  
>-Michiru!- senza parlare, come spinte da una forte energia, le due unirono le loro labbra in un bacio casto e carico di amore. Quel semplice contatto provocò scintille in entrambe. Haruka, sempre più esigente, cercò di approfondire il bacio. In un primo momento esitante, poi si rilassò al sapore delle sue labbra e le lasciò libero accesso alla sua bocca. Senza esitazione Haruka spinse la sua lingua nella bocca di Michiru, iniziando una danza lenta e sensuale con l'altra. Haruka la stringeva sempre più a sé, per sentire il corpo premuto al suo. I gemiti di Michiru erano attutiti dalla bocca di Haruka, che continuava a baciarla. Le due infine si staccarono per riprendere fiato. Michiru ansimava mentre la fissava con occhi carichi di desiderio. Allungò la mano per accarezzarle il labbro inferiore, rosso e gonfio, dopo il bacio. Haruka chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, mentre si godeva a pieno quel tocco.<br>-Se continui così, non sarò in grado di fermarmi- ansimò con un fil di voce  
>-Non ci riesco, è più forte di me. Ho bisogno di sentirti. -<br>Al suono di quelle parole non capì più niente. La spinse fino a bloccarla vicino al piano. Riprese a baciarla, costringendola ad aprire la bocca per permetterle di toccare la sua lingua. Entrambe soffocavano gemiti di piacere. Haruka iniziò a baciarla sul collo facendola gemere di piacere.  
>-Hai un odore buonissimo-<br>-Oh! Haruka!-  
>Haruka continuava a baciarla, mentre con le mani esplorava il suo corpo. Iniziò ad accarezzarle il seno, e nonostante l'ostacolo della maglietta, riusciva a provocarle brividi di piacere in tutto il corpo. Michiru fu avvolta da un calore nel basso ventre e istintivamente, spinse i suoi fianchi per sfiorare quelli di Haruka.<br>Quest'ultima scese il suo tocco verso le gambe, alzò la gonna e infilò la mano fino a raggiungere le mutandine. Aspettò prima di proseguire, per fissarla negli occhi, come se volesse chiederle il permesso per continuare. Quel gesto non passò inosservato a Michiru che d'istinto allargò leggermente le gambe. Quando Haruka toccò la sua femminilità da sopra il tessuto delle mutandine, Michiru trasalì. Fu invasa da una scossa tanto forte, che si sentì cadere. Haruka la afferrò e la fece sedere sul piano. Michiru aprì le gambe, permettendo all'altra di mettersi tra di esse. Con una mano le accarezzava il seno e con l'altra le accarezzava l'interno della coscia. Michiru era completamente sopraffatta da tutte quelle sensazioni, non riusciva a ricambiare quei tocchi. Era seduta sul piano, inarcava la schiena mentre stringeva forte le mani ai bordi del piano. Haruka continuava a baciarla sul collo, mentre l'altra iniziava a muovere i fianchi. Haruka capì l'esigenza dell'altra e iniziò a massaggiarla da sopra il tessuto sottile degli slip.  
>-Oh! Haruka! Mio dio!- gemeva incapace di fermarsi. All'improvviso Michiru avvertì una strana sensazione di umido, aprì gli occhi e ed era lì, tra le sue gambe che baciava la sua femminilità.<br>-Oh mio dio! Non…Oh!-  
>Haruka alzò lo sguardo, divertita dalla reazione di Michiru.<br>-Cosa?-  
>-E' la mia prima volta- ansimò in un sussurro<br>-Sei vergine?-  
>Michiru negò con la testa – E' la prima volta così. Sul piano…con…la bocca.- era imbarazzatissima, non era mai stata toccata in quel modo. Non aveva permesso a nessuno di farlo.<br>**Con…la bocca**  
>Che stupida, è la prima volta che lo fa con una donna e lei non lo sa neanche. Ma cosa sto facendo?<br>Quei pensieri la sconvolsero, stava approfittando di lei. Se solo sapesse la verità, mi odierebbe per quello che le ho fatto!  
>Quel pensiero la terrorizzò, per uno strano motivo, pensare di essere odiata da lei la terrorizzava. Si allontanò da lei, si alzò per guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Qualcosa non va? Perché ti sei fermato?- aveva percepito subito il distacco, non solo fisico ma anche emotivo. Qualcosa lo turbava e Michiru voleva scoprire cosa.  
>-Scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso! Non dovevo toccarti! Scusa- la sua voce era leggermente inclinata. Sentiva un groppo alla gola. Nella sua testa continuava ancora a tormentarla l'idea della reazione di Michiru, se avesse scoperto il suo segreto.<br>-Haruka stavamo per fare l'amore e questo si fa in due. Non credi che io lo volessi almeno quanto te?- le disse gentilmente, accarezzandole il viso. Aveva una pelle così morbida e delicata.  
>Haruka si sentiva così vulnerabile, era sul punto di svelarle tutto. Forse avrebbe capito, forse anche lei amava le donne.<br>Non essere stupida, lei è famosa quanto te, può dirlo a tutti!  
>Le disse quella maledetta voce interna.<br>-Non è così semplice- non aveva il coraggio di guardarla in faccia. Sapeva benissimo che specchiarsi in quegli occhi, significava far cadere tutte le sue barriere, che con fatica stava cercando di mantenere intatte. Michiru avvertiva il suo turbamento, voleva tanto aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come. Le accarezzò il braccio per poi accarezzarle la guancia.  
>-Haruka, io… -<br>-Non mi toccare! Sei così egoista che non riesci a capire che non potrà mai accadere fra di noi?- doveva trovare un modo per allontanarsi da lei. L'unico modo era di trattarla male, almeno avrebbero litigato e forse non si sarebbero incontrate più.  
>-Ti ricordo che sei stato tu a venire qua!- era sconvolta e pensare che era stata sul punto di fare l'amore con lui.<br>-Fai così con tutti? Povero il tuo ragazzo!- ecco il muro era stato alzato e ben saldato.  
>-Non osare parlare di lui! Tu non sai niente!- le diede uno sguardo gelido e mise su la sua maschera di donna fredda e indifferente.<br>-Invece di pensare al mio fidanzato, pensa alla tua di ragazza.-  
>Furono interrotte dal rumore della porta che si apre.<br>-Ho vedo che avete finito di provare? Allora?-  
>-In realtà non c'era bisogno di provare, ti avevo già detto di cancellarmi dal concorso- dichiarò con tono gelido, ormai aveva indossato la sua maschera e niente poteva farle cambiare idea.<br>-Ma…-  
>-Niente ma! Ho deciso così!-<br>Al suo agente non rimase altro che annuire e uscire da quella stanza.  
>-Hai deciso di cancellarti dal concorso? Perché?-<br>-Non volevo vederti! Io devo pensare alla persona che amo!- lo sfidò, ma uno sguardo al suo viso, le fece rimpiangere subito di aver parlato.  
>Quelle parole la ferirono profondamente, si era illusa che anche Michiru provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti. Senza dire una sola parola, si avvicinò e le diede un leggero bacio sulla guancia<br>-Addio!- le sussurrò all'orecchio e lasciò la stanza senza voltarsi indietro.

****

Hiroshi era seduto nel suo ufficio, era stata una giornata pesante e adesso non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. Voleva stare un po' con la sua ragazza, era da qualche tempo che non trascorrevano un po' di tempo da soli. Il suo sguardo vagò alla foto dei suoi genitori che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania, accanto a quella con Michiru. Nella foto erano davvero felici. La sua infanzia era stata davvero bella. Aveva trascorso molto tempo con la sua sorellina, anche se quando diventarono adolescenti, le cose cambiarono. Lui e sua sorella passavano molto tempo insieme, in particolare quando i genitori erano al lavoro. Giocavano spesso e facevano gare di corsa. Hiroshi si divertiva molto, anche se perdeva sempre. Sua sorella era davvero veloce, a volte la paragonava al vento. Il ricordo più bello che aveva era di quando da bambino andò al mare con tutta la sua famiglia. Il padre insegnò a entrambi a nuotare, e poi li premiò con un gelato. Era stata la prima e forse l'unica volta che si erano divertiti tutti insieme. Con l'adolescenza poi tutto cambiò, lui incominciò ad avere amicizie diverse da quelle di sua sorella, mentre quest'ultima divenne sempre più scostante. Fino a quella maledettissima sera, quando suo padre la sorprese in camera con un'amica e, per un motivo che lui ancora non sapeva, la cacciò di casa. Da quella sera tutto cambiò: la madre era sempre depressa e non faceva altro che accusare il padre per tutto quello che era successo con la figlia; il padre dopo un po' iniziò a tornare sempre più tardi dal lavoro, forse proprio per non litigare ancora con la moglie.  
>Poi una sera, quando lui aveva venti anni, ebbe una telefonata che cambiò radicalmente la sua vita. I suoi genitori erano morti in un incidente automobilistico, e si ritrovò a dirigere l'azienda del padre.<br>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal suo telefono.  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Signor Mitzuno?-  
>-Si, sono io-<br>-Ho quello che mi ha chiesto. Possiamo vederci domani?-

Quando Hiroshi tornò a casa, trovò la sua ragazza sdraiata sul divano.  
>-Ciao amore, com'è andata oggi?-<br>La donna aprì gli occhi e si alzò. Sembrava triste e dagli occhi capiva che aveva pianto. Si avvicinò e le accarezzò i capelli  
>-Stai bene?- lei annuì, incapace di parlare.<br>-Sicura? I tuoi occhi dicono il contrario!-  
>-Ho solo un'allergia! A te com'è andata?-<br>-Forse ho trovato mia sorella!- disse con un'allegria che le fece tenerezza.  
>-Sai, tua sorella è davvero fortunata!- disse con un tono triste.<br>-Perché dici questo?-  
>-Le vuoi davvero bene e si vede! Vorrei anch'io un fratello così, invece sono sola!- le ultime parole furono dette con un nodo in gola. Aveva sempre voluto un fratello cui raccontare quello che le accadeva, e proprio adesso voleva raccontare a qualcuno cosa le era successo.<br>-Non sei sola, ricordati che hai sempre me. Io ti amo Michiru, non dimenticarlo mai!- le disse stringendola forte a sé. Si lasciò coccolare da quelle braccia. Avvolta in quell'abbracciò non riuscì a frenare le lacrime che scesero violente dai suoi occhi.  
>Come posso restarti accanto, se voglio un'altra persona! Pensò Michiru<p>

Ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia!  
>Nel prossimo capitolo Hiroshi finalmente incontrerà sua sorella.<br>Ringrazio tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi e a recensire. Grazie tanto.  
>Un bacio<br> 


	8. Chapter 8

Era seduto al tavolino di un bar, aspettando la persona che forse poteva dargli notizie di sua sorella. Da quando aveva parlato con l'investigatore, una strana sensazione di angoscia lo avvolse.  
>-Allora cosa ha scoperto!-<br>-A dire la verità non abbiamo scoperto niente di concreto. -  
>-Cosa vuol dire niente di concreto, si spieghi meglio!-<br>-Allora della signorina Mitzuno non c'è traccia. L'ultima traccia che ho trovato si collega alla famiglia Fujita. Però c'è un problema, non vogliono parlare con me. Il ragazzo vuole parlare solo con lei-

Ora si ritrovava in un bar ad aspettare uno sconosciuto, con l'angoscia di scoprire qualcosa di terribile. L'idea di averla persa per sempre, lo aveva tormentato negli ultimi due giorni. Aveva cercato conforto in Michiru, che nonostante avesse dei problemi, le era stata accanto. Non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità che sua sorella fosse... ma quando l'investigatore gli disse che non c'erano più tracce di lei, iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
>-Il signor Miztuno?- chiese un uomo alto e di bell'aspetto<br>Hiroshi alzò lo sguardo e annuì con la testa. Quell'uomo aveva un'aria familiare, non riusciva a ricordare dove l'avesse visto, eppure sembrava di conoscerlo.  
>L'uomo si accomodò sulla sedia di fronte a lui e senza mezzi termini gli chiese.<br>-Perché sta cercando la signorina Mitzuno?-  
>-Io sono suo fratello! Non la vedo da tanti anni, troppi!- Hiroshi era imbarazzato, si vergognava di dire a questo sconosciuto che aveva abbandonato sua sorella, per tanti anni.<br>-Dimmi il tuo nome!- era passato a dargli del tu, senza nemmeno chiederlo.  
>-Io sono Hiroshi, Hiroshi Mitzuno!-<br>L'uomo dopo un attimo di silenzio, sorrise e disse –Tu forse non ti ricordi di me, ma io so benissimo chi sei! Io sono il fratello di Anya, l'amica di tua sorella. Abitavamo a pochi chilometri da casa tua.-  
>Ecco dove l'aveva visto? Le loro sorelle erano grandi amiche, a pensarci bene il giorno che il padre cacciò sua sorella di casa c'era anche Anya.<br>-Lei vive con Anya?- chiese all'improvviso Hiroshi.  
>-No, Anya si è trasferita in America subito dopo che….tua sorella scappò di casa. Non so cosa sia successo, ma quel giorno litigarono e Anya accettò di terminare gli studi in America.-<br>-Cosa puoi dirmi di lei, sta bene? Sa che la sto cercando? Voglio vederla?-  
>-Senti lei ha una sua vita,ora, non ha bisogno che tu gliela stravolga. Lei ha accettato di vederti a patto che tu non interferisca nella sua vita.-<p>

-Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?- era davvero furiosa. Dopo tutto questo tempo suo fratello si era ricordato di lei, e pretendeva di essere accettato come se niente fosse?  
>-Sto solo dicendo, che hai sempre voluto una famiglia. Non negartela proprio ora!-<br>-Tu forse non capisci, ma se si viene a saper che lui è mio fratello, rischio di farlo sapere al mondo intero. Cosa succederà secondo te, mio caro dottorino?-  
>-Non essere così melodrammatica, incontralo una sola volta e poi decidi quello che vuoi fare! Magari in un luogo pubblico, così non darete nell'occhio.-<br>-Forse tu non capisci la situazione- camminava furiosamente per tutta la stanza. Quella mattina, quando il suo amico l'aveva chiamata, non si aspettava di ricevere una notizia del genere. In tutti questi anni si era sempre chiesta che cosa stava facendo suo fratello.  
>-Io invece capisco! Capisco che hai paura. Paura di non essere accettata. Paura di essere di nuovo rifiutata. Sai benissimo che potrebbe non accettare le tue scelte di vita e la cosa ti spaventa-<br>-Cosa diavolo dici- rispose con voce tremante. Si conoscevano, praticamente da sempre. Lui sapeva benissimo quanto aveva sofferto quando suo padre l'aveva cacciata di casa. La ragazza si abbandonò sul divano, fissando un punto indefinibile davanti a lei  
>Ha ragione, ho paura, pensò terrorizzata<br>-Senti sei una persona fantastica e anche se a volte non ti sopporto, io ti voglio veramente bene. Se tuo fratello non ti accetta, hai sempre me!-

Trascorse gli ultimi giorni a pensare sulla possibilità di incontrare o no suo fratello. Nessuno sapeva della sua esistenza, neanche la sua ragazza. Aveva deciso di tagliare completamente ogni tipo di legame con quelle persone che non l'avevano accettata. Aveva trascorso momenti difficili. A causa di suo padre, aveva litigato con l'unica persona che condivideva il suo stesso segreto, e l'aveva persa per sempre.  
>Anya era da sempre stata sua amica, quando poi quel giorno la baciò tutto cambiò. Ad aggravare la situazione ci fu suo padre, che con la sua reazione, la spaventò a tal punto da rinunciare a lei.<br>-Non posso continuare così. Devo voltare pagina- sussurrò a se stessa, afferrando il telefono.

Michiru si era presa una settimana di vacanza, aveva bisogno di staccare un po' la spina. A dire la verità, dopo quello che era successo, non aveva il coraggio di tornare alla sala prove. Ancora oggi, quando ripensava a quello che era successo, non riusciva a capire il comportamento di Haruka.  
>Smettila di pensare a lui! Si rimproverò.<br>Era seduta sul divano, leggendo un libro quando le squillò il telefono.  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Ti ho disturbata?- chiese una voce esitante.  
>-E' successo qualcosa? Ti sento nervoso!- chiese allarmata<br>-Vuole incontrarmi! Mi ha chiamato e vuole incontrarmi!-  
>-Ma è meraviglioso!- era davvero contenta per lui. Sapeva quanto fosse importante per lui!<br>-Michiru?-  
>-Cosa c'è?- chiese con un tono di voce dolce, avvertiva la sua agitazione e voleva rassicurarlo.<br>-Ho bisogno di te!- disse d'un fiato. Si sentiva così vulnerabile, aveva paura di non riconoscerla. Aveva paura di non riuscire a farsi perdonare dalla sua sorellina.  
>-Arrivo!-<p>

Quando Michiru arrivò in ufficio, lo trovo seduto dietro alla scrivania fissando una foto. Si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Poi fissò la foto, non l'aveva mai vista prima. Ritraeva una famiglia felice: padre, madre e due bambini. Doveva essere la sua famiglia. Il maschietto era di sicuro Hiroshi, il suo sorriso non era cambiato affatto. Quando guardò la bambina, fu colpita subito dai suoi occhi, le ricordavano qualcuno ma non riusciva a capire chi.  
>-Se lei non mi perdona?- sussurrò, accarezzando la foto.<br>-Sei suo fratello, lei capirà. Andrà tutto bene!- gli disse. Hiroshi si girò, nascose il viso nella sua maglietta e la abbracciò per la vita –Ho paura- sussurrò.  
>Michiru lo accarezzò delicatamente, scompigliandogli i capelli –Sono qui per te!-<br>Restarono così per alcuni minuti. Michiru era davvero preoccupata per lui, se sua sorella non lo avrebbe accettato…. Non doveva pensare così, infondo erano legati. Se lei aveva accettato di rivederlo doveva significare qualcosa, no?  
>Quando Hiroshi si staccò, la guardò negli occhi e sorridendole le disse –Grazie-. Michiru non sapeva cosa rispondere. Una buona fidanzata doveva rispondere che lo amava e che era naturale stargli accanto, ma le parole non le uscirono<br>-Ti amo- le disse Hiroshi facendola sobbalzare. Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa. Non per aver quasi fatto sesso con un altro. Era una cosa sbagliata, lo sapeva, ma potava conviverci, dal momento che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto. La cosa che le faceva veramente male, è che per quel pilota provava qualcosa che andava al di là del desiderio sessuale. Qualcosa di forte che non riusciva ancora a spiegare. Lei impallidì visibilmente, mentre cercava invano di trattenere le lacrime.  
>-Cosa ho detto di sbagliato?- chiese vedendola sul punto di piangere.<br>-Niente, è l'allergia- mentì  
>-Vieni qua!- le disse attirandola in un abbraccio –Sicura di stare bene?-<br>Michiru semplicemente annuì. I due rimasero abbracciati per un po', poi decisero di tornare a casa. Lungo il tragitto nessuno dei due disse una parola, fu Hiroshi a spezzare il silenzio.  
>-Cosa è successo l'altro giorno con Tenou?- chiese a bruciapelo. Aveva intuito che la sua ragazza era cambiata da quando aveva incontrato quel Tenou.<br>A quella domanda Michiru spalancò gli occhi dallo shock. Perché le faceva questa domanda? E cosa doveva rispondere?  
>-C-cosa vuoi dire?- chiese esitante. Aveva davvero paura di essere scoperta.<br>-Niente è solo che sei diversa da quando hai incontrato quel tizio- rispose continuando a camminare. Michiru fece un respiro di sollievo, lo raggiunse e mise la mano nella sua. Hiroshi la guardò e lei gli regalò un sorriso forzato –Non è successo niente. Sto bene, credimi!-  
>Lui semplicemente annuì, anche se era evidente che non credeva a una sola parola.<br>-Grazie- sussurrò Michiru.

****  
>Era seduta al tavolo della cucina mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè. La sua vita stava attraversando un periodo difficile. Nella sua mente non faceva altro che pensare a quella donna che aveva stravolto la sua mente e non solo. Lei non aveva mai creduto all'amore a prima vista. Non che poteva affermare di amarla, ma sicuramente provava qualcosa di molto profondo. Guardava il suo caffè, mentre pensava al sapore delle sue labbra. A come i suoi gemiti l'avevano accesa ancora di più.<br>Sei una pervertita! Tra meno di un'ora la tua vita cambierà e tu che fai? Pensi a ….  
>-Basta!- ringhiò alzandosi per svuotare la sua tazza. Il caffè era ormai freddo e lei odiava bere il caffè freddo. Svuotò il liquido nel lavandino, poi aprì l'acqua fredda e iniziò a lavare. Sentì due braccia avvolgerla per la vita. Lei non si mosse, sapeva benissimo che la ragazza voleva farle sapere che c'era. Nell'ultimo periodo era stata distante con lei, non che avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, anzi era sempre gentile con lei. Solo che non riusciva a starle accanto. Yukino appoggiò la testa sulle sue spalle e sospirò.<br>-Stai bene? Questa notte eri agitata?- allora l'aveva sentita? Non era riuscita a chiudere occhio. Nella sua mente continuavano a frullare pensieri; pensieri che le impedirono di dormire.  
>-Ero solo agitata! Mi dispiace se….-<br>-Non devi dispiacerti, io non mi stavo lamentando, ero solo preoccupata!- fu interrotta dalla ragazza che era evidentemente offesa –Io poi ti ricordo che una casa ce l'ho, quindi se dovessi darmi fastidio, andrò via!-  
>-Ora perché parli cosi?- Haruka si girò per guardarla negli occhi. La ragazza però abbassò lo sguardo.<br>-Guardami!- le disse alzandole il mento –Cosa ti preoccupa? Parla con me!-  
>Yukino non poté fare almeno di arrossire, aveva un tono così dolce, sembrava quasi che provasse qualcosa…<br>Scosse violentemente la testa per allontanare quel pensiero dalla sua mente –Scusa, sono solo un po' tesa. Devo incontrare una persona. Scusa!-

Hiroshi era seduto nel suo ufficio, tra dieci minuti l'avrebbe rivista! Sua sorella lo aveva telefonato chiedendogli di incontrarsi, da soli in un luogo privato. Non riusciva a capire il motivo, ma non voleva incontrarlo in pubblico. Negli ultimi anni aveva sempre cercato di immaginarsi come sarebbe stato rivederla. Quando pensava a lei si chiedeva sempre cosa facesse per vivere, se avesse trovato qualcuno di speciale. Se era sposata e aveva dei figli. Quando poi pensava alla possibilità di essere zio, il suo cuore si spaccava in due: da una parte la gioia di avere dei nipotini; dall'altra la tristezza di non esserle stato accanto in un momento così speciale. Infondo lui era la sua unica famiglia.  
>Lo squillo del telefono lo fece sobbalzare<br>-Signore , c'è qui una persona che vuole vederla!-  
>-Una persona? Ti ha detto chi è?- chiese Hiroshi<br>-Ha detto solo che avevate un appuntamento!-  
>Eccola è lei! Era agitatissimo, il suo cuore incominciò a battere forte mentre un leggero tremolio si impossessò delle sue mani<br>-Falla entrare!- disse con voce tremante  
>Quando la donna entrò sembrava disorientata e agitata almeno quanto lui. Hiroshi non sapeva come comportarsi, non voleva sembrare invadente e tantomeno freddo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la donna fece qualche passo in avanti e alzò lo sguardo. In quel preciso istante i due si riconobbero. Nonostante erano passati tantissimi anni, Hiroshi riconobbe subito quello sguardo: dolce e furbo allo stesso tempo.<br>Nello studio c'era un silenzio imbarazzante. Hiroshi voleva chiederle tante cose, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare. Era davvero diventata una donna, l'aveva lasciata che era una ragazza e adesso era una donna.  
>Hiroshi le fece segno di sedersi sulla sedia, dall'altro lato della scrivania.<br>-Perché hai voluto vedermi?- chiese sua sorella senza mezzi termini.  
>-Come scusa?-<br>-Perché mi hai cercata, dopo tutto questo tempo?-  
>-Perché sei mia sorella!- Hiroshi non sapeva come spiegarle che in tutti questi anni non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.<br>-Tu ti ricordi di avere una sorella, dopo quanto?…Cinque anni?- tutta la rabbia che aveva trattenuta stava esplodendo dentro di lei.  
>-Mi dispiace, non ho scuse- disse con un filo di voce.<br>La ragazza sembrò ammorbidirsi un po'  
>-Almeno, sai perché sono andata via di casa?-<br>-Io so che papà ti ha vista fare qualcosa e poi….-  
>Lei sorrise al fatto che suo padre non aveva avuto neanche il coraggio di dire cosa era successo<br>-Mi ha visto mentre baciavo una ragazza- disse la sorella  
>Hiroshi sgranò gli occhi per lo shock. In tutti questi anni aveva immaginato chissà quale crimine avesse commesso la sorella, invece si trattava solo di questo.<br>-Ed è per questo che lui ….-  
>La ragazza semplicemente annuì. Dopo un attimo di esitazione la ragazza riprese a parlare.<br>-Senti Hiroshi la mia vita è questa, io amo le donne e se la cosa ti turba, finiamola qui!-  
>-No, non mi turba affatto!- rispose lui deciso. Finalmente aveva rivisto la sorella e non voleva perderla per niente al mondo.<br>-Allora devi sapere una cosa. Nessuno sa che sono una donna. Tutti credono che io sia un uomo, tu sei l'unico a sapere la verità. Oltre alla mia compagna e il mio dottore, naturalmente. Quindi ti sarei grata se….-  
>-Tranquilla, puoi stare tranquilla Aru. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro-<br>La ragazza sorrise e poi disse –Haruka, il mio nome è Haruka Tenou!-

Salve a tutti, sono davvero felicissima delle vostre recensioni. Mi raccomando continuate così, mi date davvero la grinta per andare avanti.  
>Spero che questo nuovo capitolo vi piaccia.<br>Un bacio. Aspetto di sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Era arrivata con dieci minuti di anticipo. Era ferma all'ingresso e non riusciva a muoversi. Aveva una strana agitazione per quello che sarebbe successo tra pochi istanti. Haruka non sapeva cosa dire o fare. Aveva sempre desiderato rivedere suo fratello. Nel primo periodo di lontananza, era arrabbiata con tutta la sua famiglia. Suo padre l'aveva cacciata da casa perché l'aveva scoperta mentre baciava la sua amica Anya.  
>In quel periodo si sentiva così confusa, non riusciva a comprendere perché dovesse essere diversa dalle altre ragazze. Quando capì che anche Anya provava le sue stesse emozioni, si legò ancora di più a lei, tanto da convincersi di amarla. Così un giorno la invitò a casa per parlarle.<br>Seduta sul letto di Haruka, Anya la osservava mentre faceva i compiti.  
>-Vuoi dirmi cosa ti turba?- Anya era una ragazza solare e schietta, capiva subito se qualcosa non andava e con le sue domande dirette la portava sempre a confidarle tutto.<br>Haruka si voltò per guardarla, era davvero bella, con i suoi capelli biondi e gli occhi color nocciola.  
>-Hai mai pensato a me come qualcosa di più di una semplice amica?- le chiese abbassando gli occhi e arrossendo lievemente.<br>-Perché me lo chiedi?-  
>-Tu rispondi e basta!- Anya sorrise all'atteggiamento scontroso dell'amica – E' questo il tuo problema? Aru io lo so che ti piacciono le donne, quindi non devi preoccuparti!-<br>-Anche se quella donna sei tu?- sussurrò timidamente.  
>Anya spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore. Lei aveva sempre avuto una strana attrazione verso la ragazza che aveva di fronte, ma per paura di rovinare la loro amicizia non aveva mai osato dirlo. Neanche con i gesti, era sempre stata attenta a evitare tocchi e sguardi che potessero farle capire qualcosa. Senza dire una sola parola Anya si alzò e si avvicinò a lei, le accarezzò una guancia e le disse –Anche tu mi piaci!- poi le diede un leggero bacio sulla bocca.<br>Anya era più grande di circa diciotto mesi, aveva già compiuto i diciannove anni, invece Aru ne avrebbe compiuti diciotto, tra quattro mesi. Iniziarono così a frequentarsi, sempre più frequente si chiudevano in camera e passavano ore a coccolarsi e a baciarsi. Il giorno del diciottesimo compleanno, Anya le organizzò una grandissima festa e, a fine serata, la invitò a dormire a casa sua. Quella notte fu la più importante per lei.  
>Aru era seduta sul bordo del letto, mentre guardava Anya sbarazzarsi degli orecchini. La ragazza poi si avvicinò al letto e s'infilo tra le sue gambe. Le accarezzò il viso e avvicinandosi sempre più vicino, disse –Buon compleanno, amore!- e la baciò. Aru fu travolta dall'intensità di quel bacio, era diverso, non era come le altre volte. Era più forte, più carico di passione. Fu scossa da tanti brividi quando sentì la lingua dell'altra infilarsi nella sua bocca. Anya la spinse leggermente per farla sdraiare sul letto, mentre continuavano a baciarsi. Le mani iniziarono a muoversi di volontà propria. In breve tempo la stanza fu riempita di sospiri e gemiti. A un certo punto, come succedeva ogni volta che erano a quel punto, Anya si fermò. Questa volta però era diverso, aveva uno strano sguardo negli occhi. Aru lo aveva notato e stava per protestare, quando Anya la zittì<br>-Ho una voglia matta di fare l'amore con te!- le disse arrossendo visibilmente –Ma tu sei…. Io non voglio- stavolta fu Aru a zittirla con le sue labbra. La baciò con passione mentre le sfilò la maglietta lasciandola con il reggiseno.  
>-Sei sicura di volerlo fare?- Aru semplicemente annuì. Fu così che fece l'amore per la prima volta. Si lasciò condurre da Anya e fu completamente persa nel suo tocco. Quella fu l'unica volta che fecero l'amore e soprattutto fu l'unica donna cui Haruka si era donata anima e corpo. Dopo Anya era stata sempre lei a condurre.<br>Una settimana dopo il padre le scoprì mentre si baciavano e finì tutto.

Haruka scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri. Entrò nell'edificio e l'odore le fece ricordare quando entrò per la prima volta. Era ancora piccola, non ricordava tante cose, ricordava solo che quel giorno suo padre la portò a comprare un gelato. Quando arrivò dalla segretaria, notò che era cambiata. Del resto erano trascorsi tanti anni. La ragazza le sorrise, scambiandola ovviamente per un ragazzo e poi le chiese cosa desiderava  
>-Ho un appuntamento con Hiroshi Miztuno!-<br>-Mi può dire il suo nome?- chiese in tono gentile.  
>-Lei gli dica solo che la persona che stava aspettando è arrivata!- non voleva essere sgarbata, ma non voleva farsi riconoscere.<br>Dopo alcuni minuti, che per lei sembrarono ore, la ragazza le disse di entrare.  
>Quando arrivò alla porta e poggiò le mani sulla maniglia, il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte. Nella sua mente, tutte le sue paure iniziarono a venire a galla.<br>Quando entrò, lui era lì in piedi, sembrava pietrificato almeno quanto lei. Era davvero diventato un bell'uomo, pensò. Iniziò a entrare, quanto lui le fece segno di sedersi.  
>Quel posto le ricordava la sua infanzia, avvertiva un'angoscia e questa cosa non le piaceva.<br>-Perché hai voluto vedermi?- non poteva mostrarsi debole.  
>-Come scusa?- sembrava sorpreso da quella domanda.<br>-Perché mi hai cercata, dopo tutto questo tempo?-  
>-Perché sei mia sorella!-<br>Tua sorella? Dopo cinque anni? Era furiosa, voleva quasi prenderlo a schiaffi  
>-Tu ti ricordi di avere una sorella, dopo quanto? Cinque anni?- esplose la ragazza<br>-Mi dispiace, non ho scuse- disse con un filo di voce.  
>Sola ora, Haruka capì che suo fratello era davvero dispiaciuto. In fondo era stata anche lei a rompere ogni rapporto. E' vero lui non l'aveva cercata, ma nemmeno lei aveva cercato lui.<br>La sua rabbia all'improvviso svanì.  
>-Almeno, sai perché sono andata via di casa?-<br>-Io so che papà ti ha vista fare qualcosa e poi….-  
>Lei sorrise al fatto che suo padre non aveva avuto neanche il coraggio di dire cosa era successo<br>-Mi ha visto mentre baciavo una ragazza- disse guardandolo negli occhi, come se volesse capire cosa pensasse.  
>Hiroshi sgranò gli occhi per lo shock<br>-Ed è per questo che lui ….-  
>La ragazza semplicemente annuì. Dopo un attimo di esitazione la ragazza riprese a parlare.<br>-Senti Hiroshi la mia vita è questa, io amo le donne e se la cosa ti turba, finiamola qui!- doveva subito mettere in chiaro la sua situazione. Non poteva rischiare di legarsi a lui per essere di nuovo respinta.  
>-No, non mi turba affatto!- rispose lui deciso.<br>Alla ragazza fuggì un sospiro di sollievo, ci teneva davvero a instaurare un rapporto con suo fratello. In tutti questi anni si era convinta di poterne fare almeno, ora invece…  
>-Allora devi sapere una cosa. Nessuno sa che sono una donna. Tutti credono che io sia un uomo, tu sei l'unico a sapere la verità. Oltre alla mia compagna e il mio dottore, naturalmente. Quindi ti sarei grata se….-<br>-Tranquilla, puoi stare tranquilla Aru. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro-  
>La ragazza sorrise e poi disse –Haruka, il mio nome è Haruka Tenou!-<p>

-Tenou?- quindi era lei che avrebbe dovuto accompagnare Michiru al concorso. Chissà cosa penserà quando saprà la verità, pensò Hiroshi. Stava per raccontarle tutto, quando un pensiero gli balenò per la testa. Nell'ultimo periodo, con precisione da quando aveva incontrato Tenou, Michiru si comportava in modo strano. Aveva cercato di chiederle il motivo, ma la ragazza aveva smentito tutto. Era convinto che qualcosa fosse successo fra le due, ma era chiaro che con le domande non avrebbe mai scoperto cosa.  
>Fu in quell'istante che decise di non dirle niente, avrebbe capito qualcosa dalla reazione della sua ragazza, quando le avrebbe presentato sua sorella.<br>-Si, mi conosci?-  
>-No, è solo che ho già sentito quel nome- infondo non stava mentendo, aveva davvero sentito quel nome. Stava solo omettendo di dire da chi l'avesse sentito.<br>-Oh, sono un pilota e capisci che sarei nei guai se si sapesse-  
>-Ti chiedo solo un favore.-<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Io sono fidanzato e ho parlato alla mia ragazza di te. Voglio che tu la incontri. E' davvero una persona speciale.-<br>-Ma…- era indecisa. Questo significava un'altra persona che avrebbe conosciuto il suo segreto!  
>-Ti prego, infondo farà parte della famiglia, quindi-<br>-Hai intenzioni serie? La ami?-  
>-Si, tanto- rispose arrossendo lievemente. Sembrava che il tempo non fosse mai passato.<br>-Le hai già chiesto di sposarti?-  
>-Non ancora, aspettavo di riunire la mia famiglia.-<p>

-Sono tornata!-  
>La casa era al buio, segno che forse ancora doveva rientrare. Quella mattina le aveva detto che doveva incontrare una persona, forse era in ritardo. Il suo sguardo fu rapito da un leggero fascio di luce che usciva dalla porta del bagno. Si diresse verso il bagno e senza bussare aprì la porta. Lei era immersa nella vasca da bagno ricoperta di schiuma<br>-Come è andata la giornata?- le chiese sedendosi sul bordo della vasca.  
>La ragazza aveva avvertito la sua presenza e aprì gli occhi<br>-Bene-  
>-E il tuo incontro?- continuava a fissarla per capire come si sentisse realmente.<br>-Ho avuto quel lavoro, sarò io la modella della nuova collezione.- rispose senza entusiasmo.  
>-Non sei felice?-<br>-Lo sai bene che mi hanno preso, solo perché sono _'la ragazza'_ del famoso Tenou- disse con sarcasmo. Non riusciva a capire cosa la disturbasse di più: essere riconosciuta come la ragazza di Tenou o di non esserlo veramente.  
>-Ehi! Tu sei bellissima e se devi usare questa cosa per farlo capire agli altri, ben venga-<br>Yukino sorrise e prese la mano di Haruka nella sua –Perché non mi fai compagnia?- e senza aspettare una risposta la attirò nella vasca e la baciò.  
>Quando si staccarono Haruka sussurrò –Mi sorprende come tu riesca a leggermi nel pensiero. Stavo proprio aspettando che me lo chiedessi-<br>Yukino la fissò, era davvero bella così. Con la camicia bagnata, che si era appiccicata come una seconda pelle, si vedevano tutte le sua forme. Iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia con mani tremanti.  
>-Non essere agitata, andrà tutto bene- le sussurrò in un orecchio<br>Yukino appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi avvolgere dal suo profumo  
>-Dimmi che mi ami- sussurrò piano.<br>-Cosa? Io non….-  
>La bionda fu zittita dalle dita della ragazza che la guardò e con gli occhi lucidi disse –Lo so. Ti chiedo solo di fare l'amore con me!-<br>Vederla così le faceva male al cuore, questa falsa doveva finire, altrimenti si sarebbero fatte del male. Doveva parlarne con lei, non ora però, ora doveva esaudire la richiesta che le aveva fatto. Le doveva almeno questo: fare l'amore con lei.  
>Haruka le prese il viso tra le mani e lentamente la baciò. Fu un bacio dolce. Le due incominciarono a toccarsi e a baciarsi e in pochi istanti la stanza fu riempita dei loro sospiri.<p>

Quando Haruka lasciò il suo ufficio, Hiroshi subito chiamò la sua ragazza. Sapeva benissimo che era in pensiero e voleva rassicurarla. E pensare che sua sorella si era già incontrata con lei! Il telefono squillò e Michiru rispose al primo squillo  
>-Eri attaccata al telefono?- Chiese Hiroshi sorpreso.<br>-Come è andata?- era in ansia per lui. Esattamente non sapeva cosa fosse successo realmente, ma sapeva che per lui era importante.  
>-Ti va se ne parliamo da vicino?- stranamente avvertiva l'esigenza di sentirla vicina.<br>-Ti aspetto?- avvertì l'esitazione nella sua voce, era ancora presto e lui di solito non lasciava mai l'ufficio a quell'ora –E' un giorno speciale per te, puoi prenderti qualche ora di riposo- suggerì  
>-Sto arrivando!-<br>Dopo circa quindici minuti, Hiroshi arrivò a casa. Con suo grande stupore, Michiru gli aveva preparato una cena che a occhio doveva essere squisita, e adesso gli stava preparando un bagno caldo. Si avvicinò alla donna e le diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra  
>-A cosa devo tutto questo?- chiese con uno sguardo scettico. Non era da lei essere così premurosa, non nell'ultimo periodo.<br>-Hai avuto una giornata piena di emozioni, ora è il momento di rilassarti!- rispose con gentilezza.  
>Con suo dispiacere la ragazza non lo aveva fatto compagnia ed era andata in cucina per finire di aggiustare le ultime cose. Durante la cena, le raccontò tutto l'incontro con sua sorella, nei minimi dettagli, omettendo volontariamente di dirle il nome. Voleva farle una sorpresa. Le aveva riferito di averle chiesto di incontrare la sua donna e che aveva accettato con piacere. Michiru era stata ad ascoltarlo con interesse, anche se non aveva capito bene il perché non volesse che si sapesse che era una donna. Hiroshi le aveva spiegato che era per ragioni lavorative, ma si era rifiutato di aggiungere altro, cambiando abilmente discorso. Quando finirono di pranzare, si spostarono sul divano. Rimasero lì a guardare la televisione per un po'. Quando Michiru decise che era ormai tempo di dormire si voltò per trovarlo addormentato, con la testa appoggiata allo schienale. Era così carino quando dormiva<br>Perché non riesco più a provare quelle sensazioni, quando ti sono vicina? Si chiese silenziosamente. Sentiva le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire violentemente, quando lui aprì gli occhi. Sorrise un po' in imbarazzo e disse –Scusa mi sono addormentato- Michiru gli accarezzò il viso e sorrise gentilmente. Hiroshi fu completamente catturato da quegli occhi, le prese la mano e incominciò a baciarle le dita. Con una mossa veloce, la afferrò da dietro la nuca e la attirò in un bacio. Travolta dal momento, Michiru si mise cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, mentre continuavano a baciarsi. Le loro lingue iniziarono una lotta che provocavano in entrambi gemiti, soffocati dall'altro. Infilò una mano nella camicia di lei, per sentire la sua pelle morbida, fino a toccarle il seno. Con l'altra mano le accarezzava l'interno della gamba, fino a arrivare agli slip. A quel tocco Michiru sussultò.  
>-Aspetta!- disse staccandosi da lui.<br>-Non vuoi?- aveva gli occhi spalancati dal desiderio  
>-Io non so…..-<br>-Ne ho davvero bisogno- a quelle parole non seppe resistere, lui non l'aveva mai pregata di fare l'amore. Michiru gli prese il volto con entrambe le mani e lo baciò con passione.  
>-Ora portami a letto!-<p>

Fu svegliata da un fastidioso fascio di luce che arrivava dalla finestra. Il posto accanto al suo era vuoto, forse era in cucina a fare colazione. Si alzò e si diresse in cucina: era seduta al tavolo mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè. Senza dire una sola parola si avvicinò, le alzò il viso con l'indice e le sussurrò buongiorno prima di baciarla. Avvertiva una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Si sentiva in colpa per lei, l'aveva usata e, adesso che il suo cuore aveva trovato una persona importante, non sapeva come comportarsi con questa magnifica donna, che le aveva regalato tanto. Si fissarono per qualche secondo, fino a quando Yukino distolse lo sguardo. In cuor suo sapeva di aver rovinato tutto. Aveva sbagliato a chiederle di dire quella frase e ora non sapeva come rimediare.  
>-Mi dispiace per ieri. Non so cosa mi sia preso.- disse sapendo benissimo di non essere credibile.<br>Haruka si sedette sulla sedia di fronte alla donna e guardandola disse –Non devi scusarti. Sono io quella che deve chiederti scusa. Non avevo capito che i tuoi sentimenti per me erano cambiati.-  
>-Zitta! Stai zitta, per favore- aveva gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo, ma si era innamorata di Haruka. Era innamorata a tal punto che preferiva starle accanto così, anziché starle lontano.<br>Haruka allungò le mani e afferrò quelle di lei, stringendole forte.  
>-Mi fa davvero male vederti così. Io vorrei tanto provare anche io gli stessi sentimenti. Sarebbe davvero bellissimo se potessi, ma….-<br>Yukino alzò di scatto lo sguardo fissandola, mentre le lacrime incominciavano a rigarle il viso –Ma cosa? Non sono abbastanza per te?-  
>-Non essere stupida! Lo sai che il punto non è questo!-<br>-Lo sai una cosa? Io non so proprio nulla. So solo che sono stata una stupida, ma tu non devi sentirti in colpa. Infondo ho fatto tutto io- disse con sarcasmo. Haruka la fece alzare e la fece venire accanto a lei, mentre la ragazza continuava a piangere. La attirò verso di sé, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. Yukino nascose il viso nel suo petto mentre continuava a piangere. Una lacrima ribelle scivolò violenta dagli occhi di Haruka, le faceva male vederla così. La strinse forte e le sussurrò –Non sei stupida. La stupida sono io che non so amarti!- A quel punto la ragazza alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi ormai inondati di lacrime di Haruka. Le due si baciarono con passione.  
>-Ti amo- le sussurrò Yukino a pochi centimetri dalla bocca.<p>

Grazie a tutti per le recensioni ricevute. Mi ha fatto davvero piacere sapere che il capitolo vi è piaciuto.  
>Spero che vi piaccia anche questo.<br>Aspetto con ansia di sapere cosa pensate.  
>Un bacio! <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Erano passate ormai due settimane da quando si erano incontrati e avevano trascorso moltissimo tempo insieme. Haruka aveva spiegato al fratello il motivo che l'aveva indotta a cambiare nome. Quando aveva deciso di intraprendere la carriera da pilota, capì che non poteva presentarsi con il suo vero nome. Qualcuno avrebbe svelato il suo segreto. Così decise di cambiare il suo cognome in Tenou, che era il cognome della nonna di Anya. Era molto legata a quella vecchietta come se fosse la sua vera nonna. Quando Anya partì e la lasciò sola, trovò conforto in quella signora, che nonostante Haruka non le avesse detto tutto, aveva capito chiaramente cosa la legava a sua nipote. Aveva spiegato a suo fratello il legame che aveva con Michael, fratello di Anya. Hiroshi avvertiva un moto d'irritazione quando la sentiva parlare di Michael, infondo in tutti quegli anni, aveva occupato quel posto che doveva essere suo.  
>-Suoni ancora il piano?- le chiese Hiroshi un giorno, mentre stavano mangiando in un piccolo ristorante vicino all'azienda. Aveva deciso di introdurre l'argomento, per vedere se forse gli avrebbe parlato di Michiru.<br>-No. E' acqua passata. Ho smesso molto prima di andarmene di casa-  
>-Allora se ti chiedessi un favore, non me lo faresti?- buttò lì Hiroshi<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Se ti chiedessi di suonare al galà di beneficenza dell'azienda?-<br>-Non chiedermelo-  
>-Non suonerai da solo, ti accompagnerà la mia ragazza-<br>-Suona?-  
>Hiroshi annuì con la testa, mentre i suoi occhi iniziarono a illuminarsi, rispecchiando tutta la sua ammirazione per quella donna.<br>-Sembri un ragazzino, alla sua prima cotta!- esclamò ridendo  
>-Questo è un si?- chiese pieno di speranze.<br>-Questo è un forse, voglio prima conoscerla.-  
>-Ok però dovrai aspettare il gala, le sto preparando una sorpresa.-<br>-Non dirmi che è una mia fan, resterà delusa nello scoprire che sono la sua futura cognata!- scherzò facendolo arrossire lievemente.  
>-Porta anche la mia di cognata, così ci sarà la famiglia al completo.-<p>Porta anche la mia di cognata, questa frase continuava a ripetersi nella sua mente. In realtà da quando le aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti, non l'aveva più rivista. Aveva preso le sue cose ed era tornata nel suo appartamento, anche se a chiunque lo chiedeva, continuava a dire di essere la fidanzata di Haruka Tenou.<br>Mentre camminava per le strade, pensò a come la sua vita era cambiata, nel giro di un mese. Aveva conosciuto una donna che le aveva stregato anima e corpo, aveva ritrovato suo fratello e aveva ferito colei che l'era stata accanto per tanto tempo, facendola soffrire.  
>Ancora oggi sentiva l'esigenza di stringerla forte, ma purtroppo non era la stessa esigenza che provava Yukino nei suoi confronti. Doveva parlare con lei. Le doveva dire di sentirsi libera di dichiarare la fine della loro storia. Voleva vederla, forse era un po' egoista, ma aveva bisogno di rivederla, per sapere come stava.<br>Decise così di andare nel suo appartamento. Quando arrivò, bussò ma nessuna risposta  
>Forse è al lavoro, pensò e quando stava per andare via, sentì la serratura della porta sbloccarsi. Haruka si voltò e la vide, era in accappatoio e aveva i capelli legati. Aveva gli occhi stanchi, come se non dormisse da molto tempo. Notò che gli occhi della ragazza si allargarono per lo stupore.<br>-Haruka, che ci fai qui?- chiese, stringendosi più stretto l'accappatoio. Si sentiva stranamente a disagio. Forse era la consapevolezza di non appartenere più a lei, nemmeno per finta.  
>-Posso entrare?-<br>Senza rispondere alla domanda, la ragazza si spostò e la fece entrare.  
>Dieci minuti dopo erano sedute sul divano, mentre ognuna cercava qualcosa da dire per spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante.<br>-Come mai sei venuta qua?- disse senza guardarla negli occhi. Sentiva il cuore batterle all'impazzata e non sapeva come comportarsi. Di solito riusciva a frenarlo, baciandola per poi fare l'amore con lei. Ora però era tutto diverso. Ora non poteva toccarla, non poteva baciarla e non poteva fare l'amore con lei, perché non era più sua. Haruka Tenou non era più sua!  
>-Non volevo farti del male- sussurrò a testa bassa. Nel suo sguardo aveva visto dolore e angoscia. Gli stessi sentimenti che provava se si fermava a pensare alla violinista.<br>-Lo so- rispose alzando lo sguardo. In quell'istante i loro occhi s'incontrarono e Yukino ebbe, ancora una volta, la conferma che i suoi sentimenti non erano corrisposti.  
>Haruka le accarezzò la guancia e la ragazza sussultò a quel tocco. Per tutti questi giorni aveva sentito la mancanza di quelle mani sul suo corpo. Aveva trascorso tante notti a rimpiangere quel corpo che tanto amava. Chiuse gli occhi per allontanare quei pensieri.<br>-Non farlo! Lo sai, finiremmo solo per fare del sesso e credimi lo vorrei tanto anch'io ma…..Non potrò mai arrivare al tuo cuore.- disse; poi dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese con un filo di voce - Non ora che c'è lei-  
>Haruka spalancò gli occhi. Aveva capito, aveva capito tutto.<br>-Ti piace la violinista, vero?-  
>Haruka non rispose. Non sapeva esattamente cosa provasse per quella donna, ma non poteva negare di essere attratta da lei.<p>

****  
>Si era svegliata tutta sudata e con il respiro corto. Aveva di nuovo fatto quel sogno e, come al solito, si era svegliata con una sensazione di disagio. Disagio provocato dal mancato piacere provato. Il sogno era sempre lo stesso: lei seduta su un pianoforte, mentre mani esperte e gentili esploravano il suo corpo.<br>-Sei così bella- le sussurrava nell'orecchio, mentre sfiorava il seno con le dita.  
>Michiru inarcava la schiena per sentirlo più vicino. La sua bocca veniva catturata in un bacio rovente, mentre le mani, con gentilezza le allargavano le gambe. Due dita la accarezzavano piano intimamente, mentre tratteneva a stento un gemito. I loro respiri affannosi si mescolavano creando tante scintille. I loro corpi si toccavano e Michiru lo poteva sentire mentre si strofinava vicino al punto dove provava maggior piacere. Chiudeva gli occhi, per riaprirli quando sentiva la sua lingua, leccarla nell'intimo.<br>-Oh! Haruka non ti fermare. Continua così!- ansimava, mentre muoveva il bacino seguendo il ritmo della lingua.  
>-Haruka?- Michiru congelava nel sentire quella voce, apriva gli occhi e si ritrovava, tra le gambe, non il pilota ma Hiroshi.<br>A quel punto Michiru si svegliava di soprassalto e non riusciva più a riaddormentarsi.  
>Erano ormai le sei, quando si arrese: si alzò e si diresse in bagno. Decise di farsi una doccia calda per rilassarsi. Quella sera doveva partecipare al ballo di beneficenza tenuto dall'azienda di Hiroshi e finalmente avrebbe incontrato sua sorella. Non vedeva l'ora d'incontrarla, era molto curiosa. Hiroshi le aveva detto che di sicuro le sarebbe piaciuta. Si vestì, fece colazione e decise di andare alla sala prove. Era mancata per molto tempo e aveva proprio bisogno del suo violino. Lasciò un biglietto per Hiroshi, che dormiva ancora, e uscì. Lungo il tragitto pensava a cosa sarebbe successo se quel giorno Haruka non si fosse fermato. Di sicuro avrebbe fatto l'amore con lui. Lì, in quella stanza, sul piano.<br>Quando entrò, trovò appoggiato sulla custodia del suo violino, un biglietto del suo assistente, dove la informava che aveva provveduto a cancellarla dal concorso. Fu invasa da una strana tristezza, appoggiò il biglietto, lì dove l'aveva trovato e si diresse verso il piano. Accarezzò con le punta delle dita la superficie dello strumento, soffermandosi sul punto dove circa due settimane prima era seduta, avvolta tra le braccia di un altro.  
>-E' finito tutto- sussurrò mentre iniziava a piangere. Quel peso che aveva sul suo cuore, sembrava sciogliersi tra le lacrime.<p>

******

Il gala di beneficenza era stato organizzato nel salone dell'azienda, dove si tenevano le riunioni più importanti. Per l'occasione il grande tavolo era stato spostato. Su un lato c'era allestito un piccolo palco, per la piccola orchestra che suonava dal vivo, mentre in fondo c'erano tavoli per gli invitati. Lo spazio centrale era riservato per ballare. La stanza era ben illuminata e i primi invitati incominciarono ad arrivare. Quando Haruka arrivò, si strinse forte alla donna che teneva al suo fianco. Aveva raccontato tutto a Yukino. Le aveva parlato di suo padre, di suo fratello e di come dopo cinque anni lo aveva ritrovato. All'inizio la ragazza si era arrabbiata perché le aveva tenuto nascosto tutto questo, ma quando le aveva detto di aver bisogno di lei per affrontare quella serata, non aveva saputo dirle di no.

-Yukino, ho bisogno di te. Anche solo come amica. Ho bisogno di una persona di cui possa fidarmi. Ritornare in quell'ambiente….-  
>Si era alzata e voltandole le spalle, per non farsi guardare, le disse –Conta su di me!-<p>

Per chi le vedeva, era tutto normale, sembravano la coppia felice e innamorata di sempre. Al contrario Yukino avvertiva l'incertezza di Haruka nello starle accanto. Si girò per guardarla negli occhi, le accarezzò il viso, poi alzandosi in punta di piedi si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.  
>-Rilassati, è tutto ok! Non mi faccio male così facilmente.- disse sorridendo lievemente e poi le diede un bacio. Haruka la strinse forte e quando si staccarono le sorrise e sussurrò –Grazie-.<br>Si avvicinarono vicino agli aperitivi e ordinarono due analcolici. Haruka si guardava intorno, non conosceva neanche una persona di quell'ambiente. Forse qualcuno le sembrava di conoscerlo, ma non ne era sicura.  
>-Ti somiglia?- chiese d'un tratto Yukino.<br>-Chi?- rispose non riuscendo a capire a chi si riferisse  
>Sorrise a quella domanda e rispose –Tuo fratello! Ti somiglia?-<br>-Perché me lo chiedi?-  
>-Bé visto che con te non ho speranze. Forse potrei accontentarmi di tuo fratello!-<br>-Oh! Non credo che sia il tuo tipo- rispose fingendo di riflettere  
>-Perché?-<br>-Io credo che abbia qualcosa che a te non piaccia!- ribatté seria.  
>-Che cosa?-<br>-La domanda giuste è " dove?"-  
>Yukino la guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo. Haruka si avvicinò a lei, le mise la mano sul ventre e le sussurrò nell'orecchio –Ha qualcosa tra le gambe che a te non piace.-<br>Yukino avvampò sia per le parole di Haruka, sia per il modo in cui aveva parlato, ma soprattutto per la sua vicinanza.  
>-Sei una stupida!-<br>-Sei diventata tutta rossa!-  
>-E smettila!-<br>-Perché ti arrabbi? Infondo è la verità!-  
>Entrambe si guardarono per poi ridere della situazione. Era davvero felice, non vedeva quel sorriso sul suo viso da molto tempo.<p>

Dall'altro lato della sala c'era Michiru in un vestito lungo, di colore nero che le lasciava tutta la schiena scoperta. Aveva deciso di lasciare i capelli sciolti, ricciandoli un po'. Aveva davvero un aspetto elegante.  
>Hiroshi si avvicinò e le sussurrò all'orecchio.<br>-E' arrivata, vado da lei. Quando ti liberi, raggiungimi che te la presento.-  
>Come compagna del proprietario dell'azienda, aveva il compito di accogliere gli invitati. Quando poi incontrava qualcuno appassionato di musica, finiva sempre col parlare della sua carriera. Anche ora, era stata presa in ostaggio da una coppia che amava la musica classica e soprattutto la sua musica. Anche se non era conosciuta da tutti, era comunque famosa nel mondo della musica classica.<p>

-Alla fine sei venuta?- Hiroshi aveva raggiunto le due ragazze.  
>-Devi ringraziare lei- rispose indicando Yukino, con un movimento della testa –Era curiosa di conoscerti!-<br>-Oh! Davvero? Sono lusingato. Io sono Hiroshi, piacere di conoscerti!- disse allungando la mano  
>-Piacere mio! Sono Yukino- rispose afferrando la mano di Hiroshi<br>-Ora posso sapere perché eri curiosa di conoscermi?-  
>-E' una sciocchezza, a Haruka piace scherzare- rispose Yukino arrossendo lievemente per l'imbarazzo.<br>Era sicura che se non avessero cambiato subito argomento, Haruka avrebbe spifferato tutta la loro conversazione di pochi minuti prima.  
>-Volevo farti i complimenti, è davvero una festa bellissima!-<br>-Non è merito mio. In realtà ha organizzato tutto la mia ragazza.-  
>Haruka si guardava intorno, per cercare di capire chi fosse questa donna meravigliosa, che aveva catturato il cuore di suo fratello. Sin da quando era un ragazzo, Hiroshi aveva sempre avuto successo con le donne. Ricordava bene come al tempo del liceo, tutte le ragazze erano innamorate di lui. Anche se nessuno aveva mai catturato il suo cuore, come sembrava avesse fatto questa misteriosa donna. Hiroshi notò che lo sguardo di Haruka era stato attirato da qualcosa. Si voltò per capire cosa fosse e vide che sua sorella stava guardando la schiena, completamente scoperta della sua ragazza.<br>Haruka era stata rapita da quella donna, poi uno strano brivido la percorse tutta, quando vide il colore dei suoi capelli.  
>Non può essere! Non può essere lei! Non qui, non adesso! Pensò mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano dal terrore. Poi come una doccia fredda iniziò a ricordare le parole del fratello<br>"Non suonerai da solo, ti accompagnerà la mia ragazza"  
>Non può essere vero!<br>-Oh vedo che hai buon gusto!- sorrise Hiroshi  
>Michiru era proprio dietro di lui, che parlava con una coppia. Hiroshi le mise la mano sulla spalla e rivolgendosi alla coppia disse –Vi dispiace se ve la rubo un attimo?-<br>La coppia non rispose ma semplicemente sorrise.  
>-Voglio presentarti mia sorella!- le disse.<br>Michiru lentamente si voltò, per fermarsi davanti a due persone. Il suo cuore smise di battere, letteralmente. Le sembrava di non respirare.  
>Quando la vide, il suo cuore si sciolse: era davvero bellissima! In quell'abito aveva tutta l'aria di essere una vera donna dell'alta società. Haruka era terrorizzata per quello che sarebbe successo, tra pochi istanti.<br>Perché deve succedere, proprio ora! Perché?  
>Michiru aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la sua lingua non collaborava. La sua mente era in confusione, averlo lì davanti ai suoi occhi con quella bellissima donna al suo fianco…..<br>Quella donna, la sua donna era….. Michiru impallidì visibilmente.  
>Quindi, la sorella di Hiroshi, è la ragazza di Haruka! Che cosa ho fatto? Pensò sconvolta.<br>-Michiru?- balbettò Haruka, pallidissima  
>-H-Haruka!- riuscì a dire in un sussurro.<br>-Michiru ti presento mia sorella, Haruka Tenou!-  
>A quelle parole, gli occhi di Michiru si spalancarono, mentre le sembrava che tutto intorno girasse violentemente.<br>Haruka Tenou, mia sorella  
>Mia sorella<br>Mia sorella  
>Non poteva crederci:<em> Haruka, sua sorella? E' una donna! Haruka è una donna!<em>  
>-Michiru, io- tentò di dire Haruka, avvicinandosi leggermente.<br>Michiru indietreggiò visibilmente, mentre iniziava a sentire un senso di disgusto salirle alla bocca.  
>-Tua s-sorella?- era completamente sconvolta, non poteva crederci. Come aveva fatto a essere così cieca, possibile che era talmente attratta da quella persona da non capire che non era un uomo?<br>-S-Sei? Tu sei una donna?- era sconvolta.  
>Il sorriso sul viso di Hiroshi svanì completamente, vedendo la reazione di Michiru.<br>-T-Tu lo sapevi?- chiese esitante  
>-No, Michiru non avrei mai….- non sapeva cosa dirle. Non riusciva a capire se doveva giustificarsi per non averle detto di essere una donna, o semplicemente dirle di non sapere che fosse la ragazza di suo fratello.<br>Hiroshi le mise una mano sulla spalla e disse –Stai bene?-  
>Si voltò per guardarlo, poi il suo viso cadde sulla mano che aveva appoggiato sulla spalla.<br>-Michiru?- Haruka cercò di toccarle il braccio. Nel momento in cui le sue dita sfiorarono il braccio, sentì una leggera scossa. La stessa che aveva sentito nel loro primo incontro. La stessa che aveva sentito quel giorno, mentre la toccava su quel piano.  
>Ma che sta succedendo? Non provo niente quando mi ha toccato Hiroshi, mentre ho scintille quando mi tocca Haruka, sua sorella? Pensò terrorizzata Michiru.<br>La situazione era davvero insopportabile, scoprire che stava per tradire il suo ragazzo con una donna, che perdi più, era sua sorella!  
>-Oh mio dio!- esclamò Michiru, mentre continuava a spostare il suo sguardo tra i due fratelli.<br>-Oh mio dio!- ripeté portandosi una mano alla bocca. Il senso di nausea era sempre più forte.  
>-Non toccarmi!- disse dandole uno sguardo gelido. Si sentiva una persona orribile. Non riusciva a capire i suoi sentimenti, era sconvolta.<br>-Non mi dovete toccare!- e si allontanò per andare in bagno.  
>-Michiru, aspetta!- disse Haruka, mentre cercò di seguirla. Fu fermata dalla mano forte di suo fratello, che la bloccò per il braccio. Haruka abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di suo fratello e poi lo alzò per guardarlo negli occhi.<br>-Ora tu mi spieghi cosa diavolo le hai fatto!-  
>Ma Haruka non gli diede spigazioni, si liberò dalla stretta del fratello e la seguì. Hiroshi era sul punto di seguirle ma Yukino la fermò -Credo che abbiano bisogno di un pò di tempo!-<p>

Finalmente siamo arrivati al tanto atteso incontro, spero vi piaccia.  
>Grazie per le vostre recensioni, sono sempre incoraggianti, Continuate così<br>Un bacio a tutti! 


	11. Chapter 11

  
>Era chiusa in bagno ormai da molto tempo. Esattamente non sapeva da quando, ma era sicura che fosse il tempo necessario per svuotare tutta le poche lacrime che le erano rimaste. Si sentiva male, male per aver provato qualcosa per qualcuno che non esisteva, male per come aveva reagito al suo tocco, male per aver scoperto così bruscamente la verità su di lei. Male per aver tradito Hiroshi con….sua sorella!<br>Quando si sentiva ormai svuotata decise di uscire per darsi una sistemata. Quando uscì dal bagno, per dirigersi al lavandino, lei era lì appoggiata al muro.  
>-Hai finito di piangere?- chiese con occhi chiusi.<br>-Cosa diavolo ci fai qui! Questo è il bagno delle signore! Oh già dimenticavo, tu sei proprio come me!- disse in tono disgustato.  
>-Senti io….-<br>-Senti un corno! Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto?-  
>Haruka si allontanò dal muro e arrivò di fronte alla ragazza.<br>-Ti ho già detto che non lo sapevo. L'ho scoperto ora!-  
>Michiru fece un sorriso beffardo e disse –Hai scoperto di essere una donna, ora?-<br>Quella domanda la paralizzò. Lo sguardo di Michiru era indecifrabile: un misto di rabbia, disgusto e tristezza.  
>-Mi dispiace, io non credevo….-<br>-Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto? Noi abbiamo quasi fatto l'amore!- sussurrò arrossendo lievemente.  
>-Non capisco, cos'è che ti turba il fatto di averlo tradito o perché lo hai fatto con una donna?-<br>-Dannazione Haruka. Tu sei sua sorella! Perché non capisci-  
>Abbassò lo sguardo, mentre i suoi occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime e ritornava quel senso di nausea.<br>-Ho quasi fatto l'amore con sua…. Sorella-  
>Quella situazione era insopportabile. Vederla così, le faceva male. Aveva una voglia matta di stringerla forte, di consolarla. Aveva voglia di asciugare quelle lacrime con tanti baci, ma non poteva farlo.<br>Questo senso di frustrazione peggiorava se pensava al disgusto che aveva letto nei suoi occhi. Disgusto per lei, disgusto per aver fatto l'amore con lei: una donna.  
>-Comunque per fartelo sapere, non devi dire "quasi". Tu hai fatto l'amore con me. Forse non lo sai, ma noi donne lo facciamo anche così!-<br>-Mi fai schifo! Ora che lo hai chiarito cosa vuoi fare, vantarti di aver fatto l'amore con tua cognata?-  
>-Non puoi capire. Tu non sai niente di me, della mia vita. Non puoi giudicarmi!-<br>-Io non ti sto affatto giudicando. Quella che ha sbagliato tutto sono io-  
>Era lì in piedi con lo sguardo abbassato. I suoi occhi erano rossi e gonfi. Haruka si sentiva così in colpa per averle procurato tanto dolore. Non sapeva come comportarsi. Aveva così sperato nella sua mente di essere in grado di dimenticarla, ma adesso era praticamente impossibile. Si avvicinò a lei e la strinse forte al petto. Michiru si abbandonò subito a quell'abbraccio, come se non stesse aspettando altro. Non si aspettava di certo una reazione del genere da lei, aveva immaginato che l'avrebbe respinta con disgusto e invece….. Invece aveva accettato quell'abbraccio e continuava a restare lì.<br>-Perdonami, non volevo mentirti- le sussurrò tra i capelli.  
>-Haruka, non fare così. Ti prego, non peggioriamo la situazione-<br>-Cosa vuoi dire?-  
>Si allontanò e iniziò ad andare avanti e in dietro senza fermarsi –Sono così confusa. Scoprire di aver provato qualcosa per qualcuno che non esiste.- disse mentre si copriva gli occhi con la mano.<br>-Cavolo. Tu sei una donna!- si era fermata davanti alla ragazza e gesticolava in modo confuso. Poi si fermò, abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò –Tu sei sua sorella-  
>-Dimmi cosa vuoi che faccia? Vuoi che vada via? Io farò tutto quello che mi chiedi-<br>Michiru sorrise sarcastica e poi aggiunse –E' facile per te parlare così, vero? E' facile dare a me tutta la responsabilità!-  
>-Ma io….- non era per niente facile per lei. Se solo sapesse i reali sentimenti di Michiru, sarebbe pronta anche adesso ad affrontare suo fratello per lei.<br>-Ora basta! Vuoi sapere cosa voglio? Bene! Voglio che tu sparisca dalla mia vita!-  
>Quelle parole la ferirono nel profondo. Sentì un nodo salirle in gola, che le impediva di respirare.<br>Lo sapevi che sarebbe finita così! La rimproverò una vocina nella sua mente  
>Cosa ti aspettavi?<br>-Ora va di là e dì loro che ho avuto un malore. Che ora sto meglio e che arriverò subito-  
>Senza dire una parola, lasciò il bagno e andò da sua fratello.<p>Dopo dieci minuti era pronta per affrontare tutti. Si era rifatta il trucco, cercando di nascondere il più possibile ogni segno che aveva pianto. Si era munita del solito sorriso di circostanza ed era uscita. Appena tornata in sala, notò che gli invitati erano aumentati. Si ritrovò a salutare qualche nuovo arrivato , mentre con gli occhi cercava Hiroshi. Il suo pensiero andò alla ragazza che accompagnava Haruka, le doveva delle scuse. Quando vide Hiroshi, si scusò con gli ospiti e lo raggiunse.<br>-Dove sono?- chiese in tono freddo.  
>-Ehi Michi, come stai?-<br>-Ti ho detto mille volte di non chiamarmi così!- era arrabbiatissima, non sopportava la sua vicinanza.  
>-Ma che ti prende?-<br>-Con te ne parliamo a casa. Abbiamo dato già spettacolo per questa sera. Ora accompagnami dalle tue ospiti e cerchiamo di far finire presto questa maledettissima serata!-  
>Haruka e Yukino erano sedute al tavolo che Hiroshi aveva riservato per loro quattro. Quando arrivò al tavolo, evitò di guardarla. Si rivolse a Yukino e le rivolse un sorriso forzato –Ti chiedo scusa per prima, mi sono comportata in modo orribile. Sono Michiru, spero che non ti sia offesa!- e le porse la mano.<br>Haruka rimase sorpresa da quel gesto, era sicura che non le avrebbe rivolto la parola, tantomeno a Yukino.  
>-Sono Yukino, ti faccio i miei complimenti sei davvero una violinista eccezionale. Adoro la tua musica!- era sincera, amava ascoltare la musica di Michiru. Per uno strano motivo, sembrava che cercasse di inviare un messaggio a chiunque la ascoltasse.<br>-Ascolti la mia musica?- chiese sorpresa.  
>La ragazza annuì con la testa poi aggiunse –Chi credi che abbia iscritto questa testona alle tue selezioni?-<br>-Oh!- fu la semplice risposta di Michiru. Il suo sguardo si spostò verso di lei e notò che la stava osservando con occhi tristi. Non la aveva mai vista così. Poi il suo sguardo fu catturato dalla sua mano: era stretta a quella di Yukino. Una strana sensazione la avvolse, in un attimo quella ragazza le divenne insopportabile. Come osava stringere forte quella mano?  
>Erano seduti intorno al tavolo da quindici minuti, ormai, ma per Michiru sembrava un'eternità. La sua mente continuava a frullare freneticamente. Il suo incubo più grande si era avverato: essere a pochi centimetri da colui che l'aveva stregata, con Hiroshi al suo fianco!<br>Colui? No,è una donna! E' sua sorella!  
>Haruka era seduta di fronte a suo fratello, mentre Yukino era di fronte a Michiru. Il suo sguardo cadeva sempre su quella magnifica donna, che ora più che mai le appariva irraggiungibile.<br>-Allora Haruka, se ho capito bene, nessuno sa che sei una donna?-  
>-Cosa?- fu colta alla sprovvista, non solo le aveva rivolto la parola, ma la stava addirittura guardando negli occhi!<br>-Eppure mi chiedo, ma la tua ragazza ha ben chiaro che sei donna?-  
>-Ma cosa dici?- era sconvolta, dove voleva arrivare con quel discorso?<br>-Sai vederti sempre come un uomo! Può essere che lei in fondo…..-  
>Fu interrotta dal sorriso di Yukino. Michiru le rivolse uno sguardo gelido, mentre l'altra cominciò a parlare.<br>-Oh ti assicuro che ho ben chiaro che lei è una donna. Non potrei mai sbagliarmi, nessun uomo potrebbe farmi provare quello che sento con Haruka. E poi me lo ricorda tutti i giorni, Anche oggi, prima di venire qua. -  
>Yukino fu compiaciuta della reazione scandalizzata di Michiru e continuò –Non so se hai capito?-<br>-Allora usate questa messa in scena per nascondere la vostra omosessualità?-  
>Haruka la guardò con stupore, ma cosa le prendeva. Perché la attaccava così<br>-Non guardarmi così. Dimmi che non hai mai usato il fatto di sembrare un uomo per sedurre una donna?- la fulminò con lo sguardo e continuò –Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non lo hai mai fatto!-  
>-Forse hai ragione, ma in mia difesa devo dire che le donne si lasciano abbindolare troppo facilmente, per i miei gusti!-<br>-E questo secondo te, ti dà il diritto di fare quello che ti pare e piace?-  
>-Ti ricordo che per fare certe cose c'è bisogno di essere in due. Se una ci cade, vuol dire che lo voleva anche lei! Non credi? Una donna che ho conosciuto mi disse che l'amore si fa in due! Tu cosa ne pensi?- la stuzzicò.<br>Il viso di Michiru divenne improvvisamente rosso acceso. Ricordava benissimo di aver detto quelle parole, e lo pensava tuttora , ma era più forte di lei. In qualche modo doveva scaricare la rabbia che la stava uccidendo dentro.  
>A dire la verità era arrabbiata più con se stessa che con le persone presenti. Era arrabbiata per non aver capito subito che Haruka era una donna, arrabbiata per non aver insistito con Hiroshi, nel saper di più su sua sorella. Arrabbiata perché le faceva male vederla con quella donna.<br>Arrabbiata perché nonostante tutto, voleva ancora essere toccata e baciata da lei.  
>-Ora basta, questa conversazione sta diventando ridicola! Se vuoi sapere se ho qualche problema con la mia sessualità, ti rispondo di no. Io ho conosciuto Haruka come donna, e ti posso assicurare che Aru Miztuno è diventata Haruka Tenou solo per realizzare il suo sogno. Purtroppo ancora oggi si continuano a fare differenze, quindi una donna non potrà mai essere un pilota di formula 1. Io ti assicuro che anche se lei decidesse di dichiarare la verità adesso, io sarei lì al suo fianco. L'amore va oltre tutte queste sciocchezze!- dichiarò Yukino, mentre i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. Haruka la guardò e la abbracciò sussurrandole un grazie.<br>-Ora basta Michiru, ti stai rendendo ridicola!- disse Hiroshi  
>-Ridicola? Secondo te è normale quello che sta facendo?-<br>-Lei sta solo cercando di realizzare il suo sogno, e tu non sei nessuno per giudicarla!-  
>Michiru sorrise sarcastica –Cosa mi dovevo aspettare da te, del resto sei suo fratello! Deve essere un vizio di famiglia mentire!-<br>-Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?-  
>-Perché non mi hai detto che Haruka era tua sorella? Perché me lo hai nascosto?-<br>-Ma cosa cambiava se lo avessi saputo?-  
>Avrei evitato di innamorarmi di lei! Pensò Michiru<br>Haruka era terrorizzata, aveva il terrore che rivelasse tutto!  
>-Tu non capisci- si limitò a sussurrare.<br>-Michi, ma perché fai così?- le chiese dolcemente Hiroshi, accarezzandole un braccio  
>-Non chiamarmi mai più così. E non mi toccare!- urlò Michiru, alzandosi violentemente.<br>Stava per andarsene, quando la mano di Hiroshi la bloccò per il polso e ringhiò –Sono stufo del tuo comportamento. Ora voi due mi dite cosa diavolo è successo, quel maledettissimo giorno!-  
>-Lasciami, mi fai male- aveva detto, evitando di rispondere alla domanda.<br>Haruka sentì una rabbia salirle addosso, in quel momento voleva solo spingere il fratello lontano dalla donna.  
>-Hiroshi, ci guardano tutti! Lascia andare il mio braccio. Ne parliamo a casa-<br>-Rispondi alla mia domanda!-  
>A quel punto, era arrivata al limite della sopportazione, si alzò e mise la sua mano su quella del fratello.<br>-Ti ha detto di lasciarla stare. Ora o lo fai con le buone oppure…-  
>-Oppure cosa? Mi stai forse minacciando?-<br>-Haruka, calmati. In fondo sono cose personali. Non intrometterti!- aveva detto Yukino alzandosi e mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
>Michiru era terrorizzata, non aveva mai visto Hiroshi così arrabbiato. E perdi più, per colpa sua stava litigando con sua sorella.<br>Fece un lungo sospiro, poi appoggiò la mano su quella di Haruka e fissandola negli occhi disse –Grazie, Haruka, va tutto bene. Puoi lasciarlo andare- e le fece un sorriso che le riscaldò il cuore.  
>Poi rivolgendosi a Hiroshi, continuò –Non è successo nulla che tu non sappia già. Mi sono fatta male e non abbiamo suonato più-<br>-Allora perché ti sei comportata in quel modo, per tutta la serata?-  
>Michiru abbassò lo sguardo –Sono una stupida, lo so. Tu lo sai bene, io odio chi mente, non sopporto le bugie. Sapere che proprio tu mi avevi mentito…Vi chiedo scusa!-<br>Quando Hiroshi la attirò in un abbraccio e la strinse forte a sé, fece un respiro di sollievo: era riuscita a calmarlo.  
>-Non volevo farti male- le disse Hiroshi, lei, però stava fissando Haruka, che presa da una gelosia inspiegabile, decise di allontanarsi da loro.<p>

Le sue parole l'avevano colpita nel profondo, mentre parlava, le aveva rivolto uno sguardo, come per farle capire che quel discorso era rivolto a lei. Forse le aveva fatto male scoprire che le aveva mentito. Vederla tra le braccia di suo fratello poi era insopportabile, non poteva continuare così. Doveva trovare un modo per non rivederla più.  
>-Il cielo stasera è così bello!-<br>Era dietro di lei, ma non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi. Aveva paura di leggere ancora delusione o disgusto nel suo volto. Non poteva proprio sopportarlo. Durante tutta la serata, il fatto che continuava ad attaccarla le era sembrato un buon segno. Significava che potevano comunque sperare in un rapporto. Poi vedere quello sguardo deluso e sentire le sue parole…..  
>-Sei arrabbiata con me?-<br>Nessuna risposta dall'altra, che restava ferma a sentire la carezza che le stava offrendo il vento in quel momento.  
>-Scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso. La verità è che mi faccio schifo da sola. Ho fatto quella ramanzina a tuo fratello e a te sulle bugie, quando la prima a mentire sono io.-<br>Haruka continuava a non dire niente, si voltò per guardarla negli occhi. Con sua sorpresa notò che non c'era disgusto o delusione, ma solo tanta tristezza.  
>-Haruka perdonami, non pensavo veramente quello che ti ho detto!- la ragazza si coprì il volto con le mani, mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a scendere dal suo viso.<br>-Mi sono sentita così male. Vederti con … tu le stringevi forte la mano ed io. Scusami, ti prego. Non odiarmi!-  
>-Non odiarti?- Haruka la spinse al muro, mentre la bloccò appoggiando le braccia ai lati della sua figura.<br>-Mi hai detto delle cose orribili! Perché? Perché hai detto quelle cose?- aveva il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. Poteva sentire il respiro affannoso della violinista.  
>-Perché nonostante quello che ho scoperto, continui ancora a farmi sentire così-<br>-Così come?- la stuzzicò  
>-Come se fossi la cosa più importante per me. Avverto ancora il desiderio di sentirti contro di me!- era imbarazzata, sentiva il viso andarle in fiamme -Io ti desidero ancora, come quel giorno in sala prove-<br>Haruka si avvicinò a lei e sfiorandole l'orecchio le disse – Ora che sai il mio segreto, vorresti lo stesso fare l'amore con me?-  
>-Oh, Haruka sei sua sorella!- ansimò Michiru.<br>-Se io non fossi sua sorella?-  
>Michiru allontanò leggermente il viso, si girò verso di lei e le sussurrò – Saremmo andate via di qui, appena ti ho incontrata!-<br>-Tu ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai appena detto?- le chiese con voce roca, avvicinando sempre di più il viso al suo.  
>Si guardarono per alcuni secondi, mentre entrambe arrossivano leggermente. I loro cuori battevano all'impazzata. Nei loro occhi era evidente tutta la passione repressa. Haruka moriva dalla voglia di toccare di nuovo quel corpo, che aveva sognato per tante notti. Michiru voleva tanto sentire il calore di quelle labbra sulle sue. Istintivamente Haruka avvicinò le labbra, fermandosi a poco più di un centimetro da quelle di Michiru.<br>-Non farlo- ansimò la ragazza a malincuore.  
>-Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere, dopo quello che hai detto-<br>-Haruka, potrebbero vederci!-  
>-Mi stai uccidendo!- esclamò con un finto broncio<br>-Oh, poverino! Non sei l'unico a soffrire!- si pentì subito delle sue parole. Le aveva parlato al maschile. Doveva ancora abituarsi a parlare con lei al femminile.  
>Lo sguardo di Haruka s'incupì, era ben consapevole che la ragazza aveva bisogno di abituarsi, ma era più forte di lei, si sentiva rifiutata. Voleva essere completamente accettata da lei!<br>-Scusami, scusami non volevo. Ho bisogno di tempo per abituarmi-  
>Haruka si allontanò col viso, rimanendo il corpo ancora attaccato a quello di Michiru, voltò leggermente il capo e rispose, abbassando lo sguardo –Non è niente, va bene così!-<br>Michiru la guardò e notò la sua delusione negli occhi, senza riflettere le prese il viso con le mani, la voltò per guardarla negli occhi e disse –Ricorda io odio le bugie, non mentirmi mai!- e la attirò in un bacio che le mozzò il fiato. Haruka all'inizio fu sorpresa e non fu capace di reagire, poi si lasciò andare e approfondì il bacio, facendola gemere nella sua bocca. Quella sensazione era incontrollabile, la lingua di Michiru non le dava la possibilità di riflettere su quello che stavano facendo. Furono interrotte da un rumore alla loro sinistra. Con loro sollievo scoprirono che era solo il vento che muoveva i rami degli alberi.  
>Haruka appoggiò la fronte su quella della violinista e chiuse gli occhi.<br>-Se solo sapessi cosa mi fai?- sospirò  
>-Oh! Haruka. Ti voglio!- sussurrò Michiru in un sospiro.<br>Quelle parole, quel tono di voce e quegli occhi pieni di desiderio.  
>Haruka non riusciva più a ragionare, le afferrò una mano e iniziò a correre, trascinandola con sé.<br>-Ma dove mi porti?-  
>Non ci fu risposta, Haruka si muoveva nell'edificio come se lo avesse sempre fatto. Si fermò davanti a una porta, con su scritto "Sala Conferenze". Si trovava non molto lontano dal salone, ma di sicuro nessuno sarebbe entrato in quella stanza. Aprì la porta, guardandosi bene intorno, la spinse dentro poi entrò e richiuse la porta. La stanza era completamente al buio, illuminata sola dalla fioca luce della luna, che entrava dalla finestra aperta.<br>-Perché mi hai portata qua?-  
>Haruka la afferrò per le spalle e la spinse, con delicatezza al muro, catturandole le labbra in un bacio carico di passione. Michiru ricambiò subito il bacio, dandole il permesso di infilare la lingua nella sua bocca. Quando si staccarono, erano entrambe senza fiato. Ansimavano, mentre cercavano di riprendere fiato. Poi Haruka la fece girare, spingendola al muro. Aderì il corpo al suo, mentre cominciava a baciarle la schiena nuda. Le diede baci lungo tutta la schiena per poi risalire e soffermarsi al collo.<br>-Haruka, ma che fai? Lascerai dei segni, se continui cos….-  
>Fu interrotta dal tocco delicato di Haruka, che aveva infilato le mani nel vestito per accarezzarle il seno.<br>-Lo sapevo!- le sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre continuava a stuzzicarle i capezzoli.  
>-Oh! C-Cosa?- chiese Michiru<br>-Che non indossavi il reggiseno. Ti ho osservata tutta la sera!  
>-Bella scoperta! Facile indovinare con questo vestito!- riuscì a dire Michiru, prima di gemere al tocco di Haruka.<br>Continuava a baciarla sul collo e a toccarle il seno. Poi con un gesto rapido, le sbottonò il vestito, che teneva legato dietro al collo, lasciando i suoi seni liberi. Michiru continuava a gemere, incapace di muoversi, bloccata completamente dal corpo di Haruka. Continuava a massaggiarla alternando le carezze dal seno al ventre. La sensazione che provava, mentre toccava quel corpo era indescrivibile. Sognava questo momento da tanto tempo, troppo!  
>Le alzò l'abito, per raggiungere i suoi slip. Michiru avvertiva un calore espandersi in tutto il corpo. Aveva bisogno di sentirla subito. Come se avesse letto il suo bisogno, infilò le mani nelle mutandine e toccò la sua femminilità. Sussultò lievemente a quel contatto, poi istintivamente spinse il bacino in avanti, cercando di inseguire le dita dell'altra. Così Haruka la penetrò mentre Michiru ansimava.<br>-Oh! H-Haruka- con le mani cercava di toccarla, ma riuscì solo ad afferrarle i pantaloni, incapace di fare altro.  
>Era completamente sopraffatta da quelle sensazioni.<br>-Oh!Sai quante volte ho sognato tutto questo?- le sussurro Haruka iniziando a muovere le dita con un ritmo più veloce.  
>-Non così H-Haruka! Voglio vederti! Voglio vedere i tuoi occhi!- ansimò la ragazza.<br>In una mossa veloce, sfilò le mani e la girò per guardarla negli occhi.  
>Era davvero bella. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi aveva cambiato tonalità, aveva un colore che non aveva mai visto. Si sentiva bruciare dentro, voleva toccarla, aveva bisogno di sentirla gemere sotto le sue mani.<br>La fece appoggiare al muro mentre iniziava a baciarla sulla bocca e con le mani cercava di riprendere da dove si era fermata. A quel punto Michiru allungò le braccia al collo e avvinghiò le gambe alla vita del pilota.  
>-Ora, Haruka! Prendimi ora!- le sussurrò nell'orecchio.<br>Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, la penetrò di nuovo muovendosi lentamente.  
>Erano ora avvinghiate l'una all'altra e ansimavano violentemente. Michiru si stringeva sempre di più a Haruka, che per alleggerire il peso si era avvicinata al muro. Appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, ansimando nel suo orecchio.<br>-Oh! Haruka sei stupenda!-  
>Haruka gemette al suono di quelle parole. Si sentiva completamente persa, con quella donna tra le mani.<br>-Oh! Michiru, sei incredibile!- ansimò Haruka stabilendo un ritmo più veloce.  
>In pochi istanti la stanza si riempì di gemiti e di sospiri: entrambe erano sul punto di raggiungere l'apice del piacere.<p>

Hiroshi e Yukino nel frattempo erano seduti al tavolo, preoccupati per quello che era successo poco prima.  
>-Dov'è Haruka?-<br>-E' fuori per una telefonata!- rispose Yukino  
>-Io vado a cercare Michiru!- affermò Hiroshi<br>Passando davanti alla sala conferenza, sentì degli strani rumori, come qualcuno lamentarsi. Decise allora di controllare.

Michiru avvertiva di stare per raggiungere il piacere, quando la porta si spalancò.  
>-Michiru sei qui?- chiese Hiroshi.<br>Michiru spalancò gli occhi dalla paura  
><em>Oh mio dio! Hiroshi!<em>  
>Incominciava a rendersi conto dalla gravità della situazione, voleva smettere, ma non riusciva. Non ora, che era sul punto di….<br>Guardò Haruka negli occhi e il suo sguardo le diede coraggio. I suoi occhi erano carichi di desiderio e passione.  
>Haruka continuava a spingere, mentre con la mano libera bloccò il gemito di piacere che stava per uscire dalla bocca di Michiru.<br>-C'è qualcuno?- ma non avendo nessuna risposta, uscì chiudendo la porta. Nello stesso istante, raggiunsero l'apice del piacere.  
>Restarono immobili per un po' di tempo, entrambe sconvolte per quello che era appena successo. Avevano continuato a fare l'amore, con Hiroshi a pochi centimetri da loro!<br>Haruka sfilò le mani sospirando, Michiru rimise in piedi a terra. Il pilota le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le disse  
>-Sarà meglio uscire di qua!-<p>

Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia.  
>E' un pò più lungo rispetto agli altri, non riusciva proprio a fermarmi.<br>Spero non sia un problema.  
>Grazie a tutti per le vostre recensioni, mi danno davvero tanta carica, e grazie a tutti quelli che continuano a seguirmi.<br>Un bacio!


	12. Chapter 12

Era seduta sul divano, mentre cercava di comporre una melodia. Aveva tanta tristezza e angoscia, e l'unico metodo per sfogarsi era quello di suonare il suo violino. Si sentiva esausta e svuotata. La sua vita sembrava come caduta in un limbo, dove le uniche sensazioni che provava erano tristezza e malinconia. Sentiva un vuoto dentro che non riusciva a colmare in nessun modo. Neanche il suo violino la aiutava in questo periodo. Ad aggravare la situazione si era messa anche l'influenza, che da qualche settimana le rendeva impossibile mangiare. Avvertiva una strana stanchezza e a volte era colta da una terribile nausea, che non la lasciava tranquilla. Navigando su internet aveva letto che a volte può essere causato da un pensiero che ti assilla. Nel suo caso si trattava di Haruka.  
><em> Haruka Tenou.<em>  
>Erano trascorse quasi tre settimane dal giorno del ballo e non l'aveva sentita. Anche se Haruka la evitava, continuava comunque a trascorrere del tempo con suo fratello. Del resto era normale che sarebbe finita così. Lui era la sua famiglia e non poteva allontanarlo solo perché non voleva vedere la sua ragazza. Questa situazione era insostenibile per Michiru, addirittura da portarla a litigare con Hiroshi.<p>-Sei uscito di nuovo con lei?- chiese una sera, mentre Hiroshi cercava di abbracciarla.<br>-Si, ti saluta!- rispose baciandola sul collo. Michiru si spostò lievemente, mentre sentiva la rabbia salirle.  
>Mi saluta? Dopo quello che è successo, lei mi saluta? Pensò Michiru.<br>-Se davvero vuole salutarmi, le puoi dire che sa benissimo dove vivo!- il suo tono era acido.  
>-Non prendertela. E' sempre impegnata!- e la attirò per continuare a baciarla.<br>-Se ha tempo per vedere te, perché non vuole vedere me?-  
>-Michiru, ma sei gelosa?-<br>-Non dire sciocchezze! E lasciami stare, non ho voglia- si alzò e si chiuse in camera, maledicendosi per la sua scenata.

Da quel giorno si era detta che doveva andare avanti. Doveva dimenticarla. Si dedicò così alla musica, riuscendo così ad allontanare il suo pensiero dalla sua mente.  
>Questo fino a lunedì scorso.<br>Era rientrata in anticipo, perché la nausea non le permetteva di concentrarsi.

Oggi Hiroshi è con sua sorella, così avrò la casa tutta per me, pensò Michiru, mentre apriva la porta della sua camera. Appena entrata fu sorpresa della visione che si parò davanti agli occhi.  
>Accanto al suo specchio, avvolta in un asciugamano, c'era lei. Haruka era nella sua stanza. Michiru rimase sorpresa, mentre iniziava ad arrossire.<br>Sotto quell'asciugamano, lei è….. nuda! Pensò diventando ancora più rossa, se era possibile.  
>-C-Cosa ci fai qui?- balbettò abbassando lo sguardo. Era strano si sentiva in imbarazzo, eppure dopo quello che avevano fatto.<br>Dannazione, ma non doveva tornare tra qualche ora? Pensò Haruka, cercando di coprirsi il più possibile. Dopo quello che era successo, aveva cercato di evitarla. Sapeva benissimo che se continuavano a vedersi, avrebbero finito col fare di nuovo l'amore. Non voleva proprio provare di nuovo quella sensazione di colpa, che aveva sentito quando per poco suo fratello non scopriva tutto. Nonostante questo, non poteva evitare suo fratello, non sapeva come giustificare un comportamento del genere. Non poteva certo dirgli: non vediamoci più perché voglio la tua ragazza!  
>Era rimasta immobile, non sapendo cosa fare. Sembrava così debole: aveva il viso pallido e gli occhi lucidi.<br>-Ho avuto un piccolo problema e Hiroshi mi ha fatto fare una doccia-  
>-Che problema?-<br>-N-niente di grave!- rispose Haruka agitandosi. Non voleva certo farle sapere che si era rovesciata il caffè addosso, quando suo fratello le aveva chiesto un consiglio, perché aveva dei problemi con lei.  
>Aveva desiderato rivederla per tutto questo tempo, ma ora sembrava tutto diverso. Sembravano due estranee.<br>-Lui dov'è?- chiese Michiru, aprendo un cassetto.  
>-Credo sia al telefono! Ha avuto una chiamata importante-<br>-Come al solito! Sono tutti impegnati, in questo periodo- sussurrò richiudendo il cassetto.  
>-Tieni indossa questi!- le disse mettendo sul letto una camicia e un pantalone di Hiroshi.<br>-Non è necessario, ho chiamato Michael. Sta per portarmi qualcosa di pulito!-  
>-Ti prenderai un raffreddore, se rimani mezza nuda per casa!- rispose, mentre iniziava a sbottonarsi la camicia.<br>-M-Ma cosa stai facendo?- chiese Haruka imbarazzatissima.  
>Non farlo! Tu non puoi farlo! Qui, davanti a me! Pensò terrorizzata. Non era sicura di potersi trattenere se ora si spogliava.<br>-Mi cambio. Sai voglio essere comoda!- la stuzzicò, voltandosi mostrando il suo seno che usciva dalla camicia ormai completamente sbottonata.  
>-N-Non scherzare con il fuoco, Michiru! Ricordati che…..- balbettò arrossendo leggermente.<br>-Cosa mi devo ricordare? E poi perché ti scandalizzi tanto, qui non c'è niente che tu non abbia già visto, toccato e baciato- disse maliziosamente avvicinandosi a lei, con solo la gonna e il reggiseno.  
>-Michiru smettila!-<br>-A pensarci bene, sono io quella che dovrebbe essere imbarazzata. In fondo io non ti ho mai vista nuda!-  
>-Michiru, lui è di là- cercò di dissuaderla.<br>-Oh non mi sembra che questo ti abbia fermato l'altra volta!-  
>-Era diverso!- sussurrò abbassando il volto<br>-Diverso?- chiese confusa  
>-Non potevo fermarmi. Tu stavi per…. Non potevo fermarmi! Non sarebbe stato giusto!-<br>-E secondo te è stato giusto che mi hai evitato, dopo quella sera?-  
>-Michiru la situazione è complicata!-<br>-Complicata perché sei sua sorella?-  
>Non rispose, si limito ad annuire con la testa.<br>-Sai una cosa? Tuo fratello c'era anche quando hai fatto l'amore con me! C'era anche quando mi toccavi e gemevi con me!- disse Michiru con disprezzo. Non poteva giocare la carta della sorella, dopo quello che era successo.  
>-Smettila! Mi sento già io una merda, perché credi ti abbia evitato, eh?- il viso di Haruka s'incupì all'improvviso. Erano stati giorni orribili per lei. Non faceva altro che pensarla e la cosa che più la turbava era che il suo cuore stava soffrendo tantissimo per quella donna. Aveva paura di essersi completamente innamorata di lei.<br>Michiru non sapeva cosa rispondere, era stata così convinta di essere l'unica a soffrire che adesso non sapeva cosa fare.  
>Si avvicinò e le accarezzò il viso. A quel tocco, Haruka trasalì e alzò lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Mi dispiace- furono le sole parole che la violinista disse, poi si allontanò, indossò una maglietta e uscì, lasciandola sola in quella camera. Haruka rimase immobile per qualche istante, poi si spostò per sedersi sul letto.  
>Si voltò leggermente e fissò il grande letto. Una sensazione di angoscia la assalì<br>Questo è il letto dove dorme con lui! Questo è il letto dove….  
>-Dannazione!- esclamò dando un pugno nel letto<p>

Seduta sul divano del salotto, non riusciva a non pensare allo sguardo di Haruka. Anche lei stava soffrendo, doveva rispettare la sua decisione e lasciarla in pace. Nella sua testa si affollavano tanti pensieri: pensava a Haruka, a Hiroshi e ai suoi sentimenti. Una volta nessuno avrebbe mai potuto far vacillare i suoi sentimenti per Hiroshi. Era stata davvero innamorata di quel ragazzo, che con il suo sorriso era stato in grado di penetrare quella barriera che si era costruita. Non aveva mai avuto dei veri amici, tutti la evitavano a causa del suo carattere gelido e distante. Poi un giorno lui si avvicinò e iniziarono così a frequentarsi. All'inizio anche con lui era diffidente, poi era riuscita a lasciarsi andare. Con Haruka era stato diverso, con lei aveva subito sentito qualcosa di speciale. Una mano posata sulla spalla, la fece distogliere dai suoi pensieri.  
>-Sei già tornata?-<br>-Non mi sentivo bene!-  
>-Oggi c'è una persona che vuole vederti!-<br>-Lo so, era in camera quando sono arrivata!- rispose Michiru. I due furono interrotti dal suono del campanello. Era Michael che aveva portato un cambio per Haruka. Hiroshi aprì la porta e lo fece entrare. In un primo momento non aveva notato la donna seduta sul divano, poi quando la vide, rimase sorpreso.  
>Ma quella è la ragazza che era con Haruka, rifletté.<br>-Lei è la mia ragazza, Michiru- la presentò Hiroshi  
>-C-Cosa? Tu sei….- era sconvolto, anche se non aveva parlato con Haruka, aveva comunque notato l'interesse che provava per questa donna.<br>-Ciao, Haruka è di sopra, seconda porta a destra- rispose Michiru, mentre si alzava per andare in cucina.  
>Michael senza aggiungere altro, si diresse verso la camera che le aveva indicato Michiru.<br>Bussò ma non ci fu nessuna risposta  
>-Haruka sono io, sto entrando!- disse prima di aprire la porta. Non avendo ancora nessuna risposta, decise di entrare. La trovò seduta sulla poltrona, che si trovava vicino al letto, con il viso nascosto tra le mani.<br>-Ti ho portato i vestiti- disse mentre si avvicinava a lei.  
>-Grazie- riuscì solo a dire, poi alzò il volto. Fu allora che capì che stava piangendo, si avvicinò a lei e con gentilezza le mise una mano sulla spalla.<br>-Perché piangi? E' per lei?-  
>Quel tono di voce e la sua vicinanza la fecero crollare, si alzò di scatto e si aggrappò a lui. Nascose il viso nella sua camicia e singhiozzò.<br>-E' sua sorella! Ho combinato un guaio!-  
>-Dai calmati, si sistemerà tutto!- cercò di consolarla accarezzandole la schiena.<br>La ragazza però continuava a piangere e un brutto presentimento iniziò a nascere per Michael. La afferrò per le spalle e la allontanò, quel poco per vederla in faccia.  
>-Cosa hai fatto?-<br>Haruka non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
>-Guardami negli occhi e dimmi cosa hai fatto!-<br>-Ho fatto l'amore con lei!- si vergognò Haruka  
>-L'amore? Wow una volta non dicevi sesso?- scherzò Michael.<br>Irritata, si scostò da lui e ringhiò –Non scherzare Michael!-  
>-Scusami, si sistemerà tutto!-<br>-Tu non capisci! Abbiamo fatto l'amore e adesso non riesco a far finta di niente. Ho cercato di evitarla, ma vive con lui ed io….Non posso fare una cosa del genere a mio fratello!- sussurrò Haruka, mentre cercava di tenere a bada quel nodo alla gola.  
>-Lei cosa dice?- Lo fissò e poi rispose –Il punto non è questo. Il punto è che provo per lei qualcosa di grande e…. Come ho fatto a cacciarmi in questo pasticcio!-<br>Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Michael disse –Ora ti lavi il viso e ti vesti. Scendiamo e ti comporti come se non fosse successo nulla. Ce la puoi fare Haruka! Supereremo tutto insieme-  
>-Grazie- fu la semplice risposta di Haruka.<p>

Quando scese in cucina, il caffè era servito ma di Michiru neanche l'ombra. Parlarono per un po', poi con una banale scusa decisero di tornare a casa.  
>-Ora devo andare!-<br>-Ci sentiamo?-  
>-Dov'è Michiru, volevo salutarla- forse era l'ultima volta che la vedeva e voleva salutarla. Conoscendo bene Michael, sapeva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per impedirle di rivederla, quindi voleva dirle addio<br>-Bè ha detto che aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. E' in piscina, mi ha detto di salutarti, ma se vuoi, vado a chiamarla- aveva risposto Hiroshi  
>Non vuole vedermi, forse ha capito che è meglio così! Pensò Haruka<br>-No, lascia stare. Dille che la saluto-

*******

Erano giusto cinque giorni da quando l'aveva vista per l'ultima volta e non faceva altro che pensare a lei, ai suoi occhi. In questi giorni aveva capito che non era giusto continuare così. Non era giusto per lei, per Haruka ma soprattutto per Hiroshi. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lei, doveva spiegarle i suoi sentimenti. La cosa migliore da fare, era lasciare Hiroshi, e se Haruka provava per lei gli stessi sentimenti….  
>Sentiva il suo cuore un po' più leggero, ora che aveva deciso di dire tutta la verità. Ora doveva vederla, aveva bisogno di sapere se per lei era lo stesso oppure no. Decise così di andare da lei.<br>Quando si trovò fuori casa sua, fu assalita dal dubbio di aver sbagliato tutto  
>E se sta con lei, in questo momento?<br>Presa dalla paura stava per andarsene quando sentì il rumore di una porta che si apriva.  
>-Michiru, sei tu?-<br>Aveva sentito dei rumori e aveva visto chi era. In un primo momento, credeva che la sua mente le stesse facendo dei brutti scherzi. Poi aveva capito che era vero, lei era lì fuori dalla sua porta.  
>Si voltò leggermente e la vide. Indossava dei pantaloncini con una canotta, che non lasciava niente all'immaginazione. A quella vista arrossì lievemente, non era abituata a vederla così. Di solito indossava abiti che nascondevano bene le sue forme.<br>-E' successo qualcosa?-  
>-Ho bisogno di parlare con te!-<br>Haruka iniziava a preoccuparsi, aveva una strana luce negli occhi. Senza dire una parola, si fece da parte per farla entrare. Quando le passò accanto, i loro corpi si sfiorarono e la reazione di entrambe fu istantanea.  
>Oh mio dio, dammi la forza di resistere! Pregò Haruka in silenzio. L'odore dei suoi capelli, raggiunse subito il suo naso e la cosa non le piacque affatto.<br>Si accomodarono in cucina, dove Haruka le offrì da bere.  
>-Un tè freddo, va benissimo- rispose, mentre si guardava in giro.<br>-Sei sola?- non voleva avere brutte sorprese, mentre le dichiarava i suoi sentimenti.  
>-E' andata via- era girata di spalle e non aveva il coraggio di affrontarla<br>-Per colpa mia?- era titubante.  
>-Perché sei venuta?- si girò e la guardò negli occhi. Era davvero bellissima, non aveva mai visto una donna come lei.<br>-Sono venuta per chiederti una cosa!-  
>Questa situazione non mi piace affatto! Cosa diavolo vorrà sapere? Pensò Haruka<br>-Cosa hai provato quando abbiamo fatto l'amore?- chiese abbassando il viso. Si sentiva una stupida, ma prima di confessarle tutto, voleva sapere cosa provasse.  
>Ecco lo sapevo! E ora, cosa diavolo le rispondo?<br>-Che razza di domanda è questa?- cercò di sembrare infastidita, forse avrebbe cambiato idea  
>-Ho bisogno di sapere cosa hai provato- sussurrò, mentre le sue guance si coloravano di rosso<br>-Michiru, non importa cosa ho provato. La verità è che abbiamo fatto un errore, e dobbiamo dimenticarci di tutto-  
>-Un errore? Dunque tu non hai provato niente?- non avendo alcuna risposta dall'altra, capì che forse per Haruka non era la stessa cosa. Forse per lei non aveva significato niente.<br>-Scusami, ora vado- disse alzandosi dalla sedia.  
>Le passò accanto per uscire dalla cucina, ma fu fermata da una mano che le afferrò il braccio<br>-Aspetta!- aveva la testa abbassata e non riusciva a vedere il suo volto.  
>-Perché sei venuta a casa mia!-<br>-Ho pensato molto in questi giorni e ho capito che non è giusto continuare così. Ho intenzione di parlare con lui, quando torna.-  
>Il viso di Haruka cambiò visibilmente, i suoi occhi si spalancarono dal terrore<br>-V-Vuoi dire a Hiroshi di noi?- allentò la presa sull'altra, mentre si alzò per guardarla negli occhi.  
>-Noi? Non c'è nessun noi, Haruka. Lo hai detto tu!-<br>-Non ho detto questo-  
>Michiru sospirò, era stanca. Aveva capito bene quali erano i suoi sentimenti e se lei non li ricambiava, non poteva farci nulla.<br>-Non preoccuparti, io non voglio rovinare il tuo rapporto con lui. Non gli dirò quello che è successo, ma non posso continuare a stare con lui. No, quando nel mio cuore c'è sua sorella!-  
>Haruka fu sorpresa da quelle parole, non si aspettava certo che Michiru le aprisse il suo cuore così facilmente. Non avendo nessuna reazione da Haruka, si voltò per andarsene. Sentiva le lacrime che rischiavano di uscire dai suoi occhi. Si sentiva una stupida per aver dato per scontato che anche lei provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti. Voleva voltarsi e abbracciarla per l'ultima volta, ma poi sarebbe stato più difficile.<br>Era ormai in salotto quando avvertì due braccia cingerla per la vita e in un attimo si ritrovò con la schiena schiacciata a un caldo corpo. Poteva sentire l'alito dell'altra solleticarle le orecchie mentre le sussurrava  
>-Non andare via!-<br>In questi giorni aveva sofferto molto, non faceva altro che pensare a Michiru. Non poteva lasciarla andare così. Il suo cuore stava per scoppiare quando aveva sentito le sue parole. Era più forte di lei per quanto volesse bene al fratello, non poteva rinunciare a lei. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli e sospirò profondamente.  
>-Se solo riuscissi a dirti cosa ho provato!- sussurrò, stringendola sempre di più a sé<br>Il suo corpo si abbandonò alla sua stretta, sentiva un male al cuore che non riusciva a sopportare. Appoggiò le mani su quelle di Haruka e chiuse gli occhi. Non sapeva dove tutto questo le avrebbe portate, ma voleva godersi quel momento.  
>-Non riesco a descriverti come mi sento, sono così confusa. Mi sento una persona orribile, perché non riesco a sentirmi in colpa per lui, mentre soffro da morire per non poterti avere.-<br>-Haruka io non ti chiedo niente. Io capisco come ti senti, va tutto bene!- Anche se le faceva male il cuore dire quelle parole, doveva farlo. Non poteva costringerla a scegliere fra lei e suo fratello. Non sarebbe giusto, si erano ritrovati da poco.  
>-Ora è meglio che vada!- disse mentre cercava di liberarsi da quell'abbraccio. Quelle braccia tuttavia non la lasciarono andare, anzi la stringevano ancora di più.<br>-Haruka così non mi aiuti!- sussurrò Michiru, mentre cercava di tenere a bada le lacrime, che minacciavano di uscire.  
>-Non andare via! Resta con me stanotte!-<br>-Haruka non è giusto!-  
>-Non voglio quello! Voglio solo stringerti e dormire al tuo fianco!- la sua voce era leggermente inclinata e le sembrò di sentire qualcosa di caldo bagnarle il collo.<br>Sta piangendo! Pensò Michiru. Si voltò e le prese il viso tra le mani. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime.  
>-Perdonami! Perdonami! Non voleva che accadesse tutto questo! Credimi se ti dico questo. Io non sono una donna facile eppure con te è stato diverso. Sono una stupida-<br>Non poteva fare almeno di perdersi in quegli occhi, le mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirla e la attirò di nuovo a sé.  
>-Shhh! Non devi giustificarti- si allontanò per guardarla negli occhi –Ho capito che eri speciale dalla prima volta che ti ho visto. Ma era tutto così complicato e ora c'è lui…- il suo sguardo divenne di nuova triste.<br>-Resta con me!- le sussurrò  
>-Ho davvero bisogno di sentirti vicino- sussurrò guardandola dritta negli occhi e arrossendo lievemente.<br>Quelle semplici parole le fecero illuminare gli occhi. Sentì una gioia immensa nell'ascoltare quelle parole, che senza pensarci la baciò con passione. Quando si staccarono, si fissarono negli occhi senza dire una parola, poi Haruka la afferrò per la mano e la condusse nella sua stanza.

Ciao a tutti, ecco un nuovo capitolo.  
>Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni, sono sempre bellissime. Mi raccomando continuata così!<br>A presto!  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13

Fu svegliata da uno strano senso di nausea che non la lasciava dormire. Quando aprì gli occhi, le ci volle un po' per ambientarsi, poi gli eventi della sera prima le vennero in mente violentemente. Il leggero movimento del corpo accanto a lei la fece voltare. Dormiva e il suo viso era sereno e tranquillo. Aveva proprio dei lineamenti femminili bellissimi. Istintivamente le accarezzò il viso.  
>Sentiva un leggero tocco sul viso che le fece aprire gli occhi. Il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'altra e un sorriso incorniciò il suo viso.<br>-Da quanto tempo sei sveglia?- chiese ancora assonnata  
>-Da poco-<br>-Ma che ora è?-  
>-E' prestissimo, torna a dormire-<br>La guardava fissa negli occhi, c'era qualcosa che non andava. Era così pallida e gli occhi erano stanchi. Allungò una mano per toglierle una ciocca di capelli che ribelle le era caduta davanti agli occhi.  
>-Come stai? Sei così pallida!- il suo tono era così dolce.<br>-Non ho niente, sto bene. Non ti preoccupare- non voleva rovinare quel poco di serenità che avevano trovato, per un semplice malore.  
>Il suo tocco scese lentamente sul braccio e andando su e giù molto lentamente, cominciò ad accarezzarla. Michiru fu percorsa da tanti brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Non aveva mai provato una sensazione del genere, con un semplice tocco a fior di pelle sul braccio. Stare con lei era davvero qualcosa d'inspiegabile, si sentiva completa e riusciva a provare sensazioni uniche. In un attimo le loro mani si toccarono e le dita s'intrecciarono. Michiru spostò il suo sguardo sulle labbra dell'altra: erano così invitanti. Si alzò e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, coprendola completamente con il suo corpo. Erano strette e i loro seni si toccavano. Iniziarono così a baciarsi con passione, ancora con le dita intrecciate.<br>Quando si staccarono, si fissarono negli occhi e poi si baciarono di nuovo. Piano, piano Michiru spostò le sue labbra sul collo dell'altra. Iniziò così a baciarle il collo per risalire all'orecchio, mordicchiandolo leggermente.  
>Haruka era in estasi, quella donna era davvero incredibile, le stava regalando sensazioni indescrivibili. Si soffermò sull'orecchio e tra un bacio e l'altro sussurrava piano il suo nome. Haruka si sentiva esplodere dentro, voleva toccarla e farla sua, ma aveva le mani intrecciate con quelle di lei e, anche se poteva sembrare banale, non voleva rompere quel contatto.<br>-Oh, Haruka mi fai impazzire- le sussurrò mentre continuava a baciarla sul collo. In un attimo lasciò andare la sua mano, per toccare il suo seno. A quel contatto Haruka spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, era la prima volta che Michiru la toccava e non era preparata alle sensazioni che le stava regalando.  
>-M-Ma che stai facendo?- riuscì a dire tra i gemiti<br>-Shhh! Lascia fare a me- e così dicendo liberò anche l'altra mano e le alzò la maglietta.  
>Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere prima, ma in questo momento, le sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo. Iniziò a toccarle i seni, godendo dei gemiti di piacere dell'altra.<br>Sotto il suo tocco si sentiva incapace di agire. Le sembrava di essere una ragazzina alla sua prima volta, ma era più forte di lei non riusciva a fermare quelle sensazioni che la facevano gemere a ogni tocco. La baciò sulla bocca per poi scendere al seno. Haruka gemeva mentre la violinista le baciava il seno. Poi si staccò per scendere e iniziare a toglierle gli abiti: Ora era completamente nuda. Michiru rimase a fissare quel corpo magnifico che le stava facendo bruciare dentro.  
>-Sei bellissima!- nel sentire quelle parole arrossì violentemente, non era abituata, di solito era lei a dire certe cose.<br>Michiru avvicinò il viso al suo e sorridendo le chiese -Perché sei arrossita? Non devi sentirti imbarazzata- e con la mano destra iniziò a toccarla intimamente. Haruka fu colta alla sprovvista dall'ondata di calore che quel tocco le provocò. Chiuse gli occhi per assaporare ogni minima sensazione.  
>-Non chiudere gli occhi, voglio guardarti- le sussurrò a fior di labbra.<br>Aprì gli occhi e la guardò, si sentiva sull'orlo del piacere. Erano sensazioni troppo forti, mai provate prima. Iniziò a muoversi e chiedeva sempre di più, era arrivata al limite, aveva bisogno di sentirla dentro di sé e subito.  
>-Oh! Michiru- si lamentò fra i gemiti.<br>-Cosa c'è!- non smetteva di toccarla nell'intimo, mentre con la bocca le baciava i seni.  
>-S-Sei ancora vestita! Voglio sentire la tua pelle!- così dicendo iniziò a sbottonare la camicia con mani tremanti.<br>-Aspetta!- le disse fermandola con le mani. Haruka le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo, mentre la ragazza si alzò e si sfilò la camicetta, senza sbottonarla. Fu la volta della gonna –Così facciamo prima- disse mentre cercava di togliersi il reggiseno.  
>-No, quello lo tolgo io!- con mani tremanti dall'eccitazione sganciò il reggiseno e poi lentamente fece scivolare le bretelle lungo le braccia, accompagnandole con una carezza. Rimase estasiata alla vista del suo seno, lentamente lo accarezzò rubandole gemiti di piacere.<br>-Michiru, sei meravigliosa!-  
>Afferrando la bionda per i capelli, le fece alzare il viso per baciarla. Le loro lingue iniziarono una danza, seguendo il ritmo delle carezze che Haruka stava donando al suo seno.<br>In un attimo la sua bocca era sul seno dell'altra. Michiru inarcò la schiena lasciandosi prendere dalle sensazioni che le lasciava la lingua di Haruka. Quando Haruka fece scendere la mano tra le gambe, Michiru la fermò.  
>-Questa volta tocca a me farti godere- la fece sdraiare sul letto e coprì il corpo con il suo. Iniziò a baciarla con passione, mentre con un gesto rapido la penetrò.<br>Istintivamente Haruka inarcò la schiena seguendo ogni suo movimento. Michiru continuava a fissarla, godendo della reazione della donna. Sotto quel tocco si sentiva completamente viva e sentiva il suo corpo vibrare. Strinse forte le lenzuola, mentre l'altra le toccava le corde giuste che la facevano gemere.  
>La stanza si riempì di gemiti e di sospiri. Dopo tanto tempo, Haruka aveva permesso a qualcun altro di prendere l'iniziativa. Solo quando entrambe erano sul punto di raggiungere l'apice del piacere, Haruka la penetrò e insieme stabilirono un ritmo sempre più veloce.<br>Si lasciò cadere sul corpo dell'altra, cercando di riprendere fiato. I loro corpi tremavano per le sensazioni appena provate. Le scostò una ciocca di capelli per guardarla negli occhi. Erano completamente nude, avvinghiate l'una all'altra. Quando entrambe avevano ripreso fiato, Michiru poggiò la testa sul cuore della bionda, mentre l'altra le cingeva la vita per attirarla a sé.  
>Alzò il viso e le disse –Il tuo cuore batte forte-<br>-E' l'effetto che mi fai tu!- le disse sorridendo maliziosamente. Arrossì lievemente al suono di quelle parole.  
>-Sei incredibile, dopo quello che mi hai fatto pochi minuti fa, t'imbarazzi ancora se ti dico certe cose?-<br>-Non prendermi in giro!-  
>-Non volevo prenderti in giro! E' la verità! Quando sto con te, il mio cuore impazzisce- le disse arrossendo lievemente e accarezzandole il viso.<br>Fu davvero colpita da quelle parole, peccato che tutto fu rovinato di nuovo da quel bruttissimo senso di nausea. Di colpo si alzò per correre in bagno.  
>-Michiru?- si alzò e la seguì in bagno. La trovò in ginocchio, mentre cercava di lottare contro i conati di vomito, che non finivano. Si rese conto che erano ancora completamente nude, prese così l'accappatoio e glielo mise sulle spalle, mentre lei si coprì con un asciugamano. Le restò accanto, fino a quando si calmò.<br>-Mi dispiace-  
>-Stai male?- aveva un brutto aspetto.<br>-Lunedi vado dal dottore, ma adesso sto bene!- rispose alzandosi e coprendosi con l'accappatoio.  
>-Grazie- le disse riferendosi all'accappatoio.<br>-Non l'ho fatto per te, ma per me. Vederti nuda non mi fa pensare. E ho bisogno di essere lucida se devo occuparmi di te!- scherzò Haruka. Era davvero preoccupata, aveva la sensazione che qualcosa non andava.  
>Michiru le sorrise e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.<p>*******<p>

La trovò in cucina mentre preparava la colazione. Dopo essersi ripresa, Haruka si era vestita ed era andata a preparare la colazione. Era buffo aveva fatto l'amore con quella donna e ora non sapeva come comportarsi.  
>Haruka sentì in qualche modo la sua presenza e si voltò.<br>Ma cosa diavolo si è messa? Pensò  
>-Cosa ti sei messa?-<br>-Non sapevo cosa mettermi?-  
>-E quindi hai scelto quella?-<br>Indossava una sua camicia, che, anche se non era della sua misura, era comunque bellissima ai suoi occhi.  
>-Nel tuo armadio ci sono solo abiti maschili!- cercò di giustificarsi.<br>-Vedi che ci deve essere ancora qualcosa di…  
>-No, non indosserò mai qualcosa della tua ex! Piuttosto resto nuda!- La fissò dritta negli occhi e vide tanta determinazione e un velo di tristezza.<br>Sono stata davvero una stupida! Si rimproverò  
>-Scusami, non volevo ferirti- cercò di accarezzarla ma rifiutò il suo tocco<br>-Cos'hai?-  
>-Non puoi parlarmi di lei, no dopo questa mattina. No dopo che ti ho dato il mio cuore- disse con gli occhi lucidi e senza guardarla.<br>-Michiru, non credi di esagerare? Non ho detto niente di male!-  
>Sapeva di aver esagerato, ma si sentiva particolarmente vulnerabile questa mattina. Era più forte di lei, sentir parlare di un'altra non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo.<br>-E' meglio se vado!- si voltò e stava per andarsene, quando la afferrò per un braccio e la attirò a sé. La sua schiena era completamente schiacciata al corpo dell'altra e sentiva il suo respiro solleticarle sul collo.  
>-Aspetta! Non puoi lasciarmi così! Credimi se ti dico che non volevo ferirti in nessun modo-<br>Chiuse gli occhi e sussurrò –Lo so, scusami ho esagerato!-  
>Sorrise, mentre nascondeva il viso tra i suoi capelli<br>-Sei incredibile, sei capace di farmi sentire colpevole anche quando non faccio niente!-Rimasero abbracciate in silenzio, godendo l'una della vicinanza dell'altra.  
>Fu Haruka a rompere il silenzio con una domanda a bruciapelo<br>-Vuoi tornare da lui?- il suo cuore era in agitazione, aveva paura della risposta, aveva paura di essere allontanata da lei  
>-No, ma devo comunque rivederlo-<br>-Quando torna?-  
>-Tra due giorni-<br>-Allora resta con me. Tra due giorni gli diremo tutto, ora godiamoci questo!-  
>Michiru si voltò per guadarla negli occhi, le prese il volto tra le mani e le chiese –Noi? Vuoi dirgli tutto?- Haruka semplicemente annuì e poi la baciò. Fu un bacio carico d'amore per poi lasciar spazio alla passione. La spinse al frigo e iniziò a baciarle il collo<br>-Sei così sexy con questa camicia!- e iniziò a sbottonarla  
>-H-Haruka, tutto questo ci porterà a…-<br>-Non vuoi?- la interruppe guardandola negli occhi  
>-Non è questo, tu devi lavorare-<br>Come faccio a pensare al lavoro, se l'unica cosa che voglio è perdermi tra le sue braccia? Pensò Haruka  
>-Non preoccuparti, abbiamo tempo!-<br>Continuarono a baciarsi mentre le loro mani iniziarono a esplorarsi. Gemiti e sospiri venivano da entrambe.  
>Erano talmente prese che non si accorsero del telefono che squillava. Furono letteralmente bloccate dalla voce che sentirono dalla segreteria.<br>-Haruka, ciao sono Hiroshi. Scusa se ti disturbo, ma sono preoccupato per Michiru. La sto chiamando a casa, ma non risponde e il cellulare è spento. Puoi vedere se va tutto bene? Sai è stata poco bene in questi giorni. Grazie fammi sapere qualcosa, ciao-  
>-Dannazione!- ringhiò la bionda, si allontanò dalla ragazza per andare al telefono e cancellare il messaggio.<br>Era ferma lì, vicino a quel frigo e non riusciva a muoversi. Sembrava arrabbiata e non sapeva cosa fare.  
>-H-Haruka, mi dispiace-<br>-Dovresti chiamarlo!- il suo tono era freddo e distaccato  
>-Cosa?-<br>-Ho detto chiamalo! Lui è preoccupato per te!- dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese –Da quanto tempo stai male?-  
>-Che cosa c'entra questo ora?-<br>-Ha detto che da qualche giorno che stai male! Sicura che sia influenza?-  
>Michiru spalancò gli occhi, stava forse insinuando che lei era….<br>-Che intendi dire con quelle parole?-  
>-Non essere ingenua Michiru. Lui è il tuo uomo, farai l'amore con lui, no?-<br>-Questi non sono affari tuoi! Quello che faccio o non faccio con lui, non deve interessarti!-  
>-Diventano miei se fai l'amore con me!- urlò Haruka.<br>Non sapeva cosa risponderle, non l'aveva mai vista così arrabbiata.  
>-Chiamalo e rassicuralo. Non dirgli che sei qui!- così dicendo uscì dalla cucina e si richiuse in camera.<p>

Aveva avuto un dubbio quando l'aveva vista nel bagno, ma non aveva voluto dar credito alla sua mente. Poi aver sentito Hiroshi così preoccupato. Forse l'hanno saputo da poco e  
>Allora perché mi ha detto quelle cose?<br>Perché ha fatto l'amore con me?  
>La mente le stava per scoppiare, non sapeva cos'altro pensare. La verità era che sentirlo così preoccupato, le aveva fatto rinascere quel senso di colpa, che la turbava tanto. Non riusciva a gestire questa situazione, quando era sola con lei, tutto le sembrava facile e naturale. Quando poi si fermava a pensare, le sembrava tutto sbagliato e la sua angoscia aveva la meglio.<br>Quando tornò in cucina, la trovò seduta al tavolo che beveva del caffè. Si era rivestita e sembrava alquanto turbata. Prese una tazza, si versò del caffè e si sedette di fronte alla violinista. Aveva la testa abbassata, intenta a fissare il caffè.  
>Sono una stupida! Sono riuscita a rovinare tutto! Pensò Haruka.<br>Quando finì il suo caffè, si alzò per lavare la tazza, poi mentre si asciugava le mani decise di rompere il silenzio.  
>-Ha detto che ti saluta! Non preoccuparti non gli ho detto niente!- era voltata di spalle e non aveva nessuna intenzione di girarsi.<br>-Michiru?-  
>-No, non sono dell'umore giusto per parlare. Vado a casa!-<br>-Mi dispiace!- sussurrò a testa bassa  
>-Non voglio le tue scuse! Non sono arrabbiata con te! Sono solo stufa di tutta questa situazione. Sono stufa di questo peso che mi porto dentro. I miei sentimenti per te sono importanti e non è giusto che sembrino così sporchi, quando penso a lui. Credo che sia meglio non vederci finché non chiarisco con lui!- aveva un nodo in gola, non voleva arrivare a questo punto, ma se continuavano così, avrebbero rovinato tutto.<br>-Le mie non erano scuse per prima. Mi dispiace di non essere abbastanza forte da mettere te sopra qualunque altra cosa. Non sono abbastanza forte da mettere da parte questo terribile senso di colpa per mio fratello. Quando sono con te, sembra tutto giusto, ma basta una sua chiamata per far crollare tutto. - disse con la testa abbassata. Michiru si avvicinò e poggiò la mano sulla sua spalla. La bionda afferrò quella mano e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe. Si fissarono negli occhi, poi Michiru appoggiò la fronte su quella dell'altra e sospirò pesantemente.  
>-Credo proprio di amarti!-<br>Il suo cuore mancò un battito. Voleva tanto rispondere di amarla, ma c'era qualcosa che la frenava, non sapeva bene cosa fosse. L'unico modo per farle capire come si sentisse era dimostrarglielo. La baciò con passione, spingendo, quasi con forza la lingua nella sua bocca. La violinista le cinse le braccia al collo, mentre l'altra la appoggiava sul tavolo. In pochi secondi la camicia di Michiru era completamente sbottonata.  
>-Ah! Haruka- ansimava mentre le palpava il seno.<br>Entrambe non riuscivano a controllarsi, La violinista sbottonò i pantaloni dell'altra e senza pensarci, infilò le mani nelle mutandine per toccarla.  
>-Non fermarti! Continua!- ansimò incoraggiandola a penetrarla.<br>Non se lo fece ripetere un'altra volta. Haruka sobbalzò a quel contatto.  
>-Devo proprio ammettere che ci sai fare con le mani!- le disse nell'orecchio facendola arrossire. Fecero l'amore lì, sul tavolo. Ora che erano l'una tra le braccia dell'altra, tutto sembrava giusto. Esistevano solo loro e i loro sentimenti.<br>Finirono col trascorrere la giornata insieme, Haruka andò al lavoro e su insistenza della violinista, la portò con sé. Non era mai stata in un posto del genere. Haruka sembrava un'altra persona, tutti pendevano dalle sue labbra, vederla alla guida poi fu una sensazione indescrivibile. Quando pilotava la sua auto, sembrava libera come il vento.  
>La giornata trascorse senza intoppi, anche se l'odore che c'era non l'aveva aiutata affatto per la sua nausea. Quando finì i suoi giri di prova, Haruka la raggiunse e le sorrise.<br>-Io ho finito, per oggi. Torniamo a casa?- la ragazza semplicemente annuì.  
>-Ti porto a casa o resti con me?- le chiese una volta salite in auto.<br>-Ho bisogno di abiti puliti!-  
>-Ti accompagno a prenderli!-<br>Quando arrivarono Michiru scese dall'auto ma Haruka non si mosse. La violinista si abbassò e dal finestrino le disse -Non vieni?-  
>-Beh…ecco-<br>-Dai vieni, non ci metto molto!-  
>Quando entrarono Haruka fu invasa da un senso di angoscia, in quella casa il suo senso di colpa aumentava , forse perché tutto le ricordava di Hiroshi!<br>-Vado in camera tu puoi aspettarmi qui, se non vuoi seguirmi!-  
>Entrò in camera per prendere qualche cambio di abiti. All'improvviso fu colta da uno strano malore: Le girava la testa e il suo senso di nausea aumentò.<br>-Cosa mi sta succedendo?- ma era ormai tardi, era svenuta!

Quando riprese i sensi, era su un letto d'ospedale con Haruka al suo fianco  
>-Cosa è successo?- chiese<br>-Sei svenuta, ti ho portato in ospedale e ti hanno fatto degli esami!-  
>-Ho capito!-<br>-Michiru, ho detto loro che potresti essere incinta!- disse tono basso  
>-Cosa? P-Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere?-<br>Furono interrotte dalla dottoressa che entrò, con una cartella clinica.  
>-Si è svegliata. Come si sente?-<br>-Sto bene! Allora può dirmi cosa ho?- chiese Michiru  
>-Allora su suggerimento del suo compagno, abbiamo….-<br>-Non sono il suo compagno, lei è mia cognata!- la interruppe Haruka. Aveva una strana sensazione, un terribile presentimento che…  
>-Oh chiedo scusa! Allora vorrà dire che diventerà presto zio! Le faccio i miei auguri signora, lei aspetta un bambino!-<br>_Un bambino! Avrò un bambino!_  
>Istintivamente alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi: era così triste. Un groppo in gola le impediva di respirare. Perché il destino doveva essere così crudele con lei!<br>La dottoressa le aveva spiegato che il malore era dovuto alla gravidanza, che doveva evitare sforzi inutili, doveva riguardarsi sull'alimentazione. Poi vedendo che erano entrambi sconvolti, decise di lasciarli da soli.  
>Scese così un silenzio imbarazzante nella stanza, nessuna delle due sapeva cosa dire o fare. D'un tratto Haruka prese il telefono e iniziò a digitare un numero.<br>-Chi chiami?- chiese terrorizzata. Non poteva chiamarlo, non ora che aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere.  
>-Dovrebbe stare lui qui, non io!- esclamò con calma e distacco.<br>-Haruka ti prego non farlo!- era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Era incinta proprio ora che aveva scoperto di amare un'altra persona.  
>-Hai bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di te, e io non posso farlo!- esclamò<br>Iniziò così a piangere, quel groppo che le impediva di respirare, si dissolveva tra le lacrime. Si coprì il volto con le mani e tra i singhiozzi disse –Ti prego, Haruka, non puoi farlo!-  
>-Michiru hai bisogno di lui, ora!-<br>Così lo fece, chiamò il fratello dicendogli di anticipare il ritorno perché la sua ragazza aveva scoperto di aspettare un bambino. Quella telefonata segnò una svolta radicale nella vita di entrambe. Nessuno delle due lo sapeva, ma quella telefonata segnò l'inizio di una nuova vita per entrambe!

Ciao a tutti. Inizio col ringraziare tutti coloro che seguono la mia fanfiction. Ringrazio tutti coloro che recensiscono la mia fanfiction, è sempre un piacere sapere cosa ne pensate. Continuate così  
>Ecco un nuovo capitolo, con un bel colpo di scena, non trovate?<br>Fatemi sapere cosa pensate, sono davvero curiosa.  
>Un bacio <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Oggi era il grande giorno, stavano aspettando questo giorno con ansia. Le aveva promesso che in quel giorno, avrebbero trascorso l'intera giornata insieme e aveva tutta l'intenzione di mantenere la promessa.  
>I preparativi per la festa erano iniziati una settimana fa, e ora si sentiva esausta. Salì le scale e aprì la porta della stanza. Si diresse verso le finestre e aprì le tende, per permettere ai raggi del sole di colpire il letto. In quel letto dormiva l'amore della sua vita.<br>-Tesoro, svegliati. E' ora di alzarsi!-  
>Ma non ci fu nessuna risposta<br>-Dai cucciola, oggi è il tuo giorno. Non puoi fare tardi!-  
>Al suono di quelle parole, una piccola figura si alzò come un fulmine, saltando tra le braccia della madre.<br>-Buon compleanno, amore mio!- le disse in tono gentile.  
>Erano già passati cinque anni dalla nascita di sua figlia. Quel piccolo esserino le aveva rubato corpo e anima. Aveva trascorso i primi due anni della sua vita attaccata alla mamma, poi Michiru aveva ripreso a suonare il violino e i suoi impegni l'avevano portata molto spesso a essere lontano dalla figlia.<br>Quando doveva partire per un concerto, faceva tutto il possibile per conciliare i suoi impegni con quelli di Hiroshi, per partire tutti insieme. Ultimamente, però era stato più difficile. Era per questo che aveva promesso a sua figlia che avrebbero trascorso l'intera giornata insieme, come una vera famiglia. Tuttavia la bambina non voleva rinunciare alla festa con i suoi amici, che fu organizzata il giorno dopo.  
>Per l'occasione del quinto compleanno della bambina, Michiru aveva prenotato un tavolo per tre persone nel più lussuoso ristorante frequentato da gente famosa. La sua bambina aveva sempre desiderato andarci, infatti, quando per motivi di lavoro, ci andava lei, la piccola voleva sempre seguirla. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere la sua bambina felice, era l'unica cosa importante per lei. Tempo fa, quando si sentiva giù, l'unica cosa che la aiutava era il suo adorato violino; oggi invece le bastava essere vicino alla sua principessa, per cacciare pensieri che le facevano male. Molto spesso si era ritrovata a pensare come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza sua figlia e con sua gioia, poteva affermare che niente sarebbe stato meglio della sua bambina. Niente, neanche il suo più grande amore.<br>-Grazie!- rispose la bambina, mentre abbracciava forte la sua mamma.  
>Michiru le diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi prendendola in braccio si diresse in cucina.<br>-Ora fai colazione poi ci dedicheremo a noi!-  
>La bambina si sedette ubbidiente sulla sedia, mentre la madre le versava il latte nel tazzone.<br>-Dov'è papà?- chiese mentre prendeva il tazzone tra le mani.  
>-A lavoro, ma ha promesso di tornare per festeggiare con noi!- rispose. Sapeva benissimo che Hiroshi voleva bene a quella bambina quanto lei.<br>Il loro rapporto era solido, anche se all'inizio non era sempre stato così. Quando scoprì di aspettare un bambino, lui subito le propose di sposarlo, ma lei non accettò. Aveva sempre desiderato di sposarsi per amore e in quel periodo non poteva certo dire di essere innamorata di lui. Solo dopo la nascita della bambina cambiò idea, dopo aver parlato con una persona a lei molto cara.  
>Dopo aver fatto colazione, uscirono e fecero compere. Michiru regalò alla piccola un bellissimo vestito da indossare alla cena. Trascorsero del tempo al parco, poi, però fu costretta ad andare a lavoro: doveva definire alcune cose per il suo prossimo concerto.<br>-Dai mamma portami con te. Farò la brava te lo prometto!- la supplicò la bambina.  
>-Va bene, solo perché è il tuo compleanno e non voglio che tu faccia capricci. Oggi devi essere la bambina più felice del mondo- le disse mentre le accarezzava la testa.<br>-Grazie mamma. Ti voglio bene!- rispose la bambina con gli occhi che luccicavano dall'emozione. Ogni anno al suo compleanno, le concedeva di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse. Era un modo per farsi perdonare per tutte quelle volte che non poteva essere presente come voleva.  
>Molte volte, quando la vedeva piangere perché voleva stare con la sua mamma, aveva pensato di abbandonare tutto. Poi però cambiava subito idea: la sua carriera era l'unico modo per restare legata al passato.<br>Era ormai sera, quando Hiroshi tornò a casa.  
>-Sono tornato- disse appena aprì la porta. Una donna bellissima avvolta in un abito azzurro lo accolse tra le braccia.<br>-Bentornato! Com'è andata?-  
>-Bene, ma dove è la mia principessa?-<br>-E' in camera, la stavo preparando- sussurrò, per non farsi sentire dalla figlia. Michiru lo perse per mano, e stava per condurlo in camera, quando lui la bloccò, la attirò a sé e le accarezzò la guancia.  
>-Non ti ho ancora detto che sei bellissima!- le disse a fior di labbra e poi la baciò.<br>La loro vita sentimentale era cambiata, non era più caratterizzata dalla passione che li travolgeva da ragazzi, ma c'era comunque una certa intesa tra i due.  
>La violinista ricambiò il bacio, dando inizio a una danza con le lingue. Poi all'improvviso si staccò e disse<br>-Non ora, faremo tardi! E poi così mi rovini il vestito!-  
>Hiroshi arrivò vicino alla camera della sua bambina e bussò.<br>-Entra!- esclamò. Entrò e la trovò che si specchiava, ammirando il suo vestito nuovo. Aveva gli occhi che le brillavano: era davvero bellissima. Del resto era uguale a sua madre. Ogni volta che si fermava a guardarle, non poteva fare almeno di notare come, ogni giorno che passava, la sua bambina assomigliava sempre di più alla donna della sua vita. Aveva lo stesso sorriso e gli stessi atteggiamenti gentili e aristocratici della madre.  
>-Ciao piccola, che bel vestito!- disse avvicinandosi alla bambina e abbassandosi per guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Ti piace, me l'ha regalato la mamma!-  
>-Davvero?- disse voltandosi verso Michiru -e perché le hai regalato un vestito così bello?- chiese Hiroshi<br>-Ma papà, non ricordi che giorno è?- era davvero triste.  
>-Oggi? Sì come no! Oggi avevo promesso di giocare con te alle bambole! E' per questo che ti sei vestita così!- scherzò Hiroshi.<br>-Ma papà?- i suoi occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime, mentre guardava la madre per chiedere aiuto.  
>Vedendola così Hiroshi la prese in braccio e la strinse forte.<br>-Sto scherzando amore mio. So benissimo che giorno è. Tanti auguri, angelo mio!- disse baciandola con affetto.  
>La bambina fece un respiro di sollievo, poi, però lo allontanò e disse –Papà così mi rovini tutto il vestito!-.<br>-Sei proprio uguale a tua madre!- rispose ridendo.  
>Circa un'ora dopo, erano nel lussuosissimo ristorante, mentre venivano condotti al loro tavolo. La bambina si guardava intorno con occhi spalancati dall'emozione. Era davvero un posto elegante e bellissimo. Aveva sempre sognato di venirci. Soprattutto perché quello era il luogo dove la sua mamma cenava. Quando si preparava per cenere in quel ristorante, ai suoi occhi appariva come una bellissima principessa e in cuor suo aveva sempre sperato di diventare come lei. Quella sera nel suo bellissimo abito bianco con un foulard azzurro come cintura, e in quel ristorante, si sentiva una vera principessa. Mano nella mano con la sua mamma, continuava a guardarsi intorno, stupendosi della bellezza di quel ristorante.<br>-Ti piace?- le chiese Michiru, guardandola mentre il suo cuore si riempiva di gioia. Vederla così felice era la cosa più importante per lei. In fondo al suo cuore si sentiva in colpa. In colpa per non amare il padre di quella creatura come voleva, e la paura che la sua bambina percepisse in qualsiasi modo quella mancanza, la tormentava.  
>Cenarono tra i discorsi di una bambina eccitata e felice. Ogni tanto Michiru si soffermava a guardare la sua bambina e pensava che fosse davvero bellissima. Era una bambina gentile e molto socievole, completamente diversa da lei. Forse questo lato lo aveva ereditato dal papà.<br>-Mamma devo andare in bagno!- esclamò la bambina.  
>-Ti accompagno- stava per alzarsi, quando la bambina la fermò<br>-Dai mamma sono grande abbastanza per andarci da sola!-  
>-Non sei per niente grande. Ti accompagno io, ma ti aspetto fuori!-<br>-E dai mamma, puoi guardarmi da qui!- supplicò la bambina, poi rivolse lo sguardo al papà. Era la sua tattica, quando si trovava in disaccordo con uno di loro, cercava sempre l'appoggio dell'altro.  
>-Dai Michiru, del resto da qui puoi vederla!-<br>Quando si alleavano contro di lei, non poteva farci niente, A volte il padre sapeva essere più bambino della figlia, se non avesse accettato, avrebbero inscenato una lotta e non voleva certo dare spettacolo in quel luogo.  
>-Va bene, ma se non torni tra dieci minuti, vengo a prenderti!-<br>-Ma mamma!-  
>-Niente ma, ora vai e muoviti!-<br>La bambina andò in bagno, e come promesso alla mamma, stava per tornare, prima dei dieci minuti, ma qualcosa la attirò. Era un bellissimo quadro che aveva già visto, ma non ricordava dove.  
>Mentre camminava con la testa girata verso il quadro, inciampò e cadde, vicino al tavolo di una coppia.<br>-Ti sei fatta male, piccola?- chiese l'uomo alzandosi ad abbassandosi accanto a lei.  
>La bambina si alzò lentamente, con gli occhi lucidi. Cercava di trattenere le lacrime, perché la sua mamma le aveva detto che una vera signorina non piangeva davanti a degli sconosciuti, specialmente davanti a un ragazzo.<br>Quando alzò gli occhi e incontrò il volto di quell'uomo, i suoi occhi si spalancarono dallo stupore.  
>-Ma tu sei…?-<br>-Mi conosci?- chiese titubante. Era sorprendente come quella bambina somigliasse a…  
>Smettila! Smettila! Le disse una vocina interna<br>La bambina le saltò addosso e la strinse forte.  
>-Sono così contenta di conoscerti zia!-<p>Era tornata nel suo paese da circa tre settimane, dopo cinque anni trascorsi in America. Si guardava intorno nella stanza d'albergo. Aveva un appuntamento con Christine, la sua fidanzata e futura sposa, nel ristorante più lussuoso e frequentato dai vip del momento. Non aveva nessuna voglia di andarci, ma lo aveva promesso a lei. Aveva conosciuto Christine due anni prima durante una festa, tenuta dal suo sponsor. Quella sera aveva bevuto molto, in realtà lei non beveva mai, ma in occasione della sua vittoria, decise di lasciarsi andare. Christine era seduta al bar e in pochi istanti fecero subito amicizia. Haruka la trovava bella e la sua compagnia era abbastanza piacevole. Aveva un sorriso che le riscaldava il cuore, da molto tempo arido. Negli ultimi anni si era completamente dedicata alla carriera, senza dare importanza a qualsiasi altra cosa. Aveva davvero sofferto molto, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di soffrire ancora.<br>Iniziarono lentamente a frequentarsi, fino a quando non scoprì chi era.

-Perché non mi hai detto chi sei?- le chiese Haruka  
>-A cosa ti riferisci scusa!-<br>-Non mi hai detto che sei sua figlia!- urlò Haruka. Aveva scoperto per caso che era la figlia del suo sponsor.  
>-Forse perché credo che non debba interessarti chi sia mio padre!-<br>-Non possiamo continuare a frequentarci!-  
>-Ma perché dici così? Sei il primo uomo che mi piaccia veramente- disse vergognandosi.<br>-Sono sempre stata attratta dalle donne, poi ti ho incontrato e…-  
>-Sei attratta dalle donne?- chiese incredula.<br>Era arrossita visibilmente, e la trovava davvero adorabile. Era la prima volta che provava qualcosa di simile per qualcuno, dopo di lei.  
>-Ti sei mai chiesta, perché proprio io?-<br>-Cosa vuoi dire?-  
>Si avvicinò a lei e la strinse forte, mentre le sussurrava nell'orecchio –Sono una donna!-<p>

Fu così che iniziarono la loro storia d'amore, senza svelare a nessuno il suo segreto.  
>Christine era una ragazza solare e gentile. Aveva sempre cercato di non intromettersi troppo nella vita passata del pilota, anche se aveva capito che c'era qualcosa o meglio qualcuno, che continuava a tormentarla. Tuttavia non le aveva mai chiesto nulla, nemmeno quando i suoi occhi s'illuminava, quando per televisione vedeva la sua bellissima violinista, mentre era intervistata per il suo ultimo successo.<br>Non parlava con suo fratello da cinque anni, aveva scelto di rompere definitivamente i contatti con lui, per evitare di rivederla. Non aveva più la forza di far finta di niente. E non poteva rischiare di rovinare tutto, dopo la nascita della loro bambina.  
>Si preparò e uscì per andare da Christine che alloggiava nella villa di famiglia. Entrambe avevano concordato di non vivere insieme nella villa di famiglia, per evitare di far scoprire il suo segreto. Capitava così che a volta Christine rimaneva in albergo con lei, per trovare un po' d'intimità.<br>Quando Haruka arrivò alla villa, fu ricevuta dalla madre di Christine, una donna che non la amava particolarmente, anche se non aveva mai esternato il suo disappunto. A volte Haruka aveva come l'impressione che conoscesse il suo segreto, molte volte l'aveva sorpresa a fissarla.  
>-Buongiorno Haruka, Christine è in camera sua!- le disse facendola entrare.<br>-Buongiorno a lei- le rispose cortese, quella donna riusciva a metterle una strana agitazione.  
>Dopo aver gentilmente salutato la donna, si diresse in camera di Christine. Bussò e poi entrò. Era davvero bellissima, con il suo vestito rosso che metteva, in evidenza la sua carnagione chiara e i suoi capelli biondi. Si avvicinò e la abbracciò<br>-Sono quasi pronta!- disse ricambiando l'abbraccio. Tra le sue braccia si sentiva la donna più fortunata del mondo. Anche se nessuno della sua famiglia sapeva la verità, era comunque convinta di poter essere felice con lei.  
>-Non vedo l'ora di tornare in America, nel nostro appartamento- sospirò Christine staccandosi<br>-Non ti trovi con i tuoi?-  
>La ragazza sorrise e disse –Non è questo! Sono i tuoi vestiti-<br>-Eh?-  
>-Non ci vediamo da giorni e sono costretta a vedere il tuo corpo in abiti maschili!- disse facendo un finto broncio.<br>Haruka sorrise e la attirò in un bacio carico di passione  
>-Stanotte ti farò recuperare tutto!- rispose facendola arrossire. Era adorabile, anche se si mostrava come una donna forte, nell'intimità era sempre timida, un aspetto che adorava molto. Le piaceva metterla in imbarazzo, anche perché finiva sempre col coprirsi il viso nel suo petto. La faceva sentire così forte e importante, come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Nella sua vita, nessuna donna aveva chiesto apertamente il suo aiuto. Prima Aya, che era più grande di lei, poi Yukino, che nonostante l'avesse fatta soffrire molto, era stata sempre lei ad aiutarla e non viceversa e poi c'era Michiru, che di sicuro non aveva chiesto il suo aiuto quando la sua vita si era complicata. Anche perché lei non si era mostrata disponibile ad aiutarla.<br>Ricordava bene, come l'aveva gettata tra le braccia del fratello quando avevano scoperto che aspettava un bambino.  
>Un lieve tocco alla porta le fece voltare, era il padre di Christine che voleva parlare con Haruka. Aveva da poco vinto una gara importante, e adesso era impegnata per almeno due mesi nel suo paese natale.<br>Quando erano ormai pronte, uscirono e si diressero verso l'auto del pilota. Durante il tragitto, Haruka sembrava infastidita, forse aveva litigato con il padre.  
>-Cosa ti ha detto?- chiese Christine<br>-Vuole che ci sposiamo al più presto!- rispose senza pensare.  
>-E tu non vuoi?-<br>-Non è questo! Tu dimentichi una cosa!-  
>-Haruka sono stufa di questa storia! Io ti amo e non m'interessa cosa ne pensi mio padre!-<br>L'aveva detto di nuovo, le aveva detto di amarla e non era in grado di dirlo anche lei. Non perché non la amasse, ma non riusciva a dirlo. Quelle semplici parole erano legate a un ricordo molto doloroso e, anche se poteva sembrare masochista, non voleva separarle da quel ricordo. Le disse cinque anni fa per la prima volta, alla persona che aveva occupato il suo cuore e che continuava a occupare. Sì, perché nel suo cuore, un posticino era sempre riservato a quella donna.  
>-Non parliamone adesso, questa deve essere la nostra serata!- rispose, con l'intento di cambiare argomento. Faceva sempre così ogni volta che l'altra si aspettava di sentire da lei quelle parole, cercava sempre di cambiare argomento.<br>Christine aveva notato la cosa, ma preferiva far finta di niente, almeno per il momento.  
>Arrivarono al ristorante e la serata trascorse senza intoppi. Sembravano aver cancellato quello che era successo in auto. Christine la guardava e si sentiva davvero fortunata ad avere lei al suo fianco. Le aveva parlato di un amore impossibile ma non era andata oltre. Una sera, quando le chiese di sposarla, le aveva esposto i suoi dubbi.<p>

-Haruka sei sicura di volerlo?- aveva la testa bassa, mentre fissava l'anello.  
>-Perché dici così?- le accarezzò il viso, alzandolo per guardarla negli occhi. Erano seduti sotto un cielo stellato, aveva scelto quel posto perché Christine amava le stelle.<br>-Io non so niente di te e del tuo amore impossibile!-  
>Haruka abbassò il viso e sussurrò<br>-Se ti ho detto che era un amore impossibile è perché è davvero così. Lei in realtà non è mai stata mia e mai lo sarà!-  
>-Ma tu la ami ancora!- non era una domanda<br>-Non posso certo dirti di averla dimenticata, ma ti posso assicurare che non è amore!- mentì. In quel preciso momento non era in grado di dare una definizione alla parola "amore". Molte volte si era trovata a chiedersi se era possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente.  
>La guardò e le disse –Ti aiuterò a dimenticarla! Il mio amore sarà più forte del suo ricordo!-<br>-Questo è un sì?- annuì semplicemente per poi baciarla con passione.  
>Aveva scelto di darle fiducia e così erano impegnate e tra sei mesi dovevano sposarsi.<p>

Parlavano del più e del meno, quando furono interrotte da una bambina che era inciampata proprio vicino al loro tavolo.  
>-Ti sei fatta male?-<br>Il cuore di Haruka mancò un colpo, quando vide gli occhi di quella bambina. Erano del colore del mare, un colore che lei conosceva molta bene, anche se di una tonalità diversa, forse perché lei li ricordava carichi di passione. Passione per lei, per il suo corpo...  
>Smettila! Smettila! La rimproverò una vocina nella sua mente.<br>Aveva gli occhi lucidi e quella visione le fece male al cuore. Ricordava gli stessi occhi, inondate di lacrime e il suo cuore che piangeva con loro. Perché questa bambina mi fa quest'effetto? Pensò.  
>Lo sguardo della bambina cambiò, quando la vide<br>-Ma tu sei…-  
>La voce della bambina la portò alla realtà<br>-Mi conosci?- chiese incredula  
>-Sono contenta di conoscerti zia!- le disse aggrappandosi al collo<br>-Zia?-  
>Era sconvolta, non poteva essere. Possibile che fosse…<br>Oh mio dio, se questa bambina è… se lei è qui, significa che anche lei è qui!  
>Al solo pensiero di rivederla il suo cuore iniziò a correre all'impazzata<br>Perché mi fa ancora quest'effetto?  
>Un attimo ha detto zia, questo vuol dire che sa che sono una donna!<br>-Oh scusa, non volevo dirlo!- si scusò la bambina guardando Christine. Poi avvicinandosi all'orecchio del pilota sussurrò –La mamma mi ha detto che è un segreto! Credi che mi abbia sentito?- disse indicando l'altra con lo sguardo.

-Hikari, cosa è successo?- Aveva visto la bambina cadere da lontano e subito si era precipitata a vedere se si era fatta male.  
>Quella voce, è lei! Sembrava stesse per soffocare, il cuore le martellava così forte che sembrava volesse scoppiarle. Fissò i suoi piedi, per risalire pian piano verso il corpo. Era ancora stupenda avvolta in quell'abito azzurro. Notò subito che il suo corpo era leggermente cambiato, forse a causa della maternità. Quando i loro occhi s'incrociarono, Michiru spalancò gli occhi.<br>Non credeva ai suoi occhi: la sua bambina era abbracciata a... _Haruka_  
><em>Haruka Tenou era tornata! <em>  
>Non riusciva a parlare, la sua gola divenne improvvisamente arida e il suo cuore sembrava aver iniziato una corsa senza limiti di velocità.<br>-H-Haruka?- riuscì a balbettare. Si alzò mentre la piccola si avvicinò alle gambe della madre.  
>-Lei è…tua figlia?- chiese, spostando lo sguardo tra le due. Era impressionante la loro somiglianza.<br>-Mamma mi dispiace, ho rovinato il vestito!- disse la bambina  
>La voce della figlia la fece tornare alla realtà. Si abbassò e le accarezzò la testa<br>-Non ti preoccupare, cucciola, quando andiamo a casa, lo puliremo e tornerà come nuovo!-  
>Il suo tono è così dolce e rassicurante si ritrovò a pensare.<br>Si rialzò e si ritrovò a faccia a faccia con Haruka. Il cuore le mancò un battito. In questi anni si era convinta di aver superato quel sentimento, e invece le bastava guardarla per ritornare a cinque anni fa. Si avvicinò a lei e la abbracciò. Haruka sussultò dalla sorpresa, le faceva ancora lo stesso effetto  
>-M-Michiru?- aveva le mani a mezz'aria, non sapeva se stringerla o se doveva semplicemente aspettare che si staccasse.<br>-Mi sei mancata!- le sussurrò con voce incerta.  
>Fu in quell'istante che i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime che minacciavano di cadere e un terribile nodo le salì in gola. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la strinse forte a sé. Il calore che le emanava quel corpo era indescrivibile. Il suo cuore sembrava aver ritrovato il calore, dopo anni di gelo.<br>-Anche tu!-  
>Due paia di occhi le guardavano: uno curioso l'altro con disappunto. Un leggero colpo di tosse ruppe l'incantesimo<br>-Amore, ti sei dimenticato di me?-

Ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia!  
>Giusto per essere più precisi questo capitolo inizia con un salto di cinque anni.<br>Chissà cosa sarà successo in questi cinque anni e come si evolverà la storia.  
>Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni. Aspetto si sapere cosa pensate di questo nuovo capitolo.<br>Un bacio!  
> <p>


	15. Chapter 15

Tra le sue braccia sentiva come se fosse tornata a vivere, dopo anni di coma. Era strano, ma solo in quel momento capì, che nonostante tutti gli sforzi il suo cuore era legato a quella donna. Amava sentire di nuovo il suo odore, il calore del suo corpo e le sensazioni che le regalava.  
>-Amore, ti sei dimenticata di me?-<br>Solo in quel momento Michiru realizzò la presenza di un'altra persona. Si voltò, senza rompere il contatto con il suo corpo: era una donna bellissima.  
>-Oh scusi la mia scortesia- disse allontanandosi.<br>Ma cosa mi è saltato in mente!  
>-Sono Michiru Kaioh, piacere di conoscerla!- non sapeva neanche lei il motivo, ma avvertiva già un'ostilità verso quella donna.<br>-Io sono Christine Davis- rispose in tono gelido, offrendole la mano.  
>Le due donne si fissavano come se volessero scoprirsi nel profondo. Avvertiva una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Haruka le osservava incerta su cosa fare. Era agitatissima, alzò la mano e si grattò la fronte. Fu in quell'istante che il suo cuore si bloccò.<br>Cos'è quel riflesso?  
>Spostò lo sguardo e lo vide:<strong> un anello<strong>  
><em>Haruka aveva un anello! Era fidanzata!<em>  
>-T-Ti sei fidanzata?- chiese mentre continuava a fissare l'anello. Il suo cuore rallentò, come se non avesse il coraggio di andare oltre. Non riusciva a decifrare le sue sensazioni, ma erano bruttissime. Un misto tra angoscia, paura e dolore. Sì, il cuore le faceva male e più guardava quell'anello e più le fitte facevano aumentavano.<br>-Oh! Be ecco…-  
>Michiru si voltò verso la bionda e disse –Quindi tu sei…la sua ragazza.-<br>E' un incubo, non può essere!  
>In questi cinque anni si era sempre auto convinta che i suoi sentimenti fossero cambiati. Ogni volta che si ritrovava a pensare a lei, cercava sempre di dirsi che sicuramente nella sua vita c'era qualcuno.<br>Ma vederlo con i suoi occhi era tremendo!  
>Un leggero movimento vicino alle sue gambe, la fece distogliere lo sguardo. Sua figlia aveva una strana espressione<br>-Amore che succede?- la piccola la guardò con i lacrimoni. La prese in braccio e nascose il viso nel collo della mamma –Ti sei fatta male?- la bambina annuì con la testa, mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime.  
>Le accarezzò la schiena mentre sussurrava parole dolci –Non ti preoccupare, va tutto bene tesoro. Piangi, non devi trattenerti!-<br>-Ma tu mi hai detto che una vera signorina non deve piangere-  
>Michiru sorrise: a volte sua figlia era davvero incredibile. Le aveva detto quella frase quando stava facendo dei capricci.<br>-Non vale per te, sei ancora piccola. Puoi piangere se vuoi!-Fu così che la bambina iniziò a piangere tra le braccia della mamma.  
>-Fa male mamma!- singhiozzò la bambina.<br>Quando è con lei, sembra un'altra persona. E' gentile e premurosa pensò Haruka, mentre guardava Michiru consolare la sua bambina.  
>All'improvviso la bambina alzò la testa per guardare la mamma negli occhi<br>-Mamma, mettimi giù!-  
>-Eh?-<br>-Ti farai male. Sono pesante! Non voglio che tu ti faccia di nuovo male!-  
>Michiru sorrise alla preoccupazione genuina della bambina.<br>-Non preoccuparti, sono ancora in grado di tenerti in braccio-  
>-Ma mamma?- sembrava davvero preoccupata.<br>-Se mi siedo, va bene?- la bambina sorrise e annuì con la testa. Michiru, allora, si sedette con la bambina in braccio, poi controllò cosa si era fatta. Sul ginocchio iniziò a formarsi un brutto livido. Quando la bambina lo vide, iniziò ad agitarsi: era spaventata!  
>-Oh mio dio! Ma cosa si è fatta?- esclamò Christine, angosciando ancora di più la bambina che stava per piangere di nuovo.<br>-Non dire così! La spaventi!- la rimproverò gelida Michiru, poi cambiando tono ed espressione, si rivolse alla bambina –Non ti preoccupare, adesso ci mettiamo un po' di ghiaccio e passerà tutto!-  
>Chiamò così un cameriere per del ghiaccio.<br>-Ti aiuto io!- disse Haruka abbassandosi per vedere il ginocchio.  
>-No, non mi toccare!- urlò la bambina, era spaventata. Abbracciò forte la madre, nascondendo il volto nel suo petto –Voglio papà! Voglio il mio papà!-<br>Da quando aveva imparato a camminare, ogni volta che cadeva e si faceva male, era il suo papà a medicarla. Soprattutto le prime volte perché lei aveva sempre paura di non sapere come fare.  
>Il mio papà! Voglio il mio papà!<br>Michiru percepì la tensione di Haruka al suono di quelle parole e le mise una mano sulla spalla, sussurrandole –Lascia stare-  
>-Può portare il ghiaccio al tavolo di mio marito?- disse Michiru rivolgendosi al cameriere.<br>_Mio marito!_  
>Quelle parole la ferirono nel profondo, lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di presentarle Christine come la sua ragazza e invece lei, lo chiamava marito.<br>-Scusami- sussurrò piano, abbastanza da essere sentita dal pilota, rendendosi conto di averla ferita.  
>Si alzò con la bambina in braccio e stava per andarsene quando si fermò<br>-Non vieni? Non vuoi salutarlo? Ci resterà male!-  
>Ma chi è questa donna? Pensò Christine<br>Che sia il suo amore impossibile?  
>-Haruka, va tutto bene, vieni.- poi voltandosi per guardarla negli occhi continuò –Non vuoi presentargli la tua fidanzata?-<p>Quando tornarono al tavolo, Hiroshi subito si alzò per togliere la bambina dalle braccia di Michiru.<br>-Ma perché la porti in braccio?- Michiru gli fece capire con gli occhi che andava tutto bene e andò a sedersi. Quando Hiroshi notò Haruka, i suoi occhi si spalancarono dalla sorpresa. Non si vedevano da cinque anni. A dire la verità lei era sparita senza dare sue notizie.  
>-H-Haruka, sei tornata?- disse. Haruka era in imbarazzo per tutta la situazione. Al suo fianco c'era Christine, che sembrava confusa.<br>-Christine lui è mio fratello e questa è la sua famiglia!-  
>-Fratello?-<br>-Non le hai parlato di noi?- chiese Hiroshi  
>-Di cosa ti meravigli? Lo sai che ama i colpi di scena!- disse Michiru con sarcasmo.<br>-Beh e lei, è una tua amica?- chiese Hiroshi volgendosi verso Christine.  
>Oh cavolo, e adesso? Che cosa devo fare? Istintivamente guardò Michiru, che però distolse lo sguardo. Era in preda al panico, ma perché era così difficile per lei? Infondo non aveva esitato a chiamarlo marito!<br>Però ti ha chiesto scusa!le disse una vocina interna.  
>Hiroshi e Christine le rivolsero uno sguardo sorpreso.<br>Che le prende, non vuole dirgli la verità?  
>-E' la sua ragazza!- il tono gelido di Michiru portò tutti alla realtà.<br>Dopo il primo impatto d'imbarazzo, decisero di unirsi per parlare di quei cinque anni. Haruka aveva notato che Michiru era piuttosto assente. Dopo aver curato la ferita della bambina, fasciandole il ginocchio con il foulard del suo vestito, si era completamente distaccata dal loro discorso, prestando attenzione solo alla sua bambina.  
>In realtà stava ascoltando tutto ma non voleva intromettersi, era meglio mantenere una certa distanza.<br>Il solo sapere della sua ragazza le aveva fatto male e ora non poteva rischiare di ricadere nell'errore di cinque anni fa.  
>Errore? No, l'amore non è mai un errore! Pensò Michiru<br>Ogni tanto le lanciava un'occhiata e pensava che fosse ancora più bella di come la ricordasse. In questi cinque anni molte volte aveva pensato a lei, aveva seguito tutte le sue gare e aveva pianto di gioia quando aveva ricevuto dei premi. Aveva accuratamente evitato di leggere gossip sulla sua vita privata, perché non sapeva se fosse stato in grado di sopportare il fatto di averla persa per sempre. Tutto questo per cosa?  
>Per trovarmi seduta al tavolo con mio marito e la sua ragazza.<br>-Quindi tu sei la violinista?-  
>-Come scusa?-<br>-Sai, Haruka ha seguito tutta la tua carriera!-  
>-Davvero?- il suo cuore iniziò a battere veloce per la felicità.<br>-Si, restava ore a guardare le tue interviste alla tv-  
>Restava.<br>Ha usato il passato  
>-Anche la mamma ti vedeva in tv- disse la bambina, mentre beveva la sua bibita<br>-Hikari quante volte ti ho detto di non parlare quando ci sono gli adulti!- disse Michiru  
>-Scusa, mamma-<br>-Non ti preoccupare piccola, non hai detto niente di male. A me fa piacere sapere che la tua mamma mi guardava in tv!- il suo tono era dolce, come lo sguardo che le stava donando.  
>Non pensava che dopo tutto questo tempo riuscissero a parlare quasi normalmente. Certo la situazione era tutt'altro che normale, ma fino a ora erano riuscite a instaurare un dialogo.<br>-In fondo è per questo che voglio vincere-  
>-Per la mia mamma?- chiese la bimba confusa<br>-Per le persone che amo!- si ritrovò a rispondere.  
>-Eh! Tu ami la mia mamma!- strillò<br>Haruka spalancò gli occhi dall'audacia di quella bambina, mentre Michiru sobbalzò leggermente.  
>Allora Haruka, dai rispondi! Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non mi ami! Pensò la violinista.<br>-No, tesoro credo che tua zia intendesse dire per chi vuole bene. Come la tua mamma, il tuo papà e te! Vero amore?- chiarì Christine con un finto sorriso.  
>Che sciocca! Che cosa pensavi? Si rimproverò<br>Aveva davvero sperato che stesse parlando solo di lei!  
>Michiru abbassò il viso per evitare che qualcuno vedesse la delusione sul suo volto. Le faceva così male sentirla chiamare amore. Lei non l'aveva mai fatto, neanche mentre facevano l'amore. Non l'aveva mai chiamata così. Non aveva mai chiamato nessuno così, oltre a sua figlia, ma quella era un'altra cosa. Neanche suo marito lo chiamava così, nonostante siano sposati ormai da quattro anni, lei non lo aveva mai chiamato amore, non poteva.<br>-Tu cosa fai?- chiese Hiroshi. Aveva avvertito una certa tensione e non voleva che la situazione degenerasse. Per uno strano motivo quando sua moglie e sua sorella s'incontravano, c'erano sempre scintille.  
>-Bè, lavoro nell'azienda di mio padre-<br>-Ah! Proprio come me!- esclamò Hiroshi.  
>-Come vi siete conosciute?-<br>-Mio padre è lo sponsor di Haruka, ci siamo conosciute a una festa in suo onore!- rispose Christine, mentre Haruka si limitava ad annuire. La sua attenzione era rivolta a qualcun altro, qualcuno che sembrava non accorgersi più di lei. Eppure quando si erano abbracciate, aveva sentito qualcosa, ne era sicura.  
>Michiru continuava a staccarsi da tutta la conversazione, non aveva proprio voglia di stare a sentire come si fossero conosciute o come avessero deciso di fidanzarsi.<br>-…le nozze sono fissate tra sei mesi!- rispose Christine a una domanda di Hiroshi.  
><em>Le nozze! Si sposa!<em>  
>Michiru spalancò gli occhi, non aveva previsto una cosa del genere. Aveva un nodo in gola e non riusciva a parlare.<br>-T-Ti sposi?- chiese rivolgendosi alla donna che continuava a tormentare il suo cuore, mentre lottava per tenere a bada le lacrime  
>Ma perché fa così male? Io ho la mia famiglia è giusto che lei sia felice.<br>Haruka vide i suoi bellissimi occhi velarsi di tristezza e il suo cuore si sciolse dal dolore. Voleva tanto stringerla tra le braccia e rassicurarla che, i sentimenti che provava per lei, non erano cambiati, ma era tutto impossibile. Se cinque anni fa non aveva avuto il coraggio di far valere il suo amore, ora doveva trovare il coraggio di rinunciare per sempre a lei. Lo doveva a quella donna che aveva sofferto molto per lei e soprattutto lo doveva a se stessa.  
>Non aveva il diritto di stravolgere la sua vita dopo che aveva rinunciato a lei per paura. Sì, cinque anni fa, l'aveva spinta tra le braccia di suo fratello, perché aveva avuto paura.<br>-Congratulazioni! Sono davvero felice per te! Meriti di essere felice!- rispose Michiru con un sorriso forzato.  
>Haruka non rispose, non riusciva a capire se fosse sincera o se stava cercando di non far trapelare i suoi veri sentimenti.<br>Christine iniziava a dubitare del comportamento strano delle due. Era sicura che qualcosa fosse successo tra le due e doveva assolutamente scoprire cosa.  
>-Scusate, ma devo allontanarmi un attimo. Devo fare una telefonata!- disse Hiroshi alzandosi, poi vedendo che la sua bambina si stava annoiando riprese -Vuoi venire con me, piccola?-<br>La bambina non se lo fece dire una seconda volta e con cautela si alzò e andò accanto al papà  
>-Torniamo subito!- disse e le diede un bacio sulla guancia.<br>-Grazie sono sicura che sei sincera. Sembrate molto unite, voi due! Siete amiche?- chiese mentre sfidava la violinista con gli occhi.  
>-Cosa vuoi sapere esattamente?- la sfidò Michiru<br>-Bè siete solo cognate?-  
>Michiru sorrise a quella domanda<br>-A dire la verità, il legame che ci unisce va ben oltre l'essere cognate!-  
>Haruka rimase scioccata da quell'affermazione. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare? Voleva spifferare tutto?<br>-Cosa vi lega?-  
>-Lei non ti ha mai parlato di me, perché io ora devo parlarti di noi-<br>-Noi? C'è stato un noi?- Christine era sull'orlo di una crisi isterica, per tutta la serata la violinista era restata in silenzio e ora che stava facendo?  
>-Senti non devo essere io a placare le tue paure! Se vuoi essere rassicurata chiedilo alla tua amata!- rispose con tono gelido mentre si alzava per seguire la sua famiglia.<br>Christine la bloccò con il braccio e sussurrò –Sei il suo "amore impossibile"?-  
>Ecco è finita! Era in preda al panico, perché suo fratello era andato via proprio ora!<br>-"Amore impossibile"?- chiese confusa  
>-Christine smettila!-<br>-Devo sapere!-  
>Michiru guardò Haruka negli occhi, le sorrise poi si abbassò e sussurrò –Tesoro, ricorda una cosa: non esistono amori impossibili!- e andò via.<p>

Ma cosa diavolo mi è preso? Certo che vedere la sua faccia è stato appagante.  
>Michiru era uscita per raggiungere Hiroshi e sua figlia. Non riusciva a restare sola con quelle due. Vederle così in amore le dava un fastidio enorme, ecco perché, appena avuta l'occasione, aveva approfittato per togliere quel sorriso dalla faccia di quella…<br>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da due braccia che le circondarono la vita.  
>-Ah sei tu?- disse un po' delusa<br>-E chi volevi che fossi?-  
>-La mia amante!- esclamò con sarcasmo, anche se era il suo vero desiderio<br>-Allora tu permetti anche a qualcun altro di toccarti così?- sussurrò all'orecchio mentre le accarezzava il ventre con movimenti seducenti.  
>-Oh credimi se ti dico che mi tocca molto meglio di così!- esclamò Michiru, ricordando i suoi tocchi.<br>-Ah si?- scherzò Hiroshi  
>-Dov'è Hikari?-<br>-E' dentro con Haruka, quando siamo tornati, tu non c'eri e così sono venuto a cercarti! Sai, credo che abbiano litigato!-  
>-Ah!- fece l'indifferente, anche se la cosa le faceva un po' piacere. Un po' troppo!<br>-Hai già sentito il dottore?- cambiò tono Hiroshi  
>-No, gli avevo detto di non chiamarmi oggi, per nessun motivo. Mi chiamerà di sicuro domani-<br>-Tu come ti senti?- il suo tono era preoccupato. Nel dire quelle parole la strinse forte e Michiru si lasciò cullare dal calore di quell'abbraccio. In questi anni si era abituata al suo calore, tanto che a volte sentiva l'esigenza di essere abbracciata da lui.  
>-Non preoccuparti, mi sento bene! Sai se continui a preoccuparti così anche Hikari, inizierà a preoccuparsi, ed io non voglio! Oggi non voleva che io la prendessi in braccio!-<br>Hiroshi la fece voltare, le accarezzò la guancia e le disse –Ho capito!- poi la baciò. Fu un bacio dolce che le riscaldò il cuore. Quel bacio però bloccò il cuore di qualcun altro che da lontano aveva visto tutto.  
>Quando Michiru si stacco per tornare dentro Hiroshi le urlò<br>-Aspetta! Hai detto "la mia amante"?- suscitando una risata di Michiru.

*****

-Ma cosa diavolo credevi di fare?-  
>Era davvero arrabbiata, non sapeva bene con chi: con Christine per aver capito tutto o per il comportamento di Michiru.<br>-Come scusa? Hai il coraggio di arrabbiarti? Io devo essere quella infuriata, non mi hai mai parlato di lei e ora cosa pretendi?- era furiosa  
>-E' questa la tua scusa, non ti ho mai parlato di lei? Non ti ho mai parlato neanche di mio fratello, può essere anche lui il mio "amore impossibile", no?-<br>Christine avvampò a quelle parole, soprattutto per il tono di Haruka. Se non sapesse che non amava gli uomini, avrebbe potuto credere che fosse così!  
>-Sei stata a letto con lei?-<br>-Non sono cose che ti riguardano!- rispose senza guardarla.  
>-Ma come osi?-<br>-Senti, a te non deve interessarti il mio passato. Devi pensare solo al presente e al futuro che avrai con me!-  
>Quelle parole la colpirono in pieno, poi, però il viso compiaciuto di Michiru le ritornò in mente e continuò con le domande.<br>-E' lei il tuo "amore impossibile"? Ti prego rispondimi!-  
>Quell'insistenza le dava ai nervi, anche perché lei odiava mentire ma non poteva certo dirle la verità.<br>-Senti, tu non sei stata certo la mia prima donna e se continui con questa storia, non sarai neanche l'ultima!- Il cuore di Christine si frantumò in tantissimi pezzetti. Non avevano mai litigato in quel modo ed era bastata qualche ora con la sua famiglia per rovinare tutto.

Quando rientrarono, le due donne stavano in silenzio, mentre la bambina giocava con le posate. Michiru si sedette accanto alla sua piccola e le disse –E' arrivato il tuo momento!-  
>La bambina alzò lo sguardo e vide un cameriere che portava una bellissima torta con sopra cinque candeline.<br>Come ho fatto a dimenticarlo, oggi è il suo compleanno. Oggi sono cinque anni da quando…ho sepolto il mio cuore con il nostro amore. Pensò Haruka  
>-Scusami, mi sono completamente dimenticata che oggi era il tuo compleanno! Auguri!-<br>La bambina sorrise, accettò con gioia gli auguri di sua zia e disse –Non ti preoccupare, tu non lo sapevi!-  
>-In realtà io ti ho visto quando sei nata. Sono venuta a salutarti prima di partire- rispose Haruka incrociando lo sguardo di Michiru.<br>La serata continuò tranquillamente, se così si poteva dire. La bambina spense le candeline, mangiarono la torta e continuarono a parlare, anche se c'era un'atmosfera pesante. Era ormai tardi e la piccola si era addormentata fra le braccia della madre.  
>-Se mi scusate, vado un attimo in bagno- disse all'improvviso Christine alzandosi<br>-Complimenti, Haruka è davvero una bellissima ragazza!- esclamò Hiroshi  
>-Perché non vai a prendere il cappotto di Hikari in macchina, così torniamo a casa!- disse infastidita<br>Restarono così da sole. C'era un silenzio insopportabile  
>-Mi dispiace per prima, non volevo metterti in difficoltà- sussurrò mentre accarezzava i soffici capelli di sua figlia.<br>-Non si è mai comportata così!-  
>Michiru la guardò con sospetto, poi capì che l'altra aveva frainteso<br>-Oh!, ma io mi riferivo all'abbraccio di prima! Per quello che è successo con la tua donna, non mi dispiace. Se l'è cercato!- disse senza guardarla negli occhi.  
>-Sei felice?- chiese di sbotto<br>-Eh?-  
>-Ti guardo con lei e ti vedo diversa!-<br>-Lei è la mia vita. E' l'unica cosa che mi aiuta ad andare avanti- rispose onestamente guardando sua figlia.  
>-Michiru, dammi la mano!- avvertiva l'esigenza di toccarla.<br>-Cosa?-  
>-La mano, per favore!- aveva lo sguardo abbassato.<br>Michiru poggiò la mano sinistra sul tavolo e Haruka la intrecciò con la sua. Il rumore che fecero i due anelli, furono una pugnalata per entrambe.  
>-Grazie- sussurrò mentre continuava a stringerla forte.<br>-Per cosa?- era confusa  
>-Per aver mantenuto la nostra promessa. E' stata l'unica cosa che mi ha aiutato ad andare avanti!- ammise Haruka arrossendo.<br>Gli occhi di Michiru si spalancarono dallo stupore. Non si aspettava che ricordasse ancora la loro promessa  
>-Di cosa state parlando?- Chiese abbracciando la sua amata.<br>Istintivamente la violinista ritirò di colpo la mano.  
>-Del nostro "amore impossibile"!-<p>

Ciao a tutti vi ringrazio per le vostre bellissime recensioni, mi fa davvero piacere che seguite in così tanti la mia storia.  
>Ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia. Aspetto di sapere la vostra opinione!<p>


	16. Chapter 16

Il semplice contatto con la sua mano le provocò sensazioni fortissime. Avvertiva un calore che dalla sua mano si espandeva in tutto il suo corpo. Poi quel maledettissimo tintinnio causato dal contatto dei loro anelli, le causò una fitta al cuore. Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello dell'altra e vide il suo stesso dolore. Avrebbe voluto dirle di amarla, di non essere arrabbiata per aver rinunciato al loro amore; ma non poteva farlo, non con sua figlia in braccio.  
>Haruka la fissava mentre le stringeva forte la mano: era davvero bellissima. A volte si chiedeva cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse rimasta incinta, si chiedeva se il loro amore avrebbe avuto un seguito.<br>-Grazie- sbottò all'improvviso.  
>-Per cosa?- chiese confusa<br>-Per aver mantenuto la nostra promessa. E' stata l'unica cosa che mi ha aiutata ad andare avanti!-  
>Non sapeva per quale motivo le stava dicendo queste cose, ma era la verità.<br>Due braccia le circondarono il collo, mentre la sua mano veniva abbandonata bruscamente.  
>-Di cosa state parlando?- la voce di Christine le rimbombò nell'orecchio ma la sua mente era impegnata ad avvertire quel senso di vuoto, lasciatole dalla fine di quel contatto.<br>-Del nostro "amore impossibile"!- la stuzzicò di nuovo Michiru. Era più forte di lei, vederla così appiccicata, le faceva salire il sangue alla testa.  
>-Cosa? Allora è vero!-<br>La ragazza fu bloccata dalla risata beffarda di Michiru.  
>-Ma cosa hai fatto per renderla così insicura?-<br>Christine era confusa, cosa voleva dire con quella frase.  
>-Ti chiedo scusa, stavo scherzando. Non stavamo dicendo niente di particolare. Chiacchiere tra cognate!-<br>-Io non ci credo-  
>-Beh questo è un tuo problema, non mio!-<br>-Ora basta Christine! Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti!- Christine fissò la sua amata e poi Michiru.  
>-Hai ragione amore, finché sarò io la donna che dorme con te tutte le sere, potete fare tutte le chiacchiere tra cognate che volete. In fondo non c'è niente di male. - disse sorridendo malignamente verso Michiru, consapevole di averla in qualche modo ferita.<br>-Se la vostra relazione è basata su questo, allora hai ragione. Accontentati del suo corpo e lascia il suo cuore a qualcun'altra!-  
>Le parole di Michiru la colpirono nel profondo, cosa aveva voluto dire. Christine stava per risponderle ma la bionda la fermò.<br>-Per questa sera smettila, ti sei resa ridicola abbastanza! Ora andiamo via!-  
>Haruka si avvicinò a Michiru per salutare la piccola che era ancora sulle gambe della madre. Le accarezzò la guancia e nel farlo la sua mano sfiorò il seno della violinista. Il suo corpo subito reagì al suo tocco e Haruka lo percepì. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere i suoi occhi. Le due si fissarono senza dire niente<br>-Zia cosa è successo?-  
>-Niente, volevo solo salutarti.-<br>-Perché domani non vieni alla mia festa?-  
>-Certo, se me lo chiedi così, non posso dirti di no!-<br>-Fantastico, ti presenterò ai miei amici! Ti voglio bene zia!-  
>-Anch'io cucciola!- si alzò per evitare altri incidenti.<br>-Allora ci vedremo domani?-  
>-Chiamami così ti darò il nostro nuovo indirizzo- dopo un attimo di esitazione riprese –l'hai ancora il mio numero?-<br>Haruka le sorrise e annuì con la testa. Prima di andare via si abbassò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, facendola sussultare  
>-Vorrei tornare a quelle che eravamo una volta!- le sussurrò nell'orecchio e poi se ne andò, seguita da una Christine sbalordita.<p>Non riusciva a capire i sentimenti che furiosi la stavano travolgendo. Era sicura di averla dimenticata, di aver imparato ad amare la bionda che ora era al suo fianco, e invece il suo cuore aveva smentito tutto.<br>Era stata una serata strana, aveva ritrovato il suo amore e stava rischiando di rovinare di nuovo tutto.  
>-Non hai niente da dire?-<br>Erano da poco tornate in albergo e Christine sembrava davvero furiosa. Si era cambiata e adesso era seduta sul letto, mentre l'altra era sulla poltrona. Non sapeva cosa dirle. Non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità di rivederla e ora non sapeva cosa fare.  
>-Cosa vuoi che ti dica?-<br>-Potresti iniziare a spiegarmi perché non mi hai mai parlato di lei?-  
>-Lo sai, io non riesco a capire quest'attaccamento che hai contro di lei. Non ti ho mai parlato di mio fratello, ma sembra che la cosa non ti disturba affatto!-<br>-Io invece lo sai cosa non capisco? Perché lei l'hai abbracciata mentre tuo fratello a stento lo hai salutato?-  
>Era davvero ostinata, possibile che i suoi sentimenti per la violinista fossero così trasparenti?<br>-Christine, il rapporto tra me e Michiru è complicato! Non ha mai accettato che io le abbia mentito!-  
>-Le hai mentito?-<br>-Le ho detto di essere un uomo, poi dopo che eravamo già diventati amici, ha scoperto che sono una donna. E credimi se ti dico che l'ha scoperto nel modo più brutto che può esserci!-  
>La mente di Haruka stava ricordando ogni istante di quel momento, il disgusto e il dolore che vide nei suoi occhi. Poi però ricordò quello che era successo in quella stanza e il suo cuore iniziò a correre.<br>Ora basta! Devi andare avanti! Si rimproverò  
>-E' lei il tuo "amore impossibile"?- Christine si era avvicinata e ora la fissava.<br>Non avendo alcuna risposta, si abbassò, le prese le mani nelle sue e stringendole forte disse –Ho bisogno di saperlo. Rispondimi!-  
>Haruka la fissava negli occhi, non li aveva mai vesti così tristi. Non voleva farla soffrire, non era giusto. Avevano già sofferto abbastanza per quell'amore.<br>-No, non è lei! La persona che dici tu, non vive qui. E' andata via tanti anni fa!- mentì senza guardarla negli occhi; non aveva il coraggio.  
>Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché ma non riusciva a crederle. Quello che aveva avvertito fra le due non poteva essere frutto della sua immaginazione, anche perché il modo in cui si erano abbracciate non era da due cognate! Decise tuttavia di non insistere, avrebbe rischiato di litigare con lei.<br>Le accarezzò il viso e sussurrò –Scusami, il fatto è che non mi hai mai parlato di lei. Vederla così bella e te così presa… Scusami!-  
>Non riusciva a dormire, rivederla le aveva fatto riaffiorare ricordi e sensazioni che aveva cercato di seppellire. La cosa che più non era riuscita a capire era l'atteggiamento di Michiru. L'aveva abbracciata come se niente fosse, le aveva detto di aver sentito la sua mancanza, aveva addirittura lasciato credere a Christine di essere il suo amore impossibile.<br>Nessuno amore è impossibile!  
>Perché aveva detto quella frase? Cosa voleva dire con quell'affermazione?<br>La sua mente non riusciva a fermarsi. Era cambiata molto, sembrava più matura e sicura di sé. Erano trascorsi cinque anni e sembrava di aver trovato finalmente la felicità. Vederla con la sua bambina era davvero emozionante, doveva essere una madre fantastica. Poi un pensiero la invase come un fulmine, Hikari le aveva detto che la sua mamma la guardava in tv, le aveva parlato di lei, dicendole di non dire a nessuno la verità.  
>Possibile che in tutti questi anni Michiru aveva continuato a pensare a lei? In fondo lei ha mantenuto la nostra promessa!<p>

*******

Tornata a casa, aveva messo la sua bambina a dormire ed era andata in soggiorno, dove c'era anche Hiroshi. Vederlo le fece salire di nuovo quel senso di angoscia, che la assaliva ogni volta che si soffermava a pensare.  
>Se solo sapesse la verità, mi odierebbe. Se sapesse che la mia scelta non era questa. Se solo sapesse che, se ora siamo qui, è solo per la paura di sua sorella, mi odierebbe di sicuro.<br>-Si è addormentata?- chiese facendole segno di sedersi accanto a lui.  
>-Si, era davvero stanca!- si sedette accanto a lui e appoggiò la schiena al divano. Hiroshi poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi.<br>-Come ti senti?-  
>-Non devi preoccuparti, sto bene! Sai non devi sempre preoccuparti per me!- sussurrò piano.<br>Hiroshi posò il braccio sulla sua vita, stringendola forte.  
>-E' stata una serata strana. Il ritorno di Haruka è stato così inaspettato! Tu sei sempre così tesa quando sei con lei, volevo essere sicura che stessi bene!-<br>Michiru paralizzò nel sentire quelle parole, aveva notato che qualcosa non andava quando erano vicine. Era la seconda persona quella sera a notare qualcosa di strano tra loro.  
>-Credo sia meglio andare a dormire, domani ci aspetterà un'altra dura giornata!-<br>-Sai Michiru non sapevo che Haruka fosse venuta a vedere la bambina quando è nata. Non me lo hai mai detto!-  
>Era vero lei era venuta di nascosto, nessuno lo sapeva. Fu in quell'occasione che si fecero quella promessa.<br>Sdraiata nel suo letto, con il marito che dormiva, non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Non riusciva a credere che Haruka ricordava ancora la promessa fatta cinque anni fa

Era seduta nel letto dell'ospedale con la sua bambina tra le braccia. Era stato un parto difficile e doloroso e ora era stremata. Quel piccolo esserino che aveva tra le braccia era una parte di lei e non riusciva a crederci. Stranamente il suo pensiero corse a Haruka che non vedeva da quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta. Si era allontanata da lei spingendola fra le braccia del fratello e rinunciando al suo amore. Un lieve tocco alla porta distolse i suoi pensieri. Quando la vide il suo cuore si fermò, era in piedi con un fascio di rose rosse tra le mani  
>-Posso entrare?- chiese titubante. In questi mesi molte volte era stata tentata di andare da lei, di dirle di aver cambiato idea. Moriva dalla voglia di vedere come la gravidanza avrebbe cambiato il suo corpo. Avrebbe voluta vederla con il pancione.<br>Entrò con passi lenti. Aveva la bambina tra le braccia e sembrava felice anche se stanca.  
>-Cosa ci fai qui?- chiese senza guardarla.<br>Haruka non rispose.  
>-Sono per me?- chiese riferendosi ai fiori.<br>Annuì mentre li poggiava sul tavolino.  
>-Vuoi vederla?- era la prima volta, da quando era entrata, che la guardò negli occhi.<br>-E' una bambina?  
>Michiru annuì mentre le s'illuminavano gli occhi –Avvicinati, così potrai vederla!-<br>Haruka si avvicinò al letto, il suo cuore si riempì di gioia nel vedere quel piccolo esserino tra le braccia della donna che amava.  
>-Ciao piccola, sono Haruka!-<br>-Sei sua zia!- la corresse la violinista.  
>Allungò una mano per accarezzare la testolina della sua nipotina. Sospirò pesantemente nel cercare di eliminare quel nodo alla gola che le faceva così male.<br>-Sai, avrei potuto essere tuo…se solo io…- Fossi stato un uomo, continuò nella sua mente.  
>-Avessi avuto le palle per accettare il mio amore!- la interruppe Michiru<br>Gli occhi di Haruka si riempirono di lacrime. Era stato un errore, non sarebbe mai dovuto venire.  
>La mano, che pochi minuti fa accarezzava la piccola, era ferma a mezz'aria. Non sapeva cosa fare. Le parole di Michiru l'avevano colpita in pieni. In fondo erano la verità, aveva avuto paura di affrontare una situazione così grande, aveva rifiutato il suo amore.<br>-Perché sei venuta?- chiese con astio  
>-Sono venuta a dirti addio. Parto e volevo vederti per l'ultima volta.- sussurrò lottando con le lacrime che minacciavano di rigarle il viso.<br>Il cuore di Michiru mancò un colpo  
><em> Va via! <em>  
>-Fai buon viaggio. Spero che trovi qualcuno per cui valga la pena combattere contro tutto e tutti. -<br>-Michiru mi dispiace ma è meglio così. Lei ha bisogno di un padre, di una famiglia. Lo scandalo che sarebbe uscito non avrebbe fatto altro che danneggiare solo lei-.  
>-Se è come dici tu, perché fa così male? Me lo sai spiegare, Haruka?- disse alzando di scatto il viso. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide quelli dell'altra pieni di lacrime.<br>-Non lo so- rispose mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Le mise una mano tra i capelli mentre anche la violinista iniziò a piangere.  
>-Promettimi di sposarlo e di cercare di essere felice per lei. Non rendere inutile tutto questo dolore. Promettimi di continuare a suonare, di diventare la violinista più famosa, così che io possa seguirti da lontano. Promettimelo, così che io posso continuare ad amarti da lontano-.<br>Il cuore le faceva male, quel nodo alla gola non la faceva respirare. Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime Michiru annuì -Te lo prometto-.  
>Haruka abbassò il viso e la baciò con passione.<br>-Ti amo Michiru-  
>Il cuore della violinista si sciolse al suono di quelle parole. Inconsciamente aveva sperato di sentirle dalla prima volte che si erano baciate. Perché le doveva dire proprio adesso? Quando tutto era finito.<br>Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Haruka e iniziò a piangere.  
>-Sei crudele! Perché adesso? Perché?-<br>La bionda le accarezzò i capelli e la strinse forte. Dopo alcuni minuti le diede un bacio tra i capelli e andò via.  
>Quando rimase da sola con la sua bambina, iniziò a piangere forte, il dolore al cuore era troppo forte. Fu in quel preciso istante che decise di accettare la proposta di Hiroshi. Lo doveva fare per dare un senso a tutto quel dolore ma soprattutto per la sua bambina, aveva il diritto di avere una famiglia.<p>

Fu svegliata dal suono del suo cellulare, era da sola. Prese il telefono e senza guardare chi fosse, rispose  
>-Pronto?-<br>-Ti ho svegliata?-  
>Al suono di quella voce, istintivamente portò la mano al petto, come se volesse trattenere il suo cuore, che aveva iniziato a battere forte.<br>Perché e così difficile parlare con lei?  
>-Haruka? Ma che ore sono?-<br>-Le dieci. Stavi ancora dormendo?-  
>-Le dieci? L'ha fatto di nuovo! Non mi ha svegliata!-<br>Da quando aveva iniziato la nuova terapia, Hiroshi appena poteva la lasciava dormire fino a tardi. A lei questo fatto non piaceva, anche perché quando si svegliava, doveva comunque fare tutto lei.  
>-Sei ancora lì?-<br>-Oh, si scusa stavi dicendo?- mentre Haruka parlava, Michiru cercava le sue pillole. Doveva prenderle circa mezz'ora fa. Senza dare importanza a quello che le stava dicendo, si alzò e aprì la porta.  
>-Hiroshi mi porti le pillole? Devono essere in cucina!-<br>Lui è in casa! Pensò Haruka  
>-Michiru? Stai male?-<br>-Scusa, stavi dicendo?-  
>-Ho bisogno di parlarti!-<br>-Aspetta un attimo!-  
>In quell'istante Hiroshi entrò in camera<br>-Ti sei svegliata? Come ti senti oggi?- disse mentre si avvicinava al letto.  
>-Perché non mi hai svegliata?-<br>-Dormivi così bene e non volevo svegliarti! Hikari che sta facendo?-chiese mentre prendeva la compressa.  
>-Guarda la tv in salone. Non ti devi preoccupare ho pensato tutto io! Ma eri al telefono?-<br>Michiru spostò lo sguardo al telefono, poi come se si fosse ricordata di qualcosa d'importante, riprese a parlare.  
>-E' Haruka-<br>-Allora io vado, ti aspetto dopo- e le diede un bacio sulla bocca.  
>Oh mio dio, ma cosa sto facendo? Era tentata a riattaccare, sentirla parlare così disinvolta con suo fratello le fece male. Con lei non era mai stata così: era sempre tesa e preoccupata. Anche l'altra sera era diversa.<br>-Scusa stavi dicendo?- era agitata, Haruka aveva ascoltato tutto.  
>-Ti ha baciata?- disse con un fil di voce.<br>-Non mi sembra che stavamo parlando di questo!- scherzò Michiru  
>-Ho bisogno di parlarti!-<br>-Vieni! Vieni a casa e parliamo. Da sole!-  
>-Solo tu ed io?-<br>-Solo noi!-  
>-Io non credo che sia una buona idea!-<br>-Haruka io oggi non posso uscire, quindi se è importante, vieni altrimenti sarà per un'altra volta!-  
>-Dove abiti?-<p>

*********

Era stata sul punto di andare, poi però la ragione aveva avuto la meglio sul cuore. Moriva dalla voglia di rivederla ma non poteva scherzare con il fuoco, non ora che c'era in gioco la felicità di altre persone. Sì la situazione era cambiata, ora c'era Christine e Hikari, non poteva rischiare di farle soffrire. Soprattutto la piccolina, non doveva soffrire. Le mandò così un messaggio

Ciao, scusami ma ho cambiato idea!  
>Lui è con te ed io non voglio metterti in difficoltà.<br>Mi dispiace. Ci vediamo alla festa!

Non preoccuparti, lo immaginavo.  
>Ancora una volta hai scelto la via più facile!<br>Vi aspetto alla festa!

Fu la risposta di Michiru.

La festa era ormai iniziata e Michiru era indaffarata a ricevere gli ospiti. La piccola era davvero felice, mentre giocava con i suoi amici. Avevano organizzato una festa con gli animatori nel loro giardino. Per l'occasione l'avevano illuminato con luci colorate e avevano decorato le altalene con tanti fiori. Quando Haruka e Christine arrivarono, furono ricevute da Hiroshi. Avevano regalato alla piccola un gioco elettronico e Christine le aveva regalato anche dei trucchi da bambina.  
>-Grazie sono bellissimi! Guarda mamma sono proprio come quelli che mi hai comprato l'anno scorso!- disse la bambina correndo verso la madre, che da poco era arrivata. Aveva un'aria preoccupata ma si sforzò di sorridere alla piccola.<br>-Hai ragione amore, hai detto grazie?- la bambina annuì e corse verso le sue amiche.  
>-Non sapevo che già li avesse!- esclamò imbarazzata Christine. Haruka le aveva detto che probabilmente già li aveva.<br>Con una madre come Michiru, è sicuro che li abbia già.  
>-Non ti preoccupare i trucchi non sono mai troppi!-<br>Sembrava tesa e preoccupata e la cosa non passò inosservata alla bionda.  
>Michiru continuava a guardarsi intorno senza rivolgerle nemmeno un saluto.<br>-Stai bene?- le chiese preoccupata.  
>-Hai visto Hiroshi?- ma senza aspettare risposta corse verso di lui.<br>Quando arrivò da lui, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, lui la abbracciò ed entrarono.  
>-Sarà successo qualcosa?-<br>Ma Haruka non rispose era impegnata a trattenere la sua gelosia.

-Ero al telefono con il dottore, ha detto che vuole rivedermi, alcuni valori sono un po' alterati!- disse Michiru con un filo di voce. Non aveva mai avuto così paura in tutta la sua vita.  
>-Andrà tutto bene- cercò di rassicurarla.<br>-Tu sai questo cosa significa vero?-  
>-Michiru guardami!-<br>La violinista alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del marito.  
>-Va bene anche così, a me basta che tu stia bene! Possiamo essere felici anche in tre. -<br>Avvertiva un gran peso sul cuore. Gli aveva promesso di riprovarci, gli aveva promesso di dare un fratellino alla sua bambina. Aveva promesso a quel bambino che ora non c'era, di essere forte e di mettere al mondo un altro bambino. Aveva una gran voglia di piangere e di urlare tutto il suo dolore ma non ci riusciva. Non era riuscita a piangere neanche quel giorno.  
>-Stringimi!- sussurrò. Si lasciò abbandonare tra quelle braccia.<br>-Oh s-scusate non volevo disturbare!- non riusciva a parlare, vederla tra le sue braccia era insopportabile.  
>-Non ti preoc…- cercò di dire Hiroshi, ma fu fermato da Michiru.<br>-Vai via! Lasciaci soli!- disse in un sussurro senza guardarla in faccia. Non voleva la sua compassione. In questo momento aveva bisogno dell'unica persona che poteva davvero capirla.

Ciao a tutti, ringrazio di cuore tutti per le vostre recensioni. So di essere ripetitiva ma mi fa davvero piacere leggere le vostre opinioni.  
>Ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia.<br>Mi raccomando fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Si era rifugiata in terrazza, intenta a fissare la sua bambina che si divertiva con i suoi amici. Vederla sorridere in quel modo le riscaldava il cuore. Erano stati orribili quei giorni, vedere gli occhi della sua bambina velarsi di tristezza e riempirsi di lacrime, le aveva fatto davvero male.

-Mamma, ma quando nascerà il mio fratellino?- le chiese la bimba accarezzandole il pancione. Era ormai di cinque mesi e il dottore le aveva detto di aspettare un maschietto.  
>Aveva desiderato tanto quel bambino. Quando Hikari aveva compiuto tre anni, aveva chiesto a Hiroshi di provare ad avere un altro bambino.<br>-Sono figlia unica, ho sempre desiderato avere un fratello o una sorella. Non voglio che Hikari sia da sola!-  
>Hiroshi la aveva baciata con passione e le aveva detto di essere felicissimo.<br>Quando seppe di essere incinta fu davvero felice. Era tutto diverso dalla prima volta, ora c'era la sua bambina che era felicissima e aveva Hiroshi.  
>Poi quel maledettissimo giorno cambiò tutto.<br>Ogni volta che ci pensava, si chiedeva sempre se avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per cambiare la situazione!

-Possiedi una casa davvero grande!- esclamò Haruka.  
>Michiru si voltò e le sorrise.<br>-L'hai vista tutta?- continuava a guardare i bambini che giocavano a rincorrersi  
>-No, credo che lui non sia portato per queste cose!-<br>Sorrise e si voltò per guardarla –Te la mostro io!-  
>Le mostrò tutta la casa, sorridendo all'espressione di Haruka quando vide la piscina.<br>-E' davvero bello qui!- esclamò la bionda guardando la piscina  
>-E' la mia stanza preferita!- rispose con un tono triste.<br>-Stai bene?-  
>-Sì, non preoccuparti- e le fece un sorriso forzato.<br>-Una volta mi hai detto di non mentirti mai. Ora sono io a dirtelo. Non devi fingere con me! Puoi anche essere giù quando sei con me!-  
>-Grazie-<br>Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Michiru sospirò e si avvicinò alla bionda.  
>-Mi dispiace per prima, non era mia intenzione ferirti.-<br>-Non mi hai ferita. Ho creduto che fossi arrabbiata!-  
>La violinista si tolse le scarpe e si sedette sul bordo della piscina, toccando l'acqua con i piedi. Haruka si avvicinò a lei senza dire una sola parola.<br>-Haruka, hai mai desiderato avere qualcuno tanto da perderlo?- chiese con angoscia.  
>Rimase sorpresa da quella domanda ma soprattutto dal suo tono. Sembrava così triste, voleva tanto che si confidasse con lei ma non poteva costringerla.<br>La bionda sorrise e rispose –E' buffo che tu lo chieda!-  
>Solo in quel momento capì di averle chiesto una cosa banale. Si sentì colpevole di non aver badato ai suoi sentimenti<br>-Scusami, non volevo ferirti! Sono stata insensibile.-  
>-Posso farti una domanda?- chiese all'improvviso il pilota.<br>-Solo se posso non risponderti!- scherzò Michiru  
>-Pensi davvero quello che hai detto l'altro giorno?- la violinista la guardò con curiosità<br>-Quando hai detto che non esistono amori impossibili. Lo pensi davvero o lo hai detto solo per Christine.-  
>Quell'affermazione l'aveva tormentata, doveva sapere.<br>-Io credo che se si ha il coraggio di far valere i propri sentimenti, non esistono amori impossibili.- dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò –Tu credi che il nostro sia stato un "amore impossibile"?-  
>Non avendo nessuna risposta dall'altra continuò.<br>-Eppure quell'unico giorno che abbiamo trascorso insieme, non ti sembrava così "impossibile". Quando mi hai chiesto di restare con te o quando abbiamo deciso di dirgli tutto, non era "impossibile". -  
>-Ma le cose poi sono cambiate!- sussurrò Haruka.<br>-Mi stai forse dicendo che se io non fossi stata incinta, il nostro non sarebbe stato un "amore impossibile"?- chiese, stranamente con un tono calmo.  
>-Michiru io... era ovvio che con una bambina in arrivo non…-<br>-Io sai cosa penso invece?- la interruppe bruscamente –Che tu non abbia mai creduto veramente nel nostro amore. Se di amore possiamo parlare!-  
>Quelle parole la ferirono profondamente, non aveva mai pensato che potesse dubitare dei suoi sentimenti.<br>-Non parlare così!-  
>-Io ero disposta ad affrontare tutto e tutti. Te lo ricordi? Ho messo il mio cuore tra le tue mani e tu lo hai consegnato a lui!-<br>-Michiru, io…- non riuscì a terminare la frase. Non aveva mai pensato di aver rifiutato il suo amore. Era sempre stata convinta di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
>-Non sono arrabbiata con te! Sto solo dicendo che non puoi parlare di "amore impossibile", perché sei stata tu a rinunciare a quell'amore. E non puoi dire che una cosa è "impossibile" se sei tu a darla a un altro!-<br>Per tutta la serata non fece altro che pensare a quella conversazione. Michiru era davvero cambiata, anche se non l'aveva accusata di niente, avvertiva una certa ostinazione nei suoi confronti.  
>Non riusciva a capirla, il giorno prima sembrava che la scintilla che c'era tra loro cinque anni prima, fosse ancora lì; quella sera invece, sembrava distante anni luce.<br>Sembrava una donna che aveva bisogno solo dell'amore della sua famiglia.  
>-A cosa pensi?- le chiese Christine<br>-A niente- mentì Haruka, ultimamente lo faceva spesso. Christine si avvicinò e le accarezzò il viso  
>-Cosa hai deciso di fare? Vuoi continuare a stare in quest'albergo o ti cerchi un appartamento?-<br>-Forse vado da un mio amico-  
>Christine tra due settimane doveva ritornare in America, mentre i suoi impegni la costringevano a rimanere in quel paese ancora per molto tempo.<br>Aveva pensato di chiedere a Michael di ospitarla, ma non aveva avuto ancora modo di chiamarlo.

Erano trascorsi tre giorni dalla festa e Michiru sembrava davvero triste. In presenza della figlia si comportava come se non fosse successo nulla, ma quando restava sola con il marito, non riusciva a fingere.  
>Anche se non riusciva a sfogarsi, si lasciava comunque consolare da lui. Il momento più brutto era la notte, quando il silenzio assordante non faceva altro che farle ricordare.<p>

Era notte e come al solito non riusciva a dormire. Era in cucina a prendere dell'acqua, quando sentì le sua braccia avvolgerla.  
>-Mi sono preoccupato, ho visto il letto vuoto e ho pensato che fossi scappata!-<br>-E dove dovrei andare?-  
>Michiru si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi. Non facevano l'amore da quando aveva perso il bambino e in quel momento riusciva a leggere il desiderio nei suoi occhi. Senza pensarci lo baciò con trasporto. In un primo momento lui esitò, poi però, si lasciò andare. Iniziò a toccarle la schiena, mentre si appoggiava al tavolo. Michiru gemeva a ogni suo tocco e a ogni bacio che le dava sul collo.<br>Infilò una mano nella camicia da notte, le sbottonò il reggiseno e iniziò a sfiorarle i capezzoli. La sua reazione fu immediata, inarcò la schiena chiedendo di più.  
>Quando però Hiroshi iniziò a toccarle il seno con più forza, trasalì visibilmente.<br>Si bloccò immediatamente, ecco perché non avevano più fatto l'amore. Da quando aveva avuto quel maledettissimo incidente, non era più la stessa. Accusava sempre male alla schiena e la cura che stava facendo, le portava un dolore al seno che le era impossibile anche solo toccarlo!  
>-Ti vuoi fermare?- le chiese guardandola negli occhi. Erano così tristi e spenti.<br>-Mi dispiace, tanto è tutto inutile- rispose con rammarico.  
>-Non devi parlare così. Guarirai, devi solo avere pazienza!- cercò di consolarla ma era difficile. Non sapeva fin quanto voleva il suo aiuto. Nonostante soffrisse molto, non si era mai lasciata andare. Non aveva pianto neanche quando aveva avuto la notizia della perdita del loro bambino. Lui invece era scoppiato in lacrime tra le sue braccia.<br>-Se lo dici così finirò col crederti!- disse con tristezza. Da quando il dottore le aveva parlato di alcune complicazioni, aveva subito avuto la sensazione di non poter più avere bambini. Più passava il tempo e più ne era sicura. Hiroshi la avvolse in un abbraccio sussurrandole –Andrà tutto bene!-  
>Michiru si lasciò abbandonare e, senza accorgersene, iniziò a crederci veramente.<br>-Quando sarai completamente guarita, ci riproviamo? A fare un bambino!- le chiese con entusiasmo  
>Sorrise felice e annuì.<p>

Ora a distanza di due anni, era arrivata alla conclusione che era tutto inutile. Dopo vari tentativi erano ricorsi anche all'inseminazione, ma senza nessun risultato.  
>A quanto pare le complicazioni sono peggiori di quello che mi aspettavo, le aveva detto l'ultima volta il dottore. Quella mattina doveva vederlo per la risposta definitiva. Oggi avrebbe saputo se poteva essere ancora una volta mamma oppure no. Si alzò presto, preparò la colazione e le cose per la sua bambina. Aveva chiesto a un'amica, conosciuta a scuola di Hikari, di guardare un po' alla piccola. Non voleva crollare davanti alla sua bambina.<br>Erano le dieci e Michiru e Hiroshi erano seduti, aspettando l'esito del dottore. Quando il dottore iniziò a parlare aveva un volto che diceva "mi dispiace"  
>-Allora gli ultimi esami hanno confermato le mie paure. Mi dispiace ma la terapia usata per debellare la massa è stata troppo forte!-<br>-Mi ha resa sterile?- chiese con freddezza.  
>Il dottore semplicemente annuì.<br>Michiru avvertiva un vuoto dentro, aveva una maledettissima voglia di scomparire, di allontanarsi da tutto e da tutti. Nella sua vita non aveva mai desiderato così ardentemente diventare mamma. Neanche quando seppe di Hikari. Sapeva che era una cosa brutta da pensare, ma all'inizio era proprio così.  
>Ora invece che voleva ardentemente un bambino non potava averlo.<br>Il mondo è così crudele! pensò  
>-E la massa? C'è la possibilità che può ritornare?-<br>-No, per fortuna siamo riusciti a debellarla.-  
>Hiroshi poggiò una mano sulle sue, tremava. Il calore di quel tocco le diede la forza di andare avanti, la strinse forte nella sua.<br>-Non possiamo fare proprio nulla?- chiese Hiroshi angosciato  
>-Io non voglio fare più nulla. Negli ultimi anno mi sono sentita solo male. Per cosa? Per nulla. Io una bambina ce l'ho e voglio godermela!-<br>Durante il tragitto per tornare a casa non dissero nulla. Un peso enorme aleggiava in quel piccolo spazio. Quando parcheggiò, Michiru sospirò pesantemente, stava per dire qualcosa quando fu attirata da due auto parcheggiate. Nella prima c'era la sua bambina e nell'altra c'erano Haruka e Christine.  
>-Oddio, avevo dimenticato di averle invitate, mi dispiace!-<br>-Non dire niente a nessuno. Cerchiamo di comportarci come al solito- rispose la violinista.

Appena entrati in casa, Hikari assalì la madre per raccontarle la giornata trascorsa con la sua amica. Michiru ascoltava la figlia, senza prestarle attenzione. Non faceva altro che pensare le parole del dottore. Di scatto si alzò e si avvicinò al marito.  
>-Hiroshi, io…-<br>-Vai penso io alla cena!-  
>Haruka aveva notato tutta la scena e si domandava cosa fosse successo. Cercò di chiederlo al fratello, ma cambiò subito discorso. Michiru si era chiusa in camera e iniziò a suonare il violino. Di solito non suonava a casa, ma ora aveva bisogno di pensare ad altro. La situazione era davvero difficile. Dopo aver suonato per quarantacinque minuti, decise di andare in piscina, voleva rilassare il suo corpo, visto che la mente e il cuore sembravano non collaborare.<br>Indossò il costume e l'accappatoio, andò in piscina e si tuffò. Il contatto con l'acqua la fece sentire meglio. Amava immergersi, desiderava rimanere in quel limbo per sempre. Nuotò fino a sentirsi esausta, uscì dall'acqua e, stava per prendere l'asciugamano, quando qualcuno entrò.  
>-Come facevi a sapere che ero qui?- chiese mentre si asciugava.<br>-A quanto pare tuo marito ti conosce bene!-  
>-Perché sei qui?-<br>-Sono preoccupata per te!-  
>-Non devi, sto bene!-<br>-Non mentirmi, non farlo!-  
>-Tu non sei nessuno per dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare!-<br>-Sei cambiata, non so cosa ti sia successo, ma sei diversa!-  
>Sorrise con sarcasmo a quelle parole.<br>-Ti piaceva di più la vecchia Michiru? Quella che ha fatto l'amore con te sul piano? O quella che ha continuato a farlo, anche quando ha saputo chi sei? Preferisci che ti salti addosso?- si avvicinò pericolosamente a lei.  
>-Hai frainteso le mie parole!- Haruka cercava di allontanarsi, ma rimase bloccata con le spalle al muro.<br>-Vorresti fare l'amore con me, vero? Te lo leggo negli occhi!- si appoggiò completamente a lei. I loro corpi erano in stretto contatto e Haruka non sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe tanto voluto prenderla e farla sua, proprio lì, ma sapeva che non era in sé.  
>Alzò la mano e le toccò il seno.<br>-Ti piace? E' questa la Michiru che preferisci?-  
>Haruka le bloccò la mano nella sua e disse –Smettila, tu non sei mai stata così! Non hai capito cosa volevo dire. Sei diversa, sei più matura e quando ti vedo con la tua bambina, il mio cuore si spacca in due parti: una parte di me si rammarica per non esserti stata accanto in tutti questi anni e l'altra parte è orgogliosa della madre che sei diventata!-<br>_La madre che sei diventata!_ Quelle parole le trafissero il cuore. Se solo sapesse che non poteva più essere madre. Trasformò il dolore del momento in rabbia e con un gesto del braccio, si liberò dalla sua presa.  
>-Vattene! Vai via! Lasciami sola!- urlò<br>In quell'istante Christine aprì la porta e la scena che vide non le piacque. Michiru in costume da bagno, vicina pericolosamente alla sua Haruka  
>-Cosa sta succedendo?- chiese mentre continuava a guardare alternativamente sia l'una sia l'altra.<br>-Non è successo niente. Tu perché sei qui?- rispose Haruka, nel modo più naturale che poteva.  
>-La cena è quasi pronta- disse distratta, continuava a fissare gli abiti della sua amata<br>-Perché hai gli abiti bagnati?- chiese di sbotto.  
>-Non riesci proprio a fidarti di lei, vero?- la stuzzicò la violinista, mentre indossava l'accappatoio.<br>-Tu non intrometterti, non sono affari tuoi!-  
>Christine si rivolse alla bionda per guardarla negli occhi. Non riusciva a decifrare il suo sguardo.<br>-Allora cosa mi dici?-  
>-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Non è successo niente!- era esasperata.<br>Michiru raccolse le sue cose e uscendo disse –Secondo me la sopravvaluti troppo! Non avrebbe mai il coraggio di fare quello che pensi!-  
>-Dici? E tu ce l'hai il coraggio?- chiese Christine lanciandole uno sguardo di sfida.<br>-Per cosa?-  
>-Hai il coraggio di dire a tuo marito che ti strusci su sua sorella?-<br>Michiru le lanciò uno sguardo gelido poi si avvicinò a lei, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e sussurrò  
>-Mi dici qual è il tuo problema? Sei insicura o sei gelosa perché vorresti unirti a noi?-<br>Christine avvampò al tono seducente che aveva usato nel pronunciare l'ultima frase. Anche Haruka rimase sorpresa dalle parole di Michiru.  
>-Bè io vado. Assicurati di rassicurarla prima di venire di là!- disse lanciando uno sguardo verso Haruka.<br>Christine era immobile, ancora sconvolta dalle parole della violinista. Non riusciva a capire il suo comportamento. Se doveva credere alla sua ragazza, tra le due non c'era mai stato nulla. Quando poi le vedeva insieme, i loro atteggiamenti dicevano il contrario. Haruka si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
>-Mi dispiace, non pensavo che fossi così preoccupata del rapporto che ho con lei. Ti chiedo di credermi se ti dico che non è successo niente.-<br>-Allora perché lei si comporta così?-  
>-Non lo so- era la verità. Sapeva benissimo che nessuna delle due voleva che si scoprisse il loro segreto, ma quando c'era Christine, la violinista continuava a essere ambigua.<br>-Lei mi odia!-  
>-Solo per questa sera, poi ti giuro che non la vedrai più! Eviteremo di incontrarla!- le faceva male dire quelle parole, ma doveva farlo per salvare la sua storia.<br>-Dici sul serio?- l'altra annuì abbracciandola.  
>-Ti amo Haruka!-<br>Le accarezzò la guancia delicatamente, quando la guardava con quegli occhi pieni d'amore, il suo cuore si scioglieva. Negli ultimi giorni però quegli occhi la facevano sentire in colpa. Si sentiva in colpa perché il suo cuore continuava a battere forte per qualcun altro. Anche pochi minuti prima, quando Michiru l'aveva toccata, il suo cuore aveva iniziato a fare le capriole.  
>-Lo so, lo so- rispose prima di baciarla con passione. Continuavano a baciarsi ignare di essere osservate da un paio di occhi che si spalancò dallo stupore alla vista di quel bacio.<p>

Era in camera sua quando Hikari bussò alla porta. Aveva gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore e aveva il viso arrossato.  
>-Mamma, posso farti una domanda?- chiese titubante<br>-Certo, tesoro. Qualcosa non va?- si stava pettinando allo specchio  
>-Ma zia Haruka è una donna, vero? Cioè fa solo finta di essere un uomo. Giusto?-<br>-Sì, te l'ho già spiegato e ti ho anche detto che è un segreto!-  
>La bambina annuì con la testa con aria pensierosa. Si sedette sul letto della madre, mentre continuava a torturarsi le mani. Michiru dallo specchio osservava tutta la scena iniziando a preoccuparsi per il comportamento della figlia.<br>-Mamma, tu hai mai baciato una donna?- chiese all'improvviso la bambina arrossendo visibilmente  
>Michiru fu spiazzata da quella domanda, non sapeva cosa risponderle.<br>-Perché mi fai questa domanda?- si voltò per guardarla negli occhi.  
>Aveva lo sguardo abbassato, mentre dondolava le sue gambe.<br>-Mamma se ti dico una cosa, ti arrabbi?-  
>Oh mio dio ti prego non mi dire che hai una cotta per una tua amica!<br>-No, tesoro puoi dirmi quello che vuoi. Io non mi arrabbio. - disse con dolcezza.  
>-Lei l'ha baciata! Io l'ho vista!- era imbarazzatissima. Il suo viso divenne rosso come il fuoco.<br>Michiru si alzò e si sedette accanto alla sua bambina.  
>-Chi ha baciato chi?-<br>-Zia Haruka. L'ha baciata proprio come tu baci papà!-  
>Il cuore di Michiru si fermò. Come faceva a spiegare alla sua bambina che quando si vuole bene a una persona è normale baciarsi. Come poteva farlo se le faceva male il cuore pensare Haruka che baciava qualcun'altra. Michiru la prese in braccio e le disse –Zia Haruka le vuole bene, ecco perché l'ha baciata. E' normale farlo quando si ama veramente qualcuno.-<br>-Ma sono due donne?-  
>-Ora sei ancora piccola, ma quando sarai grande, capirai che è una cosa normale!-<br>La bambina sembrava ancora confusa ma decise di accettare la spiegazione della sua mamma.

Dopo la chiacchierata con la figlia, andò in cucina e vedendo che era tutto pronto, decise di prendere un po' d'aria in terrazza. Quando uscì, lei era lì che fissava il cielo. I suoi capelli mossi dal vento erano davvero belli.  
>-Vedo che hai seguito il mio consiglio!- esclamò affiancandola, stando attenta a non sfiorarla, aveva fatto già abbastanza per quella sera. Non voleva causarle altri problemi.<br>Haruka la fissò perplessa –A cosa ti riferisci?-  
>-L'hai rassicurata, proprio come ti ho detto io!-<br>Senza ricevere alcuna risposta proseguì –L'hai baciata!- il suo tono era così triste, che per un attimo temette che stesse piangendo.  
>-Ci hai viste?-<br>-Non io. Hikari vi ha viste, era sconvolta! A volte mi stupisce, mi dimentico che infondo è ancora piccola e certe cose non può capirle. Avevo dato per scontato che vedendoti con lei, avesse capito e invece era sconvolta nel vedere due donne baciarsi. Mi chiedo cosa penserebbe di me se sapesse che…- non riuscì a terminare la frase. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima, ma ora l'idea che sua figlia potesse giudicarla le faceva male.  
>Non sapeva cose dirle, era una situazione complicata.<br>-Non farlo più! Non baciarla più in casa mia!- il suo tono era così triste.  
>Istintivamente appoggiò la mano sinistra sulla sua. La violinista sobbalzò al contatto, sorpresa dal calore che quella mano le trasmetteva.<br>-La ami?- chiese chiudendo gli occhi, come se avesse paura di sentire la risposta.  
>-Almeno quanto tu ami lui!- fu colpita da quella risposta. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo, ma quella risposta le alleggerì il cuore.<br>Poi però il freddo dell'anello al contatto con la sua pelle la riporto alla realtà  
><em>Ancora quel maledettissimo anello!<em>  
>-Sarà meglio rientrare- disse allontanando la mano.<p>

Grazie, grazie e ancora grazie. Le vostre recensioni sono davvero bellissime.  
>Spero che anche questo capitolo vi piaccia. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.<br>Un bacio!  
> <p>


	18. Chapter 18

La cena trascorse senza problemi, anche se c'era una tensione che poteva essere tagliata. Anche la piccola Hikari sembrava stranamente agitata. Non riusciva a guardare sua zia senza diventare rossa. La cosa non passò inosservata a Michiru, che cercò di tenerla impegnata, per aiutarla a superare quel momento d'imbarazzo che stava attraversando.  
>Quando finirono di mangiare, Michiru sparecchiò e andò a preparare del caffè. Mentre stava lavando i piatti, arrivò Hiroshi che con curiosità le chiese:<br>-Ma cos'ha Hikari? Sembra così strana. -  
>-Ha visto tua sorella baciare la sua ragazza ed è rimasta turbata!-<br>-Oh! Credi che io debba tornare di là?- chiese guardando verso la sala da pranzo. Vedere la sua bambina seduta e così imbarazzata era davvero divertente.  
>-No lasciamola un po' da sola con loro, forse avrà il coraggio di chiederle qualcosa!-<br>-Tipo cosa?-  
>-Bè non saprei. Forse cosa si prova a baciare una donna?-<br>-Oh è così piccola e già fa queste domande?-  
>-A me ha chiesto se ho mai baciato una donna?-<br>A quella domanda l'espressione di Hiroshi mutò, il suo viso si fece serio all'improvviso.  
>-Lo hai fatto? Hai baciato una donna?-<br>TU-TUM  
>Poteva sentire il suo cuore martellare violentemente. Si asciugò le mani, si avvicinò e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.<br>-Ho baciato tua sorella, ma questo lo sai già!-

Haruka aveva notato l'imbarazzo della bambina e voleva fare qualcosa. Era stata imprudente a fare una cosa del genere sapendo di poter essere vista da una bambina. Si avvicinò a lei e disse  
>-Mi vuoi chiedere qualcosa?-<br>La bambina alzò di scatto il viso arrossendo.  
>-La mamma mi ha detto che hai visto il bacio-, la stessa Haruka trovava difficoltà a parlare. Non sapeva come dialogare con una bimba così piccola, non voleva peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione.<br>-La mamma mi ha detto che è normale se due persone si vogliono bene-  
>-Si tesoro è cosi!-<br>In quel momento Michiru e Hiroshi tornarono con dolce e caffè.  
>-Quindi tu le vuoi bene come mamma vuole bene a papà?-<br>Haruka annuì sorridendo a quella domanda, le accarezzò i capelli, ma fu spiazzata dalla domanda successiva.  
>-Quindi tu e lei vi fate le coccole proprio come mamma e papà?-<br>A quella domanda Haruka guardò di scatto il fratello che divenne improvvisamente paonazzo. L'espressione del fratello non lasciava dubbi, le coccole di Hikari si riferivano a…  
>Improvvisamente Haruka non riuscì più a parlare, mentre la piccola aspettava con ansia una risposta.<br>-Sì, piccola è proprio come dici tu!- intervenne Christine  
>-Quindi avrete dei bambini?-<br>A questa domanda nessuno seppe rispondere, come si poteva spiegare una cosa del genere a una bambina.  
>Fu allora che Michiru ricordò le sue parole:<p>

-Mamma come ci è finito il fratellino nella tua pancia?- le chiese un giorno la figlia, mentre stavano colorando in giardino.  
>-Bè vedi. La mamma e il papà si vogliono bene, tu lo sai questo, vero?- la bambina annuì.<br>-Quando due persone grandi si vogliono bene, si fanno le coccole e così…ecco vedi… capirai quando sarai grande, ora ti basta sapere che ci finiscono quando due persone si vogliono bene. -

Sorrise all'idea che la sua bambina avesse ricordato ancora quel discorso, si avvicinò a lei e con gentilezza le disse –Tesoro, ora basta. Dobbiamo mangiare il dolce-  
>Haruka sospirò di sollievo quando vide che la bimba annuì e iniziò a mangiare.<br>Dopo pochi minuti, sentì tirarsi la giacca.  
>-Ehi zia quando avrete dei bimbi, chi sarà il papà?-<br>Iniziò a tossire rischiando di strozzarsi con il caffè. Tutti intorno al tavolo la guardavano con curiosità. Hiroshi iniziò a preoccuparsi del comportamento della figlia, sembrava come ossessionata da quella storia.  
>-Haruka stai bene?- le chiese mentre le porgeva un bicchiere d'acqua.<br>-Sai una cosa io e zia non possiamo ancora avere bambini perché non siamo ancora sposate. Quando ci sposeremo allora, decideremo chi sarà il papà-.  
>-Ti prego evita di confonderla ancora di più. Farai meglio a chiudere quella bocca- la rimproverò Michiru, notando lo sguardo confuso di sua figlia.<br>-Perché ti arrabbi tanto. Credo che sia naturale parlare di bambini quando due persone si amano. Tu non hai mai pensato di avere un altro bambino?- le chiese Christine, ignara di tutto.  
>Michiru impallidì visibilmente mentre mandava occhiate gelide alla sua interlocutrice.<br>-Non è vero la mamma…-  
>-Hikari stai zitta!- era furiosa, non voleva affrontare quell'argomento. Non poteva sopportare di parlarne davanti alla sua bambina.<br>-Scusami, forse non vuoi averne un altro?-  
>Il cuore di Michiru si ruppe in tantissimi pezzi, moriva dalla voglia di prenderla a schiaffi ma con la sua bambina non poteva farlo. Il suo cuore si fermò quando vide il volto della sua bambina. I suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime e tristezza.<br>Di nuovo quel volto, di nuovo quella tristezza  
>-E' vero? Tu mi avevi detto-<br>-No amore non è così. Il fatto è che io…-  
>-Non mi dire che aspetti veramente un bambino?- esclamò Christine. Aveva notato un disagio della violinista e nella sua mente aveva creduto che non volesse dirlo di fronte a Haruka.<br>Haruka spalancò gli occhi non riuscendo più a capire nulla.  
>-E' vero mamma? Allora mi darai un nuovo fratellino?-<br>La gioia della bambina era peggiore della tristezza di prima. Peggio perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto darle un fratellino.  
>-Ora basta Christine! Sei pregata di chiudere quella bocca, o sono costretto a cacciarti fuori!- esplose Hiroshi, stupendo tutti. Vedere la sofferenza della moglie era insopportabile.<br>Ingoiando quel nodo che le impediva di respirare, si abbassò per guardare la bimba negli occhi e disse –No amore, non aspetto nessun bambino. Ora perché non vai in camera a giocare, che io devo parlare un po' con Christine-  
>La bambina senza dire niente, perché aveva capito che la sua mamma era molto arrabbiata si ritirò in camera sua.<br>Quando sentì la porta chiudersi si alzò e fissò Christine dritta negli occhi. Il suo sguardo era carico di odio, non aveva mai provato nulla del genere.  
>-Ascoltami bene, la prossima volta che hai intenzioni di dire delle stronzate, assicurati che non ci sia mia figlia. Se non ti caccio fuori da questa casa, è per rispetto a Haruka altrimenti ti avrei già presa a calci in…-<br>-Michiru calmati- si era avvicinato e le aveva messo una mano sul braccio  
>-Calmarmi? Ma hai visto i suoi occhi? Se non vuoi pensare al mio cuore, pensa a quello di tua figlia!-<br>Come poteva dirle di calmarsi dopo tutto quello che era successo!  
>Sospirò pesantemente, poi rivolgendosi a Christine disse –Ti voglio fuori dalla mia vita!- e lasciò la stanza.<br>Haruka che aveva assistito senza dire una sola parola, non sapeva come comportarsi. Quando poi la vide lasciare la stanza senza indugiare si alzò per seguirla.  
>-Haruka?-<br>-Lasciale sole, forse con lei riuscirà ad aprirsi- la bloccò Hiroshi

Quando la raggiunse in terrazza, la trovò di spalle che guardava un punto fisso davanti a sé. Si avvicinò fermandosi a due passi dal suo corpo.  
>-Michiru come stai?- era una domanda stupida ma aveva bisogno di scalfire, in qualche modo, quella barriera che avvertiva in quel momento.<br>-La odio!-  
>Si avvicinò ancora di più appoggiando le mani sui fianchi<br>-Aspetti davvero un bambino?- doveva saperlo, la sola possibilità le aveva dato un senso di angoscia  
>-No- al suono di quella risposta sospirò di sollievo, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua testa.<br>-Cos'era quel sospiro?- chiese la violinista  
>-Scusami- ma sono felice che non aspetti un altro bambino da lui! Pensò.<br>-Michiru?-  
>-Eh?-<br>-Non vuoi avere un altro bambino?-  
>-Non posso-<br>-Cosa?-  
>-Non posso avere un altro bambino!- sussurrò, mentre sentiva i suoi occhi bruciare.<br>Il tono della sua voce era così triste che Haruka si sentì una persona orribile per averle chiesto una cosa del genere.  
>Ora è tutto chiaro! Ecco perché ha reagito in quel modo!<br>La avvolse per la vita e la attirò forte a sé. Nascose il volto nel suo collo e le sussurrò all'orecchio  
>-Mi dispiace, scusami- il tono della sua voce, il calore del suo corpo, il suo odore scaturirono qualcosa in lei che, senza volerlo, lasciò cadere quella maschera lasciando cadere quelle lacrime, che erano rimaste bloccate da tanto tempo.<br>All'improvviso si voltò e nascose il viso nel suo petto  
>-Come faccio a dirglielo, Haruka. Come faccio a dirle che non posso darle un fratellino?- disse continuando a singhiozzare. Era sconvolta non immaginava che stesse attraversando un periodo così difficile. La strinse forte proprio come quel giorno in ospedale, anche allora pianse tra le sue braccia, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto.<br>-Guardale, a te sta bene tutto questo?- gli chiese Christine vedendole abbracciate.  
>-Lei non ha mai pianto e se lo riesce a fare solo con mia sorella, va bene così!- esclamò fissandole.<p>

Era da un paio di giorni che avvertiva una leggera fitta al basso ventre, in particolare sul lato destro. Non aveva mai sofferto di queste fitte quando aspettava Hikari e iniziava a preoccuparsi. Il suo pancione cresceva ogni giorno di più e, vedere la sua bambina che ogni giorno le dava un bacio sulla pancia, la riempiva di gioia. Quella mattina si sentiva particolarmente strana, come se avesse un brutto presentimento  
>-Sei solo stanca!- cercò di rassicurarla Hiroshi<br>-Forse hai ragione, eviterò di andare a lavoro-  
>Nel pomeriggio però Hiroshi la chiamò per avvertirla di non poter prendere Hikari all'uscita della scuola, e di aver chiesto a un'amica di riaccompagnarla a casa<br>-Vado io a prenderla!- esclamò Michiru  
>-Non occorre, stai tranquilla-<br>-Sto bene, vado io!-  
>Di quello che successe dopo, ricordava solo il forte dolore al ventre e la sensazione di bagnato.<br>Quando si risvegliò, era in un letto di ospedale con una flebo nel braccio sinistro.  
>A prima vista la stanza le sembro completamente vuota, poi notò suo marito che dormiva su una sedia accanto al letto. Cercò di ricordarsi cosa fosse successo, ma riusciva solo a ricordare che doveva andare a scuola di Hikari.<br>Hikari, dov'era Hikari?  
>Scosse, con le poche forze che aveva, il marito<br>-Hiroshi dov'è Hikari?-  
>Quando il marito alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi s'illuminarono, di scatto si alzò e si avvicinò a lei.<br>-Ti sei svegliata!-  
>-Hikari, dov'è Hikari?- chiese preoccupata. Se lei era in ospedale e suo marito era con lei, dov'era la sua bambina. Era riuscita a prenderla dalla scuola? Era con lei in auto quando…<br>Oh mio dio! Il suo sguardo si trasformò dal terrore.  
>Non è possibile!<br>Notando la sua agitazione, le mise una mano sulla sua e disse  
>-Lei sta bene, è con tua madre! Non sei riuscita a prenderla!-<br>Michiru sospirò di sollievo, ma lo sguardo del marito le diceva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Poi all'improvviso i suoi occhi si spalancarono.  
>Il mio bambino! Pensò toccandosi la pancia<br>-C-Come sta il b-bambino?- chiese piano, anche se in cuor suo sapeva già la risposta.  
>Il marito abbassò lo sguardo e sussurrò<br>-Mi dispiace-  
>-Cosa significa mi dispiace! Come sta il mio bambino?- urlò, le sembrava di vivere in un incubo.<br>Fu in quel preciso istante che suo marito crollò tra le sue braccia, singhiozzando.  
>-Non ce l'ha fatta. L'urto è stato troppo forte per lui!-<br>Michiru sentì il rumore del suo cuore che si frantumava in tantissimi pezzetti. Non era possibile, quell'esserino che stava crescendo nella sua pancia, non c'era più.  
>Sentiva un nodo in gola, non riusciva a respirare. Cercò di chiedere aiuto aggrappandosi al marito, ma le forze le mancarono. Sentendo la mano della moglie cadere pesantemente, alzò di scatto il viso.<br>Dal dolore forte era svenuta.  
>Il giorno dopo, il dottore le spiegò che avevano trovato una massa che le aveva procurato un'emorragia. Ecco perché era svenuta e di conseguenza aveva avuto l'incidente. Il bambino era morto sul colpo<br>-Se non fossi stata in auto, ma a casa…- gli chiese Michiru. Questo pensiero la tormentava da quando aveva saputo tutto.  
>-Non si tormenti così, l'emorragia era comunque fatale per il suo bambino.-<br>I giorni che seguirono furono terribili. Le conseguenze dell'incidente, il dover dare la notizia alla sua bambina. Nonostante tutto non riusciva a piangere e si sentiva particolarmente in colpa.

-Sai mi sono sempre chiesta perché non riuscissi a piangere per il mio bambino- era ancora tra le sue braccia.  
>-Vedevo gli occhi tristi di Hikari, lo sguardo vuoto di Hiroshi e non riuscivo a capire il perché. Perchè io non riusciva a piangere per lui.-<br>-Oh Michiru, mi dispiace- le sussurrò abbracciandola forte.  
>-Non voglio la tua compassione!-<br>-Non è compassione e tu lo sai! Chiamalo come vuoi, ma non è compassione!-  
>-Lo so hai ragione!- Stretta in quell'abbraccio e dopo aver finalmente pianto, si sentiva un po' meglio. Quel peso che la opprimeva era diventato più leggero. Haruka le accarezzò la guancia, la sua pelle era ancora più morbida di quello che ricordava. Era impressionata come una donna così fragile all'apparenza, avesse così tanta forza dentro.<br>-Tu come stai? Voglio dire fisicamente- era preoccupata per la sua salute.  
>-Ho solo un fastidioso mal di schiena e…- arrossì lievemente.<br>-E…-  
>-… e al seno.-<br>-Oh!- anche Haruka era imbarazzata.  
>-Però, ora che ho finito di prendere le compresse, passerà tutto- sospirò Michiru. Era la prima volta che riusciva a parlarne con qualcuno. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di farlo proprio con lei.<br>-Hai provato a parlare con Michael? Forse lui ti può aiutare!- la voce di Haruka la portò alla realtà  
>-Sono stanca, ora voglio solo dedicarmi a mia figlia!- non voleva affrontare di nuovo tutto.<br>-Di cosa hai paura?- le chiese tranquillamente la bionda.  
>Michiru sorrise con sarcasmo a quella domanda, si allontanò da lei per voltarsi e guardare di nuovo quel punto vuoto.<br>-Sai come fa male la delusione di sapere che le cose non sono cambiate? Lo sai? Ogni volta che ci ho provato, ogni volta che i risultati erano sempre gli stessi, io morivo dentro. Haruka io ho una bambina non posso permettermi di morire. Non posso più farlo!- i suoi occhi si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. Aveva deciso di rinunciare, aveva deciso di dedicarsi anima e corpo alla sua famiglia.  
>-Un' ultima volta e, se non funziona, allora smetterai.- Le cinse di nuovo le braccia alla vita, bloccando la sua schiena al petto –Starò io al tuo fianco- le sussurrò tra i capelli<br>-Haruka…-  
>-Non dirlo, per favore. Lo so che hai lui, ma… non dirlo- nascose il viso nel suo collo, mentre il suo corpo iniziò leggermente a tremare.<br>Sta piangendo!  
>Si voltò, le prese il volto tra le mani e guardandola dritta negli occhi disse<br>-Se fai così non posso dirti di no!- avvicinò il viso al suo, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue.  
>-Non posso!- sussurrò la violinista, dandole un bacio sulla guancia.<br>A quel contatto, la bionda perse ogni tipo di controllo, la attirò a sé e la strinse forte. Il viso nascosto nel suo collo, mentre le dava tanti piccoli baci sul collo.  
>-H-Haruka- ansimò sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che quel contatto le stava regalando<br>-Shh!-  
>-Ma potrebbero vederci!-<br>-Solo per poco- le sussurrò, con la bocca schiacciata all'orecchio  
>-Haruka, io sono sposata. Non posso tradirlo di nuovo!- esclamò chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonandosi a lei<br>-Io non ti sto chiedendo nulla del genere-  
>-Lo so. Non l'ho detto a te ma a me stessa-<p>

Quando tornarono in albergo, non faceva altro che pensare a lei. In tutti questi anni si era sempre chiesta cosa stesse facendo. La immaginava sempre felice con la sua famiglia e invece…  
>Un terribile senso di colpa la travolse. Quando a volte la vedeva in televisione, si ritrovava ad accusarla di averla dimenticata, di aver messo una pietra sul loro amore. Non poteva certo immaginare che in realtà stesse attraversando un periodo difficilissimo. Eppure i giornali non avevano minimamente parlato del suo incidente. Erano stati davvero bravi a tenere tutto ben nascosto.<br>I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una bionda che le si era seduta cavalcioni.  
>-A cosa pensi?- le chiese seducente, mentre le sbottonava la camicia<br>-A niente!- mentì. Voleva solo allontanarla da lei, non sopportava di essere toccata così.  
>-Mi chiedevo, visto che tuo fratello e tua cognata sanno la verità, perché quando siamo da loro, non eviti di vestirti così? Lo sai a me piace vedere il tuo corpo!-<br>Era infastidita da quella persona  
>-E' questo quello che stai pensando? Io invece lo sai cosa sto pensando?- le disse, bloccandole le mani con le sue<br>-Che non mi piacciono le donne fredde e calcolatrici!- Il suo tono era freddo e distante  
>-Perché mi parli così?-<br>-Dopo quello che è successo tu pensi solo a fare del sesso?-  
>Christine si alzò da lei, poi risentita dalle sue parole, rispose – Dunque è sesso quello che fai con me?-<br>-Non è questo il punto!-  
>-Allora qual è? Ti ho lasciata sola con lei. Ti ho visto abbracciarla e consolarla senza dire niente! Scusami se ora cerco un po' d'intimità con la donna che in teoria dovrebbe dividere il resto della sua vita con me!- le urlò Christine.<br>-Anche a me dispiace per quello che le è successo, ma io non posso permettere che questo ti avvicini di più a lei!-  
>-Ancora con questa storia? Ti ho già detto che tra me e lei non c'è niente!-<br>-Ma tu credi che io sia completamente stupida? Allora se è come dici tu, spiegami perché, da quando l'hai rivista, non mi tocchi più?-  
>Non sapeva darle una risposta. A dire la verità non aveva neanche notato che si fosse allontanata da lei, forse perché pensava a qualcun'altra.<br>-Perché non riesci a fidarti di me! Tra me e Michiru non c'è niente!- si avvicinò a lei per abbracciarla, ma Christine si scostò  
>-Voglio crederti che tra voi non c'è niente. Ora però guardami negli occhi e ripetimelo al passato. Voglio che tu mi dica che tra voi non c'era niente. Dimmi che non c'è mai stato nulla!-<br>Spalancò gli occhi a quella richiesta. Non aveva mai rinnegato la sua storia con Michiru, mai. Non voleva di certo iniziare ora  
>-Il mio passato non deve interessarti! Devi solo pensare al presente!- Christine la spinse lontano, mentre la rabbia iniziava a impossessarsi di lei.<br>-Perché ti ostini con questa storia? Lei ora starà facendo l'amore con tuo fratello e tu ti ostini ancora!-  
>Quelle parole furono come una pugnalata che l'ha colpì dritto al cuore. Molte volte l'aveva immaginata tra le braccia del fratello, mentre gemeva e sospirava a ogni tocco. Immagini le inondarono la mente, immagini che le facevano davvero male. Scrollò violentemente la testa e sussurrò<br>-Quello che fa con suo marito, non sono certo affari miei!  
>Christine sorrise sarcastica<br>-Deve essere una qualità di famiglia, riuscire a vedere la persona amata tra le braccia di un altro, senza fare niente. Sai vorrei essere proprio come tuo fratello, che riesce a vedervi senza dire niente!-  
>Ora fu la volta di Haruka ridere con sarcasmo.<br>-Tu non sai niente di lui! Non sai di che persona subdola e meschina possa essere!-

Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia!  
>Ringrazio tutti coloro che coninuano a seguirmi e quelli che assiduamente mi fanno sapere la loro opinione.<br>Grazie di cuore!  
> <p>


	19. Chapter 19

Seduta davanti allo specchio, ripensava a tutto quello che era successo quella sera. Ripensava al suo abbraccio, alle sue lacrime e alla sensazione della sua bocca sul collo. Istintivamente posò una mano, dove poche ore prima c'era la sua bocca. Le aveva raccontato tutto, le sue paure e i suoi dolori. Ora si sentiva più libera e aveva trovato un po' di forza per tentare un ultima volta. Sentì la porta della sua camera aprirsi e richiudersi alle sue spalle.  
>Stranamente suo marito non si era avvicinato per abbracciarla, come faceva ogni sera da cinque anni. Si voltò e lo vide mentre iniziava a sbottonarsi la camicia.<br>-La bambina si è addormentata?- chiese, cercando di decifrare la sua espressione.  
>-Si- rispose senza neanche guardarla.<br>-Domani sarai libero?- doveva dirgli dell'idea di Haruka.  
>-Perché lo chiedi?-<br>-Haruka mi ha convinta a tentare un ultima volta. Ha detto che forse Michael può aiutarci-  
>-E' stata lei a convincerti? Mi chiedo come abbia fatto!-<br>Quell'affermazione la sorprese, sembrava così distante. Si alzò e si sedette accanto a lui, sul letto.  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?- chiese sospettosa.<br>-Niente!- fu la sola risposta.  
>-Non vuoi?-<br>-Non dire sciocchezze! Certo che voglio, eri tu quella che non voleva!-  
>-Allora perché sembri infastidito? Se non sei con me, io rinuncio-<br>Ma cosa stava facendo, invece di essere felice si comportava come un bambino.  
>-Scusami, non so cosa mi sia preso. Domani ci sarò!- alzò il braccio per accarezzarla, era più forte di lui. Amava profondamente quella donna, non poteva farci niente. All'improvviso però qualcosa lo bloccò, facendolo restare con la mano a mezz'aria.<br>-Cos'hai?- gli chiese percependo il suo cambiamento  
>-Hai già fatto la doccia?- le chiese di sbotto<br>-No! Vuoi farla con me?- chiese maliziosa.  
>-No, è solo che non posso dormire al tuo fianco se hai il suo odore addosso!-<p>Non era riuscita a chiudere occhio, dopo le parole di suo marito. Continuavano a rimbombarle, come una canzone assordante. Il suo tono era così triste e nauseato al tempo stesso. Non riusciva a capire se avesse intuito qualcosa o era solo la sua immaginazione. Quando arrivò in cucina, la abbracciò e la baciò come se niente fosse.<br>-Hikari dorme ancora?- le chiese abbracciandola forte.  
>-Si! Tanto oggi non va a scuola, la porto da mia madre così noi andiamo da Michael!- rispose guardandolo con sospetto. Lui avvicinò la bocca alla sua e la baciò, spingendo quasi con forza la lingua nella sua bocca.<br>Iniziò a toccarla, mentre lei cercava con delicatezza di allontanarlo. Non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, soprattutto di mattina, con la bambina per casa.  
>Infilò una mano sotto la maglietta per toccarle il seno.<br>-H-Hiroshi, ma che fai? C'è Hikari!-  
>Si staccò da lei bruscamente, si voltò e guardandola negli occhi le disse<br>-Se non hai voglia di fare l'amore con me, non inventarti la scusa della bambina. Mi fai solo incazzare!-  
>La sua espressione la sorprese, non le aveva mai parlato in quel modo. Tutto era cambiato da quando aveva saputo di Michael.<br>-Mi vuoi dire cosa ti turba tanto?- gli chiese bloccandolo per un braccio  
>-Non scherzare con me!- la intimò Hiroshi<br>-E' per via di Haruka? E' perché lei è riuscita a convincermi a riprovare? E' per questo?-  
>Lui non rispose, si limitò solo a fissarla negli occhi.<br>-Bene, se le cose stanno così, non voglio avere un altro bambino da te. Ora la chiamo e…anzi, tieni chiamala tu e dille che abbiamo deciso di non andare!- gli disse porgendogli il telefono.  
>Michiru continuava a fissarlo, poi sorrise sarcastica –Ho creduto davvero che anche tu lo volessi!-<br>Quelle parole lo portarono alla realtà. Lui aveva sempre desiderato avere un altro bambino, forse era proprio per quel motivo che aveva pianto disperatamente tra le braccia di sua moglie. Si era sempre chiesto se si fosse mostrato più forte, se lei avesse avuto la forza di sfogarsi tra le sue braccia e non tra quelle di sua sorella.  
>-Lo voglio davvero anch'io, è solo che avrei voluto essere io quello in grado ad aiutarti! Scusami-<br>La lasciò lì senza rispondere, senza darle altre spiegazione.  
>Quando arrivarono alla clinica, Haruka era già lì che li aspettava. Si salutarono, anche se Hiroshi sembrava abbastanza infastidito dalla vicinanza della sorella. Mentre aspettavano di essere ricevuti, Michiru cercò la sua mano e la cosa lo rincuorò molto. Si diede dello stupido perché in questo momento sua moglie aveva bisogno di lui. Da lontano la bionda aveva notato il gesto della violinista e la cosa la infastidì parecchio.<br>Quando entrarono Michael subito avvolse Haruka in un abbraccio.  
>-Da quando sei tornata? Perché non mi hai chiamato? – i suoi occhi brillavano dalla gioia. Il suo volto cambiò quando vide la donna e l'uomo che la accompagnavano. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di rivederla con quei due.<br>Guardò la sua amica con uno sguardo interrogativo  
>-Michiru e Hiroshi hanno bisogno di te!- spiegò la bionda.<p>

Come previsto dalla violinista, fu tutto inutile. Anche Michael aveva confermato la diagnosi dell'altro dottore. Si sentiva completamente vuota, anche se in fondo al suo cuore poteva ritenersi tranquilla.  
>Aver tentato un' ultima volta le era servito a metterci finalmente una pietra sopra. Ora restava solo dirlo alla piccola. Lungo il tragitto fino al parcheggio, Michiru camminò mano nella mano con suo marito, Haruka invece era qualche passo dietro con lo sguardo fisso sulle loro mani, ripensando alle parole di Michael<p>

-Cosa diavolo significa tutto questo?- le chiese mentre Michiru e Hiroshi erano in sala d'attesa.  
>-Perché sei così arrabbiato, credevo fossi felice di rivedermi!- cercò di scherzare, capendo perfettamente cosa volesse dire con quella domanda<br>-Non scherzare, credevo l'avessi dimenticata! Invece la porti qui con suo marito? Ma sei completamente pazza?-  
>Sapeva benissimo quanto avesse sofferto per quella donna. Durante i nove mesi di gravidanza di Michiru, Haruka si stabilì praticamente da lui, perché aveva paura che la tentazione l'avrebbe spinta a tornare da lei. In quei nove mesi avevano trascorso ogni secondo insieme, proprio come due fratelli.<br>-Non ti preoccupare, ho tutto sotto controllo. E poi non ti dimenticare che tra sei mesi mi sposo!- cercò di tranquillizzarlo.  
>-E proprio per questo che mi preoccupo! Tu la ami ancora!-<p>

Quelle parole le ronzavano nelle orecchie, come una zanzara fastidiosa. Non si accorse di essere arrivati accanto all'auto del fratello.  
>-Dov'è la tua auto?- le chiese Hiroshi.<br>-Sono venuta con la moto!- fu la semplice risposta di Haruka. Non riusciva a guardarli negli occhi, aveva paura di leggere delusione, soprattutto in quelli azzurri che amava tanto.  
>Come se avesse percepito la sua esitazione, la violinista lasciò andare la mano del marito, per prendere le sue<br>-Haruka guardami!-  
>Perplessa da tanta intimità mostrata davanti al marito, alzò gli occhi per guardare prima la violinista poi il fratello<br>-Non devi sentirti in colpa. Io sapevo già la risposta ma ho voluto tentare ancora una volta!-  
>-A me dispiace, non volevo darti false speranze- sussurrò morendo dalla voglia di stringerla forte.<br>Vide gli occhi della moglie riempirsi di lacrime. Ancora una volta si era rivolta a lei per sfogarsi. Pur essendo profondamente contrariato, non poteva far almeno di essere grato a sua sorella perché, anche se involontariamente, stava aiutando sua moglie. La donna che regnava incontrastato il suo cuore. Per lei aveva fatto cose che non avrebbe mai immaginato di fare. Cose di cui si vergognava profondamente. Cose che, se Michiru avesse scoperto, l'avrebbero allontanata da lui per sempre.  
>-Alloggi ancora in quell'albergo?- le chiese Hiroshi improvvisamente.<br>Sorpresa da quella domanda, non riuscendo a capirne il motivo, si ritrovò ad annuire.  
>-Non hai intenzione di cercarti un appartamento?-<br>-Be ecco ci avevo pensato, ma non sapendo per quanto tempo devo restare, sto ancora valutando. Sono indecisa se cercare un appartamento o chiedere alloggio a Michael-  
>-Perché non vieni da noi? La casa è abbastanza grande per tutti!-<br>Quell'offerta colse di sorpresa entrambe le donne. Lo stesso Hiroshi fu sorpreso.  
>Lei è sempre mia sorella! Pensò.<br>Istintivamente Michiru alzò lo sguardo verso Haruka.  
>Dì di no! Ti prego Haruka non accettare!<br>Ma a che gioco sta giocando? Si chiese mentalmente Haruka riferendosi al fratello.  
>Era davvero in imbarazzo, non sapeva come rifiutare senza destare sospetti. L'idea di vedersela davanti agli occhi tutti i giorni, senza poterla toccare, era insopportabile<br>-Non credo sia una buona idea!- buttò lì Haruka  
>-Perché dici così?- la stuzzicò il fratello.<br>-Be vedi…- non sapeva come continuare. Non poteva accettare, cosa avrebbe pensato Christine. Un' idea le balzò all'improvviso  
>-Sarebbe complicato per Christine. Sai dopo quello che è successo-<br>-Non sapevo che alloggiasse con te!-  
>-No, resta con me qualche volta- rispose abbassando lo sguardo, conscia che entrambi avessero intuito il motivo.<br>-Allora non ci sono problemi, noi ci incontreremo solo per mangiare, poi puoi fare quello che vuoi! Non saremo mica lì a controllare quello che fai!-  
>Non era ancora sicuro come, ma era riuscito a convincerla, non sapendo che di lì a pochi giorni se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente.<br>Quella sera non riusciva a prendere sonno, aveva accettato l'offerta del fratello e ora si chiedeva se avesse fatto la cosa giusta. Quando poche ore prima lo aveva detto a Christine, si era infuriata molto.

-Sai che devo partire tra pochi giorni, e tu vai a vivere sotto il suo tetto?-  
>-Non potevo dire di no a mio fratello! Il nostro rapporto non è più come quello di una volta, non potevo. Che cosa avrei dovuto dirgli? –<br>-Potevi semplicemente dirgli la verità?- le disse con tono di sfida.  
>-A cosa ti riferisci?- ecco che ritornava all'attacco. Non sapeva più come farle capire che non sarebbe successo nulla tra lei e Michiru.<br>-Al fatto che non riesci a stare lontano da sua moglie!-  
>Haruka sorrise sarcastica sorprendendo la donna che aveva davanti<br>-E' questo il tuo problema? Dimmi, tu credi davvero che se avessi voluto portarmela a letto, avrei aspettato di viverci sotto lo stesso tetto? Beh t'informo che se avessimo voluto farlo, avremmo avuto tantissime occasioni e tu, come lui, non lo avreste mai saputo!-  
>Christine spalancò gli occhi dall'affermazione della bionda, non si era mai rivolta a lei in quel modo.<br>-Sono stufa dei tuoi continui attacchi, se hai così paura, vieni con me! L'invito era anche per te!-

Si mise seduta nel letto, prese il cellulare e iniziò a digitare il suo numero: se aveva un po' di fortuna, la trovava ancora sveglia. Dopo circa tre squilli, la sua voce arrivò piano, come un sussurro.  
>-Dormi?- chiese, mentre il suo cuore iniziava a battere più forte.<br>-Sarebbe un po' strano visto che sono al telefono con te!- rispose senza badare al tono della voce.  
>Tra le due cadde un silenzio imbarazzante, mentre Michiru si alzò dal letto per andare in salone, dove si sedette sul divano. Alzò le ginocchia al petto e rimase in silenzio.<br>-Sei arrabbiata con me?- chiese a basso tono.  
>-Perché mi chiedi questo?- Non le rispose. Si vergognava di dirle di aveva paura che si fosse arrabbiata per aver detto di sì al fratello.<br>-Michiru, dove sei? Sei accanto a lui?-  
>Si sentiva davvero stupida, ma l'idea di parlarle con lui accanto non le piaceva.<br>-Tu sei con lei?-  
>Come previsto la bionda non le rispose.<br>-Hai fatto l'amore con lui?-  
>Ma perché diavolo non chiudo questa bocca? Si rimproverò<br>-Cambia domanda!- il suo cuore accelerò  
>-Questo è un sì?-<br>-Questo è un "non sono affari tuoi"!-  
>Rimase un po' delusa, ma in fondo si aspettava che non le avrebbe risposto.<br>-Non vuoi sapere se ho fatto l'amore con lei?-  
>-A cosa mi servirebbe? Io so benissimo che fai l'amore con lei!- rispose Michiru con un filo di voce.<br>Una voce rassegnata all'evidenza. Tante volte da quando era tornata, si ritrovava a pensare alla bionda con la sua donna e la cosa non le piaceva molto.  
>Un silenzio imbarazzante scese di nuovo tra le due. Sembravano proprio come due adolescenti ai primi approcci. Se qualcuno le avrebbe visto, non avrebbero mai immaginato che si erano amate con tanta passione.<br>-Perché hai accettato?- chiese d'un tratto la violinista.  
>-Cosa avrei dovuto dirgli?-<br>-Come faremo ora?- sospirò appoggiando la fronte alle ginocchia.  
>-Sei preoccupata, perché non riesci a starmi lontana?- cercò di sdrammatizzare.<br>-Haruka non scherzare!-  
>-Scusami! Dobbiamo solo evitare di rimanere da sole!-<br>Come se fosse facile! Pensò la violinista, sospirando  
>-Chiederemo aiuto alla piccola!-<br>Michiru sorrise a quelle parole –Sai è tanto felice che sua zia venga a casa sua, che non riusciva a dormire!-  
>-Visto! Sono sicura che non ci lascerà stare da sole!-<br>In cuor suo voleva tanto che fosse così facile, ma sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stata una convivenza difficile per entrambe.  
>-Quando vieni?-<br>-Penso tra due giorni, il tempo di aggiustare alcune cose.-  
>-Allora ti aspetto!-<br>-Buonanotte Michiru!-  
>-Notte Haruka!-<br>Seduta nel suo letto stava per richiudere lo sportello del cellulare quando la violinista la chiamò  
>-H-Haruka?-<br>-Si?-  
>-Non sposarla!- il cuore di Haruka si fermò. Quelle parole le arrivarono dritte al cuore. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata una richiesta del genere dalla violinista. Quando ritornò alla realtà, lei non c'era più: aveva già riattaccato.<p>

Come previsto da Haruka, due giorni dopo si trasferì a casa di suo fratello  
>Erano le sette di sera quando, accompagnata dalla sua ragazza, arrivò da suo fratello. Michiru era in cucina che iniziava a preparare la cena, mentre Hiroshi aiutava sua sorella con i bagagli. La stanza di Haruka si trovava in un lato della casa completamente opposto da quella di Michiru. Era grande con un letto matrimoniale e con un grande armadio. C'era un enorme finestra e una scrivania. Mentre Haruka era impegnata a disfare le valigie, Christine raggiunse Michiru in cucina.<br>-Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?- chiese, giusto per rompere il silenzio.  
>Michiru si voltò e quando la vide le sorrise<br>-Non sapevo che ci fossi anche tu!- le disse ritornando a cucinare.  
>-Credevi davvero che ti avrei lasciato campo libero?-<br>-Come scusa?-  
>-Non fare l'ingenua. Con me non attacca!-<br>Michiru si voltò lentamente, si avvicinò alla ragazza costringendola a indietreggiare. Rimase bloccata con le spalle al muro mentre la violinista appoggiò le mani alla parete, bloccandole il passaggio. Guardandola dritta negli occhi le sussurrò, a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio  
>-Credi davvero che se avessi voluto far accadere qualcosa tra noi, avrei aspettato di averla sotto il mio stesso tetto? Mi fai così stupida? Se avessi voluto fare l'amore con lei, avrei avuto tantissime opportunità che tu neanche immagini!-<br>Le stesse parole! Ha detto la stessa cosa di Haruka!  
>Christine spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore. Erano così legate da pensare e dire le stesse cose?<br>-Michiru…Che cosa sta succedendo?-  
>Era entrata in cucina e vederle in quella posizione era un brutto segno.<br>Michiru si voltò verso la figura che era ferma all'ingrasso della cucina. Nel vederla il suo cuore accelerò. Stranamente questa sera aveva un aspetto davvero femminile e la cosa le piaceva molto.  
>-Oh! Niente, non preoccuparti non voglio farle niente- rispose la violinista staccandosi da Christine. Si incamminò verso la bionda e riprese –La stavo giusto invitando a fermarsi qui per questa notte.-<br>Arrivata accanto alla bionda, continuò in un sussurro –Così puoi collaudare il letto nuovo!-  
>-Le stai dando il permesso di fare l'amore con me?- chiese stizzita Christine. L'atteggiamento di superiorità che la violinista mostrava nei suoi confronti, non le piaceva. Sembrava che fosse ben consapevole del controllo che esercitava sulla bionda.<br>Michiru la guardò perplessa, poi con uno sguardo seducente si rivolse verso Haruka –Hai bisogno del mio permesso?-  
>-Zia sei arrivata?- la voce della bambina interruppe qualsiasi tentativo della bionda di rispondere a quella domanda.<br>Hikari corse verso la zia e si attaccò alle sue gambe.  
>-Sono così felice di averti qua!- Non riusciva a capirne il motivo, eppure questa bimba sembrava volerle davvero bene. Si abbassò per guardarla negli occhi<br>-Anch'io sono felice!-  
>Durante tutta la cena parlarono del più e del meno. Michiru sembrava assente mentre Hiroshi e Christine sembravano sospettosi. Finito di cenare, Haruka si ritirò in camere sua con Christine, mentre Michiru con la sua famiglia si trasferì nel salone per guardare i cartoni.<p>

Erano ormai trascorse due settimane da quando Haruka si era trasferita. Christine era andata in America facendole giurare che non avrebbe fatto niente di stupido. Tutto andava liscio, almeno in apparenza. Trascorrevano la maggior parte della giornata separate: una impegnata con le prove, per un concerto; l'altra impegnata nel circuito. La sera cenavano tutti insieme per poi ritirarsi ognuna nella propria camera.  
>Era proprio durante la notte che iniziava il difficile per entrambe: sapere di essere a pochi passi dall'altra impediva di dormire ad entrambe. Questo fino al giorno del concerto, quando ogni tentativo di tenersi alla larga andò in fumo.<br>Michiru era in camera sua, mentre finiva di prepararsi. Aveva passato metà mattinata a aggiustare le ultime prove per il concerto della sera. Indossava un abito bianco che le lasciava la schiena scoperta. Un leggero tocco alla porta la distrasse dal suo tentativo di bloccare i suoi capelli nel fermaglio  
>-Entra!-<br>Aprì la porta, ma non entrò. Non era sicuro entrare in quella stanza: era troppo intima.  
>Quando la vide, spalancò gli occhi, in quell'abito era davvero bellissima. Quella schiena poi le faceva ancora lo stesso effetto. Vederla le aveva procurato le stesse emozioni di quella volta!<br>-Non entri?- la voce della violinista la portò alla realtà.  
>-Ha telefonato Hiroshi, ha avuto un problema a lavoro. Ci raggiungerà a teatro!-<br>Michiru si voltò e sospirò visibilmente  
>-Questo vuol dire che saremo da sole?-<br>Non ci aveva pensato con Hiroshi al lavoro e la bambina dalla nonna erano rimaste da sole! Quel pensiero la fece indietreggiare, non poteva rischiare. La violinista si girò per cercare di bloccare una ciocca di capelli, che ribelle non si lasciava intrappolare nel fermaglio  
>-Non entri?- le richiese vedendola ferma immobile<br>-Michiru io…-  
>-Ti faccio paura?-<br>Sorrise sarcastica e aggiunse –Tra tutte le sensazioni che mi provochi, di sicuro non c'è la paura!-  
>Il tono seducente che aveva usato, le provocò il batticuore. Le mani le tremavano non riuscendo così a sistemarsi i capelli.<br>-Lascia che ti aiuti- disse entrando e fermandosi a pochissimi centimetri dal suo corpo.  
>Con mani tremanti le aggiustò i capelli, indugiando per prolungare quel lieve contatto. I loro corpi reagirono immediatamente alla vicinanza. Michiru chiuse gli occhi per godersi al pieno la consapevolezza di quel corpo. Sentirla così vicina la faceva sentire viva. Le era bastato il suo odore per accenderla di desiderio. Lo stesso fu per Haruka che non aveva il coraggio di allontanarsi. Come mossa da una volontà propria, la sua mano iniziò a scendere per accarezzarle il collo. Al suo tocco, la violinista sussultò. Avvertiva un calore, dove era la sua mano, che non aveva più sentito.<br>Michiru sospirò, facendola scuotere da quel torpore. Allontanò la mano  
>-S-Scusa io non volevo!- balbettò a disagio<br>-Non toglierla! Stringimi forte-

Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo.  
>Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!<br>Ringrazio tutti coloro che seguono con passione la mia storia. Ogni vostra recensione mi aiuta a dare il meglio di me, per non deludervi!  
>Grazie continuate così! <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Il tragitto in auto fu davvero difficile per entrambe. Cercare di far finta di niente dopo quel piccolo contatto, era praticamente impossibile. Erano abbracciate, godendo della vicinanza dell'altra. Avevano un disperato bisogno dell'altra, tanto da essere doloroso starsi accanto senza potersi toccare.  
>Seduta al volante, ringraziava chiunque le avesse dato la forza di allontanarsi da quel corpo, che ardeva a ogni suo tocco. Sì, ne era sicura, Michiru la desiderava ancora. Almeno quanto lei la desiderava. Lo aveva percepito nel momento in cui le aveva toccato i capelli: il suo corpo aveva avuto la sua stessa reazione.<br>Arrivate nel parcheggio riservato, spense il motore e stava per aprire lo sportello quando, le dita sottili e lunghe della violinista, le sfiorarono la gamba. Si voltò per guardarla: aveva il viso abbassato, sembrava vergognarsi.  
>-Quello che è successo non deve accadere più!- sembrava avesse ritrovato il suo atteggiamento da prima donna.<br>-Perché lo dici a me? Non c'ero solo io in quella stanza!-  
>Non osare dare a me tutta la colpa! Lo volevi anche tu! Voleva urlarle la bionda<br>-Lo so, è per questo che ti chiedo di essere forte per entrambe. Io non credo di farcela se tu non mi aiuti!-  
>-Mi stai chiedendo di aiutarti a resistere a quello che provi quando ti sono vicino?-<br>-Ti sto chiedendo di non starmi vicino!-  
>Non era possibile. Come poteva chiederle una cosa del genere quando era lei a stuzzicarla. L'atteggiamento di Michiru la infastidiva molto.<br>-Inizia a togliermi la mano dalla coscia!- il suo tono era ostile.  
>-H-Haruka?-<br>-Ora scendi e andiamo a cercare tua madre!-  
>-Forse è meglio se non ti presento ora-, sussurrò Michiru<br>In fondo avrebbe dovuto presentarla come un uomo e conoscendo la madre, avrebbe subito percepito la tensione che c'era tra le due.  
>Senza dire niente scese dall'auto, aspettò che anche la violinista fosse fuori per inserire l'antifurto. Anche se in quel parcheggio avrebbe anche potuto evitarlo, era ormai un'abitudine per lei.<br>Arrivato all'ingresso secondario, riservato per chi doveva esibirsi e le rispettive famiglie, si separarono.  
>Quando salì sul palco, cercò di vedere dove fosse, ma le luci, direttamente puntate su di sé, le impedirono di trovarla. Si sentiva in colpa per come l'aveva trattata. Aveva sbagliato tutto.<br>La sua esibizione come al solito fu impeccabile e lo confermò il pubblico che si alzò in piedi applaudendola.  
>Quando finì l'esibizione, decise di ritirarsi nel suo camerino, aspettando che la folla di fans diminuisse.<br>Non faceva altro che pensare alla bionda e la cosa la spaventava. Aveva pensato a lei anche mentre si esibiva. Doveva trovarla e chiederle scusa. Doveva farlo prima che Hiroshi tornasse. Entrò nel suo camerino e iniziò a deporre il violino nella sua custodia, quando la sua porta si aprì.  
>Guardandosi bene dietro, Haruka entrò e chiuse la porta a chiave. Quando si voltò fu sorpresa nel trovasti la violinista. Era convinta che fosse impegnata in qualche intervista.<br>-Che ci fai qui?-  
>-Non sapevo che fossi qui. Pensavo che stessi rilasciando qualche intervista- abbassò il viso, imbarazzata.<br>-No ho voglia di essere circondata da persone che non conosco. Tu perché sei venuta nel mio camerino?-  
>-Una giornalista mi ha riconosciuta. Le ho detto che ero con amici, ma voleva intervistarmi. Così sono riuscita a seminarla e per evitare altre seccature…-<br>-Scusami per prima- sussurrò mentre continuava ad armeggiare con il suo violino  
>-Lascia stare , dimentica tutto!- disse sedendosi sul divanetto.<br>-Davvero Haruka sono stata una stupida. Il fatto è che quando sono con te tutte le mie certezze crollano-  
>Non sapeva come spiegarsi per farle capire. In tutti questi anni si era illusa di poter fare almeno di quel sentimento. Di riuscire a colmare quel vuoto con l'affetto del marito. Quando poi lei era tornata, la verità l'aveva letteralmente presa a schiaffi. Era impossibile resistere alle sensazioni che solo la bionda sapeva darle.<br>Sorrise e disse –Non ci crederai, ma ti capisco bene!-  
>Dopo essersi chiarite, Michiru continuò a occuparsi del suo violino, quando a un tratto avvertì lo sguardo dell'altra fisso sul suo corpo.<br>Se mi guardi così non resisto!  
>Haruka non poteva farci niente, quel corpo sembrava dirle guardami! Toccami!<br>Poi il pensiero che il fratello non era pienamente consapevole della fortuna che aveva nel poterlo amare e toccare, la irritò facendola sospirare.  
>-Cos'hai?- le chiese curiosa. Aveva capito che qualcosa la turbava e voleva sapere cosa.<br>-Stavo pensando che ho un fratello stupido! Stupido e fortunato!-  
>Dopo un attimo di silenzio proseguì<br>-Ha la fortuna di poterti avere e non lo capisce!-  
>-Perché dici così?-<br>Si alzò e la raggiunse. Vedere la sua schiena completamente nuda era una tortura per lei  
>-Se tu fossi mia, non ti lascerei uscire così! Non sopporterei che qualcun altro possa vedere il tuo corpo!- le sussurrò seducente all'orecchio.<br>Michiru rabbrividì a quelle parole. Voleva tanto dirle che, se fosse stata sua, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di indossare quell'abito. Sì, perché aveva deciso di metterlo solo per lei, per farsi vedere da lei.  
>Appena lo aveva visto, le ritornò alla mente la sera che scoprì la verità. Anche allora, aveva un abito che lasciava la schiena completamente nuda. Soprattutto ricordò le parole di Haruka mentre facevano l'amore<br>Ti ho osservata tutta la sera!  
>Haruka poggiò l'indice sulla sua spalla, iniziando a tracciare curve su tutta la sua schiena. Avvertiva il corpo della violinista rispondere a quel tocco. Tremava, mentre il suo dito continuava a toccarla. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello della violinista, nello specchio. Era carico di desiderio.<br>-Stai tremando! Senti freddo?-  
>Michiru le sorrise e rispose –Non è freddo Haruka. E' desiderio! Sono brividi che sai regalarmi solo tu!-<br>-Vuoi che smetta?-  
>-No!- fu la semplice risposta della violinista.<br>-Perché non vuoi presentarmi a tua madre?- le chiese, mentre continuava il suo gioco sulla schiena  
>-Tu capisci che dovrei presentarti come uomo-<br>-E allora? Potrei essere un amico di famiglia, un amico d'infanzia!-  
>Michiru si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, interrompendo il contatto –Mia madre è stata tradita da mio padre con una sua vecchia amica. Da allora si è convinta che l'amicizia tra uomo e donna non esista! Capirebbe subito!-<br>-Perché ti sei girata? Voltati!- le disse, prendendola per le spalle e girandola. Ora che aveva di nuovo la sua schiena davanti, riprese a toccarla usando tutta la mano.  
>-Allora dille la verità! Dille che sono una donna, che sono sua sorella- le sussurrò all'orecchio.<br>-Credi davvero che questo possa cambiare la situazione?-  
>-Cosa vuoi dire?-<br>-Lei capirà subito quello che c'è tra noi!-  
>-Tu credi?-<br>-Haruka lo sai anche tu, anche la tua donna lo ha capito, dalla prima volta che ci ha viste insieme. A volte mi domando perché Hiroshi non dica ancora niente!-  
>Haruka sbuffò a quelle parole<br>Possibile che nessuno riesca a vederlo per quello che è veramente?  
>-Da quanto tempo lo conosci?-<br>-Da tantissimo tempo. Sai, io non avevo amici, lui è stato l'unico che ha saputo aiutarmi!-  
>-Lo ami molto-<br>-L' ho amato molto e di sicuro non immaginavo che sarebbe andato così!-  
>-Che ti sareste innamorata di un'altra persona?-<br>-Che lo avrei tradito così facilmente! Sai, ho sempre visto il tradimento come una cosa ignobile. Forse perché ho visto mia madre soffrire. Mi sono sempre ripromessa di non tradire mai. Invece, sei arrivata tu ed è cambiato tutto. Anche ora lo sto tradendo, con le tue mani sul mio corpo. A volte penso che io non lo meriti-  
>-Michiru lui non è come credi! Ricorda che non esistono persone così!- le disse appoggiando la testa sulla sua.<br>-Cosa vuoi dire?-  
>-Shh! Un giorno capirai!-<br>-Haruka cerca di essere più chiara!-  
>-Non capiresti! Finiremmo solo con il litigare-<br>-Non essere così ambigua!-  
>-Dimmi, in questi cinque anni, ha mai parlato di me? Mi ha mai cercata?- continuava a toccarla, scendendo sempre più giù.<br>-No-  
>-E la cosa non ti è sembrata strana? Del resto è stato lui a cercarmi!-<br>-Sai a dirti la verità mi ha aiutato. Mi spiego, c'ero già io a pensarti, sarebbe stato davvero difficile sentire lui che parlava di te!- le confidò. Non riusciva a mostrarsi fredda quando si trattava di lei.  
>Come immaginavo, ha evitato di parlare di me! Se solo sapessi la verità! Pensò guardandola dritta negli occhi, dallo specchio<br>-Che stai cercando di dirmi?-  
>Una rabbia incontrollabile s'impadronì di lei, una rabbia verso suo fratello. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di odiarlo così tanto. Abbassò il volto e iniziò a darle tanti piccoli baci sul collo<br>-Un giorno capirai!- sussurrò aumentando l'intensità dei baci  
>-Haruka ma che fai?- riuscì a dire, mentre sentiva il respiro diventare affannoso.<br>-Hai detto che lo stai tradendo, no? Allora facciamolo per bene!-  
>Così dicendo, allungò le mani dentro il vestito, accarezzandole i fianchi fino a toccare la pelle calda del suo ventre. Gemette a quel tocco, le sue mani riuscivano ad accenderla come nient'altro.<br>Iniziò a darle delle carezze circolari, con il palmo della mano ben aperto. Le sue carezze iniziarono a spostarsi verso l'alto, fino a sfiorare il suo seno  
>-H-Haruka- sospirò visibilmente eccitata<br>-Voglio fare l'amore con te Michiru. Facciamolo per l'ultima volta!-  
>Aveva represso quelle sensazioni per così tanto tempo che ora era diventato un bisogno, come respirare o bere. La violinista non riusciva a pensare, a connettere il cervello. Anche se era sbagliato, le sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare, in quel momento. E se aveva ancora qualche dubbio, il contatto delle dita della bionda sul suo seno, aveva cancellato qualsiasi briciola di lucidità che le era rimasto.<br>La bionda le toccava il seno, giocando con i suoi capezzoli. Inarcò la schiena, mentre l'altra la attirava a sé. I loro corpi erano attaccati, tanto che potevano sentire il cuore dell'altra che batteva forte.  
>Sospiri e gemiti aleggiavano in quell'ambiente, che iniziava a diventare stretto. L'aria era così carica di passione che sembrava essere più pesante.<br>Sopraffatta dalle sensazioni, spinse la testa all'indietro, appoggiandola sulla spalla dell'altra. Appoggiò le mani su quelle del pilota, e anche se erano divise dal tessuto dell'abito, poteva sentirne il calore che emanavano mentre continuavano a muoversi, prendendo in giro i suoi capezzoli  
>-Non ti fermare Haruka- sospirò tra gemiti di piacere, che le chiedevano di più<br>-Certo che la musica ci fa un brutto effetto! E' iniziato tutto per causa sua!- sospirò la bionda, mentre la baciava sul collo  
>-Io amo la musica!- ribatté la violinista<br>-Io amo te!-  
>Sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, il suo cuore iniziò una corsa come un cavallo imbizzarrito. Era sicura che lo avesse notato anche lei, perché aveva fermato le mani e, con tono dolce, le disse –Non esserne stupita! I miei sentimenti non sono cambiati!-<br>Senza pensare a quello che tutto ciò avrebbe portato, si voltò verso la bionda, la guardò negli occhi e afferrandole il viso tra le mani, avvicinò la bocca alla sua, per fermarsi a pochi centimetri  
>-Non farmi questo!- la supplicò la bionda.<br>Non fermarti ora  
>-Ti amo- fu la risposta della violinista, che le suscitò un gran calore.<br>Fu in quell'istante che Michiru colmò definitivamente la distanza fra le loro bocche, unendole in un bacio carico di passione. Le loro lingue si unirono in una danza, lasciandole senza fiato. Avvinghiate l'una all'altra, sembrava essere tornate indietro di sei anni, quando si baciarono per la prima volta, su quel pianoforte. Fu la violinista a prendere l'iniziativa, con mani tremanti le tolse la cravatta e le sbottonò i bottoni della camicia. Non riusciva più a tornare indietro, quel corpo era come una calamita da cui non poteva staccarsi.  
>Le mani della bionda la esplorarono senza esitazioni. Con una leggera spinta la fece sedere sul piccolo tavolo, mentre con il suo corpo, le spinse la schiena facendola entrare in contatto con lo specchio.<br>-Sei bellissima!- le disse nella bocca. Quella bocca che aveva sognato per tutto questo tempo. La violinista alzò le mani per intrecciarle nei suoi capelli biondi, sospirando di piacere. Tra le sue braccia dimenticò tutta la sofferenza, che sembrava essersi impossessata del suo cuore. Si staccarono per fissarsi negli occhi. Le accarezzò la guancia per fermarsi sulle sue labbra. Le accarezzò lentamente con il pollice, mentre continuava a specchiarsi nel blu dei suoi occhi.  
>-Se penso che hai baciato anche lui con queste labbra…-<br>-Shh! Non fare così, mi fai stare male.-  
>Appoggiò la mano su quella della bionda e chiuse gli occhi<br>-Mi sei mancata Haruka. Mi sei mancata così tanto!- una strana angoscia la avvolse tutta. Moriva dalla voglia di perdersi in un suo abbraccio, di sentirsi completamente sua, senza sensi di colpa. La bionda avvicinò il viso al suo e a fior di labbra le sussurrò  
>-Sono qui ora!- e unì di nuovo le labbra a quelle della violinista. Fu un bacio diverso, dettato solo dall'amore che provavano l'una per l'altra.<br>Un tocco alla porta e una voce le fece bloccare all'istante  
>-Michiru aprimi sono io!-<br>Entrambe spalancarono gli occhi, solo ora sembravano rendersi conto di quello che stava per succedere.  
>La storia si ripete!<br>Si staccarono e si guardarono con terrore.  
>E ora cosa facciamo?<br>Michiru scese dal tavolo, si aggiustò il vestito, poi voltandosi verso la bionda disse  
>-Nasconditi nel bagno! Io vado fuori, quando saremo andati via, potrai uscire!-<br>Senza protestare, Haruka fece come detto dalla violinista.  
>Aspettò qualche minuto poi aprì la porta. Lui era lì con un mazzo di fiori<br>-Perché hai chiuso a chiave?- chiese entrando nel camerino e guardandosi intorno.  
>-Chi stai cercando?-<br>-Il tuo amante!- disse con tono serio  
>-Credi davvero che io mi lasci scoprire così facilmente?-<br>A volte non riusciva a capire se lui sospettasse davvero di essere tradito. All'inizio del loro matrimonio ci scherzavano su, ma ora sembrava sempre più serio, quando ne parlava.  
>Hiroshi si fermò a guardarla, aveva un'espressione strana, sembrava turbata<br>-Haruka dov'è?-  
>-Non lo so, credo si stia nascondendo!-<br>-Ah! Michiru ho bisogno di parlarti.-  
>-E' successo qualcosa?-<br>Aveva una gran paura che stesse per dirle di aver scoperto tutto.  
>-Devo partire! Ho avuto problemi con l'azienda e richiedono la mia presenza-<br>Deve partire! Questo significa che resterò sola con… No, non può essere!  
>Questo è un incubo!<br>-Non puoi andarci qualcun altro al tuo posto?-  
>-Credimi lo vorrei tanto anch'io, ma è impossibile!-<br>Ancora quella maledetta parola! Ma perché veniva usata con tanta facilità!  
>-Niente è impossibile!- sbottò arrabbiata<br>-Ma perché fai così? Ci sarà Haruka ad aiutarti con la bambina!- buttò lì Hiroshi  
>E' proprio questo il problema! Come farò a resistere a quella tentazione! Come diavolo farò?<p>Più tardi seduta nel buio della notte, stava pensando alla situazione che aveva intorno. Si ritrovava in casa della donna che amava con tutta la sua famiglia. La sua mente non faceva altro che regalarle immagine di lei, avvinghiata alla violinista. Poi però le parole del fratello la riportarono alla realtà<p>

Erano tornati da poco dal concerto e si era rinchiusa in camera sua, con la scusa di telefonare Christine. Non riusciva a stare lì, come se niente fosse successo. Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta e andò ad aprire. Era Hiroshi con un'espressione seria sul volto  
>-Posso entrare? Ho bisogno di parlare con te!-<br>Haruka si fece da parte per farlo entrare. Era sospettosa, di sicuro non erano cose buone. Si sedette sul letto, mentre aspettava che si decidesse a parlare.  
>-Devo partire per lavoro-<br>-Bene, perché lo stai dicendo a me?- chiese con finta sorpresa. Sapeva benissimo il motivo che lo aveva spinto ad andare da lei.  
>-Resterete da sole, volevo solo assicurarmi che non mi farai pentire di averti invitata qui!- disse guardandola con sfida.<br>-Vuoi che vada via? Basta dirlo, per me un posto vale l'altro-  
>-Non ti ho detto questo!- quella ragazza sapeva sempre come travisare le cose.<br>-Allora non capisco cosa ti abbia spinto a dirlo proprio a me. Non sono certo io che sentirò la tua mancanza!-  
>-Non scherzare con me. Lo sai che non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare-<br>-Mi stai ricattando?- disse alzandosi di scatto dal letto  
><em>Lo stai facendo di nuovo?<em>  
>-Ascolta bene le mie parole- si avvicinò a lei e, dandole uno sguardo gelido, continuò –Attenta a quello che fai!-<p>

-Non dormi?- era andata in cucina perché non riusciva a restare al fianco del marito. La sua voce la distolse dai pensieri, che le impedivano di dormire  
>-Sapevi che lui doveva partire?-<br>-No non lo sapevo-  
>-E adesso? Cosa facciamo?- Aveva le braccia appoggiate sul tavolo e vi si appoggiò la testa sopra.<br>-A cosa ti riferisci?-  
>-Dai non essere ingenua, ci ritroveremo sole in questa grande casa. Non hai paura di…-<br>-Non ho bisogno che lui vada via per avere paura. Ho paura sempre. Dopo quello che è successo prima, non sono sicura di poter ancora fingere-  
>Alzò di scatto la testa per guardarla. Aveva il viso arrossato e i suoi occhi blu erano pieni di desiderio. Si alzò per raggiungerla.<br>-Non guardarmi così!- le disse mentre appoggiava la testa alla sua. Sospirò pesantemente mentre il suo cuore iniziava a battere più veloce. Le accarezzò la guancia, facendola sussultare a quel semplice contatto. Sentiva un calore percorrerle tutto il corpo e la vicinanza della bionda non la aiutava. Le mise le mani sul petto e, con una lieve pressione, la allontanò.  
>-Non fare così Haruka, ti prego! Non ho la forza di resisterti, non dopo esserci fermate sul più bello!- arrossì violentemente appena si rese conto di cosa avesse detto. Quella donna aveva la capacità di farle cadere tutte le sue inibizioni. E questo era pericoloso.<br>Vederla così le faceva riempire il cuore d'amore. La abbracciò forte a sé, respirando il suo odore.  
>-Scusami, non vorrei causarti così tanti problemi, ma è più forte di me!-<br>Si abbandonò nel suo abbraccio –Come faremo?- domandò più a se stessa  
>-Vado via! Andrò per qualche tempo da Michael!-<br>Alzò di scatto il viso e guardandola negli occhi disse –Scappi di nuovo!-  
>-Cosa dovrei fare? Lo sai anche tu come andrà a finire se restiamo da sole! E' la cosa giusta da fare!- le disse accarezzandole il viso.<br>-E questo lo hai deciso tu, da sola?-  
>-Ma cosa vuoi da me? Mi hai chiesto di aiutarti a starmi lontana e ora ti lamenti? Sei così confusa che non riesci nemmeno a deciderti se vuoi me o lui!- si era staccata dalla violinista, mentre sentiva nascere una forte rabbia. Era arrabbiata con suo fratello, per essere riuscito a manipolarla così facilmente. Con la violinista, per non riuscire a capire il vero scopo di suo marito. Ed era arrabbiata con se stessa perché, infondo, voleva ancora abbandonarsi tra le braccia di quella donna.<br>-Non si tratta di questo. Io non ho bisogno di scegliere- le parole le morirono in gola. Avvertiva un nodo che le impediva di continuare  
>Io voglio solo te! Avrebbe voluto urlarle, ma non riuscì a farlo<br>Gli occhi blu che tanto amava, erano ora pieni di lacrime, che ribelle iniziarono a rigarle il viso.  
>Sono una stupida, continuo ancora a farla piangere!<br>La attirò a sé e la strinse forte. La violinista nascose il volto nel suo petto e iniziò a singhiozzare  
>-Scusami, lo so tu non vuoi tradirlo di nuovo! Ma cerca di capire sarà difficile, proprio come ora! Muoio dalla voglia di…-<br>-Non dirlo!-  
>Restarono abbracciate fino a quando non smise di piangere.<br>-Non lasciarmi di nuovo! Io non sono pronta a perderti di nuovo!-  
>Fu in quel momento che decise di combattere per il suo amore. Decise di restare e, se fosse successo qualcosa, lo avrebbero affrontato insieme. Non avrebbe mai più permesso al fratello di decidere per lei. Anche se questo significava perdere tutto.<p>

Ciao a tutti, sono davvero felice delle vostre recensioni.  
>Continuate a farmi sapere cosa pensate di questo capitolo!<br>Spero davvero vi piaccia!  
>Un bacio a tutti e ancora grazie!<br> 


	21. Chapter 21

Seduta sul divano ascoltava musica dal suo mp3. Era completamente sola in casa: Michiru aveva lavorato tutta la mattina, poi nel pomeriggio aveva accompagnato Hikari a una festa e non erano ancora ritornate. Era trascorsa già una settimana da quando Hiroshi era partito, e la situazione tra le due sembrava essersi fermata a un punto morto. Infatti, tra gli impegni di entrambe e la presenza della bambina, non avevano avuto un attimo per chiarirsi. Stufa ormai di restare sul divano decise di andare a fare una doccia. L'acqua calda che cadeva sul suo corpo, la aiutò a rilassarsi. Le continue chiamate di Christine le mettevano una certa agitazione. La maggior parte delle volte, infatti, parlava solo del loro imminente matrimonio. Chiuse l'acqua e aspettò qualche minuto, godendo del silenzio che la circondava. Con estrema lentezza iniziò ad asciugarsi, indossò l'intimo, quando il silenzio fu rotto dallo squillo del telefono.  
>Con l'idea che potesse essere Michiru, si precipitò in salone per rispondere.<br>-Pronto?-  
>-Chi parla?- chiese una donna con tono incerto<br>-Mi scusi ma lei chi è?-  
>-Io sono la madre di Michiru, tu chi sei?-<br>-Oh! Io sono Haruka, la sorella di Hiroshi!- rispose d'impulso.  
>-Non sapevo che avesse una sorella! C'è Michiru?-<br>-E' uscita con la bambina! Non so quando tornano!- rispose guardando l'orologio. Erano quasi le venti.  
>-Puoi dire a mia figlia di chiamarmi?-<br>-Certo, non si preoccupi!-  
>Quando riattaccò la porta d'ingresso, si aprì. Michiru e la bambina entrarono trovandola solo con l'intimo. La bambina si precipitò verso sua zia, fissandola curiosa.<br>-Zia ma che stai facendo?-  
>Imbarazzatissima, iniziò ad arrossire visibilmente. Desiderava sprofondare, cosa pensava adesso sua nipote?<br>-Tesoro va in camera a cambiarti, vengo subito!- disse la violinista, senza staccare gli occhi da quel corpo.  
>La bambina annuì e fece come le disse la mamma.<br>-Ti sembra questo il modo di girare per casa?- scherzò Michiru, mentre l'altra era sempre più imbarazzata.  
>-Stavo facendo una doccia, poi il telefono…pensavo fossi tu e così…- Si guardava intorno in cerca di qualcosa per coprirsi.<br>Vederla così imbarazzata, era così divertente, tanto che non riuscì a fermarsi.  
>-Cosa ci trovi da ridere? Hai visto la sua faccia? Mi avrà presa per una pervertita!- si lamentò la bionda.<br>-Scusa, scusa! Ora per il bene di entrambe vai a vestirti!-  
>Sì, per il bene di entrambe. Quando l'aveva vista con quel completo nero, la sua mente era andata in tilt. Il suo corpo era ancora come lo ricordava. Aveva rischiato di mandare all'aria tutti i suoi sforzi. Nell'ultima settimana si era assicurata di non rimanere da sola con lei. Dopo averla praticamente implorata di non lasciarla, aveva paura di cadere di nuovo in tentazione. Di sicuro non poteva continuare così. Non poteva rischiare un infarto ogni volta che vedeva il suo corpo, oppure quando, per caso, si sfioravano. Doveva prendere una decisione e subito.<br>Quando ritornò in salone, la trovò seduta sul divano, mentre fissava un punto impreciso, davanti a sé. Sembrava preoccupata per qualcosa.  
>-Cos'hai, sei ancora turbata?- la sua voce la portò alla realtà<br>Alzò di scatto la testa per trovarsi a faccia a faccia con la bionda. Era così bella e quello sguardo malizioso le donava un certo fascino. Si alzò dal divano e si diresse in cucina, per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Era ferma vicino al lavandino, quando sentì il suo corpo spinto in avanti, bloccandola. Avvertì l'alito caldo sfiorarle il collo e dita sottili cingerle la vita.  
>-Ti sei eccitata?- le sussurrò, mentre l'altra rabbrividiva.<br>-Sei davvero presuntuosa!- scherzò abbandonandosi a quel contatto.  
>-Michiru perché mi stai evitando? Prima mi chiedi di non lasciarti e poi sei tu a lasciare me!- le sue dita avevano iniziato un viaggio verso l'alto, fermandosi sui seni. Nonostante l'ostacolo degli abiti e dell'intimo, il corpo della violinista reagì immediatamente.<br>-Proprio per questo motivo!- ansimò stringendo la mano che la bionda teneva sul seno.  
>-Non ti piace?- la stuzzicò intensificando le carezze<br>L'altra chiuse gli occhi per cercare di darsi un certo controllo. Come faceva quella donna a farle perdere completamente la testa?  
>-Non è questo! E' solo che io non…-<br>Haruka interruppe subito quel contatto, sapeva benissimo cosa stesse per dire e la cosa la infastidiva molto. Uscirne ogni volta con quella stupidaggine!  
>-Non dire ancora la cazzata che non vuoi tradirlo. Tu lo tradisci ogni volta che mi guardi. Ogni volta che pensi a me! Non serve che facciamo l'amore per tradirlo. Quindi non aggrapparti a questa scusa! Dì piuttosto che non vuoi lasciarlo!-<br>-Haruka forse tu lo dimentichi, ma io ho una bambina! Tu lo conosci, cosa credi che farebbe se lo lasciassi per te?-  
>-Ti ha ricattata?- era sconvolta non credeva che potesse arrivare a questo.<br>-Tu lo conosci, non farebbe mai una cosa del genere- ironizzò Michiru. Era la verità. Non aveva mai detto nulla a tal proposito, ma a volte alcune sue frasi, dette così per caso, sembravano mirate a farle capire qualcosa.  
>-Dammi tempo Haruka- sospirò abbassando lo sguardo.<br>La bionda si voltò e stava per andarsene quando le disse:  
>-Ha chiamato tua madre, devi richiamarla!-<p>

Un'ora dopo era rinchiusa in camera, mentre pensava a quello che era successo poco prima. Aveva la certezza che Michiru voleva lei, ma la paura della reazione del marito, la bloccava.  
>-Posso entrare?- chiese dopo aver bussato alla porta.<br>-Entra!-  
>Era sdraiata sul letto, con le braccia alzate sul viso. Entrò e si sedette sul letto accanto a lei.<br>-Scusami-  
>-Per cosa ti stai scusando?- continuava ancora a nascondere il viso.<br>-Sembra che io non faccia altro che farti soffrire. Credimi non lo faccio apposta, sto male anche io-  
>Si alzò all'improvviso per sedersi accanto a lei, le prese la mano e iniziò a intrecciare le dita con le sue.<br>-Mi capita spesso di desiderare di averti incontrata prima di lui- sospirò la bionda fissando i piedi.  
>Michiru guardava incantata il suo profilo e pensò che, quella donna, fosse davvero straordinaria<br>-Lascialo e vieni con me! Qualunque cosa faccia la supereremo insieme. Non possiamo arrenderci per colpa sua!-  
>-Dici sul serio? Davvero vogliamo sfidarlo?-<br>-Se continuiamo così soffriranno tante persone-  
>-E secondo te, se molliamo tutti, non soffriranno lo stesso?-<br>-Sì, però almeno noi saremo felici!- le disse sfoggiando un sorriso che la fece arrossire.  
>-Se solo tu avessi pensato così anche allora, ora…- sussurrò abbassando il viso<br>-Michiru ….- aveva ragione, ma allora era così confusa e arrabbiata.  
>-Scusa non volevo. Lui arriverà tra due settimane. Ora pensiamo solo a divertirci!-<br>-Wow cosa vuoi propormi?- le chiese maliziosa  
>-Una settimana al mare!-<br>-Solo tu ed io?- chiese mentre s'illuminavano il viso, all'idea di trascorrere un intera settimana con lei.  
>Michiru annuì e poi disse<br>-Io, tu, la bambina e mia madre!-  
>-Tua madre? E dove sarebbe il divertimento?- aveva il broncio proprio come un bambino.<br>Alzò la mano e le accarezzò i capelli, come faceva con la sua bambina quando faceva i capricci.  
>-Su dai, la "mamma" ti promette che la prossima volta ti divertirai!- scherzò Michiru.<br>Haruka ricambiò il suo sorriso, le accarezzò la guancia e avvicinò il viso al suo. Le loro labbra erano a pochi centimetri di lontananza.  
>-Mamma sei qui! Ti ho cercata per tutta la casa!- esclamò la bambina entrando in camera di Haruka. Le due subito si staccarono e Michiru si alzò.<br>-Eccomi amore, cosa vuoi?- il cuore le batteva forte per lo spavento.  
>-Sono pronta facciamo il bagno?-<br>Emanò un sospiro di sollievo e disse  
>-Adesso arrivo, inizia ad andare!-<br>Felice la bambina salutò la zia e si diresse in bagno.  
>-Il mio dovere mi chiama- la guardò con uno sguardo che le diceva "mi dispiace".<br>Arrivata alla porta, si fermò e senza voltarsi le chiese:  
>-Se io accetto di seguirti, cosa ne sarà della mia bambina?-<br>-Diverrà anche mia!- rispose, senza pensarci neanche un attimo.  
>Quella risposta la colpì dritta al cuore. Non avrebbe mai abbandonato la sua bambina, anche al costo di rinunciare alla proprio felicità.<br>-Allora preparati a diventare presto genitore!-

Era quasi mezzogiorno quando arrivarono alla casa al mare di Michiru. Ogni anno, d'estate si trasferiva per qualche settimana lì con la sua bambina e con sua madre. Trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo a rilassarsi e a dipingere, mentre la madre si occupava della bambina. Quest'anno sarebbe stato diverso con Haruka al suo fianco. Ora che aveva deciso di seguire il suo cuore, doveva solo aspettare il ritorno di Hiroshi e sperare che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.  
>Furono accolti dalla madre di Michiru che abbracciò prima la nipotina e poi la figlia. Quando poi vide Haruka, i suoi occhi si spalancarono<br>-E lui chi è?- guardò dietro alla bionda e riprese –E tua cognata dov'è?-  
>Haruka osservava perplessa quella donna, non assomigliava per niente a Michiru.<br>La violinista sorrise, poi disse  
>-Mamma non essere scortese, lei è Haruka!-<br>La mamma di Michiru avvicinò il viso a quello della bionda, per poi spostare lo sguardo al seno.  
>-Oh! Sei una donna!- esclamò, facendo sorridere la figlia e arrossire la bionda<br>-Ma perché vai vestita come un uomo? Eppure ora che ti osservo bene, sei anche carina!-  
>Il viso di Haruka andò in fiamme. Quella donna era davvero sfacciata.<br>Dopo il primo impatto, Haruka e la madre di Michiru trovarono una certa affinità. La bionda con sua sorpresa, scoprì che alla signora non piaceva molto il fratello. Non era riuscita a capirne il motivo, ma da come ne parlava, sembrava che non lo avesse mai accettato nella sua famiglia. Da quello che poteva capire, Michiru e sua madre erano molto legate, si capiva da come la mamma la fissava in ogni gesto che faceva. In molte occasioni l'aveva sorpresa a fissare anche lei, come se avesse già intuito qualcosa.

-Quindi tu sei sua sorella?- le chiese all'improvviso, mentre stavano cenando. Erano sedute tutte e tre in terrazza, mentre la piccola stanca per il viaggio, stava già dormendo.  
>-Già siamo fratelli, anche se siamo stati separati per tantissimo tempo.-<br>-Come mai io non sapevo niente della sua esistenza?- chiese rivolta alla figlia  
>-Bè vedi la storia è lunga e complicata! Sono questioni di famiglia mamma-<br>La madre continuava a fissarle, alternando lo sguardo dalla figlia alla bionda. Michiru sembrava non farci caso, mentre Haruka si sentiva a disagio. Era sicurissima che avrebbe capito tutto.  
>-Da quanto vi conoscete, voi due? Sembra che andate molto d'accordo!- chiese all'improvviso.<br>-Ehi ma che ti prende? Perché ti stai interessando così tanto alla mia vita?- chiese la violinista con tono sospetto.  
>-Scusa se ti ho infastidito! Vi lascio da sole- si alzò e si ritirò in camera sua.<br>-L'hai offesa!-  
>-Oh non ti preoccupare, domani avrà dimenticato tutto!-<br>Haruka si alzò tendendole la mano. Con esitazione la afferrò, rabbrividendo al contatto con le sue dita. Si diressero sulla sedia a dondolo, dove la bionda si accomodò per far sedere la violinista sulle sue gambe.  
>Michiru la fissò negli occhi poi le accarezzò il labbro inferiore con il pollice e sussurrò<br>-Abbiamo un discorso da finire noi due!- aveva uno sguardo malizioso che le piaceva molto.  
>-Oh! Di cosa stavamo parlando, non ricordo!- la provocò la bionda<br>-Bè eravamo proprio così!- disse avvicinando la labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue –Quando qualcuno ci ha interrotte-  
>-Ah sì! Mi sembra di ricordare qualcosa!- scherzò<br>-Davvero? Bene! Che ne dici di continuare a parlarne?-  
>Non ci fu risposta a quella domanda retorica. La bionda annullò qualsiasi distanza tra le loro labbra, baciandola con passione. Le afferrò la nuca, spingendola a sé, come per colmare un vuoto che era ormai insopportabile. I loro corpi si toccavano e le lingue iniziarono un lento e sensuale ballo. Si staccarono per riprendere fiato. La violinista iniziò a baciarla sul collo.<br>-Portami dentro!- le sussurrò seducente all'orecchio  
>-Non credo sia la cosa giusta da fare. C'è tua madre, che già mi guarda con sospetto!-<br>Sorrise a quell'affermazione  
>-L'ho detto che avrebbe capito!-<br>Si alzò per sedersi cavalcioni. Iniziò ad accarezzarle le braccia, regalandole brividi di piacere  
>-Sai di solito quando vengo qua, lei mi lascia sempre da sola. Si prende cura di Hikari e mi da del tempo per rilassarmi. Lo fa per tenermi un po' lontana da lui. Dice che a volte riesce a influenzare il mio modo di pensare- il suo tono era sensuale, proprio come le carezze che le stava regalando.<br>-Tua madre mi piace sempre di più!-  
>-Se domani porterà la bambina con sé, mi aiuterai a rilassarmi?- le chiese seducente<br>Haruka le appoggiò le mani sulle gambe nude, e salendo sempre più su sussurrò  
>-Se prometti di non urlare, posso aiutarti anche ora!-<br>-Lo prometto-  
>Quelle furono le ultime parole che riuscì a pronunciare. Le mani della bionda avevano continuato il loro viaggio, per fermarsi a destinazione. Iniziò a massaggiarla dolcemente, mentre la violinista ondeggiava i fianchi per accompagnare le mani dell'altra.<br>-Ti stai rilassando?-  
>-Oh mio dio, Haruka!- Abbassò il viso, per appoggiarlo sulla spalla della bionda, mentre iniziava ad ansimare.<br>-Haruka per favore!Di più Haruka, di più!-  
>Quella richiesta le fece capire la sua urgenza di sentirla e la cosa la riempì di gioia.<br>-Non così in fretta! Non essere frettolosa!-  
>La violinista alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Sono cinque anni che ti aspetto e tu hai il coraggio di accusarmi di essere frettolosa?- chiese con finto broncio.  
>La bionda le catturò le labbra in un bacio mentre intensificava le carezze, provocando gemiti della violinista, che morivano nella sua bocca.<br>-Haruka…- sospirò sull'orlo di esplodere.  
>-Ok ho capito!-<br>Facendo una leggera pressione sulle ginocchia, alzò leggermente il bacino, per permettere all'altra di penetrarla. Con movimenti lenti e delicati, spostò l'intimo di lato e la penetrò. La violinista trattenne il respiro, per la forte emozione regalatale da quelle dita dentro di sé. Si lasciò cadere sul corpo dell'altra, assaporando le mille sensazioni che solo lei le sapeva regalare. Presa alla sprovvista, iniziò a gemere forte, mentre muoveva i fianchi per accompagnare le spinte dell'altra. Con la mano libera, la bionda le spostò i capelli, che le erano caduti davanti al viso, per osservarla.  
>-Sei bellissima!- le disse, mentre la violinista le sorrise. Quel sorriso che amava tanto, le suscitò un calore tanto grande, che quasi le faceva male il cuore. Le sue spinte divennero sempre più veloci fino a quando avvertì il piacere dell'altra esplodere. La violinista lasciò uscire un gemito di soddisfazione e si lasciò cadere su di lei, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a tremare. La bionda l'avvolse in un abbraccio, che subito fu ricambiato.<br>-Sei unica! Solo tu riesci a farmi provare queste sensazioni- le disse la violinista, con il viso nascosto nel suo petto. Poteva sentire il cuore della bionda battere all'impazzata, dopo aver sentito quelle parole.  
>-Sarà meglio andare a letto- le disse, mentre le accarezzava i capelli.<br>-Ma tu?- la guardò curiosa  
>-Se ci vede tua madre mi ammazza!-<br>-Come fa a vederci?- con le dita stava iniziando a sbottonarle la camicia.  
>Bloccò le sue mani, stringendole tra le sue.<br>-Se tu non riesci a trattenerti, ci scoprirà di sicuro!-  
>Avvampò visibilmente, vergognandosi di non essere riuscita a rispettare la sua promessa<br>-Non preoccuparti, tenerti stretta tra le mie braccia e sentirti gemere sotto il mio tocco, può bastare per ora!- la rassicurò accarezzandole il viso.  
>-Smettila!-<br>-Ehi io non sto scherzando! E' la verità, devi credermi!- Le prese il viso tra le mani e lo avvicinò al suo.  
>-Io ti amo Michiru. Ti amo davvero tanto!-<br>Le s'illuminarono gli occhi, nel vedere il suo sguardo così sincero mentre le diceva di amarla.  
>-E io amo te!-<p>

Ritornata in camera sua, si sdraiò accanto alla sua bambina e le accarezzò il viso. Il suo cuore batteva forte nel ripensare a quello che era successo poco prima. Ma soprattutto non riusciva a cancellare dalla sua mente le parole della bionda.

Quella notte non riusciva a dormire, la sua mente riviveva quel momento di amore che aveva condiviso con la donna della sua vita. Sentirla gemere era stata la cosa più appagante degli ultimi cinque anni. L'aver fatto l'amore con lei significava che aveva accettato la sua proposta di lasciare tutto e tutti, per seguire il loro cuore. Ormai esausta dal fatto di non riuscire a dormire, si alzò e andò in terrazza per prendere una boccata d'aria. Quel posto era meraviglioso, si sentiva l'odore del mare. Ora capiva perché Michiru ci veniva.  
>-Cosa succede fra te e mia figlia?-<br>Haruka saltò dallo spavento, non aveva visto la madre di Michiru seduta, proprio sulla sedia accanto a quella dove, poche ore prima, avevano fatto l'amore.  
>-Mi ha spaventata!- disse, mentre metteva una mano sul suo cuore, per fermarlo.<br>-Cosa succede fra te e mia figlia?- ripeté senza guardarla negli occhi.  
>Il cuore di Haruka ricominciò a battere forte.<br>Non avendo risposta dalla bionda la donna continuò  
>-Tu forse non lo sai, ma la mia camera si trova proprio sopra questa terrazza- disse indicando la finestra sopra di loro.<br>Oh mio dio! Ci ha sentite!  
>Il viso della bionda divenne rosso come un peperone. Non aveva scampo, doveva raccontarle tutto, forse avrebbe capito.<br>-Ecco vede io…-  
>-Eri tu la persona con cui lo ha tradito? Era per te che era pronta ad abbandonare tutto?-<br>Dunque le ha raccontato di noi!  
>-E' stata Michiru a dirglielo?-<br>-Quando era incinta di quasi quattro mesi, abbiamo trascorso del tempo insieme in questa casa. Una sera, non so per quale motivo, è scoppiata a piangere tra le mie braccia e mi ha confidato di essere innamorata di un'altra persona. Mi ha detto di averle fatto capire di non voler rinunciare, ma è stato tutto inutile. Io non sapevo cosa dirle e come aiutarla. Due giorni dopo è venuto quel bastardo di tuo fratello e mi ha chiesto di convincerla a sposarlo- la donna si fermò per guardarla negli occhi e continuò  
>-Stai attenta, secondo me lui sa tutto!-<br>-Perché pensa questo?-  
>-Lui sapeva benissimo, la mia storia. Ha cercato di far leva sul mio risentimento verso mio marito, per indurmi a convincere mia figlia di aver sbagliato nel tradirlo-<br>-Lei cosa ha fatto?-le chiese titubante. Aveva paura di conoscere la risposta.  
>La donna sorrise, poi abbassando lo sguardo rispose.<br>-Io conosco mia figlia, se lo ha tradito con te, significa che prova davvero un forte sentimento per te. E questa sera ne ho avuta la conferma!-  
>L'ultima frase la fece arrossire di nuovo, suscitando un sorriso nell'altra.<br>-Non devi vergognarti e poi non ho sentito tutto. Sai sono una persona discreta, quando ho capito cosa stava succedendo, ho cambiato stanza. Anche se devo ammetterlo, non sono proprio riuscita a chiudere occhio dopo-  
>Era vero, quella donna era ancora scioccata nello scoprire che, la persona che aveva stregato il cuore della figlia, fosse una donna. Ma per lei la felicità di sua figlia veniva sopra ogni cosa.<br>Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Haruka parlò.  
>-Michiru lo sa? Di Hiroshi?-<br>-No, anche perché io l'ho mandato a quel paese, dicendogli che avrei accettato qualsiasi cosa mia figlia avrebbe scelto! Credimi non le avrei mai permesso di sposarlo, ma è andata così!-  
>Scese un silenzio imbarazzante tra le due, la bionda stava riordinando le idee. Forse ora capiva il perché non accettasse suo fratello.<br>-Sai non la vedevo così da tanto tempo. Ha trascorso gli ultimi cinque anni dedicandosi completamente alla sua bambina e alla musica. Se tu puoi renderla felice, fallo!-  
>La donna si alzò e si avvicinò a lei, poi guardandola negli occhi disse:<br>-Tu la ami?-  
>Haruka annuì<br>-Non farla soffrire!- si voltò e rientrò in casa.  
>Haruka restò fuori non credendo alle sue orecchie. La madre di Michiru aveva accettato il loro amore. Spostò lo sguardo verso il dondolo e sorrise, ripensando ai suoi gemiti<br>_ Mi ha completamente stregato!_ Pensò, mentre si andava a sedere su quella sedia

Salve a tutti, ecco un nuovo capitolo, con una piccola novità. Spero vi piaccia.  
>Prima di tutto ringrazio <span>Celesten<span> per la foto: è tutta opera sua. Grazie.  
>Ora ringrazio tutti coloro che mi resenciscone e anche quelli che leggono senza recensire. Grazie di cuore!<br>Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate di questo capitolo.  
>A presto.<br> 


	22. Chapter 22

Come previsto da Michiru, la madre aveva organizzato per una gita con la nipotina. Quando la violinista si svegliò, sua figlia già era vestita ed era intenda a cercare qualcosa nel cassetto.  
>-Cosa stai cercando?- la bambina si voltò e le sorrise.<br>-Ti sei svegliata? Dormivi così bene che la nonna non ha voluto svegliarti. Ha detto "Lasciamola dormire, deve essere davvero stanca dopo ieri". Che cosa è successo ieri?-  
>Il cuore di Michiru mancò un battito<br>Possibile che sappia di…  
>-Eccola l'ho trovata!- gridò la bambina.<br>Uscì correndo e raggiunse la nonna in salotto. Quando anche Michiru arrivò, vide la madre e la bambina che stavano aggiustando lo zaino. Si spostò in cucina e lei era lì, con addosso i suoi shorts e una canotta bianca, che esaltava i suoi seni. Stava bevendo il caffè e sembrava stanca.  
>-Buongiorno-<br>-Ciao-  
>-Ma che sta succedendo? Perché non sono ancora partite?- si avvicinò, poi guardandosi intorno, per essere sicura di essere da sole, le diede un bacio sulla bocca. La bionda chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a rispondere al bacio. Quando si staccarono, la violinista le accarezzò la guancia<br>-Non hai dormito? Sembri stanca-  
>-Ho dormito poco- ammise la bionda, appoggiando una mano sulla sua.<br>-Per via di ieri?-si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo.  
>-No, è per…- disse facendo segno con la testa in direzione della madre di Michiru.<br>-Per mia madre?- chiese sorpresa.  
>Haruka semplicemente annuì, poi aggiunse –Michiru dobbiamo parlare!-<br>La tranquillità e l'intimità di quel momento fu interrotto dall'entrata in camera della nonna e della piccola.  
>-Buongiorno tesoro, ti sei svegliata?-<br>Michiru si alzò e si diresse verso il caffè  
>-Buongiorno anche a te mamma. Ma non dovevi andare con Hikari?- si versò il caffè e si sedette di fronte alla bionda.<br>-Ora andiamo! Vedo che oggi hai un aspetto migliore. Mi fa piacere che ti sia bastata una sola serata per rilassarti!- La violinista rischiò di strozzarti per la battuta detta dalla madre, iniziò a tossire mentre cercava di guardarla. Haruka invece era leggermente arrossita. Il pensiero di sapere fin quando avesse visto e ascoltato, l'aveva tormentata tutta la notte.  
>-Noi ora andiamo!- poi rivolgendosi a Haruka continuò –Mi raccomando, divertitevi!- la bionda arrossì di nuovo, mentre Michiru la guardava non riuscendo a capire nulla.<br>-Allora mi vuoi dire che sta succedendo?-  
>-Aspetta!- le disse, poi si alzò e si affacciò alla finestra. Attese di vedere l'auto partire e incominciò a parlare.<br>-Tua madre sa tutto!-  
>-A cosa ti riferisci?-<br>-Di noi, di ieri! Sa che sono io la persona con cui hai tradito Hiroshi. Sa che ieri abbiamo fatto l'amore!-  
>Allora è per questo che ha detto quelle cose!<br>-Come ha fatto a scoprirlo?-  
>Haruka si girò, le prese la mano e la condusse in terrazza. Si fermò davanti al dondolo, poi con l'indice, indicò la finestra che affacciava proprio sopra di loro<br>-Oh mio dio! E' la sua stanza!-  
>Haruka si sedette sul dondolo, abbandonandosi di peso, facendolo andare avanti e indietro. Sembrava avesse un grande peso che continuava a tormentarla.<br>-E' per questo che non hai dormito? Ti ha detto qualcosa?-  
>Haruka la fissò e vedere la sua preoccupazione le fece stringere il cuore.<br>Le cose sono più complicate di quelle che sembrano!  
>Aveva trascorso tutta la notte a pensare a suo fratello. Si era chiesta il perché avesse finto in tutti questi anni. E una strana angoscia la tormentava.<br>-Siediti, dobbiamo parlare!- le disse indicandole la sedia accanto alla sua.  
>-Haruka ma che succede? Mi stai spaventando!-<br>-Michiru, dimmi la verità, hai detto a Hiroshi di noi?-  
>-No, ma perché mi chiedi questo?- era così confusa, cosa centrava suo marito, adesso?<br>-Lui sa tutto! Ha sempre saputo tutto!- aveva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, era sicura che non le avrebbe creduto.  
>-Cosa? Perché parli così?-<br>-Quando aspettavi Hikari, è venuto da tua madre, per chiederle di convincerti a sposarlo! Le ha detto che lo avevi tradito e che lui era pronto a perdonarti!-  
>Si alzò si scatto dalla sedia iniziando a camminare, senza una meta precisa.<br>Ho vissuto con lui per tutto questo tempo!  
>Ritornò dalla bionda<br>-Chi ti ha detto una cosa del genere? E' stata lei?-  
>-Non le credi?-<br>-Haruka io ho deciso di lasciarlo, di venire con te! Non c'è bisogno che dici questo per farmelo odiare!-  
>Spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore. Non poteva crederci, la stava accusando di mentire!<br>La guardò negli occhi, poi con un sorriso beffardo continuò –Come immaginavo, non mi credi! Dimmi, in questi cinque anni, ti ha mai parlato di me? Neanche quando mi guardavi in televisione?- La violinista non rispose, abbassò lo sguardo come se stesse riflettendo  
>-Allora prova a spiegarmi perché sei stata tu a parlare di me a tua figlia e non lui? Perché hai detto a tua figlia che io ero un segreto?-<br>Uno strano nodo alla gola iniziò a formarsi, impedendole di rispondere a quelle domande. L'uomo che aveva tenuto al suo fianco era così crudele?  
>-Tutto questo non significa nulla! Anche tu non hai parlato di lui alla tua donna!-<br>-La mia donna? Hai ancora il coraggio di chiamarla _"la tua donna"_?- si alzò di scatto dal dondolo e furiosa le urlò –Hai fatto l'amore con me, proprio lì. Ti ho detto di amarti e tu hai ancora il coraggio di chiamarla _"la tua donna"_? Che cosa è significato per te l'altra notte?-  
>La violinista si avvicinò alla bionda, le afferrò le braccia e con le lacrime agli occhi disse –Non dubitare mai dei miei sentimenti. Ho sbagliato, scusami. Per me l'altra notte ha significato tutto. Ho accettato il nostro amore. Ho scelto di seguire il mio cuore. Ho scelto te, Haruka-<br>-Hai scelto me, ma non credi alle mie parole!- la sfidò la bionda  
>-Non è questo! Credo che il rancore che provi per lui, ti faccia vedere del marcio dove non c'è-<br>Quelle parole furono come un fulmine che la colpì, scatenando in lei una furia incontrollabile  
>-Dannazione Michiru, perché ti ostini a difenderlo? Chi credi mi abbia spinta ad abbandonarti, cinque anni fa? Perché secondo te, in nove mesi non sono mai venuta a vederti?- Con un movimento improvviso si stacco da lei. Non riusciva a capire perché si ostinava ancora a difenderlo. Senza dire una sola parola si voltò per ritornare in casa<br>-Aspetta Haruka, cosa stai cercando di dire?-  
>-Lascia perdere, non mi crederesti mai! Però ricordati una cosa, quando capirai veramente chi sia Hiroshi Mitzuno, non azzardarti ad accusarmi di non averti avvertita!- Rientrò lasciandola da sola in terrazza. Se non voleva crederle, non le restava di aspettare che sarebbe tornato, e affrontarlo davanti a lei!<p>

Nel pomeriggio Haruka decise di scendere in spiaggia per cercare di rilassarsi. Dopo la loro litigata, non l'aveva più rivista. Si era chiusa in camera, ignorando ogni tentativo della violinista di parlare con lei. In un certo senso si sentiva messa da parte. Non aveva dubbi riguardo ai sentimenti della violinista, ma la paura che il fratello riuscisse ancora ad avere una certa influenza su di lei, era forte. Era sdraiata sulla sdraio, con gli occhiali da sole, quando una figura le oscurò il sole. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò l'altra seduta accanto.  
>-Non credi nei miei sentimenti?- le chiese con un filo di voce.<br>La bionda si alzò gli occhiali sulla testa e la fissò, senza però rispondere alla domanda  
>-Haruka io ti amo, e credo che non dobbiamo permettergli ancora una volta di ostacolarci-<br>-Tu comunque non credi a quello che ti ho detto!-  
>-Io non so più a cosa credere- le confidò. Da un lato sapeva benissimo che la bionda non le avrebbe mai mentito, dall'altra c'erano più di cinque anni trascorsi al fianco di quell'uomo.<br>-A volte credo che abbia ragione tua madre, lui riesce a confonderti le idee!-  
>Michiru sorrise a quell'affermazione, era un sorriso triste.<br>-In realtà non è così. Il fatto è che mi sono sentita così in colpa per averlo tradito, che forse non sono riuscita a vedere al di là del mio senso di colpa! Prima che arrivassi tu, era diverso con lui. Non facevo altro che contraddirlo, poi dopo non ci sono più riuscita-  
>La violinista alzò lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi. Il cuore della bionda perse un colpo, quando vide quegli occhi, dal colore del mare, pieni di lacrime. Istintivamente la afferrò per la nuca e la attirò tra le sue braccia.<br>-Non devi piangere! Mi fa male vederti così!-  
>-Haruka tu sei la cosa più importante che ho, non posso rischiare di perderti di nuovo!- singhiozzò, stringendosi forte al suo corpo.<br>-Ma tu non mi perderai. Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare. Forse non te lo detto, ma io ho bisogno di te!- nascose il viso nei suoi soffici capelli, stampandole tanti piccoli baci.  
>Rimasero per alcuni minuti così, deliziandosi l'una della vicinanza dell'altra. Quando Michiru si calmò, Haruka la fece alzare e fissandola negli occhi le chiese<br>-Sono davvero la cosa più importante che hai?-  
>La violinista annuì, poi dopo aver riflettuto rispose –Dopo mia figlia, ovviamente!-<br>Si sdraiò accanto alla bionda, stringendosi forte al suo corpo. Rimasero abbracciate per circa un ora, poi la violinista con aria maliziosa le disse  
>-Haruka, vuoi che ti cospargo un po' di protezione?-<br>La bionda la guardò perplessa –Ma ormai sono al sole già da un bel po'!-  
>La violinista però sembrava non ascoltarla, entrò in casa per ritornare con la protezione solare. In realtà nella sua mente aveva cercato mille scuse per poterlo fare, moriva dalla voglia di toccare la sua pelle. Solo che dopo il litigio di prima, non aveva avuto il coraggio di fare la prima mossa. Si mise un po' di crema sulle mani, e iniziò a spalmarlo sulle gambe della bionda.<br>Nonostante fossero muscolose, la sua pelle era così delicata. Iniziò a massaggiarla delicatamente, spostandosi sempre più su. Quando arrivò all'orlo degli short, cambiò direzione, dirigendosi verso l'interno.  
>La bionda capì subito la vera intenzione della violinista e stava solo aspettando una sua mossa. Mossa che non ritardò ad arrivare, infatti con le punta delle dita, stava sfiorando il suo punto più sensibile.<br>-Oh Michiru- sospirò, sopraffatta da quel semplice contatto.  
>Con sua sorpresa, interruppe il contatto per spostarsi sul ventre. Mise un po' di crema sulle mani e iniziò una lente tortura, che partendo dal basso ventre, saliva su, infilandosi sotto la maglietta, per finire in mezzo ai seni, facendo ben attenzione di non toccarli apertamente.<br>La bionda inarcò la schiena, per indurla a toccarla, ma la violinista incominciò a ritornare verso il basso  
>-Sei crudele!- ringhiò, desiderosa di sentirla sul suo corpo.<br>-Perché dici così? Non ti piace?- chiese con aria di finta innocenza, interrompendo completamente ogni contatto. Gli occhi di Haruka erano carichi di desiderio e la cosa piacque molto all'altra.  
>-Michiru prima ieri sera, ora mi fai questo. Vuoi forse farmi impazzire?- chiese sconsolata.<br>-La colpa è tua! Sei stata tu a non voler continuare!- rispose la violinista imbronciata.  
>-Michiru?-<br>-Che vuoi?- rispose, fintamente offesa.  
>-Che ne diresti di continuare ora?-<br>-Mi stai forse chiedendo di fare l'amore con te?- chiese lei sarcastica.  
>-Perché io ora dovrei accettare?-<br>-Perché muoio dalla voglia di sentirti dentro di me!- allungò la mano per afferrarle la nuca e la attirò in un bacio carico di passione. La violinista sospirò nella bocca dell'altra, mentre la bionda insinuava la lingua molto lentamente. Iniziarono una lenta e sensuale danza con le lingue, accompagnata da gemiti di piacere di entrambe.  
>Quando si staccarono avevano il respiro pesante e leggermente affannato.<br>Haruka le sorrise e sussurrò –Era questo il tuo scopo fin dall'inizio, vero?-  
>Arrossì visibilmente prima di balbettare –C-Cosa vuoi dire?-<br>-Hai fatto tutto questo, solo per farmi supplicare di avere di più!-  
>Il viso della violinista divenne rosso come un peperone, aveva scoperto subito la sua strategia. Percependo la vergogna dell'altra, le accarezzò la guancia e con tono seducente mormorò –Hai intenzione di farmi aspettare ancora per molto?-<br>Michiru si sentiva completamente in imbarazzo, non si aspettava di essere scoperta così facilmente. Ora non aveva il coraggio di continuare quello che aveva iniziato. Due dita calde le alzarono il viso e incrociando lo sguardo, carico di desiderio, dell'altra, trovò il coraggio che le mancava. Con mani tremanti iniziò a massaggiarle il ventre, per salire fino a sfiorarle il seno. I gemiti di piacere dell'altra arrivarono subito, dandole la carica di cui aveva bisogno. Iniziò a massaggiarla con più foga, stringendole forte i seni. Anche lei ora avvertiva la necessità di approfondire quel contatto, così decise di sbarazzarsi dell'ostacolo della maglietta,infilandole la mano sotto, entrando in contatto con la pelle calda e sensibile del suo seno. Iniziò a giocare con i suoi capezzoli, mentre con la bocca le dava baci sul collo. Il respiro di Haruka divenne sempre più forte, e i suoi gemiti più frequenti. Le prese la mano nella sua e, spostandola dai seni, la poggiò nel punto dove ne aveva più bisogno. Sorpresa da tanta urgenza Michiru la fissò  
>-Non essere frettolosa!- le sussurrò a fior di labbra, cercando di imitare il suo tono, del giorno prima.<br>Per tutta risposta, la bionda eliminò quel po' di distanza e la baciò di nuovo con passione. La violinista iniziò ad accarezzarla da sopra gli abiti. La bionda gemeva spingendo in avanti il bacino, per sentire di più.  
>-Oh Michiru! Non fermarti!- strinse le mani ai bordi della sdraio, mentre la violinista iniziò movimenti più decisi e veloci. Ormai era al limite della sopportazione, voleva sentirla dentro di sé, guardandola dritta negli occhi disse –Vuoi che t'implori?-<br>La violinista le diede un bacio casto sulle labbra e mormorò –Non occorre!-  
>Con gesti rapidi e decisi, infilò la mano nella biancheria e la penetrò. Haruka inarcò istintivamente la schiena per chiederle di non fermarsi. La violinista rimase in quella posizione, mentre fissava la sua amata che iniziava a contorcersi, supplicandola silenziosamente di iniziare a muovere le dita.<br>-Oh mio dio, Michiru?-  
>-Dimmi?-<br>-Hai intenzione di torturarmi ancora a lungo?- sospirò  
>Le dita della violinista iniziarono a muoversi, prima lentamente poi con più decisione. Il bacino dell'altra seguiva il ritmo, mentre i suoi gemiti erano sempre più forti.<br>-Oh si così! Non fermarti!- sospirò, stringendo sempre più forte le mani sul bordo della sedia.  
>Era sul punto di esplodere dal piacere, quando una voce proveniente dall'interno fu peggiore di una doccia fredda<br>-Mamma, siamo tornate!- esclamò la bambina dirigendosi verso la madre.  
>-Dannazione!- ringhiò Haruka<br>La violinista sfilò subito le mani, si alzò e si avvicinò alla bambina, per impedirle di venire accanto alla zia. Haruka aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per riprendersi.  
>-Ciao amore, ti sei divertita?- chiese abbassandosi per guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Si tantissimo, la prossima volta vieni anche tu?-  
>-Certo, ma dov'è la nonna?-<br>-Eccomi, spero di non essere arrivata in un brutto momento!- esclamò la donna.  
>Michiru si alzò, lanciando uno sguardo gelido alla madre.<br>-Hikari, perché non vai in camera, ora arrivo e facciamo un bel bagno!-  
>Senza dire niente, la bambina entrò in casa.<br>-E' successo qualcosa? Dov'è Haruka?- chiese notando il comportamento strano della figlia  
>-Noi dobbiamo parlare!-<p>

Dopo aver cenato e aver messo la figlia a letto, si diresse in salotto dove la attendeva la madre. Era seduta sul divano, intenta a leggere un libro. Quando arrivò, senza giri di parole subito le chiese  
>-Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto?- dal tono basso della voce, capì che era arrabbiata.<br>-Haruka ti ha detto tutto!- disse, chiudendo il libro e poggiandolo accanto alle gambe. La violinista attendeva con ansia una risposta concreta dalla madre  
>-E tu le hai creduto?-<br>-Non è questo il punto!- esclamò con un gesto delle braccia.  
>-Se non hai creduto a lei, come potevi credere alle parole di tua madre?-<br>Michiru sospirò pesantemente e si sedette accanto alla madre. In fondo era vero, in quel periodo si sentiva la persona più orribile del mondo e di sicuro, il senso di colpa nei confronti di quell'uomo, non le permetteva di vedere la realtà.  
>-Cosa devo fare? Lei è così amareggiata. Lui è sempre il padre della mia bambina, non posso escluderlo a priori dalla sua vita. Non è giusto. Può essere l'uomo più crudele del mondo ma Hikari è ancora una bambina e non deve saperlo-<br>La madre capiva il tormento della figlia, in fondo anche lei aveva taciuto il tradimento del marito per proteggere sua figlia.  
>Le mise una mano sulla spalla e disse –Non preoccuparti andrà tutto bene!-<br>-Come fai a dirlo? Se lui è così crudele, quando saprà la verità può portarmela via!- Dopo un attimo di silenzio continuò –Loro sono la mia unica ragione di vita e non posso perderle!-  
>-Parla con Haruka, chiedile tempo per capire cosa trama tuo marito!- le suggerì la madre.<br>-Non posso, lei deve sposarsi. Io non posso continuare a giocare con i suoi sentimenti. Le ho fatto già così male.-  
>Calde lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso, sentiva un peso sul cuore che non riusciva a eliminare<br>-Oh piccola mia, parla con lei. Troverete insieme una soluzione- Michiru guardò la madre negli occhi e si lasciò andare. Pianse tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi coccolare dall'affetto materno  
>Quando si tranquillizzò la madre disse –Certo che hai davvero buon gusto! Ti sei scelta un amante davvero sexy!-<br>-Mamma! Non parlare così di lei! Lei non è la mia amante, lei è la donna della mia vita!-  
>La madre sorrise a quelle parole, le faceva uno strano effetto sentirla parlare in quel modo. Mai si sarebbe aspettata che la sua bambina potesse amare una donna, però vederla così innamorata era l'unica cosa che contava.<br>-Ah comunque ho deciso di cambiare stanza, quindi se dovete fare il secondo round, sentitevi libere di usare la terrazza!- esclamò, sorridendo alla reazione della figlia. Il suo volto divenne paonazzo dalla vergogna. Si coprì il viso con la mani e sussurrò –Non sapevo che eri in quella stanza-  
>-Domani vuoi che porti Hikari con me?-<br>-No, le ho promesso di trascorrere la giornata con lei!-  
>-Pensavo volessi trascorrere un altro giorno da sola con la tua amata- la stuzzicò la madre –Non vi siete divertite oggi?- le chiese maliziosa la donna.<br>-Divertite? Abbiamo litigato e non ci siamo parlate per tutta la mattina!-  
>-Oh! E il pomeriggio?- chiese notando un lieve rossore sulle guance della figlia<br>-Allora, non vi siete divertite neanche un po'? Eppure l'altra notte sembravate così affiatate!-  
>-Mamma!- urlò scandalizzata<br>-Dai non fare così! E pensare che avevo organizzato tutto solo per voi!-  
>Sembrava davvero dispiaciuta, non si sarebbe mai aspettate che accettasse la sua relazione così facilmente.<br>-Se proprio vuoi saperlo, siete arrivate proprio sul più bello!- esclamò Michiru, mentre la madre spalancò gli occhi dalla franchezza della figlia.

*******

Dopo la chiacchierata con la madre, decise di andare a parlare direttamente con la bionda. Era sicura che, se le avrebbe esposto le sue paure, avrebbe capito. Arrivò davanti alla porta e bussò leggermente. Sentì un leggero movimento e dopo un po' la porta si aprì.  
>-Stavi dormendo?- aveva i capelli arruffati.<br>-No, è successo qualcosa?- chiese preoccupata.  
>-Volevo parlare un po' con te, ma se sei stanca parliamo domani!-<br>Haruka le prese la mano e la condusse all'interno della sua stanza, chiudendo la porta. Si sedette sulla sedia, accanto al letto, mentre la violinista si sedette sul letto.  
>Fece un sospiro pesante e, un po' a disagio, iniziò a parlare.<br>-Mi dispiace per questa mattina, la verità è che sono così confusa. Lo so che può sembrarti una scusa, ma ho una paura matta che lui me la porti via- alzò lo sguardo e il cuore della bionda iniziò a farle male, nel vedere quegli occhi pieni di lacrime, per la seconda volta.  
>-Forse tu non puoi capirmi, ma anche se credo alle tue parole, io non posso accusarlo a priori. Lui è suo padre, Haruka e anche se avesse fatto una cosa orribile, sarò sempre legata a lui.-<br>-Se non voglio perdere mia figlia, devo perdonarlo!-  
>-Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?-<br>-Sto cercando di dirti che avrò bisogno di te, per affrontarlo! Avrò bisogno che tu sia ben lucida e non lascerai che il rancore influisca sul tuo atteggiamento!-  
>-Mi chiedi molto, lo sai questo vero?-<br>-Haruka lo so, ma se lui è così crudele, devo proteggere la mia bambina.-  
>-Fammi capire una cosa, ma vuoi dirgli di noi?-<br>La violinista annuì con decisione.  
>-Anche se questo significa dover rinunciare alla tua carriera?-<br>-Se tu sei disposta a farlo, allora io accetterò! Non m'importa nulla della mia carriera. Ora il mio obiettivo sono i due grandi amori della mia vita: Hikari e te!-  
>Si alzò dalla sedia per sedersi accanto a lei, la abbracciò forte e le sussurrò<br>-Non so se sarò in grado di far finta di nulla! Lui ci ostacolerà in ogni modo!-  
>-Ti basterà pensare al bene di Hikari. Ora devi pensare come una mamma, Haruka!-<br>Una strana emozione s'impossessò di lei. Si stava impegnando a provvedere alla sua nipotina. Ora poteva finalmente considerarsi parte di una famiglia. Ora poteva affermare di avere una famiglia. Sì, Michiru e Hikari erano la sua famiglia!

Ciao a tutti, ecco un nuovo capitolo. Stiamo per arrivare al momento della verità!  
>Ringrazio di cuore tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, spero di non deludervi!<br>Attento di sapere cosa pensate di questo nuovo capitolo. Un ringraziamento speciale per Celesten, per queste nuove immagini.  
>Un bacio!<br> 


	23. Chapter 23

Quella mattina faceva particolarmente caldo, così Michiru decise di portare la sua bambina in spiaggia. La madre si era organizzata con delle amiche, così lei poteva dedicarsi completamente alla sua bambina.  
>Erano le dieci del mattino e Hikari e la sua mamma, erano in acqua nuotando e giocando a spruzzarsi. Quando Haruka le raggiunse, il suo cuore si riempì di gioia nel vederla così felice. Sembrava molto più serena della sera prima. Si sedette sulla sdraio e iniziò a leggere un libro.<br>-Ora sarà meglio se ti asciughi!- disse Michiru mentre prendeva un asciugamano.  
>Haruka alzò gli occhi dal libro e deglutì a fatica, trovandosi la violinista in bikini, completamente bagnata.<br>Era davvero stupenda!  
>-Ehì, zia cos'hai? Ti senti male?- la bambina aveva notato lo sguardo pallido della zia e sembrava respirare a fatica.<br>Michiru si voltò verso la bionda e disse –Cosa ti senti? Forse è il sole?-  
>-N-NO sto bene!- balbettò, mentre il suo respiro tornava normale<br>Ancora preoccupata, si abbassò e avvicinò il viso al suo. Lo sguardo della bionda cadde sui seni dell'altra e arrossì visibilmente.  
>-Haruka, sei sicura di sentirti bene?- le chiese appoggiandole una mano sulla fronte –Vuoi un po' d'acqua?-<br>-Vado subito a prenderla!- esclamò la bambina, correndo in casa.  
>-Allora vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va! Mi stai facendo preoccupare!-<br>Le prese la mano nella sua e intrecciò le loro dita  
>-Sei tu! E' questo costume!-<br>Michiru abbassò lo sguardo, per guardare il costume che indossava e poi disse  
>-Ah! Quindi è il costume il tuo problema? Vuoi che lo tolga?- scherzò<br>-Smettila di prendermi in giro!-  
>La violinista non riuscì a trattenere una risata.<br>-Sei davvero una stupida!- ringhiò l'altra arrossendo  
>-Ok, scusami non volevo! Scusami. Vuoi che mi copra?-<br>-Tieni zia, ecco l'acqua!-  
>Michiru prese il bicchiere dalle mani della figlia e disse –Vedi zia non ha bisogno di bere, ha solo bisogno di rinfrescarsi!- così dicendo prese l'acqua e gliela gettò addosso, facendola sussultare.<br>-Questa me la paghi!- urlò alzandosi dalla sedia.  
>Michiru prese la figlia per mano, e correndo si diresse in acqua<br>-Scappiamo!-  
>Non si era mai divertita così tanto. Erano in acqua a giocare come una vera famiglia. Michiru e la sua bambina si erano coalizzate, contro di lei, e la spruzzavano con l'acqua. Haruka si avvicinò alla piccola e la prese in braccio<br>-Ecco, ora ti ho preso!- esclamò ridendo. La bambina iniziò a scalciare e urlava –Nooo! Mettimi giù!-  
>Portandola di peso, uscì dall'acqua la adagiò sulla sdraio, poi guardandola negli occhi disse -Ora me la pagherai!- Iniziò a farle il solletico, mentre la bambina iniziò a ridere e a muoversi.<br>Continuarono così fino a quando, senza capire come, fu scaraventata a terra, ritrovandosi con Michiru cavalcioni sulle gambe e sua figlia che iniziarono a farle il solletico.  
>Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, ma non ci riusciva. Solo pochi minuti dopo la bambina disse:<br>-Io non ce la faccio, devo andare in bagno!-  
>Come per magia quel gioco finì, lasciandole da sole, pericolosamente vicine. Haruka la fissava e alzandosi, per sedersi, avvicinò il viso al suo. Le accarezzò la guancia, per scendere sul collo e poi sulle spalle.<br>-Sei ingiusta, farlo davanti alla bambina!-  
>-Siamo finalmente da sole,e tu che fai? Parli?- disse la violinista avvicinando le labbra a quelle della bionda.<br>Haruka non si fece ripetere l'invito, le prese il volto con entrambe le mani e la baciò. Michiru aprì subito la bocca, dandole libero accesso. Le loro lingue s'incontrarono, dando vita a quella danza che regalava emozioni indescrivibili a entrambe. Quando si staccarono la bionda si guardò intorno, non vedendola arrivare, le accarezzò i capelli e le sussurrò all'orecchio  
>-Voglio fare l'amore con te! Voglio vedere il tuo corpo nudo!- il calore dell'alito, che le solleticava l'orecchio, le procurò brividi di piacere. Percepire tutto quel desiderio che la bionda provava per lei, le dava davvero tanto soddisfazione. Presa dal momento, le sfilò la maglietta e rimase estasiata nel ritrovarsi i suoi seni, nascosti da un bellissimo costume.<br>-Michiru che fai?- la violinista però non rispose, si avvicinò ancora di più alla bionda, in modo che i loro corpi fossero vicinissimi. Le diede tanti piccoli baci nell'incavo del collo.  
>Si sentiva come preda di quella donna, non riusciva a ragionare. Avvertiva mille sensazioni e non sapeva come reagire. Il respiro iniziò a diventare affannoso, soprattutto quando sentì i seni dell'altra sfiorare i suoi.<br>-Michiru, ti prego fermati! Se continui così, non sarò in grado di pensare lucidamente!-

*******

Hiroshi intanto era nella sua stanza, in America, mentre cercava di mettersi in contatto con sua moglie. Era preoccupato, il suo piano alla fine era servito solo a peggiorare la situazione. Quando l'aveva ospitata in casa sua, non sapeva che Christine sarebbe partita. Il suo scopo era stato quello di far vivere Haruka e la sua ragazza sotto lo stesso tetto della moglie, per far sì che soffrisse nel vederla tra le braccia di un'altra, proprio come aveva sofferto lui. Un leggero tocco alla porta, lo costrinse a riattaccare.  
>-Cosa ci fai qui?- la donna non rispose alla domanda. Entrò e si accomodò sul letto.<br>-Cosa hai intenzione di fare, ora? Se non gli dai quello che gli hai promesso, il tuo piano fallirà miseramente-  
>-Lo so, cosa credi! Tu non puoi convincerlo a darmi del tempo? Infondo lui è… -<br>-E io cosa ci guadagnerei?- lo interruppe la donna, con tono seducente.  
>Hiroshi si avvicinò a lei e facendola alzare le sussurro all'orecchio –Avrai un vero uomo, che possa soddisfare i tuoi desideri!-<br>Così dicendo la baciò con passione, la spinse sul letto e si sdraiò su di lei. Con la gamba sinistra le fece aprire leggermente le gambe, iniziando così a massaggiarle l'interno delle cosce.  
>-Dimmi da quando tempo non lo fai con un vero uomo?- le chiese iniziando a spogliarla lentamente.<br>-Oh! Tesoro finisci prima, poi vedremo se posso definirti vero uomo!-  
>Erano ormai completamente nudi, quando iniziò a massaggiarle i seni per poi baciarli. Iniziava ad ansimare , mentre la sua mano cercava di arrivare al punto più sensibile di lui. Hiroshi le bloccò la mano e mormorò<br>-Non ora, adesso devi godere solo tu!-  
>Le fece aprire le gambe e piano la penetrò. Inarcò la schiena come per incitarlo a non fermarsi. Iniziò a spingere piano, poi però i gemiti di lei lo incitarono a stabilire un ritmo più veloce. Alzò la mano sinistra e gli accarezzò il viso, nel suo sguardo non c'era amore o desiderio ma solo lussuria.<br>Quando raggiunsero il culmine del piacere, lui si sdraiò al suo fianco, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
>-Sei davvero suo fratello!- esclamò la donna, mentre respirava a fatica.<br>Lui sorrise sarcastico e disse –Questo dovrebbe essere un complimento?-  
>La donna si voltò per guardarlo, appoggiando il gomito sul letto per mettere la testa sul palmo della mano.<br>-La ami davvero tanto!-  
>-Perché dici questo?-<br>-Nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che in questo momento, starà facendo l'amore con tua sorella, non fai altro che pensare a lei! L'ho capito mentre facevi l'amore, hai chiuso gli occhi, come se stessi immaginando di toccare lei!-  
>Proprio come faceva lei! pensò, appoggiando di nuovo la testa sul cuscino.<p>

*********

Era ormai ora di pranzo, Michiru si era chiusa in cucina per cucinare, mentre Haruka e la piccola, erano rimaste a giocare in spiaggia.  
>Quando uscì per richiamare la loro attenzione, le si riempì di gioia vederle così affiatate, come se fossero una vera famiglia<br>-Bambine, è quasi ora di pranzo, andate a fare il bagno!-  
>Su insistenza di Hikari, fu Haruka ad aiutarla mentre faceva il bagno.<br>-Mamma ma papà quando torna?- chiese all'improvviso la bambina, durante il pranzo.  
>-Non lo so. Perché me lo chiedi, non ti stai divertendo con zia e me?-<br>La bambina spostò lo sguardo su sua zia e sorridendo disse –Certo che mi diverto, zia a volte è così buffa!-  
>-Allora perché chiedi del tuo papà? Senti la sua mancanza?-<br>-Un po'! E poi lei non è il mio papà!- rispose ingenuamente la bambina, inconsapevole di averla ferita nel profondo. Dopo aver pranzato e pulito, Haruka si ritirò in camera sua, con la scusa di voler riposare.  
>Sapeva benissimo di essere una stupida, ma non poteva far almeno di ripensare alle parole della piccola.<br>Non sarò mai in grado di prendere il suo posto!  
>-Ehi cos'hai?- la sua voce la riportò alla realtà. Era seduta sul letto, accanto a lei<br>-Che ci fai qui?- non l'aveva sentita entrare.  
>-Ho bussato ma non hai risposto, così sono entrata- confessò la violinista.<br>-Dov'è Hikari?-  
>-E' in salone che guarda i cartoni!- la stava fissando e percepiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava.<br>-Stai pensando alle parole di Hikari?-  
>-Non devi sentirti ferita dalle sue parole, in fondo lui è suo padre, è normale che senta la sua mancanza- le disse appoggiandole una mano sulla gamba.<br>-Lo so ma…-  
>-Haruka, tu non devi sostituirlo, Lui per lei ci sarà sempre! Non devi pensare che l'affetto che prova per lui sia più forte di quello che sente per te! Sono semplicemente due affetti diversi-<br>Haruka si alzò e accarezzandole le braccia disse –Da quando sei diventata così saggia?-  
>-Lo sono sempre stata, solo che quando sto con te, mi lascio spesso trasportare da altro!- rispose arrossendo leggermente.<br>-Allora mia saggia donna, che ne pensi se adesso mi dai un bel bacio?-  
>Mise l'indice sotto il mento, simulando di pensare e disse- Credo proprio che non sia una buona idea baciarsi proprio qui, sul tuo letto!-<br>Haruka la spinse leggermente, facendola sdraiare sul suo letto. La coprì con il suo corpo e avvicinandosi alle sue labbra mormorò  
>-Così la mia saggia e bella donna, ha paura di baciarmi su un letto?-<br>Il suo cuore iniziò a battere più veloce. Ogni volta che si sfioravano, il suo cuore sembrava impazzire. Era una cosa che non sapeva spiegare, se solo avesse voluto, quella donna poteva farle fare tutto ciò che voleva.  
>-Haruka…-<br>-Un bacio, solo un bacio! Non ti chiedo altro-  
>Allungò le mani e le prese il viso, lo avvicinò al suo e sussurrò –Solo uno!-<p>

La settimana era ormai terminata e il giorno del ritorno a casa era arrivato. Quella mattina si svegliò presto, forse perché era ben consapevole che presto sarebbe arrivato il momento della verità. Nel suo cuore aveva ormai deciso di dire a Hiroshi tutta la verità, sperando che non le avrebbe tolto la bambina.  
>Quando arrivarono a casa, notò in segreteria un messaggio del marito, dove l'avvertiva di tornare tra una settimana. Stanca per il viaggio, la piccola si ritirò in camera sua per riposarsi, mentre le due erano in salotto. C'era uno strano silenzio, un silenzio che rispecchiava la loro frustrazione e le loro paure. Quel silenzio fu interrotto dallo squillo del telefono di Haruka. Senza vedere chi fosse rispose. Il suo viso cambiò espressione quando sentì la voce dall'altro lato del telefono. Si alzò e si rinchiuse in camera sua.<br>-Sei ancora lì?- quella voce dura le fece venire i brividi  
>-Perché mi ha chiamato. E' successo qualcosa a Christine?-<br>-No mia figlia sta bene. Stavo solo pensando che forse sia ora di ritornare in America!-  
>-Cosa? E perché?-<br>-Mi sembra che tu abbia dimenticato che devi sposare mia figlia!- la sua voce era minacciosa  
>-Mi creda non potrei mai dimenticarlo. Ora non posso tornare. Dica a Christine che la chiamerò presto!- riattaccò senza dare il tempo all'altro di rispondere.<p>

-Allora? Cosa ti ha risposto?-  
>-Ha detto che adesso non può! Quella donna è davvero un osso duro-<br>-Perché non hai insistito, lui adesso si arrabbierà!-

Negli ultimi cinque anni, quell'uomo l'aveva trattata come una figlia o meglio come un figlio, visto che non conosceva la sua vera identità. Quando però i suoi impegni, la costrinsero a tornare nel suo paese, cambiò atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Ogni giorno insisteva sul fatto di anticipare le nozze, sembrava facesse tutto il possibile per tenerla legata alla figlia. Anche quando Christine ritornò in America, con la sua famiglia, suo padre prima di salutarla, insistette sul fatto di sposarsi il prima possibile.  
>Sapeva benissimo di dover chiarire le cose con Christine, ma prima voleva farlo con suo fratello. Aveva promesso a Michiru di starle vicino, era per questo motivo che non sarebbe andata in America, non ora.<br>Sdraiata nel letto matrimoniale, non riusciva a dormire. Haruka dopo quella telefonata, non era più tornata. Di sicuro era Christine, forse le aveva raccontato tutto e ora aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per riflettere. Quando stava per chiudere gli occhi, un messaggio arrivò sul cellulare. Lo prese e vide che era di Haruka  
>Dormi?<br>Quando arrivò notò che la porta era aperta, entrò e la trovò seduta sul letto, appoggiata allo schienale. Si avvicinò e la guardò:  
>-Non volevo rischiare di svegliare la piccola!- aveva il viso abbassato.<br>-Volevi parlare?-  
>Annuì, senza guardarla negli occhi.<br>-Era il padre di Christine, vuole che io ritorni in America. Per il matrimonio.-  
>-E la cosa ti turba?-<br>Alzò il viso per guardarla finalmente negli occhi.  
>-Non sono turbata, mi sento solo un po' in colpa. Ecco tutto!-<br>Michiru le prese le mani nelle sue mentre continuavano a fissarsi, senza dire niente. Non c'era bisogno di parole, perché sapeva benissimo cosa si provava. In fin dei conti si trovavano nella stessa situazione.  
>Lentamente si avvicinarono per unire le labbra in un bacio carico di amore. Allungò le mani per accarezzare i suoi capelli biondi. Era tutto diverso, le altre volte venivano invase da una passione incontrollabile, che le portava a non pensare a nient'altro, che a soddisfare il proprio desiderio. Quella notte era diverso, c'era solo l'esigenza di sentire che l'altro c'era.<br>-Vuoi restare con me?- le sussurrò mentre la stringeva forte  
>-Ma…-<br>-Voglio solo stringerti mentre dormi.-  
>Senza parlare, la violinista si sdraiò accanto alla bionda e la strinse forte. La bionda chiuse gli occhi, per godersi del calore che emanava il suo corpo. Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e sussurrò –Ti amo-<br>Si strinse al suo corpo, nascose il viso nel suo petto, mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime di gioia che minacciavano di rigarle il viso –Anch'io-.  
>Dormirono abbracciate strette, ignare del fatto che tra poche ore tutta la loro vita sarebbe cambiata radicalmente.<p>

Era quasi l'alba quando arrivò a casa. Aprì la porta d'ingresso e come immaginato c'era un silenzio assordante.  
>Dormono ancora tutti!<br>Appoggiò le sue valigie all'ingresso e si diresse in camera della sua bambina. Il lettino era intatto. Sorrise al fatto che nonostante fosse grande, volesse ancora dormire con la sua mamma quando lui non c'era.  
>Stava per dirigersi in camera sua, quando il telefono iniziò a vibrare<br>-Pronto?-  
>-Sei già tornato a casa?- chiese la donna dall'altro lato del telefono.<br>-Visto che non sei riuscita a tenertela stretta, devo pensarci io!-  
>-Credi davvero sia colpa mia? Sono così male a letto?-<br>Sorrise a quella domanda. Paragonata a sua moglie, nessuna donna era superiore. Solo dopo aver fatto l'amore con un'altra, aveva capito perché sua sorella non riusciva a dimenticarla.  
>Aveva amato quella donna per tanto tempo, che adesso non riusciva a immaginare di poter amare qualcun'altra. A dire la verità non avrebbe mai immaginato che, tutto quell'amore, si sarebbe poi trasformato in odio! Ricordava benissimo la prima volta che iniziò a odiarla.<p>

Subito dopo la telefonata della sorella, si precipitò in aeroporto per tornare a casa. La sua Michiru aspettava un bambino da lui! Avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo da lei e non da sua sorella ma ora non era il momento di lamentarsi. Dopo alcune ore era fuori casa sua. Il suo sguardo cadde subito sull'auto di sua sorella.  
>Che ci fa lei qui a quest'ora?<br>Aprì la porta d'ingresso e la casa era vuota. Si diresse in camera quando, delle voci provenienti dal salone, attirarono la sua attenzione. Si affacciò e la visione che vide lo sconvolse.  
>Michiru era tra le braccia di sua sorella, chiedendola di non lasciarla.<br>-Non farlo! Possiamo sempre raccontargli tutto.-  
>-Non essere stupida! Tu aspetti il suo bambino, non puoi pensarla così!-<br>Si staccò da lei, mentre iniziava a camminare per la stanza. Voleva davvero poter restare con lei, ma non poteva fare una cosa del genere al fratello. Già si sentiva abbastanza in colpa per essersi innamorata della sua donna, togliergli anche il bambino, non poteva proprio farlo.  
>-Haruka cosa è cambiato?-<br>Haruka si avvicinò a lei, le mise una mano sul ventre e appoggiando la fronte su quella di lei sussurrò:  
>-Ora c'è lui!-<br>Alzandosi in punta di piedi, unì le sue labbra a quelle della bionda, mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a scendere abbondanti dai suoi occhi. Haruka la strinse forte a sé, continuandola a baciare con passione.  
>Le loro lingue iniziarono una lotta disperata. Sapeva benissimo di doversi separare dalla violinista, ma averla così vicina era come una droga.<br>Iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia per essere bloccata dalle dita forti della bionda. Alzò lo sguardo e supplicandola mormorò –Un'ultima volta!-  
>Con una mossa veloce, ma comunque gentile la fece adagiare sul divano, mentre iniziava a spogliarla. Nascosto dietro alla porta, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Sentiva la sua ragazza gemere e ansimare sotto il tocco di qualcun altro.<br>_Il tocco di sua sorella!_  
>Uno strano senso di nausea incominciò a salirgli alla gola, mentre nelle sue orecchie continuava a sentire i suoi gemiti<br>-Oh Haruka!-  
>Preso dalla rabbia e dal dolore, scappò da quella casa.<br>Erano passate due ore da quando aveva visto la sua Michiru tra le braccia di sua sorella, ma la sua mente non sembrava collaborare, continuava a proporgli quella scena. Era seduto al bancone di un bar, cercando di affogare nell'alcol il suo dolore.  
>-Non credi di aver bevuto abbastanza?- le chiese una voce alla sua destra. Si voltò per trovarsi davanti ad una bionda mozzafiato.<br>-Perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi?- rispose brusco.  
>-Ehi cosa mai è potuto succederti per essere così arrabbiato?-<br>-La madre del mio futuro bambino mi tradisce con mia sorella!-  
>Iniziarono così a parlare, non riusciva a capire per quale motivo, ma sentiva che quella donna potesse aiutarlo.<br>-Ho capito! Cosa hai intenzione di fare?-  
>-Non lo so-<br>-Secondo me o vai là e affronti entrambe, con la consapevolezza di perdere lei e il bambino, o fai finta di niente e ti tieni le corna o…- si fermò non sapendo se continuare o no.  
>-O?- era curioso di sapere l'ultima opportunità<br>-Organizzi una lenta vendetta per entrambe!-  
>-Ma tu chi sei?-<br>-Chiamami pure Kris! Se vuoi posso aiutarti- gli disse dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.  
>Quella sera quando tornò a casa, Haruka non c'era e Michiru dormiva. Vederla dormire così beata e appagata gli fece aumentare la rabbia. Decise di non dormire con lei quella notte. Il giorno dopo le chiese di sposarlo, ma lei rifiutò affermando di aver bisogno di tempo per riflettere.<br>Fu in quel preciso istante che giurò a se stesso che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per distruggere per sempre la vita di Haruka.  
>La prima cosa che fece fu andare da sua sorella. Quando lo vide la sua espressione cambiò, sembrava a disagio.<br>-Cosa ci fai qui?- chiese facendolo entrare.  
>-Sono venuto a dirti di stare alla larga da Michiru!-<br>I suoi occhi si spalancarono dallo stupore –Perché dici una cosa del genere?-  
>Si avvicinò a lei, la prese per il colletto della camicia e la incastrò al muro –Se vuoi continuare la tua carriera, stai lontana dalla mia famiglia! Ti avverto Haruka, posso rovinarti!-<br>-Io non ho paura di te!- lo stuzzicò la bionda  
>Lui sorrise sarcastico –Un po' egoistico da parte tua! Se sarai coinvolta in uno scandalo, lo sarà anche lei! Vuoi davvero farle questo!-<br>Dopo un attimo di silenzio continuò  
>-Basterà dire ai giornalisti che in realtà sei Aru Mitzuno e tutta la tua vita sarà resa pubblica. Di conseguenza anche la mia e quella di Michiru.-<br>Quando tornò a casa la prima cosa che fece fu buttare quel divano, non poteva averlo dentro casa. Nonostante le minacce fatte a sua sorella, non riusciva a fidarsi.  
>Una sera esausto di tutta quella tensione fissò un appuntamento con la sua nuova amica. Anche se doveva essere un semplice appuntamento per parlare, si ritrovò presto nudo tra le sue braccia.<br>-Allontanala per sempre!- le suggerì l'altra, mentre era cavalcioni su di lui muovendo il bacino, accompagnandolo a ogni spinta.

-Ehi ci sei?-  
>Tornò alla realtà, si guardò intorno poi disse:<br>-Non ho detto che non sei brava, solo non puoi competere con lei!- e riattaccò  
>Andò in camera sua e vide che nel letto c'era solo la bambina. Una terribile idea si fece largo nella sua mente.<br>_Non può essere!_  
>Come un fulmine corse verso la stanza di sua sorella. Il cuore le martellava mentre apriva la porta<br>-Cosa diavolo state facendo?-

Ciao a tutti, grazie per le vostre recensioni, mi fanno davvero piacere.  
>Ecco un nuovo capitolo, spero vi piaccia.<br>Attendo di sapere le vostre opinioni. Un bacio!  
>Ps un ringraziamento speciale a <span>Celesten<span> che continua a regalarmi immagini bellissime  
> <p>


	24. Chapter 24

Andò in camera sua e vide che nel letto c'era solo la bambina. Una terribile idea si fece largo nella sua mente.  
>Non può essere!<br>Come un fulmine corse verso la stanza di sua sorella. Il cuore gli martellava mentre apriva la porta.  
>-Cosa diavolo state facendo?-<br>La vista della moglie, praticamente avvinghiata alla sorella era insopportabile. Michiru dormiva con la testa appoggiata sul cuore di Haruka, le gambe intrecciate e le mani che le accarezzavano i fianchi.  
>Haruka aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide, furono gli occhi del fratello. Occhi carichi di odio. Istintivamente strinse il corpo della donna al suo fianco.<br>-H-Hiroshi non è come pensi!- cercò di giustificarsi. Aveva la testa confusa, non sapeva cosa dire o fare. Il corpo accanto di mosse leggermente. Quando anche Michiru aprì gli occhi, il suo cuore si bloccò letteralmente.  
>-Hiroshi?- disse terrorizzata. Si allontanò dalla bionda, mentre cercava una scusa plausibile.<br>Era fermo lì immobile, mentre fissava la sorella. Sentiva una furia incontrollabile, percorrergli tutto il corpo. Aveva avuto il coraggio di negare tutto. Strinse forte le mani a pugno, fino a quando non si conficcò le unghie nella pelle.  
>-Da quando vai a letto con mia moglie?-<br>Haruka si alzò, lanciò uno sguardo a Michiru e disse:  
>-Cerca di calmarti, non è successo niente!-<br>Ha ancora il coraggio di mentire!  
>-Non è successo niente?-<br>La afferrò per le spalle e la scaraventò al muro. Si avvicinò e con aria di sfida urlò –Ti avevo avvertito Haruka, dovevi stare lontano da lei!-  
>Non riusciva a capire di cosa stessero parlando, il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte diventando assordante. Quella sera si era sdraiata al suo fianco con l'intento di restare per un po' e poi ritornare dalla sua bambina. E invece si erano addormentate.<br>-Credi davvero di poter continuare con questa storia?- gli chiese la bionda facendolo arrabbiare ancora di più.  
>Strinse la presa sulle spalle, schiacciandola sempre di più al muro.<br>-Solo perché non l'ho fatto, non vuol dire che non lo farò ora!- ringhiò Hiroshi  
>-Te lo dissi allora e lo ripeterò anche ora, fa quello che vuoi, non ho paura di te!-<br>Il suo atteggiamento così strafottente lo fece arrabbiare ancora di più. Non lo credeva capace di farle del male?  
>-Ma di cosa state parlando?- chiese la violinista.<br>Allentò la presa sulla sorella per voltarsi e guardarla! Non poteva raccontarle quello che aveva fatto. Lei lo avrebbe odiato.  
>Notò il disagio del fratello e subito ne approfittò.<br>-Allora non le hai detto nulla?- si tolse le mani del fratello dalle braccia e continuò  
>-Come immaginavo, sei solo un codardo!-<br>Invaso da una rabbia incontrollata, si voltò verso la sorella e con astio le urlò –Stai zitta!- scagliandole un pugno.  
>Michiru balzò in piedi, mentre il cuore iniziò a battere forte per lo spavento<br>-Haruka!-  
>Il cuore della violinista si calmò nel vedere il polso del marito bloccato, a pochi centimetri dal viso della sorella, dalle dita forti della bionda-<br>-Dille cosa hai fatto!- strinse forte la presa sul polso, girandolo piano –Dille tutto! Se non lo fai tu, lo farò io!-  
>-Per favore basta smettetela!-<br>Ma cosa vuoi fare Haruka. Mi hai promesso di controllarti!  
>-Hai visto per chi hai rinunciato al nostro amore?- le chiese Hiroshi.<br>La violinista non sapeva cosa rispondere. La verità era che il loro amore era finito già prima di incontrare Haruka, solo che non lo aveva ancora capito.  
>Haruka lasciò il polso del fratello, si diresse verso la finestra e, dando le spalle ai due, iniziò a parlare<br>-Subito dopo che ti ho lasciata quella sera, dopo aver fatto l'amore per l'ultima volta, lui è venuto da me! Mi ha intimato di non vederti più. Ha detto che se ti avrei rivista di nuovo, avrebbe spifferato alla stampa la mia vera identità!-  
>Stringeva forte la tenda tra le mani, mentre ripensava a quell'episodio. Solo adesso si rese conto di aver fatto solo il suo gioco. Se avesse avuto il coraggio di far valere i suoi sentimenti, ora la situazione, forse sarebbe diversa.<br>Michiru non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Questo significava solo una cosa. _Aveva sempre saputo tutto!_  
>-S-sapevi tutto? Sapevi tutto e non hai detto nulla?-<br>-Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Ti sarebbe piaciuto se ti avessi dato a lei, vero?- nel suo tono c'era tanto odio. Odio per sua sorella che lo aveva tradito.  
>-Come hai potuto farmi questo?-<br>-Come ho potuto? Sai cosa mi ha spinto a farti questo?- Hiroshi si avvicinò alla moglie con aria minacciosa. Avvertiva sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato voleva dirle tutto, voleva farla soffrire; dall'altro lato, avrebbe tanto voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, per regalarle quella felicità che le aveva tolto.  
>Allungò una mano e le prese una ciocca di capelli tra le mani. Aveva sempre amato intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli, sempre così soffici e profumati.<br>-Sei stata tu!-  
>La violinista sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa.<br>-Sono stati i tuoi gemiti tra le sue braccia!- la mano era scesa per posarsi sui seni. Trasalì visibilmente a quel contatto, mentre pregava che non si voltasse proprio ora. Se Haruka lo avesse visto, di sicuro avrebbe reagito male.  
>-Gemiti diversi da quelli che hai sempre regalato a me!- la mano iniziò a muoversi lentamente.<br>Haruka ascoltava le parole del fratello e solo in quel momento capì, che in tutta questa storia, anche lui aveva sofferto.  
>-E' stato il tuo rifiuto alla mia proposta di matrimonio!- spostò la mano sulle braccia, mentre la violinista lasciò fuggire un sospiro di sollievo.<br>-E' stato il tuo chiedermi di avere un altro bambino, solo per dare un fratellino alla piccola- la mano era scesa giù per i fianchi. Le alzò lentamente la camicia da notte. Voleva tanto allontanare quella mano dal suo corpo, ma la paura non le davo il coraggio di farlo.  
>Fermati, ti prego! Non farlo!<br>-E' stato il tuo fare l'amore con me con gli occhi chiusi, immaginando di stare con lei!- l'ultima frase fu detta con rancore. Un rancore che le fece gelare il sangue. La mano era sull'elastico delle mutandine. Michiru lo guardò, mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a inondarle gli occhi, mentre con il labiale disse un "Non farlo!".  
>La mano ora era a contatto con la sua pelle calda, si avvicinò e le sussurrò nell'orecchio –Sei mia moglie! E' così che ti piace, vero?- e la lanciò sul letto, facendo un tonfo.<br>-Haruka, aiutami!-  
>Si voltò e in un attimo fu invasa da una furia incontrollabile. Sentiva il fuoco ardere nelle sue vene, lo avrebbe ucciso di sicuro.<br>-Non toccarla!-  
>Aveva la vista abbagliata, non vedeva nulla davanti a sé. Sentiva solo un forte dolore alle mani, come se le stesse sbattendo contro qualcosa. Era strano però, sentiva come se si stesse liberando da un peso, Avvertiva un certo senso di appagamento che provava solo quando correva.<br>-Haruka, ti prego fermati!- la sua voce, le sue dita sul braccio. Si fermò e solo allora capì cosa stesse succedendo. Suo fratello era sotto di lei, con un labbro sanguinante. Lo aveva preso a pugni, ferendolo.  
>Si voltò per assicurarsi che lei stesse bene. La vide piangere e senza pensarci due voltò, si allontanò dal fratello e la strinse forte a sé.<br>-Scusami, non volevo. Ma ha cercato di…- il suo corpo tremava mentre continuava a singhiozzare. Il solo pensiero che la causa di tutte quelle lacrime fosse suo fratello, le faceva venir voglia di strangolarlo.  
>-Shhh! Andrà tutto bene!-<br>Hiroshi si alzò e disse –Non ci scommetterei!-  
>-Sei davvero patetico! Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi ricattarmi di nuovo?- la fece alzare e la aiutò a sedersi sul letto.<br>-Sei proprio come lui, incolpi gli altri solo per giustificare i tuoi errori! Se lei ha scelto me, forse è perché tu non sei in grado di soddisfarla!- aveva la tremenda sensazione che stesse progettando qualcosa e doveva sapere cosa. L'unico motivo per scoprirlo era ferirlo nell'orgoglio.  
>-Non ti preoccupare, non avrà il coraggio di fare niente! Proprio come cinque anni fa!-<br>Come osava prendersi gioco di lui, davanti a lei! Come osava paragonarlo al padre!  
>Hiroshi sorrise amaro a quell'affermazione –Sicura di quello che dici? Chi credi ti abbia fatto avere quel lavoro in America? Credi davvero che da un giorno all'altro uno sponsor chiedesse così affannosamente di lavorare con te!-<br>Ma che diavolo sta dicendo? Cosa c'entra adesso questa storia?  
>-Stai insinuando che è opera tua se adesso sono un pilota?-<br>-Non solo. E' opera mia se sei stata lontana in questi cinque anni! Certo non ci sarei riuscito senza l'aiuto di Kris!- l'espressione sorpresa che vide sul volto delle due, gli fece un enorme piacere.  
>-Kris?- quel nome le ricordava qualcuno ma…<br>-Oh hai ragione forse è meglio se la chiamo Christine! Tu la conosci con quel nome!- ironizzò il fratello.  
>-Quindi sei stato tu a indurla tra le mie braccia?- chiese stupita la bionda.<br>Ora capiva tutto! Ecco perché aveva subito capito il legame che aveva con Michiru. L'insistenza di suo padre, e il modo in cui la guardava sua madre. Questo vuol dire che sapevano anche che fosse una ragazza?  
>Possibile che in tutti questi anni non avesse capito la vera natura di Christine.<br>Si allontanò, non riusciva a riflettere. Aveva rinunciato al suo amore, per cosa? Per vivere una vita di bugie e inganni. Solo ora si rendeva conto di aver vissuto in una totale menzogna, a partire dal suo nome e dal suo lavoro. Si voltò per guardare la donna che governava il suo cuore. Uno strano calore avvolse il suo cuore, quella donna era l'unica verità della sua vita. Non poteva perderla. Lei era la sua unica certezza tra tante falsità.  
>-Non io mia cara ma i miei soldi!-<br>Quell'aria di soddisfazione, che aveva dipinto sul volto, le fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
>-Sei soddisfatto di te? Sai, il tuo comportamento non ha fatto altro che rafforzare ancora di più il nostro amore!- non poteva di certo mostrarsi turbata.<br>-Haruka, non farlo!- ecco era la fine. Ora l'avrebbe sfidato.  
>-Vuoi forse farmi credere che non ti abbia turbato sapere che la donna che hai avuto al tuo fianco non ti ha mai amata?-<br>-Mi turba di più sapere che ho un fratello così vigliacco, da ricorrere ai soldi per tenermi lontano dalla sua famiglia!-  
>Non riusciva a decifrare i sentimenti che provava in quel momento. Anche se per poco tempo, aveva davvero amato quella donna, forse un amore diverso da quello provato per Michiru, ma comunque era sempre qualcosa d'importante. Scoprire dal suo sangue di essere stata imbrogliata così. Era davvero doloroso.<br>-Perché lo hai fatto? Perché non ti sei limitato ad affrontare la situazione. Perché non mi hai detto la verità?- chiese Michiru al marito.  
>-Tu avresti scelto me?-<br>Non rispose, sapeva benissimo che non lo avrebbe fatto.  
>-Come immaginavo, sei così presa da lei, che non hai esitato a buttarti tra le sue braccia, con mia figlia che dorme nella stanza accanto!- sputò Hiroshi.<br>-Non è successo niente, questa notte!- esclamò la violinista  
>-Non potrei mai farlo in questa casa- sussurrò<br>-Non mentirmi!-  
>-Non ti sto mentendo. Forse tu non mi crederai, ma io ci tengo veramente alla mia bambina. Non le farei mai del male-<br>Hiroshi rise beffardo a quell'affermazione, poi alzandosi disse –Dovevi pensarci prima di sbatterti mia sorella!-  
>Il tono della sua voce la paralizzò –C-Cosa vuoi dire?- balbettò, mentre un terribile presentimento iniziava ad attanagliarle il cuore.<br>-Voglio dire che d'ora in poi, mia figlia vivrà con me! Tu hai scelto lei, io non ti lascerò mai più avvicinare a Hikari!-  
>-Non puoi farlo!- avvertiva il cuore rallentare, la sua paura più grande si stava realizzando.<br>-Certo che posso, quando si verrà a sapere che mi hai tradito con mia sorella, quale credi che sarà la decisione del giudice?-  
>-Bastardo, non puoi fare questo alla tua bambina-<br>-Ma non sono certo io a farle del male! Hikari capirà subito che la sua mamma ha scelto te a lei!- rispose Hiroshi, con un sorriso di soddisfazione.  
>Michiru rimase ferma immobile, non riusciva a reagire. Aveva creduto di poter combattere per il suo amore, ma a questo prezzo era tutto inutile. Non poteva rischiare di perdere l'unica ragione di vita.<br>Era riuscita a vivere senza Haruka, solo grazie alla sua bambina. Adesso però era diverso, non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza sua figlia.  
>-Cosa vuoi che faccia?- gli chiese Michiru, arrendendosi a lui.<br>-Non farlo, Michiru!- urlò Haruka  
>-Stai zitta!-<br>-Ma che ti prende?-  
>-Ti ho detto di stare zitta! Hai fatto già abbastanza guai! E' riuscito a comprare una puttana per allontanarti da me, cosa credi che farà con la piccola?- l'ultima frase fu detta con angoscia.<br>-Oh! Non chiamarla così, infondo lei ha fatto quello che hai fatto anche tu! Ha solo cercato di divertirsi con i fratelli Mitzuno!-  
>-E' qui che ti sbagli, mio caro. Io non sono come lei!-<br>-E quale sarebbe la differenza? Se non sbaglio anche tu sei saltata dalle mie braccia a quelle di lei-  
>-Io amo tua sorella! Questa è la differenza!- esclamò Michiru, liberandosi così da un gran peso.<br>Il suo sguardo era così sincero, quasi da indurlo ad abbandonare tutto. Poi però la collera prese il sopravvento.  
>-La amavi anche quando facevi l'amore con me? Anche quando mi chiedevi di non fermarmi?-<br>Michiru arrossì visibilmente a quelle parole, mentre Haruka stringeva forte i pugni.  
>-Io penso solo che stai fraintendendo il piacere della lussuria, con amore!-<br>-Sei un bastardo!- ringhiò la bionda.  
>-Oh mia cara non dovresti giudicarmi così facilmente. Io non ti ho mai giudicato quando ho scoperto i tuoi gusti sessuali.- disse con sarcasmo, poi prendendosi il mento tra l'indice e il pollice, come se stesse pensando, riprese –Pensandoci bene, non ti ho neanche giudicato quando hai fatto l'amore con mia moglie!-<br>-Ora basta voi due, sono stufa dei vostri continui litigi! Vuoi dirmi cosa vuoi che faccia?-  
>-Devi essere mia!- Iniziò a camminare per la stanza, escogitando qualcosa per far soffrire la sorella. Mentre la sua mente cercava di pensare un modo per separarle per sempre, Hikari entrò nella stanza. Aveva gli occhi assonnati mentre disse –Mamma, devo fare pipì!-<br>Michiru andò verso la figlia, ma sentì delle forti dita bloccarla per il braccio.  
>-Se non sbaglio ti ho detto di stare lontana da lei! Accompagnerò io mia figlia in bagno!- le sussurrò all'orecchio con tono minaccioso.<br>Così dicendo, prese la bambina in braccio e andò in bagno, lasciandole da sole.  
>Avvertiva le gambe tremarle dalla paura, aveva tutta l'intenzione di allontanarla dalla figlia. Si accasciò a terra, lasciando libere le lacrime che aveva trattenuto. Haruka le si avvicinò e la strinse forte.<br>-Vai via- il suo tono non era arrabbiato, ma triste e angosciato.  
>-Io non ti lascio!-<br>-Haruka ti avevo chiesto di non farlo- alzò il viso per guardarla –Ti ho implorato di non farti prendere dal rancore che provi per lui! Tu invece che fai? Lo istighi ancora di più!-  
>Ma cosa stava succedendo. Michiru era arrabbiata con lei, per aver difeso il loro amore?<br>-Michiru, non fare il suo gioco. Lui punta proprio su questo-  
>Stizzita da quelle parole, l'allontanò e si rialzò.<br>-Siete proprio uguali, due perfetti egoisti! Proprio come lui, stai pensando solo a te stessa!-  
>Avvertiva un dolore al cuore, mai avrebbe pensato di trovarsi in una situazione del genere. Ora però doveva pensare alla piccola, e se questo significava dover rinunciare al suo amore…<br>Haruka si avvicinò, la prese per le spalle e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi.  
>-Egoista? Ti do una notizia mia cara, non sei l'unica a soffrire in tutta questa storia. Forse quella che pensa a sé non sono io!- si voltò per darle le spalle, non voleva farsi vedere così vulnerabile<br>-Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo?-  
>-Secondo te è stato facile per me scoprire che la mia vita è una completa menzogna. Scoprire che tutte le persone che mi hanno circondato in tutti questi anni, sono stati tutti comprati da mio fratello! Mio fratello… la mia unica famiglia!- Si avvicinò e l'avvolse in un abbraccio e le sussurrò nell'orecchio –Tu e il nostro amore siete l'unica verità della mia vita. Io ho bisogno di aggrapparmi a qualcosa!- nascose il volto nei suoi capelli, mentre cercava di combattere quel terribile nodo alla gola, che le rendeva difficile respirare.<br>Le faceva male vederla così. Ricambiò il suo abbraccio, stringendola forte e aggrappandosi con angoscia al suo corpo. Il loro amore era destinato a non avere futuro.  
>-Haruka, io ti amo. Ti amo più della mia stessa vita. Io però non posso perderla-<br>Si staccò leggermente da lei, per poterla guardare. I suoi occhi erano di nuovo pieni di lacrime. Le cinse il volto con entrambe le mani, le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici.  
>-Lo so- le disse semplicemente. Appoggiò le labbra alle sue, stampandole un bacio carico d'amore. Si aggrappò al suo collo, mentre le lacrime continuavano a cadere copiose dai suoi occhi. Sentiva le forti braccia della bionda, stringerla per la vita, attirandola sempre più stretta. Desiderava ardentemente che il tempo potesse fermarsi in quell'istante. Nel suo cuore la violinista sapeva benissimo che quello era un bacio d'addio. Un addio voluto da lei!<br>-Ora vai da lui!- si era staccata e le dava le spalle.  
>-Haruka…-<br>-Va tutto bene. Devo solo radunare le mie cose-  
>Uscì da quella stanza con il cuore distrutto. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si accasciò a terra, singhiozzando disperatamente. Dietro a quella porta, Haruka appoggiava la testa alla porta, mentre il suo cuore si frantumava in mille pezzi nel sentire i suoi singhiozzi. Strinse forte le mani a pugno mentre faceva una promessa con se stessa<br>_Te la farò pagare, Hiroshi!_

Un'ora dopo Michiru era in cucina, visto che oramai era impossibile dormire. Se restava in cucina avrebbe potuto vederla per l'ultima volta. Era seduta sulla sedia, con la testa appoggiata al tavolo. Ripensava all'ultima settimana trascorsa e uno strano senso d'angoscia le invase il cuore.  
>Ti amerò per sempre!<br>-Stai dormendo?-  
>Le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla. La violinista alzò il viso per guardare quella mano che la stava toccando. La prese e con uno scatto la tolse. Si alzò e disse –Vuoi spiegarmi cosa intendi quando dici "Devi essere mia!"-<br>Hiroshi la guardò negli occhi e con sguardo malizioso disse  
>-Vuoi che ti faccia un disegno?-<br>-Smettila di fare il bastardo! Se è sesso quello che vuoi, allora vai dalla tua puttana!- rispose Michiru.  
>Lui si avvicinò a lei, le prese il mento tra le mani e sussurrò –Oh cara la mia Michiru, questo linguaggio non ti si addice proprio! E poi lei non è la mia puttana, piuttosto è di mia sorella. Sai l'ho pagata per andare con lei, non con me!-<br>Con uno schiaffo sul braccio, allentò la sua presa poi guardandolo negli occhi disse –Chiariamo subito una cosa, se non mi avrà lei non mi avrai di certo tu!-  
>In quel preciso istante entrò Haruka. Il cuore della violinista iniziò a battere forte.<br>Mi avrà sentita?  
>Non riusciva a capire se l'avesse sentita oppure no. Il suo sguardo era indecifrabile, era fredda e distante.<br>-Sto andando via, ho già salutato la piccola!- Poggiò le valigie a terra e si avvicinò ai due. Rimase immobile fissandola negli occhi. Cercava di farle capire che non l'avrebbe mai abbandonata, ma per il momento non poteva dirglielo. Afferrò il suo braccio, la strattonò allontanandola dal fratello e attirandola al suo corpo. Hiroshi stava per parlare ma uno sguardo torvo della bionda lo bloccò.  
>La strinse forte a sé, assaporando ancora una volta il suo odore. Non aveva progettato di rivederla o di riabbracciarla, ma dopo aver sentito quelle parole, era stato più forte di lei.<br>Le poggiò le labbra sull'orecchio e le sussurrò –Ricorda, niente è impossibile!-  
>Michiru spalancò gli occhi. Non aveva ancora rinunciato al loro amore.<br>Haruka la lasciò andare, si voltò verso il fratello.  
>-Non t'illudere che io stia ferma a guardare! Stai attento Hiroshi, in fondo abbiamo lo stesso sangue!-<br>Rise beffardo e disse –Mi stai ricattando?-  
>Si voltò per fissarlo, si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui facendolo indietreggiare.<br>-Ho detto che abbiamo lo stesso sangue, non lo stesso cervello. Io non ti minaccio, ti avverto, così quando ti rovinerò non potrai accusarmi di non averti avvertito- si allontanò poi bloccandosi alla porta disse –Ti pentirai di averla fatta piangere!-  
>Uscì da quella casa con un unico pensiero: distruggere suo fratello!<p>

******

Fu svegliato dal campanello, che insistente si era intrufolato nel suo sogno. Guardò l'orologio e vide che erano solo le otto e trenta di mattina. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora? Di certo non era un suo amico, perché se qualcuno ti sveglia il mattino presto, dopo un turno di notte in clinica, di sicuro non poteva essere un amico. Si alzò e, ancora mezzo addormentato, andò ad aprire la porta.  
>Quando aprì la porta non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi e, giusto per essere sicuro di non stare ancora dormendo, si strofinò gli occhi.<br>-Non ci posso credere!-

Salve a tutti, finalmente sono riuscita a finirlo. Questo capitolo è stato davvero difficilissimo da scrivere, forse perchè era atteso da tanti.  
>Spero di non avervi deluso. Mi raccomando fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni.<br>Ringrazio tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi, so di essere ripetitiva ma è davvero piacevolo sapere che mi seguite in tanti.  
>Un bacio e a presto.<br>PS un ringraziamento speciale a Celesten per le immagini. 


	25. Chapter 25

Fu svegliato dal campanello, che insistente si era intrufolato nel suo sogno. Guardò l'orologio e vide che erano solo le otto e trenta di mattina. Chi poteva essere a quell'ora? Di certo non era un suo amico, perché se qualcuno ti sveglia il mattino presto, dopo un turno di notte in clinica, di sicuro non poteva essere un amico. Si alzò e ancora mezzo addormentato andò ad aprire la porta.  
>Quando aprì la porta, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi e, giusto per essere sicuro di non stare ancora dormendo, si strofinò gli occhi.<br>-Non ci posso credere!- in un attimo si ritrovò circondato dalle braccia della donna che aveva di fronte.  
>-Mi sei mancato!-<br>Non si vedevano ormai da più di dieci anni. Era diventata una donna bellissima, anche se aveva ancora il suo sguardo furbo. I suoi capelli erano di un biondo più scuro e i suoi occhi erano come li ricordava. Ricambiò subito il suo abbraccio, mentre ripensava a quando erano bambini. Era così raro per loro scambiarsi gesti di affetto, ora invece sembrava così facile.  
>La fece entrare, prendendole le valigie dalle mani.<br>-Cosa ti ha spinto a tornare?- le chiese facendola accomodare in salotto.  
>-Sono tornata per lavoro. Tu cosa mi dici di nuovo, ti sei sposato?-<br>Michael la guardò con sarcasmo poi rispose con ironia –Non ho ancora trovato qualcuna in grado di sopportarmi!-  
>Sua sorella sorrise a quell'affermazione, anche se sapeva benissimo che la verità era un'altra. Lui non lo sapeva, ma lei era ben consapevole che il cuore del fratello era stato stregato da una donna che ignorava di essere amata da lui. Una donna che non avrebbe mai potuto amarlo in quel modo.<br>-Ti va un caffè?- cercò di cambiare argomento.  
>Si diressero entrambi in cucina, Michael iniziò a preparare il caffè, mentre sua sorella si sedette e iniziò a guardarsi intorno. Una strana nostalgia dei tempi passati la invase.<br>Quando erano giovani, avevano trascorso molto tempo insieme. Poi le cose erano cambiate, lei aveva deciso di abbandonare tutto.  
>-Ci sei?- aveva notato lo sguardo assente della sorella.<br>-Scusa stavo pensando!- prese la tazza di caffè dalle sue mani.  
>-Tu piuttosto, cosa mi dici di te?-<br>-Bè vediamo, ho da poco rotto con una persona davvero speciale. Sembra che io non faccia altro che farle soffrire!- aveva lo sguardo abbassato, mentre ripensava al motivo per cui aveva abbandonato tutto.  
>Le prese le mani e le sussurrò –E' passato tanto tempo, ormai devi andare avanti-<br>-Lei come sta?- in tutti questi anni non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei. Il rimorso di averla abbandonata era forte. Molte volte era stata sul punto di richiamarla, poi però, il pensiero che aveva accanto qualcuno in grado di amarla, senza chiedere niente in cambio, l'aveva portata a non farlo.  
>-Sono cambiate molte cose da allora! E' riuscita a cacciarsi in un bel guaio!- lasciò andare la mano della sorella, si alzò e avvicinandosi alla finestra riprese –Sembra avere l'abilità di innamorarsi sempre della persona sbagliata!-<br>Calò un silenzio assordante tra i due. Anya capiva benissimo cosa volesse dire il fratello, era sicura che in fondo non l'aveva mai perdonata per averla fatta soffrire. Per aver fatto soffrire la sua Aru.  
>-Tu la ami ancora?- chiese senza pensarci.<br>Si voltò per guardarla, aveva lo sguardo abbassato.  
>L'ho amata tanto, ma ora è diverso pensò<br>-Sei andata via per questo?- le domandò il fratello. Non aveva mai capito il perché l'avesse abbandonata proprio nel periodo più difficile per lei.  
>Sorrise sarcastica e aggiunse –No. Non l'avrei mai fatto! Ho avuto paura di impegnarmi seriamente. Lei aveva così tanti problemi, mentre io volevo costruire la mia carriera. Sono stata egoista!-<br>-Non sono innamorato di lei. Le voglio un bene dell'anima. Credo che insieme abbiamo colmato quel vuoto che avevamo. Io ho colmato il vuoto che le ha lasciato il fratello, mentre lei ha colmato il vuoto che mi hai lasciato tu!- Tornò a sedersi, poi giocherellando con l'orlo del centro tavola continuò.  
>-Sai anche lei è stata via per tanto tempo, ma siamo comunque restati in contatto. Ci chiamavamo quasi tutti i giorni. Lei è come una sorella per me!-<br>Era vero, fin dall'adolescenza Michael aveva avuto una cotta per la sua Aru, anche se non glielo aveva mai detto. Quando poi scoprì che amava le donne, represse i suoi sentimenti, perché sapeva benissimo, di non poter mai essere ricambiato. Nel corso degli anni aveva imparato a starle accanto senza farsi male, così il suo amore si era pian piano trasformato in amore fraterno. Ora poteva affermare di non amarla, ma di volerle davvero bene come a una sorella.  
>-Sono contenta di sapere che avete un così bel rapporto. Sono un po' gelosa, dovrei esserci anch'io in questo rapporto- sussurrò<br>Riprese di nuovo le mani della sorella e le strinse forte nelle sue  
>-Puoi sempre rimediare!-<br>-Lei mi odia!-  
>-Non ha mai detto di odiarti! Certo non ti ama, non ora!-<br>-Mi odierà di sicuro!- questo pensiero l'aveva tormentata per tutto il viaggio. Quando le avrebbe detto il motivo per cui era tornata, di sicuro l'avrebbe odiata. Pensandoci bene forse anche suo fratello l'avrebbe odiata  
>-C-cosa vuoi dire?-<p>Dopo aver lasciato l'abitazione del fratello, aveva vagato con la sua auto. Avvertiva il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, ma non sapeva di chi potersi fidare. Se ripensava a tutta la sua vita, poteva affermare che erano pochissime le persone di cui potersi fidare. Poi all'improvviso capì chi era l'unica persona in grado di aiutarla in questo momento. Senza neanche rifletterci, si diresse verso la sua abitazione. Di sicuro l'avrebbe sgridata, in fondo lui l'aveva avvertita. Scese dall'auto e bussò alla porta.<br>-Arrivo!-  
>Ma è una donna! Lo sto disturbando?<br>Non ebbe il tempo di riflettere che la porta si spalancò. Di fronte a lei c'era una donna bellissima, una donna che le ricordava qualcuno, ma non riusciva a capire chi fosse. Poi però qualcosa si accese nella sua testa.  
>Quei capelli, quegli occhi<br>-Anya?- possibile che fosse lei?  
>Quando aprì la porta di sicuro non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarsela avanti. Fino a pochi minuti prima era seduta con il fratello a parlare di lei, e ora era lì davanti ai suoi occhi. Era davvero diventata bellissima.<br>-Aru?-  
>Nessuno l'aveva più chiamata così! Che strano, molte volte aveva sognato di rivederla e sentirla di nuovo pronunciare il suo nome. Ora invece non le dava nessuna emozione risentire quel nome.<br>-Dov'è Michael?- non era dell'umore giusto per ricordare i vecchi tempi. Aveva bisogno di parlare con lui, subito!  
>Senza dire una parola, Anya si fece da parte per farla entrare.<br>Haruka entrò e si diresse verso la camera di Michael.  
>-Aspetta! E' in cuc…-<br>-Chi è alla porta?- chiese lui, uscendo dalla cucina.  
>-Haruka, cosa è successo?-<br>Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e subito ritornò quel fastidiosissimo nodo alla gola. Non riusciva a capirne il motivo ma, ora sotto il suo sguardo preoccupato, non riusciva a trovare le forze per reagire. Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Si gettò tra le sue braccia, stringendolo forte per il collo. Nascose il volto nell'incavo del collo, mentre le lacrime iniziarono a cadere. La strinse forte, mentre fece segno alla sorella di lasciarli da soli.  
>-Shhh! Calmati ora-<br>Odiava vederla così, lei che si mostrava sempre forte agli altri, con lui invece si lasciava andare. Non era la prima volta che piangeva tra le sue braccia.  
>La fece sedere sul divano, mentre gentilmente cercava di farla allontanare dal suo collo. Si allontanò senza alzare il viso. Nonostante lo conoscesse da tanto tempo, si vergognava farsi vedere in quello stato.<br>-Vuoi bere qualcosa?- aveva già una mezza idea del perché fosse in quello stato, ma non voleva forzarla.  
>La bionda negò con la testa, mentre iniziava a torturarsi le mani.<br>-La mia vita è tutta una menzogna!- sussurrò con voce tremante.  
>-Cosa è successo, perché parli così?-<br>-Lui l'ha pagata per stare con me!-  
>-Michiru?-<br>-Christine!- non aveva capito che ci tenesse così tanto a Christine  
>-Per questo stai piangendo, per Christine?-<br>Sorrise sarcastica e rispose –Non me ne frega un cazzo di Christine. Certo me la pagherà per tutto!-  
>-Allora mi vuoi dire perché piangi?- chiese gentilmente.<br>La bionda non rispose, continuava a tenere il volto abbassato. Le mise l'indice sotto il mento, costringendola a guardarla negli occhi.  
>-Chi è che ti fa piangere?- la sua voce era così dolce.<br>Subito gli occhi si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. Michael era l'unico in grado di farla sfogare.  
>-Me la sta portando via! Vuole portarmela via!- si coprì il viso con le mani, mentre iniziò a singhiozzare.<br>-Se la perdo resterò da sola! Io non ho nessuno!-  
>All'improvviso si sentì avvolgere da due forti braccia, per essere schiacciata in un torace forte e muscoloso. Michael l'aveva stretta forte mentre affondava il viso nel suo collo. Non si era mai spinto così. Di solito riusciva sempre a limitare il suo coinvolgimento. Ora invece sembrava cercare un intimità diversa.<br>-Non dire mai più che sei da sola. Ci sono io con te! Haruka tu sei la mia famiglia. Io ti voglio bene, non dimenticarlo mai!-  
>Quelle parole le arrivarono dritte al cuore. Non aveva capito di aver bisogno di sentirsi amata. Solo ora, sentendo quelle parole, capì che la cosa che le aveva fatto più male, era scoprire l'odio profondo che il fratello provava per lei. Certo dopo quello che gli aveva fatto, non poteva sperare di essere perdonata così facilmente, ma quello che le aveva fatto Hiroshi era davvero orribile.<br>Le avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio e le mormorò –Io ti…voglio bene!-  
>Quelle semplici parole, dette con tanto amore, le diedero la forza di reagire. Era stata una stupida ad affliggersi così, in fondo lei un fratello lo aveva sempre avuto e ora la stava stringendo forte.<br>Allacciò le mani al suo collo e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalle e disse  
>-Se solo mi fossi innamorata di te!-<br>-Oh ma allora ci sarebbe un problema!- rispose con aria preoccupata.  
>Si alzò per guardarlo negli occhi<br>-Perché?- chiese perplessa  
>-Perché sarebbe un incesto visto che tu sei la mia sorellina preferita!- le mise una mano in testa, accarezzandole i capelli proprio come si fa con i bambini piccoli<br>-Stupido!-  
>Finalmente stai sorridendo di nuovo! Pensò Michael, sollevato.<p>

******

Seduta in cucina aspettava la sua bambina. Aveva deciso di uscire da quella casa, troppo stretta e ricca di ricordi indesiderati. Nella sua mente continuava a ripensare agli avvenimenti di qualche ora prima. L'atteggiamento di Haruka prima di andarsene, le faceva pensare che non sarebbe finita così.  
>-Esci?- la sua voce la distolse dai suoi pensieri.<br>Lo guardò e notò che il suo volto era diverso, era tornato quello di una volta. Forse era la sorella che lo faceva cambiare. Infondo non conosceva il rapporto che li legava. Non le aveva mai parlato di lei, forse il loro rapporto non era mai stato buono.  
>-Porto Hikari da mia madre, non la vede da molto tempo- mentì. Lui non sapeva che avevano trascorso l'ultima settimana alla casa al mare e non voleva che lo sapesse. Quella era stata una settimana incredibile e non voleva rovinarsi quel ricordo.<br>-Bene! Salutala da parte mia, anche se lei non mi sopporta!-  
>Sorrise a quell'affermazione. Da quando aveva confidato alla madre di essere innamorata di un'altra persona, aveva avuto un atteggiamento scontroso nei confronti di suo marito. Non aveva mai capito il perché, ora però che sapeva la verità, capiva benissimo.<br>-Oh guarda non posso certo biasimarla, dopo quello che hai fatto! Indurla a convincermi di sposarti, un po' patetico, non trovi?-  
>Fu sorpreso da quelle parole, non si aspettava che la madre le raccontasse tutto!<br>-Come fai a saperlo?-  
>-Ora so tutto quello che hai fatto!- si alzò e mise la tazza sporca nel lavandino, aprì l'acqua e iniziò a lavarla. - Solo una cosa non sono riuscita a capire. Come hai fatto a scoprire tutto?-<br>Hiroshi si avvicinò facendo aderire il corpo al suo, bloccandola tra il lavandino e il suo petto.  
>-Vi ho visto fare l'amore nel mio salotto.- le mise le mani sui fianchi, per salire ai seni –Ti ho sentita supplicarla di fare l'amore per l'ultima volta-<br>-Non toccarmi!-  
>Le sbottonò due bottoni della camicette e infilò la mano, entrando a contatto con la sua pelle calda del seno.<br>-No, non le hai detto così. Gemevi come non hai mai fatto!-  
>-Hiroshi ti ho detto di non toccarmi!- ringhiò allontanandolo con una spinta.<br>-Perché proprio lei?- si avvicinò di nuovo, senza sfiorarla –Perché?-  
>-Sarebbe stato diverso se fosse stato qualcun altro?- gli chiese la violinista<br>Non era in grado di rispondere, forse se fosse stato qualcun altro non avrebbe sofferto così tanto. Che la sua ragazza potesse innamorarsi di un'altra persona poteva superarlo, ma che sua sorella gli facesse una cosa del genere, non riusciva proprio ad accettarlo.  
>Michiru gli prese il viso tra le mani e sussurrò –Guarda che lei ha cercato in tutti i modo di evitare che succedesse. E' stata lei a convincermi a sposarti. Hiroshi noi ci amiamo veramente, non si tratta solo di attrazione. Io la amo!-<br>Con un gesto improvviso le allontanò le mani dal viso e con sarcasmo disse –Peccato che non avrete nessun futuro!- stava per andarsene quando fu bloccato dalla violinista.  
>-Tu è ma che vuoi, vero?- non rispose, si limitò solo a fissarla negli occhi<br>-Bene, sono qui! Ti chiedo solo un favore. Non farle del male. Soffre già abbastanza, non rovinarle ancora di più la vita-  
>-Mi stai chiedendo di non rivelare a tutti il suo segreto?-<br>-Sto solo dicendo che, se il tuo obiettivo era di dividerci, ci sei riuscito. Ora smettila di fare il bastardo!-  
>-Tu giurami di non vederla mai più!-<br>-Giuro!-  
>Un'ora più tardi era tra le braccia della madre, mentre piangeva e tra i singhiozzi sussurrava –E' finita, mamma! E' tutto finito!-<p>

******

Era ormai ora di pranzo quando Anya entrò in cucina, trovando il fratello e Haruka litigare mentre cucinavano. Per chi non li conoscesse potevano sembrava benissimo fratello e sorella. Anzi, considerando l'aspetto di Haruka, potevano sembrare due fratelli. Involontariamente aveva ascoltato la conversazione dei due e, sentire il fratello dirle quelle parole, le aveva scaturito una certa gelosia. Non riusciva a capire bene il motivo, ma era gelosa del rapporto che si era creato tra i due.  
>-Sei arrivata finalmente! Dovresti essere tu a cucinare per noi, lo sai?- Disse con il suo tono giocoso.<br>Lo guardò perplesso e chiese –Perché dici così?-  
>-Se non sbaglio tu sei l'unica donna in questa stanza!- rispose lanciando uno sguardo verso Haruka.<br>Quella battuta dell'amico non la ferì perché sapeva benissimo che era solo un modo per scherzare. Da adolescenti ci giocavano spesso sull'aspetto mascolino di Haruka. Giusto per rimanere in gioco, Haruka gli lanciò lo strofinaccio assumendo un'aria offesa.  
>Anya si ritrovò a osservarla e ad ammirare il suo corpo. Immagine di lei nuda sotto le sue mani, iniziarono a formarsi nella sua mente. Iniziò a ricordare la prima volta che fecero l'amore, a come aveva desiderato stringerla forte e a come fu travolta da sensazioni che non aveva mai più riprovato. Ricordava come quella ragazzina sussurrava il suo nome tra sospiri e gemiti. Se ripensava poi alla donna che aveva visto piangere tra le braccia di suo fratello, il suo cuore iniziava una tormenta dolorosa.<br>-Tu cosa ne pensi?- le chiese il fratello notando lo sguardo fisso su Haruka.  
>Scossa dalla voce del fratello, incrociò lo sguardo curioso della bionda<br>-Credo che lei sia molto più donna di quello che pensi- rispose senza riflettere.  
>Notando poi il viso di Haruka, diventare rosso all'improvviso mentre si voltava imbarazzata, capì di aver esagerato.<br>Dopo quel piccolo incidente, la situazione sembrò tornare alla normalità. Pranzarono parlando di cose varie. Sembravano aver ritrovato quella serenità che aveva caratterizzato la loro amicizia.  
>-Anya ma sei ingrassata?- erano seduti sul divano.<br>-Ingrassata? Aru mi trovi ingrassata?- il suo tono era malizioso, proprio come lo ricordava. Anche se ormai era una donna, a volte si comportava proprio come una ragazzina.  
>-Non farci caso, lui era abituato a vederti come una ragazzina, adesso sei una donna è normale cambiare!- rispose Haruka<br>Lui sorrise e con ironia disse –Da quando sei diventata così diplomatica?-  
>Lo guardò maliziosa e disse –Fatti dare un consiglio, amico mio! Non devi mai dire a una donna che è ingrassata. Devo proprio insegnarti tutto!- i due scoppiarono a ridere vedendo lo sguardo perplesso di Anya.<br>-Non sono l'unica a essere ingrassata!- ribatté con stizza, inginocchiandosi verso Haruka.  
>-Guarda le tue tette, non sono mai state così! Tu non trovi?- si rivolse a fratello, completamente stupito dall'affermazione della sorella. Un leggero rossore di diffuse sul viso della bionda e sul viso di Michael.<br>-Non credo che questo sia la stessa cosa!- rispose Michael.  
>-Sei arrossita! Che carina!- disse allungando una mano per accarezzarle il viso.<br>-Smettila!- urlò, allontanando con veemenza la mano dal suo viso. Non le piaceva essere presa in giro, non così sfacciatamente. Chiedere a Michael un parere sul suo seno, ma era impazzita?  
>-Aru, stavo scherzando!-<br>-Non mi piace affatto il tuo modo di scherzare!-  
>-Ma Aru?-<br>-E non chiamarmi così, Il mio nome è Haruka. Haruka Tenou!-  
>Haruka Tenou? Quel Haruka Tenou?<br>Non può essere vero!  
>-Tu sei il pilota sponsorizzato da Davis?-<br>-Perché lo stai chiedendo?-  
>-Rispondimi!-<br>La bionda annuì, non riuscendo ancora a capire lo sguardo sorpreso dell'amica. Sconvolta dalla scoperta, si alzò e rivolgendosi al fratello urlò –Perché non me lo hai detto?-  
>Oddio ora che devo fare? Pensò iniziando ad agitarsi.<br>La bionda la raggiunse e ponendosi davanti a lei, la fece fermare.  
>-Cosa sta succedendo? Perché ti sei agitata?-<br>Anya si fermò a guardarla negli occhi. Più guardava i suoi occhi e più si auto convinceva di non poterle dire la verità.  
>-Haruka, Anya deve dirti una cosa.-<p>

Anya in America aveva studiato per diventare una contabile. La società in cui lavorava si occupava di verificare i registri contabili di alcune agenzie. Per puro caso si ritrovò a dover indagare sull'agenzia Davis. Dopo le prime indagini si accorse di alcune entrate da conti esteri. Indagando a fondo scoprì che questi soldi, provenivano da una succursale fittizia dell'azienda Mitzuno. In un primo momento fu tentata di abbandonare tutto, per paura di scoprire che dietro tutta questa storia ci fosse lei. Quando poi scoprì che le quote di Aru erano gestite da un altra persona decise di continuare, per mascherare chi stava truffando la sua amica.  
>Prima di morire, il padre di Haruka aveva redatto un testamento, dove lasciava le sue quote della società in parti uguali tra i due figli. Dopo la sua morte le quote di Haruka furono affidate a Sosuke, un vecchio amico di famiglia, mentre Hiroshi si occupava delle sue.<br>Un giorno fu contattata telefonicamente da Sosuke, dove chiedeva il loro aiuto perché aveva notato delle anomalie nella loro contabilità. Fu allora che Anya iniziò a sospettare di Hiroshi. Le cose si complicarono ulteriormente, quando qualcuno aveva visto Michiru Kaioh in viaggio con il famoso pilota Haruka Tenou, fidanzato e promesso sposo di Christine Davis.

-Quindi stai indagando su questo?- non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Le sembrava di essere la protagonista di una soap-opera. Certo che Hiroshi doveva odiarla tanto per arrivare a infrangere la legge, solo con lo scopo di farle del male.  
>-Aru hai ricevuto soldi in cambio del tuo silenzio?-<br>-C-cosa?-  
>-Se si scoprisse che la famosa Michiru Kaioh tradisce il marito, la sua carriera sarebbe rovinata!-<br>Stava forse insinuando che dietro tutto questo c'era Michiru?  
>-Ma cosa diavolo stai insinuando?-<br>-Sei andata a letto con lei?-  
>-Cosa c'entra questo ora?- ringhiò la bionda, avvicinandosi pericolosamente all'amica.<br>-Non fare l'ingenua! Se lei ti ha dato dei soldi per nascondere la sua disonestà, deve pagare!-  
>-Non parlare di lei così!- era arrabbiata. Come poteva credere una cosa del genere.<br>-Tu parli così perché sei convinta che sia amore, ma per lei non sei altro che un modo per fuggire dal suo matrimonio. E' per lei che stavi piangendo prima?-  
>La bionda non rispose, come faceva a dirle la verità!<br>-Sapeva che sei sua sorella?-  
>Continuava a non rispondere<br>-Ma che razza di persona può fare una cosa del genere al padre di sua figlia!-  
>Haruka si avvicinò a lei, bloccandola al muro, le strinse forte le spalle e avvicinando il viso al suo sussurrò<br>-Tu non sei proprio la persona adatta per giudicare le scelte degli altri. Le cose non stanno come credi tu, ma se anche fosse, lei ha avuto il coraggio di affrontare la situazione. Lei non è scappata!-  
> <p>


	26. Chapter 26

Dopo quella conversazione, Haruka uscì, lasciando Anya sconvolta: non l'aveva mai vista così. Se non fosse stato per suo fratello di sicuro, l'avrebbe schiaffeggiata. Rimasti soli, Michael le raccontò tutta la verità. Le raccontò di come si erano incontrate, di come si erano amate, di come entrambe avevano scoperto dell'esistenza di Hiroshi nella loro vita, della gravidanza di Michiru per arrivare alle ultime scoperte. Solo ora aveva un quadro più chiaro della situazione: Hiroshi aveva usato il fondo cassa della società per pagare i Davis. Era ormai notte e Haruka ancora non tornava, aveva chiesto il numero del cellulare al fratello e lui si era rifiutato di darglielo.

-E' grande abbastanza per cavarsela da sola!- le aveva detto.

In realtà lui l'aveva chiamata, per assicurarsi che stesse bene, e lei gli aveva chiaramente detto di non voler parlare con sua sorella.

Non riuscendo a dormire, decise di prendere un po' d'aria: uscì e si sedette sui tre scalini fuori all'ingresso. Si sentiva così in colpa verso Aru e non sapeva cosa fare. Voleva tanto chiederle scusa. Scusa per aver accusato ingiustamente la donna che amava. Scusa per averla abbandonata. Le sue parole le avevano fatto capire di averla ferita molto.

-Sei rimasta fuori?- alzò di scatto la testa per vederla lì in piedi davanti a lei!

Moriva dalla voglia di abbracciarla per chiederle scusa, sentiva un nodo stringerle la gola, ma aveva paura di farla arrabbiare ancora di più. Contro ogni aspettativa, Haruka si sedette accanto a lei, allungando le gambe.

-Anya cosa farai adesso?-

Voltò il viso per guardarla

-Aru io…-

-Haruka, chiamami Haruka!- il suo tono era calmo. Non amava quel nome.

-Scusa devo abituarmi- dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese –Io ho l'obbligo di portare al termine le mie indagini!-

-Lei non c'entra niente!-

Sorrise nel vedere la sua adorazione per quella donna.

-Michael mi ha spiegato tutto! Scusami non volevo offenderla!-

Haruka la guardò e per un attimo sembrò leggere un velo di tristezza nel suo sguardo.

_E' strano come il tempo riesca a cambiare le persone! _

Anni prima non le avrebbe mai chiesto scusa e, di sicuro, lei non l'avrebbe mai aggredita come aveva fatto prima. Quando erano adolescenti, trascorrevano molta tempo insieme, anche prima di scoprirsi innamorate. Trascorrevano serate insieme, proprio come allora, solo che era tutto più semplice.

-Anya posso chiederti un favore?- le costava molto ma doveva farlo.

-Cosa?-

-Aiutami a distruggerlo! Tu puoi farlo!-

-Lui è tuo fratello!- cercò di dissuaderla –Non intrometterti lascia fare a me! Posso sempre cercare di arginare i danni!-

Haruka la guardò dritta negli occhi

-Se non mi aiuti, troverò da sola un modo per distruggerlo!- aveva uno sguardo determinato. Uno sguardo che esprimeva vendetta.

-Lo fai per lei? La ami davvero tanto!-

-Non ho mai amato nessuno così!-

Sentì una fitta al cuore per quelle parole.

_Stupida perché ti stupisci tanto!_ Si rimproverò

-E' davvero speciale e lui la sta ricattando. Io devo fare qualcosa per aiutarla!-

Anya le mise una mano sulla gamba e la stinse forte. Alzò lo sguardo per vederla e notò di nuovo quel velo di tristezza

-Conta pure su di me!-

Erano trascorse due settimane da quando aveva parlato con Anya. Avevano deciso di procedere con cautela, per trovare più prove possibili contro il fratello. Anya le aveva proibito di farsi vedere in sua compagnia e, le aveva assolutamente vietato, di far visita al fratello e a sua moglie. Ora, seduta in aereo, era diretta nell'appartamento che condivideva con quella che, avrebbe dovuto essere, la sua futura moglie.

Quando entrò nell'appartamento, tutto era come lo aveva lasciato, richiuse la porta e si fermò a guardarsi intorno. Ricordi di lei che le saltava al collo quando rientrava, iniziavano a ritornarle in mente. Ogni volta che ritornava dalle gare, Christine la accoglieva sembra con amore, donandosi completamente a lei. Si ritrovò a sperare che, almeno una piccola parte di tutto quell'amore che le aveva dimostrato, fosse vero!

_Ma che mi prende?_

Nonostante fosse perdutamente innamorata di Michiru, non riusciva ad accettare che i cinque anni trascorsi con quella donna fossero tutte menzogne. Andò in camera e la prima cosa che vide fu la loro foto: erano abbracciate. Quella era l'unica foto dove si vedeva chiaramente che erano due donne. La scattarono il giorno del suo compleanno. Ricordava benissimo ogni istante di quella giornata e soprattutto della notte. Ritornate dalla cena, fecero la doccia insieme e naturalmente finirono col fare l'amore. In quel periodo si sentiva davvero fortunata per aver trovato una donna capace di farle dimenticare la sua Michiru.

-Che stupida!- disse a se stessa.

Aprì l'armadio per radunare le sue cose. Il suo sguardo cadde su un vestito bianco: quello che indossava la prima volta che fecero l'amore. La sua mente le stava facendo brutti scherzi. Iniziò a ricordare come lei reagiva a ogni suo tocco. Il suo respiro iniziò a farsi sempre più pesante a ogni sua carezza. I suoi gemiti mentre facevano l'amore.

_Possibile che abbia sempre finto?_

Prese il vestito e lo annusò, aveva ancora il suo odore. In quell'istante la porta si aprì, Haruka si voltò e si ritrovò a faccia a faccia con Christine. Inconsciamente si aspettava di essere di nuovo avvolta da quelle braccia. Era ferma immobile, sembrava paralizzata. Dalla sua espressione era evidente che il suo fratellino le avesse detto tutto.

-Haruka- sussurrò con voce tremante. Non sapeva cosa fare, non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe reagito la bionda. Hiroshi le aveva detto di essere stato minacciato e ora non sapeva come comportarsi. Restò ferma a osservarla, aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile.

-Haruka io…- mormorò avvicinandosi un po'.

-Puoi smettere di fingere!- le disse dandole le spalle. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché si sentisse così ferita.

-Lascia almeno che ti spieghi!-

Continuava a raccogliere le sue cose, senza degnarla di uno sguardo

-Cosa vuoi spiegarmi? Il perché mi hai preso in giro? Oppure vuoi spiegarmi perché hai accettato i suoi soldi?- era più forte di lei, non riusciva a mostrarsi indifferente.

Christine si avvicinò ancora di più e poggio la mano sul suo braccio, per cercare di farla girare. Abbassò lo sguardo su quella mano e un senso di disgusto la invase. Durante tutta la loro storia, aveva imparato ad amare il suo tocco. Non passava giorno che cercava di aggrapparsi sempre di più a lei, per dimenticare la violinista. Si aggrappava a lei per dare un po' di sollievo al suo cuore. Si era convinta che, grazie al suo amore, avrebbe imparato ad amare ancora.

_Ma quale amore?_

-Non toccarmi! Non ne hai più il diritto!- si voltò e con un sorriso sarcastico continuò –Non credo proprio che sia disposto a darti altri soldi, quindi non devi toccarmi-

Ritirò la mano guardandola dritta negli occhi. Se questo era il suo modo per ferirla, ci stava riuscendo benissimo

-Una cosa però me la puoi spiegare. Non ho capito come funzionava, ti pagava mensilmente o solo quando decidevi di fare l'amore con me. Proprio come una puttana!-

Quelle parole la ferirono nel profondo, del resto era comprensibile che la definisse in quel modo. Le circostanze che l'avevano portata ad accettare la proposta di Hiroshi, non erano certo una giustificazione per quello che le aveva fatto.

-Quando l'ho conosciuto, lui subito mi ha parlato del suo problema. Mi ha detto di aver visto la futura madre del suo bambino, tra le braccia della sorella. Era così sconvolto, che mi è sembrato naturale indurlo a vendicarsi. Poi una notte mi ha parlato del tuo lavoro e in quel momento ho avuto un idea. Mio padre stava attraversando un periodo difficile, si era messo in un grosso guaio e non sapevamo davvero come uscirne-. Si era seduta sul letto, mentre cercava di raccontarle tutta la verità. Haruka si sedette sulla sedia, mentre ascoltava. Aveva bisogno di capire fin quando la colpa era di suo fratello.

-Ho proposto a Hiroshi di aiutarlo economicamente, in cambio io avrei fatto in modo di farti avere un lavoro in America. E' andato tutto liscio, fino a quando non ci siamo incontrate. Il mio cuore ha iniziato a battere forte e allora…- Si alzò per avvicinarsi alla finestra mentre la bionda la fissava.

-Gli ho detto di noi e lui mi ha supplicato di tenerti con me, ha promesso a mio padre di cancellare completamente il suo debito, se io sarei riuscita a sposarti!-

-Haruka io avrei voluto fermarmi ma le cose mi sono fuggite di mano. Tu mi hai chiesto di sposarti, io iniziavo davvero a provare qualcosa d'importate. Se ti avessi raccontato tutto, ti avrei perso e…-

-Avresti rovinato la vita di tuo padre!- tagliò corto la bionda.

Christine si sentiva completamente svuotata, sapeva benissimo che raccontarle tutto non avrebbe cambiato la situazione, ma doveva comunque farlo.

-Ti rendi conto che non puoi cercare di giustificarti raccontandomi questa storia?-

-Io non voglio giustificarmi! E poi di cosa mi accusi? Del resto tu non sei diversa da me!-

-Cosa vuoi dire?- ringhiò

-Vorresti dire che tu sei stata davvero innamorata di me? Hai il coraggio di negare che, in tutti questi anni, eri comunque ancora innamorata di lei?- la sfidò.

-Hai ragione, ma c'è una differenza. Io sarò pure bugiarda, ma di sicuro non sono una puttana. Io non vendo il mio corpo per denaro!-

-Pensala come ti pare, infondo io non devo giustificare le mie scelte con nessuno-

Uscì da quella stanza lasciandola da sola.

Erano ormai due settimane che non aveva sue notizie, era andata da Michael per sapere come stesse, ma lui le aveva detto di non sapere nulla di Haruka. Lei non ci aveva creduto, ma non voleva essere insistente. Aveva solo paura che avrebbe fatto qualche sciocchezza. La vita con suo marito era insostenibile, non che lui le desse fastidio, ma comunque stargli accanto era difficile. Non dormivano più nella stessa camera, anche se cercavano di non farlo capire alla piccola. Quella mattina erano tutti in casa quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Hiroshi che era seduto in salone andò ad aprire. Davanti a lui c'era una donna bellissima, con lunghi capelli biondi, raccolti in una coda, e profondi occhi color nocciola. Quel viso era familiare, ma non riusciva a ricordarselo. La donna gli sorrise e fu allora che la riconobbe.

-Anya! Sei tornata!- la fece entrare e la abbracciò forte. I due non erano mai stati amici, ma comunque avevano un rapporto abbastanza buono. Di solito scambiavano qualche parola, quando Anya andava a trovare Aru.

-Mi fa piacere rivederti!-

Contro il parere del fratello, Anya aveva deciso di far visita a Hiroshi. Aveva pensato che farsi vedere completamente estranea alla situazione della sua famiglia, avrebbe evitato di fargli sospettare qualcosa. Un giorno per strada, lo aveva visto da lontano, fu allora che pensò di doverlo incontrare. Se lui avesse scoperto il suo ritorno, di sicuro si sarebbe domandato il perché non era andata a salutarlo.

-Allora come mai sei tornata?-

-Ho semplicemente pensato che era ora di mettere un po' d'ordine nel mio passato!-

In quell'istante arrivò Michiru con la sua bambina. Si fermò a guardare la donna che stava parlando con il marito.

_E' davvero molto bella!_ Pensò la violinista

Percependo la presenza della moglie, Hiroshi fece le presentazioni

-Michiru lei è Anya, la sorella di Michael. Anya lei è Michiru-

_Finalmente ci incontriamo!_ Pensò mentre afferrava la mano, che la violinista gentilmente le aveva dato. Ora poteva capire il perché Aru avesse completamente perso la testa per quella donna. Era davvero bellissima e sembrava anche gentile!

Dopo le presentazioni, Michiru si comportò da perfetta padrona di casa, ospitandola ad accomodarsi e offrendole qualcosa da bere.

-Come mai ha deciso di tornare?- le chiese cortesemente la violinista

-Oh ti prego dammi del tu! Sono tornata perché devo chiarirmi con una persona!- chiarì, lanciando uno sguardo verso Hiroshi. Ecco il momento in cui avrebbero parlato di Aru.

-Ti riferisci a Haruka?-

Il solo sentir pronunciare quel nome, la fece agitare visibilmente e la cosa non passò inosservata ad Anya.

-Haruka?- chiese, fingendo di non sapere di chi stesse parlando.

-Le cose sono cambiate da quando te ne sei andata!-

Michiru la guardava chiedendosi chi fosse quella donna, sembrava legata in qualche modo a Haruka. Che fosse un altro tentativo di Hiroshi, per allontanarle?

-Lei ha fatto scelte radicali ma non so se posso dirti tutto. Sappi solo che ora si chiama Haruka Tenou!-

_Ma che bastardo! Non hai il coraggio di raccontarle tutto!_ Pensò la violinista mentre cercava invano di calmarsi.

-Haruka Tenou- ripeté fingendo di ricordare qualcosa.

-Abita qui con te?- chiese

-No, è andata via qualche giorno fa. Devi chiedere a tuo fratello!-

-Buffo lui mi ha detto di chiedere a suo fratello! Per caso avete litigato?-

Quella domanda provocò un cambiamento in Hiroshi, guardò la moglie e sembrava un po' preoccupato. Anche la violinista lo guardò come se lo stesse sfidando, forse lo sfidava a dirle tutta la verità. Decise di rompere quell'attimo di esitazione, onde evitare qualche danno.

-Sai, ho davvero bisogno di parlare con lei! Devo chiederle scusa!-

-Per cosa?- le uscì d'impulso, senza riflettere

Anya la guardò e le sorrise, sembrava proprio sull'orlo di esplodere.

-L'ho ferita! Non ho saputo amarla come meritava!- disse abbassando la testa, ma continuando a fissare la reazione della violinista

_Non ho saputo amarla!_

_Allora lei era stata la donna di Haruka?_

Una strana sensazione di fastidio iniziò a impossessarsi del suo cuore.

_Ora era ritornata per cercare di riconquistarla? _

Moriva dalla voglia di urlarle in faccia che ora era sua, che avrebbe fatto meglio a ritornarsene da dove era venuta. Hiroshi notando l'agitazione della moglie ne approfittò per infierire ancora di più.

-Sai Michiru, lei è stato il primo grande amore di Haruka!-

La moglie gli lanciò uno sguardo che, se avrebbe potuto incenerirlo, ora sarebbero rimaste solo le sue ceneri.

-Bè non doveva essere così grande se l'ha abbandonata!- rispose acida la violinista

-Ti sbagli, io l'ho lasciata proprio perché la amavo più di me stessa. Tu non hai mai dovuto fare una scelta del genere?- poi addolcendo la sua espressione continuò –Se ci pensi un attimo, sono sicura che puoi capire quello che sto dicendo!-

_Lei sa tutto! Sa di me e Haruka!_

Finito di imballare le sue cose, si diresse in cucina. Lei era seduta con lo sguardo vuoto. Si avvicinò e appoggiò le sue chiavi di casa sul tavolo. Christine alzò lo sguardo:

-Non mi serviranno più!-

-Questa è anche casa tua, non puoi darle a me!-

-Lui adesso non ti pagherà più, hai bisogno di soldi, puoi sempre venderlo!-

Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e con tono ferito disse –Non ho bisogno della tua compassione! Non voglio i tuoi soldi!-

-Hai ragione, a te piace "guadagnarli i soldi", vero?-

-Come fai a essere così crudele?-

_Io crudele? Ora sarei io quella crudele?_

Sentì una rabbia crescere forte, pronta a esplodere da un momento all'altro. Si avvicinò minacciosa a lei, la afferrò per un braccio e stringendolo forte ringhiò –Io crudele? Ma hai la minima idea di cosa significhi scoprire che gli ultimi cinque anni della tua vita sono stati una completa menzogna? Lo sai?-

Poteva avvertire chiaramente il suo dolore, era la prima volta che la bionda si mostrava così vulnerabile ai suoi occhi.

-Forse non ti ho amata abbastanza, ma ho davvero creduto di poterla dimenticare standoti accanto. Tu hai rappresentato l'unica persona che potesse colmare, almeno in parte, il vuoto lasciato da lei-

Si sentiva esausta, aveva una grande voglia di lasciarsi andare, di gettarsi tutto alle spalle e dedicarsi a lei, alla sua felicità!

_Quale felicità se non posso tenerla tra le mie braccia!_

Christine aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, si sentiva davvero una persona orribile. Mai avrebbe pensato di essere capace di far tanto male a qualcuno. Quando aveva accettato, non aveva pensato che poi sarebbe finita così.

-Credimi se ti dico che non l'ho fatto con cattiveria! Tutto stava andando per il meglio! Noi dovevamo sposarci così lui avrebbe estinto il debito di mio padre, ed io sarei stata libera di amarti! Poi però siamo tornate, tu l'hai rivista e hai rovinato tutto!-

-Stai cercando di dirmi che se non l'avessi rivista non saremmo a questo punto? Stai cercando di dirmi che, se ora sono in questo stato, è colpa mia?-

Sentiva di nuovo la rabbia scatenarsi dentro, era quasi sul punto di prenderla a schiaffi.

-E' facile sfogarti con me adesso, ma cerca di riflettere che in fondo se siamo in questa situazione è colpa mia tanto quando è colpa tua o sua-

Sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole, cosa c'entrava Michiru adesso?

-Non guardarmi così, se tuo fratello ha deciso di farti una cosa del genere è perché la sua donna non è riuscita a tenere le mani lontano da te! Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di finire tra le tue braccia!-

Approfittò del momento di confusione della bionda per liberarsi dalla sua presa.

-Del resto non siamo poi tanto diverse, anche lei ha scelto di restare con lui per una questione che non ha niente a che fare con l'amore!-

Questo era troppo, come osava paragonarsi a Michiru! Lei non sapeva proprio niente, non sapeva che la prima volta era stata lei ad abbandonare la violinista. Non sapeva lo sporco ricatto del fratello per costringerla a scegliere ancora una volta lui. Ormai aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, non capiva più niente. Il suo corpo fremeva, aveva bisogno di scaricarsi e anche se questo era il modo sbagliato, non riuscì a frenarsi. Le diede un forte schiaffo sul viso, tanto da farla cadere a terra.

-Non sei nemmeno degna di nominarla!-

Le voltò le spalle e si diresse all'ingresso. Prima di uscire però si tolse l'anello e glielo gettò in faccia.

-Avrai bisogno di soldi, perché ti posso giurare che i guai in cui si è trovato tuo padre, non saranno niente in confronto a quello che gli farò!-

Mossa da una furia incontrollabile, salì in auto e si diresse alla villa Davis. Ormai era più che mai decisa a vendicarsi di tutto quello che le avevano fatto. Nessuno poteva trattarla così!  
>Fu accolta dalla madre di Christine,stranamente non aveva più quello sguardo che le aveva regalato in tutti questi anni. Sembrava sollevata e preoccupata<p>

-E' in ufficio-

Non si sarebbe di certo aspettata una cosa del genere.

Senza nemmeno bussare, entrò facendolo sobbalzare. Quell'uomo aveva sempre l'aria arrogante di chi la sapeva lunga.

-Sono venuta a dirle che da ora non sarà più il mio sponsor! Sono venuta a riscuotere tutto quello che è mio. Sono venuta a dirle che, in un modo o nell'altro, riuscirò a farmi restituire tutti i soldi che le ha dato mio fratello!-

Lui rise beffardo e con aria di sfida disse –Non farmi ridere, io posso sempre dire a tutti che sei una donna e la tua carriera andrebbe a farsi friggere!-

-Prego faccia pure io non ho paura! Sappia solo che io ho le prove di tutte le frode che ha fatto ai miei danni. Non crederà davvero che, in tutti questi anni, io non abbia mai saputo degli imbrogli che ha fatto alle mie spalle? Se non ho mai detto niente, era per sua figlia, ora però aspetto solo una scusa per farlo!-

L'uomo sbiancò a quelle parole. Nel corso degli anni aveva sempre manomesso le entrate e le uscite di Haruka, per ricavarne qualcosa per lui. Abbassò il capo e non disse più nulla.

Haruka uscì dall'ufficio e incontrò di nuovo la madre di Christine, che stranamente le sorrideva affettuosamente.

-Finalmente ti sei svegliata, bambina!-

-C-Come?-

-Ho sempre saputo tutto e ho cercato di dissuaderli, ma non ci sono riuscita! Ecco perché non mi sono mai aperta con te, non volevo ingannarti come loro. Ti chiedo scusa!-

-Come sta Haruka?- le chiese a bruciapelo la violinista. Aveva approfittato dell'assenza del marito per chiederglielo, cogliendola di sorpresa. Anche se poteva mentire al marito lei di sicuro, non si beveva questa storia! Anya la guardò con uno sguardo confuso, simulando di non capire cosa stesse dicendo.

-Oh senti non mi guardare così! Puoi riuscire a ingannare lui, ma certo non me!-

-Dove è finita la dolce e gentile Michiru di qualche istante prima?- le chiese con un sorriso.

-Io non sono né dolce né gentile! Ti sto solo chiedendo come sta?- si sedette e il suo sguardo si rattristò all'improvviso –Non la vedo da due settimane, sono solo preoccupata che le sia successo qualcosa!- sospirò.

Sembrava davvero preoccupata e angosciata

-Sta bene, come può stare bene chi ha appena scoperto di essere stata presa in giro dalla sua famiglia!-

-L'hai vista?-

-Questo credo che non siano affari tuoi!-

-Lei è mia!-non sapeva per quale motivo, ma avvertiva l'esigenza di chiarire a quella donna, di stare lontana dalla sua Haruka. Guardando lo sguardo perplesso di Anya, la violinista arrossì vergognandosi del suo atteggiamento.

-Scusa non volevo! Posso chiederti un favore?-

Anya annuì, vedeva lo stesso dolore che aveva visto negli occhi di Aru.

-Dille che io sto bene, dille di aspettarmi ancora per qualche mese. Sono riuscita a farmi promettere che non le farà del male. Con il tempo posso riuscire a convincerlo a lasciarmi andare con la mia bambina! Le chiedo solo di aspettarmi!-

Gli occhi azzurri della violinista si velarono di lacrime che piano, iniziarono a bagnarle le guance.

_Ora capisco perché ha perso la testa per lei!_

**Salve a tutti volevo semplicemente ringraziarvi per le vostre recensioni.**

**PS Un ringraziamento speciale per Celesten per le immagini.**


	27. Chapter 27

Sdraiata sul letto ripensava agli ultimi tre mesi che aveva trascorso in quella casa. Aveva lavorato a fianco a fianco con Haruka per cercare di incastrare il fratello. Sorrise nell'accorgersi che finalmente riusciva a chiamarla Haruka, era stato davvero difficile per lei abituarsi a quel nome. La sua mente iniziò a vagare e a ritornare di nuovo a quel giorno, a quando aveva finalmente capito che l'amore provato da Haruka era ricambiato allo stesso modo, o forse ancora di più dalla violinista.

_-Vuoi che ti aspetti? Non ti sembra di chiederle troppo? E se non riesci a convincerlo, che sarà di lei?-_

_La violinista la guardò confusa. Le era sembrato che fosse dalla sua parte ma evidentemente si sbagliava. L'intento di quella donna era riprendersi Haruka._

_-In un modo o nell'altro riuscirò a uscire da questa situazione. Io non posso perderla!-_

_Anya sembrò riflettere su quelle parole, poi con sguardo serio disse:_

_-Come sei egoista! Tu hai la tua famiglia cui aggrapparti, lei non ha nessuno! Devi lasciarla libera di andare avanti. Se il vostro amore è voluto dal destino, allora un giorno sarete libere di stare insieme-_

_Michiru si alzò e si diresse verso la finestra –Parli così perché vuoi riconquistarla! Ma non ci riuscirai!-_

_Anya non rispose si limitò a osservarla._

_-Quando cinque anni fa mi ha lasciata a lui, anch'io ho pensato che se era destino, per il nostro amore avere un futuro, allora avremmo avuto la nostra occasione. Poi quando lei è ritornata, ho capito che dovevo fare qualcosa per il nostro amore, lo dovevo al mio cuore e al suo! Io la amo con tutta l'anima, non posso lasciare al caso i miei sentimenti. Non quando so che anche lei mi ama allo stesso modo-_

Dopo quel discorso non l'aveva più rivista. Aveva saputo dal fratello che, ogni tanto, lo chiamava per sapere come stesse e, in fondo al cuore, lo faceva anche per far sapere a Haruka che la pensava ancora.

Un leggero tocco alla porta la fece distogliere dai suoi pensieri.

-Entra!-

La bionda entrò con addosso un completo dal taglio femminile,che metteva in mostra le sue curve da donna. Non l'aveva vista vestita così da tantissimi anni. Si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò alla bionda.

-Sei sicura di volerlo fare? Sei ancora in tempo per cambiare idea-

Haruka la fissò per qualche istante, molte volte si era fermata a ripensare alle sue decisioni. Si era spesso detta di non essere meglio di suo fratello. Anche lei cambiando nome e facendosi passare per uomo, aveva ingannato molte persone. Poi però il pensiero delle sue lacrime bastava a farle cambiare idea.

Non la vedeva da tanto tempo, aveva scelto di allontanarsi da lei per non causarle altri problemi. D'altronde anche lei era praticamente sparita. Scrollò energeticamente la testa per allontanare il suo pensiero da lei

-Sono sicurissima! Io non tornerò indietro!-

Era davvero cresciuta tanto, non solo fisicamente. Ricordava ancora la prima volta che le confessò i suoi sentimenti per lei: era così imbarazzata. Eccola ora invece a combattere per il suo amore.

-Cosa hai intenzione di fare dopo?-

-Ti riferisci a Michiru?-

Anche solo nel nominarla le s'illuminavano gli occhi.

-Non so ancora come reagirà, in fondo sto per causare tanti problemi anche a lei e alla sua bambina, ma devo farlo! Credo che farò un bel viaggio, fino a quando non si saranno calmate un po' le acque, poi si vedrà!-

Anya la guardava perplessa, aveva lottato così duramente per il suo amore e ora ci rinunciava? Vedendo la perplessità di Anya, sorrise e disse:

-Non ho nessuna intenzione di rinunciare a lei. Voglio solo far calmare gli animi. Sto per creare un grande scandalo!-

Come ogni anno, Hiroshi e i vari azionisti dell'azienda, organizzarono una riunione, dove parlavano dell'andamento economico della società. Inaspettatamente, quest'anno era stata organizzata in contemporanea alla cena di beneficenza, che la società dava ogni anno. Per quell'occasione Michiru aveva affidato la bambina alla madre. Nel pomeriggio infatti, doveva prendere parte al pranzo con gli azionisti, perché moglie di uno dei maggiori azionisti e, la sera, doveva suonare alla cena di beneficenza. Sarebbe stata una giornata troppo difficile per una bambina di cinque anni.

Appena arrivata in azienda, fu invasa da mille sensazioni. Fu proprio in quel luogo che ebbe inizio il suo tormentato amore. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere ripensando a quella sera: al suo sguardo quando capì che era la moglie di suo fratello. Si guardò intorno e vide già i primi giornalisti prepararsi per la cena di beneficenza. Non riusciva a capire perché avessero organizzato una riunione così importante proprio oggi, con l'azienda piena di giornalisti. In verità era stato tutto escogitato da Haruka, ma lei non poteva saperlo.

Continuava a guardarsi intorno realizzando, ancora una volta, che in fondo quello non era il suo posto. Con tutta quella gente lei non aveva niente in comune. In particolare oggi, non riusciva proprio ad apparire come al solito. Si era svegliata con una strana sensazione e non riusciva a scrollarsela di dosso.

Mentre girovagava per l'azienda in cerca del marito, si fermò davanti a una porta e, come attratta da una calamita, non riusciva a fare un solo passo. I suoi occhi erano rimasti incollati su quella scritta

"_Sala Conferenze"_

Avvertiva una morsa stringerle il cuore. Sentiva disperatamente il bisogno di perdersi ancora una volta in quegli occhi. Chiuse gli occhi e le immagini di quella volta le piombarono minacciose alla mente. Era strano ma la avvertiva vicino, era sicura di poter sentire il suo odore. Appoggiò la mano alla porta e, stranamente, avvertì come un calore avvolgerla tutta.

-Mi manchi!- sussurrò mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a bagnarle il viso.

Non poteva di certo sapere che, dall'altro lato c'era Haruka che, appoggiata con la schiena alla porta, avvertì un leggero brivido percorrerla lungo tutta la schiena.

-Cos'hai?- le chiese vedendo la sua espressione.

-Niente!-

Nel momento in cui aveva messo piede in quella stanza, era stata avvolta da ricordi e sensazioni che l'avevano turbata. Poi come se richiamata da qualcosa, si era appoggiata a quella porta. Proprio dove avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta. Chiuse gli occhi per lasciar viaggiare la sua mente. Riusciva a sentire i suoi sospiri e i suoi gemiti. All'improvviso però avvertì come uno strano calore, come qualcosa che le accarezzasse la schiena. Le sembrava di sentire la sua mano sfiorarla delicatamente.

-Michiru!- sussurrò

Aprì gli occhi e senza riflettere si voltò per aprire la porta.

_Stupida! Stupida! Hai creduto davvero che fosse dietro a quella porta!_

Aveva la strana sensazione di essersi appena fatto scappare dalle mani la cosa che più di altre avrebbe voluto avere. Richiuse la porta e cercò di concentrarsi su quello che le stava dicendo Anya.

Con la collaborazione di Sosuke erano riuscite a mettere in atto il loro piano. Avevano deciso di organizzare la riunione in occasione della festa di beneficenza per giustificare la presenza della stampa. L'intento di Haruka era di dichiarare al mondo intero l'intreccio del fratello e, di conseguenza, anche la sua vera identità. Era stata una decisione difficile da prendere, ma del resto non voleva dare al fratello un'altra possibilità per ricattarla. Molte volte si era fermata a pensare che ciò avrebbe significato dare un taglio netto alla sua storia con Michiru. Infatti, solo perché lei era pronta a rinunciare alla sua carriera, non significava che anche la violinista l'avrebbe fatto.

Dichiarare pubblicamente di avere una relazione con una donna le poteva stroncare subito la carriera. Ecco perché aveva deciso di allontanarsi per un po', per darle il tempo di riflettere.

Era tutto pronto doveva solo aspettare il momento giusto per fare il suo ingresso e rovinare una volta per tutte il fratello.

Seduta al fianco del marito, iniziava ad agitarsi. Non riusciva a capire bene di cosa stessero parlando e si sentiva a disagio in quel posto. Lei di questioni finanziare non aveva mai capito nulla e non voleva iniziare certo adesso. Si guardava intorno e, vedere tutti questi uomini seduti a parlare di soldi, le fece rimpiangere di aver accettato l'invito di Hiroshi. Si ritrovò di nuovo a pensare all'ultima volta che aveva messo piede in quell'azienda. A come si era scoperta innamorata pazza di una donna. A come la sua vicinanza fosse capace di mandare all'aria ogni suo tentativo di restare lucida. Non era da lei infatti lasciarsi andare in quel modo, tanto da fare l'amore appoggiata a un muro, nell'azienda del suo, allora, fidanzato. Un sorriso le incorniciò il viso al capire che, se solo in quell'istante. sarebbe entrata da quella porta, ne era sicura, avrebbe di nuovo fatto la stessa scelta. Avrebbe di nuovo scelto di abbandonarsi completamente a lei.

Quella era stata l'ultima volta. Negli anni successivi con la scusa della bambina, era riuscita a evitare di prendere parte alla festa di beneficenza, che ogni anno era data. Non si sentiva pronta ad affrontare quei ricordi, non con lei lontana anni luce.

Si era sempre chiesta cosa potesse spingere uomini come loro a prendere parte a una festa di beneficenza. Di sicuro era solo un modo per appagare un po' gli animi avidi, di tutta questa gente. Anche se non riusciva a credere che questo valesse anche per suo marito. Sicuramente lui lo faceva per dimostrare a gli altri che era un uomo generoso.

Quando ormai sembrava essere arrivati alla fine della riunione, con tutti soddisfatti di loro, un uomo anziano si alzò, e con tono serio iniziò a parlare.

-Scusate vorrei un po' di attenzione, come tutti sapete io sono Sosuke Ikade. Da anni lavoro in quest'azienda, anche se le quote che gestisco non sono mie.-

Michiru guardava perplessa quel signore, lo ricordava sempre tranquillo e rilassato. Molte volte, prima di sposarsi, lo aveva incontrato ed era sembrato davvero gentile. Quando Hiroshi glielo aveva presentato, le aveva detto che era l'unico ad avere le sue stesse quote. Da lì si era convinta che doveva essere un uomo davvero importante per la società, almeno quanto il padre di Hiroshi. Ora invece scopriva che in realtà le quote non erano sue.

_Che stesse lavorando per qualcuno?_

_Hiroshi lo sapeva?_

Si voltò per guardare suo marito e capì che era leggermente agitato.

_Cosa diavolo hai in mente?_ Pensò Hiroshi iniziando a preoccuparsi. Aveva evitato di menzionare quella storia, specialmente da quando aveva rincontrato la sorella. Non poteva permetterle di prendere possesso anche della sua società.

-Per me è stato un onore scoprire che il signor Mitzuno, avesse così tanta fiducia in me, da affidarmi metà delle sue quote. Infatti prima di morire, ha diviso il suo patrimonio in parti uguali fra i suoi figli e mi ha incaricato di occuparmi di esse. Quelle destinate alla sua bambina, Aru Mitzuno!-

_Aru Mitzuno?_

_Haruka!_

Gli occhi di Michiru si sgranarono dalla sorpresa. Allora suo padre aveva pensato a lei?

_Ma lei lo sapeva?_

Di scatto voltò la testa per vedere l'espressione del marito.

_Tu lo sapevi?_

Dal terrore che leggeva sul suo viso, capì che lui lo aveva sempre saputo.

-Ed è proprio per questo motivo che non ho potuto fare almeno di andare avanti. Io ho un obbligo morale verso quell'uomo- guardò Hiroshi e mormorò –Mi dispiace!-

-Ma di cosa stai parlando?-

Si era alzato e iniziava davvero ad agitarsi. Tutti intorno al tavolo lo guardavano con stupore, non avendolo mai visto così alterato.

-Sta parlando di alcune irregolarità che abbiamo riscontrato!-

Rimase letteralmente pietrificato al suono di quelle parole, si voltò per scoprire chi avesse parlato e dalla porta entrò lei! Lunghi capelli biondi, leggermente ondulati, le fasciavano la schiena. Sul volto un'espressione seria, mentre negli occhi un luccichio, gli fece capire che era nei guai.

-Anya tu che ci fai qui?-

-Io lavoro per l'A.E.A _Association of Economic Advirsers. _Mi è stato chiesto di indagare su alcune irregolarità presenti negli ultimi tre bilanci-

_Ecco allora il vero motivo del suo ritorno!_ Si trovarono a pensare contemporaneamente Michiru e Hiroshi.

-Ma a cosa si riferisce?- chiese preoccupato un altro azionista. Un leggero mormorio si diffuse in tutta la sala. Gli uomini tranquilli e spensierati di poco prima si era tramutati tutti in belve, pronte ad azzannare il colpevole.

Anya perfettamente a proprio agio, prese posto accanto a Sosuke e iniziò a parlare.

-Indagando su una società di sponsor, la _Davis Company, _è saltato fuori il vostro nome. In un primo momento ho creduto si trattasse di un equivoco, poi, però la telefonate di uno dei vostri azionisti, mi ha spinta a continuare-

Hiroshi si alzò e cercando di mostrarsi il più calmo possibile disse –Anya credo che ci sia un enorme equivoco, credo sia meglio se ne parliamo in privato.-

Anya voltò lo sguardo verso il suo interlocutore e solo allora la vide: Michiru era al fianco di suo marito, completamente sbalordita.

_Dannazione e adesso? Se lei la vede, è finita! Non avrà il coraggio di continuare!_

Sapeva benissimo infatti che se la violinista le avrebbe chiesto di rinunciare alla sua vendetta, lei lo avrebbe fatto, senza nemmeno pensarci. Era proprio per questo motivo che aveva volontariamente evitato di farle sapere di tutte le sue chiamate.

Non che volesse a tutti i costi farla litigare con il fratello, anzi, se ci fosse stato un altro modo, sarebbe la prima a farle cambiare idea. La verità era che se non l'avesse fatto, Hiroshi avrebbe sempre avuto una possibilità per ricattarla.

Si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, poi riprese a parlare.

-Hiroshi se davvero si tratta di un equivoco, puoi semplicemente illuminarci tutti. Non c'è bisogno di farlo in privato- il suo tono era quello di chi sapeva di metterlo in difficoltà.

Poi come se niente fosse riprese a illustrare tutto quello che aveva scoperto. Illustrò ai presenti come aveva scoperto dei conti esteri, dove dalla loro società erano versate somme di denaro, alquanto cospicue, alla _Davis Company_.

-Quello che stai dicendo sono tutte cavolate. Senza alcuna prova non hai il diritto di intrometterti in una riunione privata e infangare in questo modo tutti noi!- esclamò irato, completamente fuori controllo. Al suo fianco Michiru non sapeva come comportarsi. Il buon senso prevedeva che si schierasse dalla parte del marito. Lei però non poteva farlo, non quando sapeva che era tutto vero. Infondo si era sempre chiesta, dove avesse trovato i soldi per pagare la sua "_amichetta"._

-Ti sbagli mio caro, dovresti conoscermi abbastanza da sapere che non avrei mai il coraggio di infangare qualcuno senza le dovute prove- si fermò un attimo poi con un sorriso beffardo, riprese –Poi tanto per intenderci, io parlo soltanto di una persona qui presente. E tu sai benissimo di chi!-

Si sentiva braccato, non poteva lasciare che quella donna le rovinasse la vita. Non adesso che, finalmente, poteva affermare di aver allontanato definitivamente sua sorella dalla sua vita. Ora che poteva sperare in una tregua con Michiru.

-Cosa stai insinuando? Scusa ma finché non avrai della prove, le tue sono solo delle assurde accuse!-

Era ormai sull'orlo di esplodere, non poteva rischiare di perdere tutto.

-Forse hai ragione- disse Anya con tono sconsolato. Poi con determinazione si alzò e, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, disse –allora dimmi come le vuoi queste prove, scritte o le vuoi fisiche?-

Oltre alle prove che aveva trovato, era riuscita a convincere Christine e sua madre a testimoniare contro quell'uomo.

-Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?-

-Vieni entra!-

Al suono di quelle semplici parole, dalla porta entrò lei! Haruka Tenou in tutto il suo splendore. I restanti la riconobbero subito

_Che ci faceva qui il vincitore di formula 1?_ Si ritrovarono a chiedersi tutti.

Il cuore di Michiru iniziò a correre all'impazzita, non riusciva a smettere di tremare. Non si vedevano da tre mesi e rivederla adesso, in quel luogo, era davvero difficile da gestire. La fissava implorandola di guardarla. Agognava di rispecchiarsi di nuovo in quegli occhi. Quello che vide però la ferì nel profondo. Nessuno intorno lo , ma lei non poté far almeno di vedere lo sguardo d'intesa che la donna si scambiò con la sua amica. Un tremendo senso di gelosia la avvolse che si quietò solo quando incontrò il suo sguardo.

Entrata in quella sala avvertiva un certo disagio, tutti quegli uomini che la guardavano e quella tensione che poteva essere tagliata con il coltello, era davvero difficile da gestire. Si avvicinò ad Anya, che con uno sguardo d'intesa le disse di continuare. Fu allora che rivolgendosi al fratello la vide. Lei era lì, seduta al fianco del fratello.

_Michiru! Cosa ci fa lei qui?_

Il suo sguardo fu completamente catturato da quegli occhi azzurri, che da tanto sognava di rivedere. Moriva dalla voglia di stringerla tra le braccia e di prenderla con sé per sempre. Il suo cuore sembrava agitarsi sempre di più, istintivamente le sorrise, poi però la mano del fratello, appoggiata prepotentemente sulla spalla della moglie, le fece distogliere lo sguardo.

Fu allora che Haruka diede inizio alla sua vendetta. Nell'entrare aveva lasciato aperta la porta, per permettere alla stampa di assistere a tutto. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla sua amata, come se le stesse chiedendo scusa e iniziò a parlare.

-Ecco tutte le prove che volevi!- disse gettando una cartellina con tutte le ricevute dei versamenti che aveva effettuato.

-Se poi non ti bastano, Christine, la tua "_adorata amica"_, è pronta a testimoniare contro di te! Che illuso!- disse sorridendo con sarcasmo.

Uno dei presenti si alzò e disse –Ma tu cosa c'entri in tutta questa storia?-

Fu allora che Haruka si sbottonò la giacca e con sicurezza disse –Tutti mi conoscete come Haruka Tenou, il pilota di formula 1. In realtà io sono Aru Mitzuno! Questa società è anche mia!-

Diede il tempo a tutti di assimilare le sue parole poi aggiunse

-Dovete sapere che, se ci troviamo in questa situazione, è tutta colpa di mio fratello, che ha usato i soldi dell'azienda per tenermi lontana!-

Si alzò nella stanza un mormorio, tutti non facevano altro che chiedersi se dovevano credere alle parole di quella donna.

-Perché dovremmo credere alle tue parole?- chiese uno dei presenti.

-Ha ragione! E poi perché Hiroshi ti avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere?-

Fu in quell'occasione che decise di agire.

-Si Haruka, spiega loro il perché ti ho fatto una cosa del genere!- ringhiò il fratello, dirigendosi verso di lei.

Haruka non sapeva cosa fare, fosse stato per lei, avrebbe detto tutto, ma non poteva fare questo a Michiru. Dichiarando la sua vera identità, aveva praticamente messo la parola fine alla sua carriera, ora non poteva rovinare anche quella di Michiru.

_Che bastardo! Come puoi farle questo!_

Michiru si alzò per cerare di smorzare la situazione. Fu però preceduta da Anya che, con l'atteggiamento da donna d'affari, s'intromise tra i due fratelli esortandoli a non dare spettacolo.

-In fin dei conti non è importante sapere perché tu l'abbia fatto. Non ora che bisogna capire cosa fare per rimediare alla situazione.-

Cogliendo al volo l'aiuto della sua amica, Haruka si diresse verso gli altri azionisti e illustrò la sua proposta.

-Come erede di mio padre, io posso rilevare le quote di mio fratello e cercare di rimediare ai suoi danni. Premetto però che io non lavorerò qui dentro. Le mie quote le affido ancora a Sosuke, mentre quelle di mio fratello, lascio alla sua erede decidere-

Solo allora Michiru capì le sue parole. L'unica erede di Hiroshi era Hikari e non voleva certo tirarla in ballo proprio ora.

-Credo che ora stai esagerando!- sbottò la violinista.

-Hikari è ancora una bambina!-

Sorpresa da quella reazione ne rimase spiazzata, poi però, vederla ancora una volta preoccupata per la sua bambina, le fece nascere un sorriso .

_Possibile che non hai capito il perché delle mie parole?_

-E' proprio per questo motivo che ho provveduto a farti assegnare la tutela esclusiva della bambina, così puoi gestire tu i suoi soldi, perlomeno fino a quando non sarà grande abbastanza da poterlo fare da sola-

_Tutela esclusiva?_

_Allora ha escogitato tutto questo solo per impedirgli di portarmi via la bambina?_

_Oh! Haruka ti amo sempre di più!_

In quell'istante gli vennero in mente le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto.

_Me la pagherai!_

Aveva messo in atto una vera e propria vendetta, non solo si era presa sua moglie, perché lo sapeva benissimo, che non appena fossero usciti da quella stanza, Michiru sarebbe corsa tra le sue braccia; gli aveva tolto la società e anche sua figlia. Ormai arreso all'evidenzia, abbassò il capo e sorrise amaramente

-Ci sei riuscita complimenti!-

-Hai iniziato tu quest'inutile guerra. Io ho solo continuato, portandola al termine!-

Dopo aver chiarito le ultime cose, Haruka si era allontanata e ora non riusciva a trovarla. Doveva vederla e doveva ringraziarla. In tutti questi mesi aveva cercato di trovare un modo per convincerlo a non toglierle Hikari, e nello stesso momento, Haruka aveva già pensato a tutto. Si guardava intorno per vederla, ma di lei nemmeno l'ombra. L'unica cosa da fare è chiedere a lei: solo lei poteva aiutarla.

Si avvicinò e afferrandola per un braccio, la condusse in un luogo meno affollato. Infatti dopo tutto quello che era successo, la stampa aveva iniziato a fare domande. Lei era riuscita a evitarla solo perché si era messa in disparte.

Anya era lì immobile davanti a lei, che la fissava. Aveva un'espressione strana, come se fosse a conoscenza di qualcosa.  
>Senza giri di parole Michiru le chiese –Sei tornata per questo?-<p>

-Forse, ma credo che sia meglio non parlarne qui!-

Aveva ragione in fondo la cosa che le stava al cuore adesso, era parlare con lei. Voleva sapere il perché in questi tre mesi l'avesse evitata. Il perché non le avesse detto della sua strategia.

-Lei dov'è?-

-Senti Michiru, credo sia meglio lasciarla in pace per adesso. Cerca di capire in che situazione si trova adesso-

-Tu dimmi dove diavolo è!- era sull'orlo di una crisi isterica. Chi credeva di essere per dirle come comportarsi con la sua Haruka!

-Non essere sempre egoista! Ora se ti lasci vedere con lei, le causerai altri problemi!-

-E' stata lei a dirti questo?-

-No-

-Allora dimmi dov'è!-

-Ha detto solo che doveva andare in un posto speciale. Non so dove sia!- non poté fare altro che arrendersi all'insistenza di Michiru

_Un posto speciale?_

_Ma certo!_

Senza dire neanche una parola si diresse verso il loro posto speciale. Aprì la porta ma non c'era.

_Lo hai fatto di nuovo. Sei scappata via!_

Un misto di dolore e rabbia iniziarono a invaderla, stava per richiudere la porta quando il suo sguardo si fermò sul tavolo

C'erano un mp3 e una lettera, sulla quale c'era scritto:

Per Michiru

**Ecco un nuovo capitolo, ci tengo a precisare che tutta la parte riguardante la società e la tutela, è tutto frutto della mia mente, quindi perdonatemi se ci sono assurdità.**

**Purtroppo in questo campo non sono ben informata.**

**Continuo a ringraziare tutti quelli che seguono la mia storia. Grazie davvero di cuore.**

**PS ringraziamento speciale per Celesten per le sue immagini!**


	28. Chapter 28

**N.A**: **Salve a tutti prima di iniziare la lettura ci tenevo a dirvi che ho scritto questo capitolo ispirandomi alla canzone **_**Eppure sentire (Un senso di te)**_** di **_**Elisa**_**. Ci terrei davvero tanto che nel leggerlo ascoltasse questa canzone. Secondo me, rispecchia perfettamente i sentimenti di Haruka. Sin dalle prime parole si capisce il suo stato d'animo. Consiglierei di ascoltarla mentre si sta leggendo la lettera. Ora vi lascio e vi auguro buona lettura.**

Ferma davanti a quella porta, i suoi occhi non riuscivano a staccarsi da quella scritta "_Sala Conferenze"._ Con il cuore che batteva forte, tanto da essere assordante, Michiru poggiò la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

_Come mi devo comportare? La devo ringraziare?  
>Le devo rinfacciare di avermi evitato in tutti questi mesi?<em>

Poi però la consapevolezza della sua necessità di perdersi fra le sue braccia, la fece sorridere. Di sicura la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto, era quella di correre tra le sue braccia.

Aprì piano la porta, mentre il suo cuore sembrava aver intrapreso una corsa contro il tempo.

La stanza era nel buio, nessun segno di Haruka.

Si guardò bene intorno ma lei non c'era.

_L'hai fatto di nuovo! Sei scappata!_

Uno strano senso d'indignazione la pervase tutta. Lei che le aveva detto di aver bisogno di lei. Lei che le aveva giurato di non lasciarla. Presa ormai dalla collera, stava per uscire dalla stanza, quando il suo sguardo fu attirato da qualcosa sul tavolo.

Era un mp3 con una lettera con scritto:

Per Michiru.

Con mani tremanti afferrò la busta contenete la lettera, la aprì ed estrasse il foglio. Istintivamente lo portò al naso e odorò il profumo: era il suo profumo.

_Haruka…_

Cara Michiru,

se stai leggendo questa lettera, significa che anche per te questo posto è un luogo

speciale. Ho davvero pensato molto a noi due in questi mesi di lontananza e ho

capito che sei la cosa più importante che ho.

Forse non sono stata in grado di mostrartelo, o perlomeno non ci sono riuscita

come avrei voluto. In tutti questi anni che ci siamo incontrate, non ho fatto altro

che farti del male e ti prego di credermi se ti dico che non era proprio nelle mie

intenzioni. Anche ora, mentre scrivo questa lettera, so già che quando la leggerai

starai soffrendo, perché quello che sto per fare, ti farà del male. Mi sono sempre

chiesta se valesse la pena farlo, ma se voglio liberarti da quell'individuo, che

sfortunatamente è mio fratello, devo per forza farlo. Non sto cercando di

giustificarmi, sto solo cercando di rispondere a quelle domande che ti stanno

tormentando in questo momento.

Voglio che tu sappia che non riuscivo a vederti con lui. Tu sei la mia vita,

non potevo lasciarti nelle sue mani.

Ti amo, forse non te l'ho detto abbastanza, ma è la verità.

Il cuore di Michiru iniziò di nuovo a battere forte. Ogni volta che le diceva quelle parole, si ritrovava sempre a reagire come una ragazzina, innamorata per la prima volta. Si spostò per mettersi più comoda, aprì una sedia, si sedette e ricominciò a leggere.

Sai io non ho mai pensato di poter provare qualcosa del genere per qualcuno.

Vivendo una vita che non mi appartiene, ho sempre creduto che fosse

impossibile per me vivere un amore così grande. Ho sempre creduto che quel

senso di vuoto, che ti attanaglia il cuore quando ami qualcuno e non puoi averlo,

non lo avrei mai provato. E invece eccomi qui a scriverti questa lettera, mentre

muoio dalla voglia di stringerti a me, di colmare il vuoto del mio cuore, con il

tuo amore.

Ogni volta che ci penso, non posso fare almeno di darti ragione, quando affermi

che nulla è "impossibile".

Hai proprio ragione amore mio, nulla è impossibile. Neanche il nostro amore!

Continuo ogni istante a darmi della stupida. Stupida per averti lasciata,

per non aver lottato per il nostro amore. Sono partita lasciandoti da sola.

Quando poi sono tornata, ed eravamo a un passo dal POSSIBILE, tutto è

andato storto. Mi sono sempre chiesta il perché ho lasciato che la situazione

mi sfuggisse dalle mani, senza combattere. Non riuscivo a comprendere perché,

nonostante ti amassi più di ogni altra cosa, non ho combattuto per te!

Ora però ho capito e posso affermare che ho avuto paura.

Paura di questi sentimenti che erano completamente nuovi per me,

paura di decidere, paura di tutte queste nuove sensazioni che non conoscevo e che

non avevo. Paura di sentimenti che solo ora riesco ad accettare.

Nonostante tutto, nel mio cuore non potevo far almeno di sentirli e di avvertire un

bisogno disperato di provarli. Continuavo a sentire il bisogno di aggrapparmi a

loro, di aggrapparmi al tuo amore. Di aggrapparmi a questi sentimenti che hanno

senso solo se tu sei con me!

Posso finalmente affermare di essere pronta ad amarti come meriti.

Senza paura e senza vergogna.

Non riusciva più a leggere, le lacrime che scendevano copiose, le impedivano di continuare. In quella lettera Haruka le aveva aperto tutto il suo cuore.

Forse questo non è il momento adatto per dirti questo, ma cosa vuoi farci, non

sono proprio portata con queste cose.

Qualche giorno fa, mentre ascoltava della musica, ho trovato una canzone che mi

ha aiutata ad ascoltare il mio cuore. Mi sono ritrovata a pensare che possiamo

considerare la musica il nostro "cupido". E' stato proprio grazie a lei che ci siamo

incontrate. Ascoltala e capirai come mi sento! Forse riuscirai anche a perdonarmi

per averti complicato la vita. Anche tu sei stata molto brava a stravolgere la mia.

Ti faccio una promessa: ritornerò! Ritornerò e il nostro amore diverrà finalmente

POSSIBILE.

Ti amo Michiru!

Sei la mia vita!

Con Amore

Haruka Tenou

Ormai completamente afflitta da quelle parole, il suo corpo tremava, scosso dai singhiozzi che non riusciva a trattenere. Strinse forte quel foglio al cuore, mentre non riusciva a fare altro che piangere. Era andata via senza darle l'opportunità di parlarle. Dopo un attimo per cercare di calmarsi, si alzò e prese l'mp3. Mise le cuffie , lo accese e sul display lesse Eppure Sentire di Elisa . Con estrema calma si sedette e con mani tremanti schiacciò play. Come la musica partì, chiuse gli occhi per cercare di percepire ogni singola emozione che quella canzone poteva trasmetterle. Mentre ascoltava quelle parole, non poteva fare almeno di metterle a confronto con quelle scritte da Haruka.

A un passo dal possibile

A un passo da te

Paura di decidere

Paura di me.

Quelle parole la colpirono dritta al cuore. Anche lei si era trovata in quella situazione. Anche lei aveva avuto paura di prendere una decisione. Aveva avuto paura di decidere tra la ragione e il suo cuore. La melodia di quella canzone sembrava esprimere a pieno come si era sentita in tutto questo tempo

Di tutto quello che

non so,

di tutto quello che non ho.

Immagini di Haruka si accavallavano nella sua testa. Ripensava a quando avevano scoperto chi fossero, a quando in camera sua le aveva confidato di sentirsi una "merda". A come all'ospedale aveva pianto dicendole per la prima volta "Ti amo". Ricordò il suo sguardo quando seppe della sua gravidanza, l'angoscia che provò quando decise di rinunciare a lei.

Eppure sentire nei fiori

Tra l'asfalto

Nei cieli di cobalto c'è

Eppure sentire nei sogni

in fondo a un pianto

Nei giorni di silenzio c'è

Un senso di te

Immagini della loro settimana al mare le apparivano minacciose, immagini di lei con la sua bambina. Violento fu il ricordo di Haruka che supplicandola le diceva "_Ho bisogno di aggrapparmi al tuo amore"._ Fu in quel preciso istante che lei capì:

_Haruka hai sempre cercato di dirmelo, ma io non ho saputo ascoltare!_

Spinta da una nuova consapevolezza, afferrò la lettera e uscì da quella stanza. Si avvicinò ad Anya e, incurante di chi le stava attorno, le chiese –Dov'è andata? Ti prego dimmelo!-

-E' alla stazione, vuole partire!-

Senza aspettare ulteriori spiegazioni, si diresse verso l'uscita.

_Haruka aspettami! Ti prego!_

-Dove diavolo credi di andare?- si voltò per trovarsi a faccia a faccia con il marito

-Lasciami andare!- lui, però sembrava intenzionato a non lasciarla. Con uno scatto del braccio si liberò dalla presa del marito –Sto andando dall'unica persona che io abbia mai amato!-

Si voltò per andare, quando all'improvviso si fermò, si sfilò l'anello dall'anulare sinistro e lo buttò.

_Questo non mi serve più!_

Non sapeva dove trovasse tutto quel coraggio, ora l'unica cosa importante era riuscire a fermarla.

Si mise alla guida diretta alla stazione. Ora non aveva più dubbi, il suo destino era strettamente legato a quella donna. Non aveva mai pensato di poter provare sentimenti così profondi.

La strada le sembrava lunga e interminabile. Sentiva una strana adrenalina percorrerla in tutto il corpo. Prese il telefono e cercò di comporre il suo numero.

Doveva assolutamente rintracciarla. Non poteva lasciare che credesse di averle rovinato la vita!

In quell'istante le vennero in mente tutte le parole di accusa che le aveva rivolto, quando Hiroshi l'aveva

ricattata di toglierle la bambina.

La verità era che si era aggrappata alla figlia, perché aveva paura di affrontare le conseguenze del loro amore.

_Sono stata proprio una vigliacca!_

Parcheggiò l'auto e scese come una furia. Appena entrata in stazione vide un gruppo di giornalisti, accerchiati intorno a una persona.

_Eccola! E' lei!_

Incurante di chi potesse guardarla iniziò a correre veloce. Il cuore iniziò a battere forte e al posto delle gambe, le sembrava di avere due pesi da dieci chili.

-Harukaaa! Aspetta! Non lasciarmi!-

Appena arrivata in stazione fu subito assalita da una marea di giornalisti. Aveva sempre saputo dello scandalo in cui si stava cacciando, ma aveva sperato di poter partire prima che la notizia si divulgasse. Solo partendo. poteva difenderla da tutte le supposizioni che da lì a poco, sarebbe uscite. Se lei non si faceva vedere, lo scandalo si spostava solo e unicamente sul piano economico, per essere dimenticato in un paio di giorni.

-Haruka Tenou è vero che lei in realtà è Aru Mitzuno?- le chiese un ragazzo, porgendole il microfono.

_E' buffo non riesco proprio a rispondere a questa domanda. In tutti questi anni non mi sono mai sentita Aru Mitzuno. Tantomeno Haruka Tenou. Ero solo una persona che cercava di inseguire il suo sogno. Poi però ho incontrato lei e ho desiderato ardentemente poter cancellare per sempre Aru Mitzuno, poter essere Haruka Tenou. Il pilota famoso, l'uomo che poteva amarla senza indugi._

-Si sono una donna, ora che avete saputo la verità lasciatemi in pace! Ho bisogno di stare da sola, quando sarò pronta risponderò a tutte le vostre domande!-

Si sentiva completamente svuotata, vederla lì per un attimo le aveva fatto pensare di annullare tutto. Poi però vedere quella mano, poggiata in un modo così possessivo, le aveva fatto cambiare idea. Non poteva lasciarla nelle sue grinfie, anche se questo significava perderla per sempre.

Si guardò in torno e sospirò

-Ma perché questi treni devono essere sempre in ritardo?-

_Chissà se avrà letto la mia lettera! Cosa avrà pensato? _

L'aveva scritta un paio di giorni prima. Era sola in casa e mentre ascoltava un po' di radio, una canzone la colpì già dalle prime battute

A un passo dal possibile

A un passo da te

Paura di decidere

Paura di me

Sembrava strano, ma quelle parole rispecchiavano perfettamente i suoi sentimenti. Fu invasa da una tristezza e da una voglia di confidarle i suoi più intimi pensieri che, senza riflettere, iniziò a scriverle una lettera.

Mai come in quel momento voleva tanto stringerla tra le sue braccia. Aveva sperato in un angolo nascosto del suo cuore di poterla vedere arrivare, urlando il suo nome. Chiedendole di non partire.

_Smettila con queste stupidaggini!_

_Sembro un'adolescente in balìa dei suoi sentimenti._

-Harukaaa! Aspetta! Non lasciarmi!-

Il suo cuore si fermò, gli occhi si allargarono, era davvero difficile respirare.

_E' lei! Michiru!_

Le mani iniziarono a tremare, non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi e scoprire che era stato tutto frutto della sua immaginazione.

-Haruka per favore!-

Di nuovo la sua voce. Il cuore ora iniziava a battere forte, sembrava uscire dal suo petto. Lentamente, molto lentamente, si voltò.

Michiru era lì a pochi passi da lei, aveva il fiatone, evidentemente aveva corso.

Un leggero vento si alzò scompigliandole i capelli.

-Questa volta non riuscirai a scapparmi!- le disse sorridendole dolce.

Haruka arrossì lievemente nel vedere quel sorriso, che era capace di scioglierle il cuore.

-Ma quella è Michiru Kaioh! Che ci fa qui?- si chiedevano tutti i giornalisti. Nessuno però aveva il coraggio di interrompere quell'elettricità che si avvertiva nell'aria.

-Michiru?- riuscì a sussurrare. Non riusciva a dire altro.

-Haruka sei giusto a un passo dal possibile. Sei a un passo da me!-

_La canzone! Ha ascoltato la canzone!_

-Michiru io…-

-No, aspetta io ti ho ascoltata con tutto il cuore, e credimi se qualcuno mi avesse visto, mi avrebbe presa per matta- Era vero, se qualcuno l'avesse vista piangere come una disperata mentre leggeva quella dichiarazione, l'avrebbe sicuramente considerata pazza.

-Ora tu lascia parlare me! Me lo devi!- il suo tono non era né triste né autoritario. Era il tono di chi sapeva esattamente cosa voleva, e lo avrebbe ottenuto.

-Ho letto la tua lettera, ho ascoltato la canzone e ho capito tante cose. Ho capito che devo chiederti scusa. Scusa per averti accusata ingiustamente…-

-Ma…- cercò di intervenire la bionda, ma fu bloccata da un segno della mano che le aveva fatto Michiru.

-Ti ho sempre accusata di essere scappata, di non aver lottato per il nostro amore. In realtà la vigliacca sono io! Credimi se ti dico che capisco benissimo quello che hai provato e che provi tuttora. Anch'io ho avuto paura. Anche per me sono stati sentimenti nuovi e inaspettati-

Si mise una mano sul cuore, stringendo forte il vestito in quel punto.

-Se solo riuscissi a spiegarti che cosa fai al mio cuore-

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre cercava di controllare le mille sensazioni che invadevano il suo cuore.

Anche la bionda si sentiva percorsa da sensazioni incontrollabili. Quella di Michiru era una vera e propria dichiarazione d'amore.

-Haruka ci divide solo un passo.-

Allungò il braccio destro, tendendole la mano –Facciamolo diventare possibile!-

I loro occhi s'incollarono tra loro. Sembravano avvolte in una nuvola che lasciava tutti i presenti fuori e lontani da loro.

Senza riflettere e senza esitazioni, Haruka allungò il braccio, afferrò la mano della violinista nella sua, l'attirò a sé e la strinse forte in un abbraccio.

-Ti amo Haruka! Neanche la mia bambina è riuscita ad aiutarmi, questa volta!-

La bionda non rispose, non poteva farlo. Aveva un nodo alla gola che non le permetteva di respirare. Le ultime parole che aveva detto, avevano un significato profondo che le riempirono il cuore.

-Non lasciarmi mai più!-

Si staccò leggermente per guardarla negli occhi! Quegli occhi che erano velati di lacrime. Allungò le braccia per intrecciarle al suo collo, avvicinò il viso fino a fermare le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle della bionda e le sussurrò –La mia vita ha senso solo con te!-

Eppure sentire

Un senso di te!

Unì le labbra alle sue, incurante di tutto e di tutti. Finalmente poteva vivere il suo amore senza paura.

Intorno a loro tutte quelle voci di stupore e di indignazione, erano solo un sussurrò per le due, perse nell'intensità del loro bacio.

Quando si staccarono erano entrambe senza fiato. I loro cuori battevano allo stesso ritmo.

Haruka le accarezzò il viso per poi accarezzarle il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

-Ti amo!-

Non riusciva a spiegarle a parole i suoi sentimenti. Non le restava che dirle quelle due semplici parole, ma che racchiudevano al loro interno un sentimento enorme.

La violinista le sorrise, le prese l'altra mano e la appoggiò sul suo cuore, per farle sentire l'effetto di quelle parole –Anch'io!-

Erano alla casa al mare, lontane da tutto e da tutti. La casa era avvolta nel buio e nel silenzio. Si sentivano solo i gemiti delle due, che si baciavano e si toccavano. Erano riuscite a scappare dalla stampa anche se sapevano che nel giro di poche ore, tutti avrebbero saputo del loro amore. Appoggiate alla porta d'ingresso non riuscivano a staccarsi.

-Haruka non qui! Abbiamo tante camere a nostra disposizione!-

La bionda la guardò negli occhi e le sorrise. La donna vogliosa che aveva conosciuto era tornata. Michiru la afferrò per mano e la condusse nella sua stanza. Si avvicinò e la baciò con passione, accarezzandole la schiena.

-Voglio fare l'amore con te!- ansimò la violinista, facendola eccitare ancora di più. Haruka le accarezzò i capelli, intrecciandoli tra le sue dita.

-Mi sei mancata così tanto!- le sussurrò avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio

-Shhh! Non parlare, usa la bocca in un altro modo!- non voleva aprire discorsi che le avrebbe portate a un discorso, che non voleva affrontare adesso. Non voleva distruggere quel momento con recriminazioni.

La bionda allora iniziò a baciarle il collo, mentre l'altra spostava leggermente la testa per facilitarla. Aveva desiderato quel contatto per troppo tempo. Con mani febbrili le tolse la giacca e iniziò a toccarla.

Lentamente la spinse verso il letto, accarezzandole i seni. Nonostante l'ostacolo dell'abito, non poteva fare almeno di tremare sotto il suo tocco. Con agilità le abbassò la lampo del vestito e con gesti lenti e sensuali, lo fece scivolare lungo il corpo della violinista, lasciandola solo con l'intimo. La fece sdraiare sul letto e la coprì con il suo corpo. Le baciò il collo per poi scendere ai seni. Non riusciva a trattenere gemiti di piacere, che contribuivano ad aumentare l'eccitazione della bionda. Le accarezzò il ventre, soffermandosi sull'ombelico.

-Sei ancora vestita- si lamentò, alzando la testa per guardarla.

-Dopo, ora pensiamo a te!- e riprese a baciarla fino ad arrivare all'elastico degli slip

-No, ferma! Voglio sentirti! Voglio sentire la tua pelle sulla mia!- si era seduta, interrompendola. Con mani tremanti per l'eccitazione iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia. Poi fu la volta dei pantaloni. La guardava estasiata, quella donna le provocava sensazioni indescrivibili. Le accarezzò il seno con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra andava a poggiarsi sul punto più sensibile della bionda. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, sopraffatta dalle sensazioni che quelle dita le stavano regalando. In pochi istanti si ritrovarono completamente nude, avvinghiate tra loro.

-Michiru non ce la faccio!- ansimò ormai sul punto di esplodere.

-Voglio sentirti, voglio fare l'amore con te!- avvicinò il bacino a quello della bionda, fino a quando i loro punti più sensibili si toccarono. Con le gambe intrecciate iniziarono a muovere il bacino, prima lentamente poi stabilendo un ritmo più veloce.

Haruka la stringeva forte per la vita, mentre Michiru le allacciò le braccia al collo. Si muovevano all'unisono, sembravano una cosa sola.

-Oh Haruka, continua così!- un calore immenso iniziò a espandersi in tutto il corpo e lo stesso fu per Haruka, visto che nello stesso istante, intensificarono entrambe il ritmo delle loro spinte.

-Michiru … oh…-

In quel preciso istante raggiunsero insieme l'apice del piacere. I loro corpi erano scossi da spasmi di piacere. Haruka appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Michiru, mentre cercava di stabilizzare il respiro, l'altra la strinse forte ansimando.

Consapevoli ormai che nessuno avrebbe potuto dividerle, si abbandonarono alla passione per finire addormentate l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.

**Questo capitolo è stato nella mia mente da quando ho finito di scrivere il quattordicesimo capitolo, non sapevo ancora che piega fare prendere alla storia, ma una cosa era certa, dovevo dedicare un capitolo a questa canzone. Un giorno mentre stavo guardando (senza attenzione) Uomini e Donne, in un'esterna hanno messo questa canzone. Appena ho ascoltato la prima frase (A un passo dal possibile, a un passo da Te), la mia mente ha iniziato subito a lavorare. In quel periodo la storia s'incentrava sul loro "amore impossibile", e così mi è nata l'idea di usare questa canzone. Spero vi sia piaciuto, almeno un po'.**

**Aspetto di sapere cosa pensate.**

**Ringrazio tutti per le vostre recensioni e ora come non mai vi chiedo di farmi sapere se questo mio esperimento vi è piaciuto.**

**PS un ringraziamento speciale a Celesten per le sue bellissime immagini**


	29. Chapter 29

Si era svegliata ancora intrappolata dalle sue braccia. Si fermò a guardarla e il suo cuore iniziò immancabilmente a battere forte. Ripensò al modo in cui avevano fatto l'amore la notte prima e sentì le guance andarle a fuoco. Non si era minimamente vergognata di donarsi completamente a lei, allora perché lo faceva adesso?

Haruka si mosse leggermente, allentando la presa sul suo corpo. Decise di alzarsi, si mise una camicia da notte e si diresse nel salone. Presa dalla passione, aveva completamente dimenticato di chiamare la madre. Le aveva chiesto di badare alla sua bambina, senza però avvisarla che non sarebbe tornata per la notte. Si diresse all'ingresso per prendere i giornali, che puntualmente un ragazzino sulla bici lasciava al di fuori della porta. Rientrò e prese il telefono, si sedette sul divano e compose il numero. Dopo tre squilli, una voce ancora assonnata rispose.

-Stavi dormendo?-

Nel sentire la voce della figlia, la donna si svegliò completamente.

-Michiru, ma dove sei finita? Perché non mi hai chiamato?-

-Calmati mamma, sono successe delle cose!- non sapeva dove iniziare.

-Cose così importanti da farti dimenticare tua figlia e tua madre?-

_Cosa le prende? Perché si comporta così?_

-Sei con lui?-

_Ora capisco, crede che io ci sia ricascata!_

Michiru sorrise all'evidente odio che la madre nutriva per quell'uomo.

-Mamma calmati, non sono con Hiroshi. Sono con Haruka, alla casa al mare!-

-Oh!- sorpresa da quella notizia non riusciva a trovare le parole.

-Mamma ho fatto un guaio… beh più che guaio è uno scandalo!- era ben consapevole che tutti i giornali avrebbero parlato della sua dichiarazione d'amore.

-Che hai combinato? Devo preoccuparmi?-

-Se non ti spaventa sapere che tutti sanno che hai una figlia omosessuale, allora no, non devi preoccuparti!-

La madre era sempre più confusa, sapeva che la figlia doveva passare l'intera giornata con il marito e ora la ritrovava con Haruka e, se aveva capito bene, tutti conoscevano il loro segreto!

-Michiru sii più chiara!-

-Mamma assicurati che Hikari non veda nessun giornale e che non guardi programmi di cronaca rosa. Io credo di tornare tra qualche giorno!-

-Credi? Ma stai bene?-

Michiru sorrise e disse –Mai stata meglio!-

-Vi siete riconciliate?-

-Si!-

Dopo un attimo di silenzio la madre riprese.

-Quindi se ho capito bene, tutti sanno della tua tresca con Haruka e tu invece di spiegarlo alla tua bambina, pensi a divertirti con lei?- il suo tono non era di rimprovero, era piuttosto un tono malizioso.

-Mamma io…-

-Non devi prenderla male, cerca perlomeno di "divertirti" per bene. Strapazzala, tanto è una donna piena di energia!- scherzò la madre, facendola arrossire.

-Mamma mi raccomando, attenta a Hikari, non voglio che lo venga a sapere da un giornale! Voglio essere io a dirlo alla mia bambina!-

-Non preoccuparti per lei, tu piuttosto riguardati, non deve essere facile mantenere i suoi ritmi!- rispose maliziosa la madre per poi riattaccare, senza darle il tempo di replicare.

Ancora in imbarazzo per le parole della madre, iniziò a guardare i giornali. Mise da parte quelli vecchi per leggere quelli del giorno. In prima pagina, come previsto c'erano articoli che parlavano di loro

Bacio saffico per la famosissima violinista Michiru Kaioh

Dopo la calorosa scoperta della vera identità di Haruka Tenou,

la violinista Michiru Kaioh sorprende tutti dichiarando apertamente

il suo amore proprio a quest'ultima, con tanto di bacio.

Ferma alla stazione, Haruka Tenou, che in realtà è Aru Mitzuno, sorella

Di Hiroshi Mitzuno, marito della bella violinista; è raggiunta da

Michiru Kaioh, che incurante di tutti, le dichiara il suo amore suggellando

il tutto con un bacio appassionato (vedi foto sotto)….

Impegnata a leggere l'articolo, non si accorse della donna che la raggiunse. Vedendola così impegnata a leggere, si avvicinò piano, poi quando capì cosa stesse leggendo, le strappò il giornale dalle mani

-Non leggere queste sciocchezze!-

-Ma Haruka!- cercò di ribellarsi ma quando alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo, il respiro le mancò. Indossava solo la camicia che le aveva tolto la sera prima, facendola apparire più femminile che mai.

-Cosa?-

-Niente, lascia stare!-

Haruka aprì il giornale e vide la loro foto mentre si baciavano.

-Certo che è davvero una bella foto!- esclamò, continuando a fissarla.

Michiru sospirò, invidiava quel suo modo di scherzare anche su cose importanti.

-Certo che abbiamo fatto proprio un bel guaio!-

-Guaio?-

Michiru la guardò e sorrise all'espressione stranita dell'altra.

-Ti sei pentita?-

-No, sto solo pensando che lo abbiamo fatto davvero in grande questa volta. In un colpo solo abbiamo spifferato a tutti gli ultimi dieci anni della nostra vita!-

Haruka allungò la mano e iniziò a massaggiarla sul collo. Avvertiva che qualcosa la turbava ma non riusciva a capire cosa. In realtà si era svegliata con un unico pensiero che l'aveva tormentata: voleva sapere perché non le avesse risposto in quei tre mesi di lontananza. Se poi ripensava alle parole della sua lettera si sentiva una stupida.

Haruka si mise cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, afferrandole il viso tra le mani.

-Sono pesante?- le chiese gentilmente.

Sorrise e negò con la testa –Sai non sono poi così debole!-

-Cosa vuoi dire, che peso ma che riesci comunque a tenermi?- chiese con un finto broncio.

-Non ti facevo così suscettibile su quest'argomento!- scherzò la violinista.

-Sai ci tengo alla mia forma fisica, e se la mia donna dice che sono pesante, devo preoccuparmi!-

_La mia donna!_ Quelle parole la colpirono dritta al cuore. La cosa stravolgente era che lo diceva con tanta tranquillità, come se stessero insieme da tanto tempo.

-Sei perfetta così!- rispose facendola riempire d'orgoglio. Poggiò le mani sulle gambe nude del pilota, facendole risalire piano. La sua pelle era così calda e morbida. Haruka appoggiò la fronte alla sua e le sussurrò –Dillo che ti faccio impazzire!-

Sorrise maliziosa e disse –Ora non montarti la testa!- le mani continuavano a salire.

-Non sono io che mi monto, sei tu con le tue dita a farmi perdere la testa!- le sussurrò Haruka, facendola rabbrividire.

Con carezze lente e sensuali continuava a salire, fino a raggiungere la sua meta.

-Ma sei completamente nuda!-

-Di cosa ti lamenti? Fai prima così no?- la stuzzicò la bionda.

-Stupida!- iniziò ad accarezzarla intimamente, mentre l'altra iniziò ad ansimare. Nonostante avessero fatto l'amore per tutta la notte non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lei.

Continuava ad accarezzarla suscitandole mille sensazioni, non riusciva a controllarsi, iniziò ad ansimare e a muovere il bacino, incitandola a continuare.

-Oh Michiru…- ansimò, con la bocca poggiata sul suo orecchio.

-Continua a chiamarmi! Continua a ripetere il mio nome!- non riusciva a spiegarsi il motivo, ma sembrava che tutto quel dolore che aveva represso nei tre mesi, minacciasse di invaderla proprio ora. L'angoscia che aveva provato, la paura che avesse deciso di rinunciare a lei, la stava investendo e non riusciva a fermarla.

Avvertiva le sue mani tremare leggermente, mentre continuava ad accarezzarle il seno e l'interno delle cosce.

-Michiru ma che succede?-

-Niente!- non riuscì a mascherare un singhiozzo che prepotente le sfuggì.

Alzò leggermente il volto per guardarla: aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il viso.

-Perché stai piangendo?-

Michiru non rispose si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo e a continuare le sue carezze. Non voleva rovinare quel momento ma non riusciva proprio a controllarsi.

Haruka le bloccò le mani obbligandola a guardarla

-Perché piangi? Cosa ho fatto?-

In quel momento tutto il dolore la invase come un uragano e non riuscì a trattenersi, nascose il viso nel suo petto e iniziò a singhiozzare.

-Stringimi, ti prego. Fammi sentire che ci sei!-

Haruka le lasciò andare le mani e la strinse forte.

-Scusa non volevo ma è più forte di me! Perché mi hai esclusa, io ho provato a chiamarti ma tu…-

-Di cosa stai parlando?-

La ragazza sembrò non sentirla, continuò a piangere tra le sue braccia senza darle altre spiegazioni. Decise di non pressarla e si limitò a stringerla per farle sentire che lei c'era, proprio come le aveva chiesto.

-Shhh! Ora calmati, sono qui!-

Seduta in terrazza non riusciva a non pensare alle lacrime che l'altra aveva versato tra le sue braccia. Si era ripromessa di non farla piangere più e, quando credeva di esserci riuscita, ecco di nuovo quelle maledettissime lacrime bagnarle il viso. Appena Michiru si era calmata, l'aveva convinta a farsi un bagno per rilassarsi. Anche se con riluttanza, aveva seguito il suo consiglio. Rimasta sola, aveva preso il telefono e aveva chiamato Michael per delle spiegazioni.

_-Te l'ha detto lei?- chiese titubante il dottore._

_-Allora è vero? Perché diavolo non me lo hai detto?- era davvero arrabbiata._

_-Calmati, abbiamo solo pensato che era meglio per te, starle lontano per un po'!- cercò di spiegarle il dottore. Più che un suo pensiero, era stato di sua sorella. Anche se in principio aveva rifiutato l'idea, alla fine si era convinto che forse, solo se fosse stata lontana da Michiru, avrebbe trovato la forza e il coraggio di portare al termine il suo piano. _

_-Abbiamo? Centra tua sorella?- dopo un attimo di esitazione continuò –Questa me la paga! Deve restare fuori dalla mia vita!- _

_-Aspetta Haruka non accusarla così a priori. Se l'ha fatto è perché solo così saresti riuscita a portare avanti il tuo piano. Sai benissimo che era l'unico modo per liberarti per sempre di tuo fratello!-_

_In effetti era vero, se solo Michiru le avesse chiesto di non farlo, lei di sicuro ci avrebbe rinunciato. Non riuscì proprio a contraddire il discorso del suo amico, anche perché sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirla, tantomeno avrebbe permesso a qualcun altro di farlo, anche se si trattasse di sua sorella._

_-La prossima volta però pregherei entrambi di non decidere per la mia vita!-_

_Non sapeva neanche lei il perché, ma era davvero arrabbiata. Nonostante avesse capito i motivi che li aveva spinti ad agire in quel modo, non riusciva comunque ad accettarlo._

_Perché tutto questo l'ha fatta soffrire! Non voglio mai più vederla piangere!_

Con estrema lentezza si diresse all'interno per fermarsi in cucina. Michiru era intenta a preparare il pranzo. Era di spalle e non poteva vederla, sembrava assorta nei suoi pensieri. Si avvicinò, senza sfiorarla, si appoggiò al mobile, proprio accanto a lei.

-Come stai?- le chiese esitante.

Michiru voltò leggermente la testa per guardarla. I suoi occhi erano bellissimi, sembravano aver ritrovato il loro splendore, che quelle lacrime avevano oscurato. Le sorrise dolcemente e rispose –Indaffarata, visto che se voglio continuare a vivere con te, ho bisogno di sfamarmi. Sai mi rubi tante energie!-

Quella frecciatina, lanciata con tanto di malizia, le fece capire che aveva superato quel momento di sconforto. Presa da quell'attimo, Haruka allungò il viso per unire le labbra alle sue. Con sorpresa Michiru accettò volentieri quel gesto e schiudendo appena le labbra, invitò l'altra ad approfondire il bacio. Continuavano a baciarsi, senza sfiorarsi, erano unite solo dalle loro lingue che iniziarono un ballo molto sensuale. Quando si staccarono la violinista era leggermente arrossita per l'intensità di quel bacio. Con mani tremanti le accarezzò il viso e poi le sussurrò –Non voglio mai più vederti piangere in quel modo!- Il tono della sua voce le fece accelerare il battito del cuore.

-Non sapevo delle tue telefonate-

Chiuse gli occhi godendosi di quella carezza gentile, dettata solo dall'amore che provava per lei. Poggiò la mano su quella della bionda e disse –E' tutto a posto, non preoccuparti! Non so cosa mi sia preso-

La guardò e le sorrise.

-Ora però è meglio se ti allontani, se restiamo così vicine non riuscirò a cucinare-

Le sorrise orgogliosa di capire l'effetto che aveva su quella donna, si allontanò poi prima di uscire dalla cucina disse –Michiru mi fa male vederti soffrire!-

Dopo aver pranzato e aver pulito, si erano sdraiate comodamente sul piccolo divanetto che avevano in terrazza. Michiru aveva appoggiata la testa sul petto dell'altra, che le cingeva tra le sua braccia. Si sentiva davvero felice in quel momento, tra le sua braccia.

-Haruka spiegami come hai fatto per l'affidamento esclusivo della mia bambina-

-Mi ha aiutata Anya, sai una sua vecchia amica è un giudice!- Spiegò Haruka. Non era stato facile, ma dopo averle presentato tutte le prove contro Hiroshi, si era convinta di aiutarle.

-Ancora quella donna!- si lamentò Michiru.

-Cosa ha Anya che non ti piace?-

-Lei ti vuole!-

-E questo lo hai capito da?-

-Da come parla di te!-

Haruka la fece alzare per guardarla negli occhi

-Hai parlato con lei?-

-E' venuta a casa mia qualche settimana dopo che sei sparita. Senza mezzi termini mi ha fatto chiaramente capire di volerti.-

-E' per questo che piangevi prima? Hai pensato che in questi tre mesi io abbia avuto una relazione con lei?-

Michiru abbassò il viso imbarazzata. Molte volte si era ritrovata a pensarla tra le braccia di quella donna.

-Ti fidi così poco di me?-

Non le rispose, il fatto era che la gelosia era come una malattia, che s'impossessa di te senza che tu te ne accorga.

-E pensare che sei tu quella sposata. Sei tu quella che ha tutto il diritto di fare l'amore con suo marito. Eppure io non ho mai dubitato di te!-

-Vuoi forse farmi sentire in colpa? Mi dispiace va bene!- Iniziava ad agitarsi, con mani tremanti si scostò e si spostò una ciocca di capelli che le era ricaduta davanti agli occhi. Alzò le ginocchia al petto e appoggiò la testa sopra.

-Non era mia intenzione farti quella scenata, ma non so spiegarmi cosa sia successo è stato più forte di me!-

Haruka non stava ascoltando le sue parole, aveva smesso quando il suo sguardo era finito sull'anulare sinistro dell'altra.

_Non c'è più! L'anello non c'è più!_

Istintivamente le prese la mano sinistra per vederlo da vicino.

-Ma cosa ti prende?-

-Lo hai tolto- più che una domanda, sembrava ripeterlo a se stessa.

-Ti ho toccata con queste dita per tutta la notte e non lo avevi notato?-

-Quando lo hai tolto?-

-Prima di raggiungerti in stazione, non aveva più valore!-

Haruka portò la mano alla bocca stampandole un bacio dove prima c'era l'anello.

-Davvero non lo avevi notato?-

-Scusa ero impegnata a sentirle le tue dita, non a guardarle!- rispose maliziosa, mentre continuava a baciarle la mano

-Sei una stupida! Io invece ho notato subito che tu non ce l'avevi più!-

-Non sono stupida, sono solo pazza di te!- La spinse facendola sdraiare e la coprì con il suo corpo, baciandola con passione. Iniziò a vagare con le mani sul tutto il suo corpo. Michiru affondò le mani nei capelli della bionda, attirandola ancora di più a lei.

-L'altra notte sei stata fantastica. Non ho mai provato niente del genere prima- le sussurrò seducente all'orecchio. A quelle parole la violinista arrossì violentemente. Anche per lei era stato fantastico, non aveva mai provato un piacere così intenso.

-Haruka smettila!-

-Sto solo dicendo la verità- disse mentre le dava tanti baci, che dalla guancia arrivarono al seno. Con movimenti lenti ma decisi le alzò la maglietta e iniziò a palparle il seno.

-Sei così bella!- la sentì trasalire al suono di quelle parole. Le alzò la gonna e iniziò a toccarla.

Era completamente in balìa di quelle mani, così esperte capaci di toccare sempre i punti giusti per farle perdere il controllo.

-Haruka se continui così, non…-

Era tardi, la bionda le aveva spostato l'intimo e piano iniziava a penetrarla. Inarcò la schiena per incitarla a non fermarsi.

-Perché fai sempre così?- riuscì ad ansimare tra un gemito e l'altro.

-Cosa?-

-Eviti sempre di spogliarti?-

La bionda continuava a spingere mentre ansimando le sussurrò –Vuoi che mi spogli?-

-Oh ormai non serve. Continua quello che stai facendo!-

Sorrise a quelle parole e alla realizzazione che quella donna era completamente persa per lei. Ogni volta che la toccava, Michiru si lasciava completamente avvolgere dal piacere, senza esitazione. Continuava a spingere, stabilendo un ritmo più veloce, che aumentò ancora di più quando Michiru iniziò a seguire le sue spinte con il bacino. Allungò le mani per intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli biondi, mentre univano le bocche in un bacio appassionato. Michiru gemette nella sua bocca, un attimo prima di raggiungere il piacere.

Si abbandonò sul suo corpo, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo, respirando appieno il profumo dei suoi capelli. Michiru aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di calmare il suo corpo, scossa dagli spasmi di piacere. Haruka si alzò per sedersi. Pochi istanti dopo sentì il corpo, ancora caldo della violinista che si mise cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Con mani tremanti iniziò a sbottonarle la camicia.

-Ma sei proprio insaziabile!- scherzò Haruka, facendola arrossire leggermente.

-Forse voglio solo recuperare il tempo perso!- insinuò seducente.

-Allora mi sa che devo iniziare a preoccuparmi per l'incolumità della mia salute! In fondo tre mesi sono lunghi!- Michiru però non le rispose, impegnata a spogliarla. Dopo la camicia fu la volta dei pantaloni, li sbottonò e iniziò a sfilarglieli.

-Ti decidi a collaborare?-

Haruka poggiò entrambe le mani sul divano, e con una leggera pressione, alzò il bacino per permetterle di sfilarle i pantaloni. Ora era completamente nuda, fatta eccezione per gli slip. Iniziò a baciarle il seno soffermandosi sul capezzolo, facendolo indurire. La bionda chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta dalle mille sensazioni che quella lingua le stava regalando. I baci di Michiru iniziarono a seguire un percorso che dal seno scese fino al ventre, si fermo sull'ombelico. Dopo un po', riprese il suo cammino fino a fermarsi dove il corpo stava ardentemente chiedendo le sue attenzioni. Iniziò a baciarla con gentilezza, facendola contorcere. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e le mani strette sul cuscino. A stento riusciva a trattenersi, moriva dalla voglia di accompagnare quei baci, con movimenti del bacino. Quando la violinista le abbassò gli slip, per poggiare le sue labbra a contatto diretto con la sua pelle calda, Haruka non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere. Avvertiva un calore che dal basso ventre si espandeva in tutto il corpo.

-Michiru…- ansimò, mentre intrecciò la mano sinistra nei suoi capelli. Incurante delle dita che cercavano di allontanarla, Michiru continuava la sua tortura, fino a quando non sentì il corpo della bionda, arrendersi alla sua bocca. Le mani iniziarono a spingerle la testa, mentre il bacino iniziò a muoversi, inseguendo il ritmo della sua bocca. Haruka non riusciva a trattenere le sensazioni che quella bocca le stava regalando, iniziò ad ansimare pesantemente fino a quando non raggiunse il massimo del piacere, che esplose con un gemito.

Il cuore di entrambe batteva forte, sembrava potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro. Michiru si mise seduta a terra appoggiando la testa sul divano, accanto alle sue gambe. Non riusciva a parlare, affannava.

-Wow sei fantastica!- Sentire la reazione del suo corpo e sentirla gemere, l'aveva portate di nuovo al piacere. La bionda non riusciva a parlare, scossa ancora dal piacere che le aveva dato la sua donna, si limitò ad allungare la mano, per accarezzarle i capelli.

-Haruka?-

-Hmm-

-Voglio tornare a casa!-

-Sei sicura? Lo sai che di sicuro ci sarà la stampa!-

-Voglio dirlo a Hikari, non voglio che lo scopra dai giornali. Devo dirlo io alla mia bambina-

Aprì gli occhi –Vuoi dirlo alla bimba?-

Annuì poi si alzò per mettersi di nuovo cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.

-Credi che capirà? Non è ancora piccola?-

Sorrise al suo tono preoccupato.

-Non ti preoccupare non voglio mica dirle che la sua mamma fa l'amore con sua zia! Le dirò semplicemente che non amo più il suo papà e che sono pazzamente innamorata di te!-

La strinse forte a sé, percependo che sarebbe stato molto duro per lei affrontare la sua bambina.

-Fammi fare prima una doccia e poi partiamo!-

-Vuoi farla insieme?- chiese maliziosa, sfiorando la pelle delle braccia nude.

-Se entriamo insieme in quella doccia, finiremo col fare tardi- sussurrò reagendo subito a quelle dita. A volte si chiedeva come mai le faceva quell'effetto. Aveva da poco avuto un amplesso unico, e si sentiva già accesa per riprendere da dove si erano fermate.

-Sai posso aspettare qualche ora in più!- le sussurrò all'orecchio per poi baciarlo molto provocante.

La strinse per la vita, si alzò mentre l'altra intrecciava le gambe al suo corpo e si diresse sotto la doccia.

Seduta in macchina accanto alla bionda, pensava a come avrebbe reagito la sua bambina. Di sicuro non avrebbe capito il perché la mamma non fosse più con il suo papà.

-Haruka?-

-Si-

-Non prendertela se non ti accetterà subito, pensa che ancora piccola per capire- guardava verso il finestrino, sembrava aver perso tutto il coraggio che aveva prima.

Sorrise alla sua preoccupazione –Non temere saprò aspettare!-

-Non dirle di suo padre, lui con lei è sempre stato presente e non voglio che per causa mia, lei si allontani da lui. Non voglio essere come lui!-

-Ok, ora per favore mi passi un po' il telefono?-

Lo prese e glielo diede –Chi chiami?-

-Michael, devo chiedergli una cosa!-

Compose il numero e dopo pochi squilli, l'altro rispose

-Michael sono….-

-Haruka ma dove diavolo sei finita? Ero preoccupato!- il ragazzo sembrava davvero in pensiero per la sua amica e la cosa fece molto piacere alla bionda. L'affetto che quell'uomo le mostrava era davvero una cosa di cui non poteva farne almeno. Mentre parlava con Michael il suo sguardo si posò sulla donna al suo fianco. Non riusciva a crederci, finalmente era sua. Finalmente era riuscita ad avverare il suo sogno!

**Ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo spero vi piaccia. **

**Anticipo che il prossimo sarà l'ultimo, siamo giunti alla fine.**

**Come sempre ringrazio tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi.**

**PS un ringraziamento speciale a Celesten per le sue immagini.**


	30. Chapter 30

-Perché siamo qui?-

Mentre Haruka era al telefono con Michael, si era addormentata per risvegliarsi, davanti alla casa di quest'ultimo e la cosa non le piaceva affatto. In realtà la sola idea di affrontare quella donna non le piaceva. Sapeva benissimo che Anya abitava con il fratello, ed era stato proprio questo pensiero che, nei tre mesi di lontananza, l'aveva tormentata.

Haruka la fissava perplessa non riuscendo a capire perché fosse così arrabbiata.

-Non possiamo andare da tua madre a quest'ora e a casa tua di sicuro c'è lui! Ho già parlato con Michael e mi ha detto che possiamo trascorrere la notte da lui. -

_Come no, per la gioia di sua sorella!_ Pensò Michiru mentre la bionda parcheggiava.

-C'è anche lei?-

Haruka allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso e sorridendo le disse –Non devi essere gelosa, tu per me sei l'unica!-

Con uno scatto allontanò la sua mano e disse –Non prendermi in giro. Quella ti sbava dietro-

Iniziava ad arrabbiarsi, non poteva dubitare così di lei. Anya poi l'aveva aiutata, non poteva comportarsi così

-Preferisci andare a casa tua?- il suo tono era alterato.

-Eh Eh, molto divertente! Dovresti fare la comica!-

-Io non ci vedo niente di divertente. Se non vuoi venire, puoi restare a dormire in macchina!- così dicendo aprì lo sportello e scese dall'auto.

-Così le do campo libero. No, grazie!-

Non riuscì a reprimere una risata, la sua gelosia era davvero molto appagante, anche se a volte la faceva arrabbiare. Si avvicinò e la abbracciò, le fece mettere la testa sul suo cuore e le disse –Qui ci sei solo tu!-

Quando bussarono, furono accolte da Michael, che molto gentilmente le fece accomodare in cucina. Offrì loro una tazza di caffè mentre iniziarono a parlare. Furono interrotti dal rumore dalla porta d'ingresso, chiusa in modo molto brusco. Dopo pochi istanti entrò Anya, in tutto il suo splendore.

-Ma cosa diavolo avete combinato?- ringhiò, rivolgendosi alle sue ospiti.

-Sono felice anch'io di rivederti!- scherzò Haruka

-Non sto scherzando Aru!-

-Aru?- cercò di sdrammatizzare la situazione.

-Oh e piantala con questa messinscena, non serve più a nulla ormai. Posso capire lei, presa dalla passione- disse indicando Michiru –ma tu, questi tre mesi li hai buttati all'aria!-

Michiru era sorpresa dall'ira che quella donna stava mostrando, era sul punto di risponderle, quando Haruka intervenne.

-Non esagerare, sei pregata di moderare i termini!-

-Scusami se ho offeso la tua protetta, ma con la bella scenetta d'amore che avete fatto, avete vanificato tutto il mio lavoro-

Michael raggiunse la sorella e cercò di farla calmare.

-Dai Anya calmati, ti aveva detto di non esplodere!-

Il povero Michael fu costretto a subire la furia della sorella già quando lesse la notizia su tutti i giornali. Non riusciva a capire come avessero potuto essere così stupide da credere di essere ormai libere di amarsi.

-Quando io ti ho detto dove era, non ti ho mica detto di correre tra le sue braccia?- urlò alla violinista.

Michiru sentiva una rabbia salirle fino al cervello, nessuno mai si era rivolto a lei così!

-Ma tu di cosa diavolo t'impicci? Questo è un nostro problema, tu non c'entri in questa storia!- era sull'orlo di esplodere. Con quale diritto le parlava così?

-Ti sbagli mia cara, se ora puoi spassartela con la tua amante, è solo grazie a me! Quindi sono anche affari miei. Cosa dovrei dire quando il giudice mi chiama per testimoniare e lui ti addice la colpa di tradimento?-

Michiru non aveva pensato a quest'opportunità

-C'è la possibilità che possa cavarsela?- chiese Haruka preoccupata.

-No, per lui non c'è scampo, ma per quando riguarda la custodia della bambina, se riesce a dimostrare che il tradimento è avvenuto prima dei suoi traffici, può opporsi!-dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese - Ora capisci perché m'impiccio? Io ho messo il mio nome in tutta questa storia e scusami tanto se sono arrabbiata, ma proprio non mi va giù che per la tua lussuria, io debba rimetterci!-

_Della tua lussuria? Ma come si permetteva di parlarle così? _

_Tu perché non le dici niente?_

Michiru era sconvolta, quella donna la stava insultando e Haruka non diceva niente?

Si alzò e con uno sguardo gelido le disse –Mi dispiace per il tuo lavoro, anzi ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto per me e la mia bambina. Però ti avverto, se il tuo intento era di usare il tuo lavoro per farci sentire in debito con te, mi dispiace avvisarti che con me non attacca. Tu hai fatto semplicemente quello per cui sei pagata a fare. Quindi ti pregherei di smetterla di rivolgerti a me in quel modo- Poi rivolgendosi ad Haruka riprese –Io non ho nessuna intenzione di restare qui a farmi insultare così da lei, tu resta se vuoi, io vado via!-

-Aspetta Michiru!- Michael la raggiunse e la fermò.

-Scusala ma lei è fatta così, non ha peli sulla lingua!-

Sorrise sarcastica, capiva benissimo che si trovava in una situazione difficile: da un lato c'era sua sorella; dall'altro Haruka, che voleva bene come ad una sorella.

-Non devi cercare di difenderla, io so benissimo che la verità è che è ancora innamorata di Haruka! Lei non riesce ad accettare di averla persa!-

Non sapeva cosa risponderle, non poteva certo dirle che si sbagliava. Per di più era sicurissimo che sua sorella, come la bionda, avesse ascoltato tutto. Toccava dunque a lei smentire tutto!

-Senti Michiru perché non vai in camera di Haruka, così ti rilassi un po'. Noi nel frattempo cercheremo di aggiustare la situazione- con passi lenti e silenziosi si avvicinò a lei e sussurrò –Non peggiorare ancora di più le cose. Fallo per Haruka!-

-E' vero quello che ha detto Michiru?- chiese Haruka. Anya abbassò il volto, senza rispondere.

-Lo dico solo una volta, la nostra storia è finita quando sei andata via. Se il tuo scopo è di riconquistarmi, allora ti chiedo di lasciar perdere. E' tutto tempo inutile!-

-Haruka io….-

-Un'altra cosa, non permetterti mai più di rivolgerti a lei così! Se davvero ci tieni alla mia amicizia, ti conviene cambiare atteggiamento!- il suo tono non permetteva repliche.

-Ehi calmati, se la tua donna ha tutti questi complessi di inferiorità, non prendertela con me!-

Si avvicinò a lei e disse – Michiru non ha nessun complesso, tu piuttosto mi spieghi perché non mi hai detto delle sue telefonate e che sei andata a casa sua?-

Anya non sapeva cosa risponderle, non avrebbe mai creduto che le raccontasse tutto.

Non le diede tempo per rispondere, uscì dalla cucina per dirigersi in camera sua.

-Si amore, la mamma tornerà domani, non preoccuparti- dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese –Anche tu mi manchi! Ti voglio bene!-

Entrò e si sedette sul letto accanto alla violinista –Sono gelosa, sei sempre così dolce con lei!- le sussurrò, avvicinandosi per baciarla. Michiru la allontanò con un gesto della mano.

-Non sono in vena di scherzare-

-Io non sto scherzando. Non mi hai mai chiamato "_amore"-_

-Neanche tu lo fai!- il suo tono era freddo e distaccato.

-Sei arrabbiata con me?-

-Haruka sono stanca, voglio solo dormire e riabbracciare mia figlia.-

Quella notte dormirono nello stesso letto, senza sfiorarsi. Ogni tentativo della bionda di avvicinarsi, era rifiutato dalla violinista. Anche la mattina fecero colazione senza rivolgersi la parola, anche quando Anya entrò in cucina e cercò di scusarsi per il suo comportamento, Michiru rifiutò le sue scuse:

-A me non devi proprio niente, se mai chiedi scusa alla tua amica, per aver insultato la sua "_amante"-_ aveva usato lo stesso termine di Anya.

-Sempre se la cosa le interessa!-

Anya rise sarcastica suscitando la curiosità delle presenti.

-Hai così poca fiducia nel vostro amore?- disse, pronunciando la parola "amore" con maggiore enfasi

-Cosa?-

-Se ti basta la mia presenza per ingelosirti allora….-

Stavolta fu la volta di Michiru ridere sarcastica.

_Oh mio dio, adesso è la fine!_ Pensò la bionda, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.

-Se credi che io sia preoccupata della tua presenza, allora rilassati. Per me non sei altro che una sua ex che non ha "_saputo amarla"-_ aveva usato le sue parole –Credimi io mi fido cecamente di Haruka, sono sicura che, anche se ti mettessi nuda nel suo letto, lei verrebbe sempre da me!-

Quelle parole ferirono Anya nel profondo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato tanto coraggio, da quella donna che sembrava tanto fragile e indifesa.

-Quello che non mi piace è il tuo modo subdolo di arrivare alle persone! Stai cercando di metterci l'una contro l'altra, perché sai benissimo che l'unico modo che hai per riavvicinarti a lei, è allontanarla da me!- poi avvicinandosi a lei sussurrò in modo provocante –Lascia perdere, non ci riuscirai mai. Lei è mia, e se non sbaglio, già te l'ho detto!- Si sedette e iniziò a fare colazione, sotto lo sguardo sbalordito di Haruka.

_Eccola la mia Michiru!_

Spostò lo sguardo su Anya e non poté far almeno di provare compassione per a sua amica

_Mi dispiace ma te la sei cercata!_

Dopo aver fatto colazione si diressero dalla madre di Michiru. Appena arrivata, Michiru si diresse subito dalla sua bambina, che si gettò felice tra le braccia della mamma. Quella bambina aveva la capacità di farle rinascere la gioia negli occhi.

_E' bastato rivederla, per farle tornare il sorriso!_ Si ritrovò a pensare Haruka.

Michiru parlò con la sua bambina, cercando di spiegarle la situazione, evitando di dire cose brutte sul suo papà. Per tutta la notte aveva pensato a come raccontarle tutto e aveva deciso che la bambina non avrebbe saputo del comportamento del padre.

-Mamma questo significa che non vuoi più bene a papà?- chiese Hikari, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Non sapeva come risponderle, non poteva dirle di non volere più bene al suo papà, l'avrebbe odiata; ma non poteva neanche dirle di volergli bene, l'avrebbe confusa ancora di più.

-Hikari a volte gli adulti fanno delle scelte, io voglio ancora bene al tuo papà, ma non come una volta. Adesso io…-

-E' per zia Haruka? E' perché vuoi più bene a lei?-

-Calmati tesoro….-

-Ti ho vista fare le coccole con lei! Da quando è tornata non fa altro che starti appiccicata!- la bambina urlava e aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Alla sua età era difficile accettare la separazione dei suoi genitori. Michiru si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, in tutto questo tempo aveva pensato a tutti tranne a sua figlia. Non aveva neanche lontanamente pensato che Hikari avrebbe reagito in quel modo. Michiru la cinse per le braccia e la costrinse, con delicatezza, a guardarla negli occhi.

-Amore non volevo farti soffrire, ma la mamma vuole davvero tanto bene a zia Haruka. Scusami se ti sto facendo del male, ma…- come faceva a spiegarle la situazione. Si era illusa di poter parlare con sua figlia, senza problemi e invece….

La bambina guardava fissa la madre negli occhi, stupendosi quando vide calde lacrime bagnarle il viso. Con esitazione allungò una mano per asciugarle gli occhi.

-Mamma ma adesso non posso più vedere il mio papà?- abbassò il viso e continuò –Anche se tu vuoi più bene a zia Haruka, io continuo a voler bene al mio papà!-

-Amore certo che puoi vedere il tuo papà! Lui ci sarà sempre per te!- la strinse forte, ringraziandola per aver capito.

-Devo parlare con Hiroshi!-

-Cosa?-

Haruka era seduta in terrazza, quando Michiru arrivò e senza mezzi termini le aveva detto di voler incontrare suo marito.

-Devo parlare con lui di nostra figlia!- si sedette sul dondolo, di fronte alla bionda.

-Nostra figlia? Non c'è bisogno di specificarlo, so già che è vostra!-

Si sentiva una stupida per aver reagito così, ma era più forte di lei, non accettava che la sua Michiru sarebbe stata sempre legata a quell'uomo.

-Ho parlato con Hikari e piangendo mi ha detto che non vuole perdere il suo papà! Ha ragione Haruka, non deve pagare lei per i nostri errori-

-Errori?-

-Si, Haruka errori! Abbiamo sbagliato tutto dall'inizio, dovevamo assumerci le nostre responsabilità subito, avremmo evitato dolore a tantissime persone!- si era alzata come una furia. Non riusciva a fare i conti con le lacrime della figlia. Si fermò davanti alla bionda, si abbassò e prese le mani nelle sue e disse –Haruka non voglio farti del male, ma non posso rompere i rapporti con lui così! Se la mia bambina vuole vederlo, io non posso negarglielo-

-Lo so- liberò la mano destra per accarezzarle il viso, avvicinò il viso al suo e stava per unire le labbra alle sue, quando la violinista si scansò.

-Potrebbe vederci. Haruka è meglio aspettare per questo. Lei non ti vuole, ti ritiene la causa di tutto. Ho cercato di spiegarle che non è così, ma lei è ancora piccola!-

Sdraiata sul divano con gli occhi chiusi, ripensava agli avvenimenti dell'ultimo mese. Da quando Michiru aveva parlata alla sua bambina, non avevano avuto più nessuna intimità, solo qualche bacio scambiato di nascosto dalla piccola. A volte si trovava a pensare che assomigliasse sempre di più al suo papà, aveva la capacità innata di interromperle sempre sul più bello. Da quando si erano stabilite alla casa al mare, la piccola si era praticamente appiccicata alla madre. Non le lasciava mai la possibilità di avvicinarsi a lei. La cosa peggiore era che non accettava per niente la sua presenza in casa, non le rivolgeva la parola e quando Haruka tentava di parlarle, le voltava la faccia. La situazione sembrò cambiare solo qualche settimana prima, quando la bambina chiese di vedere suo padre.

_Michiru la accompagnò nella loro vecchia casa, infatti in attesa della fine del processo, gli era stato impedito di allontanarsi. Quando Hiroshi aprì la porta, la bambina si gettò tra le sue braccia, stringendolo forte._

_-Ciao amore, come stai?- chiese Hiroshi, gentile alla sua bambina._

_-B-bene- rispose titubante._

_-Cos'era quel tono? Forse Haruka ti tratta male?- la stuzzicò, cercando di trovare un appiglio per portare la figlia dalla sua parte._

_-Non dire sciocchezze, Haruka non le farebbe mai del male, e tu lo sai!- esclamò Michiru. Non poteva rischiare che le parole del padre influenzassero ancora di più la bambina, che già riteneva Haruka la causa di tutto._

_Hiroshi si alzò e si diresse verso la moglie, come se solo ora si fosse accorto della sua presenza._

_-Oh sei venuta tutta sola? Lei non c'è? Ti ha lasciata nelle mani del lupo! Che donna!-_

_Hiroshi si avvicinava sempre più pericolosamente alla violinista, che presa dallo spavento iniziò a indietreggiare._

_-Ma hai bevuto!-_

_-Mi hai rovinato la vita tu e quella puttana!-_

_Hikari sobbalzò nell'udire il tono alterato del padre e nell'udire quella parola. In casa sua nessuno mai aveva usato dire parolacce. Cominciava ad avere paura!_

_-Hiroshi ricordati che c'è tua figlia!- Avanzava sempre di più, fino a quando Michiru fu bloccata dal muro alle sue spalle._

_-E' buffo detto da te, che non ti sei ricordata di lei quando hai deciso di farti quella lesbica!- urlò con il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. Avvicinò la bocca a quella di Michiru, baciandola con forza._

_-Papà fermati, le fai male così!- si avvicinò al padre per fermarlo ma fu allontanata con violenza dal braccio dell'uomo. La bambina ormai assalita dalla paura iniziò a piangere. _

_-Va tutto bene, tesoro, non piangere!- cercava di rassicurare la figlia, mentre con le mani spingeva il corpo di quell'uomo lontano._

_-Che cosa credi di fare? Sono ancora tuo marito, non dimenticartelo!- era furioso, la bloccò di nuovo al muro mentre cercava di alzarle la gonna._

_Michiru ormai iniziava ad avere paura, lui era ubriaco e non badava alla sua bambina._

_-Hikari vai da zia e falla venire qua!-_

_-Ma mamma…-_

_-Non ti preoccupare, vai amore!-_

_La bambina ubbidì alla sua mamma e, correndo, corse fuori. Quando arrivò all'auto, Haruka capì subito che qualcosa non andava, la raggiunse e la bambina le disse –Aiuta la mia mamma!-_

_-Non toccarmi!- spinta da un coraggio che non sapeva di avere, lo allontanò e dopo l'ennesimo tentativo di Hiroshi di aggredirla, Michiru gli diede un calcio tra le gambe, facendolo cadere ai suoi piedi. _

_In quell'istante arrivò Haruka che si avvicinò a Michiru._

_-Come stai?-_

_-Bene, lui piuttosto è conciato male!-_

_Vedere suo fratello inginocchiato a terra, incapace di rialzarsi, le fece nascere dentro una profonda ammirazione per quella donna. Michiru era davvero una donna fortissima._

_-Così non vale, mi hai tolto lo sfizio di fargliela pagare!- si lamentò la bionda con finto broncio._

_Quando tornarono dalla bambina, la bionda fu praticamente assalita dalla piccola, che si rifugiò nel suo abbraccio, piangendo a singhiozzi._

Da quella mattina Hikari cambiò atteggiamento nei confronti della zia, anche se continuava a essere distaccata. Stufa ormai di stare lì immobile, si alzò e si diresse al piano. Lo aprì e con molta delicatezza iniziò a suonare. Non lo faceva da tantissimo tempo. Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a far viaggiare le sue dita sui tasti bianchi e neri del piano, all'improvviso sentì qualcuno sedersi accanto a lei per accompagnarla.

-Non sapevo sapessi suonare?- chiese, continuando la sua melodia

-Suonavo con il mio papà- rispose con un tono triste.

Haruka sapeva benissimo che Hikari stava attraversando un periodo difficile. Dopo aver visto il padre in quelle condizioni, si era praticamente attaccata alla madre. Dopo pochi secondi, la bambina si fermò e con il viso abbassato sussurrò:

-Adesso come devo chiamarti?-

Anche Haruka smise di suonare per fissarla.

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Non ti posso certo chiamare mamma o papà!- rispose alzando il viso.

La bionda sorrise all'ingenuità della bambina, le mise una mano tra i capelli e disse – Chiamami come vuoi! Zia oppure semplicemente Haruka. Non ha importanza, a me basta sapere che riesco a rendervi felice, te e la tua mamma!-

-Credo che la mamma sia arrabbiata con me!- esclamò la bambina.

-Perché dici così?-

-La vedo, sembra davvero arrabbiata!- dopo un attimo di silenzio la bambina la fissò, con un espressione raggiante, sembrava aver avuto un'idea.

-Zia perché non vai da lei e le fai le coccole! E' sempre così felice quando le fai le coccole!- esclamò la bambina, facendola arrossire. Non riusciva a credere che una bambina di cinque anni le stava concedendo il permesso di fare l'amore con la sua donna. Haruka si abbassò leggermente per darle un bacio sulla fronte.

-Vuoi davvero che vada dalla tua mamma? Credevo non volessi?-

-Tu la fai felice!- semplicemente rispose la piccola.

-Sei davvero una brava bambina e ti voglio tanto bene!- sussurrò la bionda, stupendosi del fatto che, ancora una volta, la bambina si era buttata tra le sue braccia, stringendola forte.

-Ti voglio bene, zia Haruka!-

Ferma in cucina mentre lavava da più di dieci minuti lo stesso bicchiere, non faceva altro che ripensare all'assurda situazione in cui si trovava. Era rinchiusa in casa da più di un mese con l'amore della sua vita e sua figlia, con l'unico inconveniente che non poteva dedicarsi ad entrambe. Sua figlia infatti, non la lasciava avvicinare ad Haruka, e la cosa era insopportabile. Non riusciva a gestire questa situazione. Fino a quando non l'aveva vicina, riusciva a sopportare di non toccarla e non sentirla, ora invece, che l'aveva così vicina, era orribile non poterla toccare.

-Hai intenzione di consumarlo, quel bicchiere?- sentì la sua voce così vicina, che sussultò leggermente. La bionda l'abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Sentirla di nuovo così vicina era una sensazione incredibile.

-Sai la tua bambina è preoccupata per te! Ti vede un po' nervosa!-

Aveva chiuso l'acqua e cercava di assaporare la sua vicinanza.

-Haruka mi manchi! Ho bisogno di….-

La fece voltare impedendole di continuare la frase, le coprì le labbra con le sue sorprendendola. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, si arrese all'insistenza di quelle labbra che chiedevano di più. Dischiuse le labbra per permettere alla lingua dell'altra di incontrare la sua.

Sembrava aver ritrovato qualcosa che stava cercando da tempo, proprio come si cerca l'acqua nel deserto. Haruka le cinse la vita, attirandola a sé, facendo unire i loro corpi. Strette l'una all'altra , sembravano non averne mai abbastanza. Quando si staccarono per prendere aria, Michiru affannava mentre la bionda subito iniziò a torturarle il collo.

-Haruka per favore, c'è la bimba!- non aveva la forza di allontanarla. Questo mese era stato una vera tortura con la sua bambina che non la lasciava un attimo, neanche la notte, si era stazionata nel suo letto, per addormentarsi avvinghiata alla sua mamma.

-Non ti preoccupare, non verrà!- sussurrò continuando a baciarle il collo, strappandole gemiti di piacere.

-Perché sei così convinta?- le chiese, spostando la testa di lato, per darle maggior accesso.

-E' stata lei a chiedermi di farti felice. Le sua parole sono state "_Zia vai da lei e falle le coccole. E' sempre così felice quando le fai le coccole!"_- aveva un tono malizioso, ben consapevole del valore della parola "_coccole"._ Michiru arrossì, a volte quella bambina era davvero perspicace.

-Davvero ti ha detto così?-

La bionda annuì, spingendola con tutto il corpo per bloccarla sul bordo del lavandino.

-Sai mi ha chiamato di nuovo _zia_, e mi ha detto che mi vuole bene!- il suo tono era così felice, che Michiru non poté far almeno di commuoversi. Haruka voleva davvero bene alla sua bambina.

La fece sedere sul piccolo spazio che c'era tra il lavandino e la cucina, le fece allargare le gambe, per insinuarsi tra di esse. Catturò di nuovo la sua bocca, iniziando a toccarle il seno. Michiru intrecciò le dita tra i suoi capelli, attirandola a sé, non voleva rischiare di farla allontanare. Presa da una forte emozione, spinse il bacino verso quello della violinista, facendola fremere.

-H-Haruka potrebbe entrare- cercò di dire, con il respiro corto.

-Ho chiuso la porta a chiave!-

Si aggrappò a lei, incitandola a continuare. La bionda non si fece attendere, con movimenti decisi infilò una mano tra le gambe, toccandola nell'intimità. Iniziò a massaggiarla con delicatezza, compiacendosi nel sentirla contorcersi sotto al suo tocco.

-Michiru se fai così, non riuscirò a fermarmi!- ansimò, ormai preda di quel corpo.

-Non farlo, continua!- con dita tremanti le sbottonò i pantaloni per regalarle le stesse attenzioni che stava ricevendo.

Incuranti di tutto e di tutti iniziarono a donarsi piacere reciprocamente, godendo appieno dei gemiti dell'altra

-Oh Michiru!-

Quel pomeriggio lo trascorsero insieme alla bambina. Dopo aver fatto l'amore, Haruka l'aiutò a cucinare per pranzare tutte e tre come una vera famiglia.

Pian piano Hikari sembrava sciogliersi nei confronti della zia, rendendola partecipe nei suoi discorsi con la mamma.

Erano ora sedute sul divano, con la piccola sulle gambe di Haruka e Michiru appoggiata al suo braccio destro.

-Stavi suonando la nostra canzone prima, vero?- sussurrò la violinista.

-L'hai riconosciuta? Quella canzone mi fa pensare a te!-

Furono interrotte dalla piccola che si rigirava tra le braccia della bionda. Aprì gli occhi per incontrare quelli della zia, le sorrise abbracciandola forte.

-Voglio anch'io le tue coccole!- esclamò con naturalezza, facendole battere forte il cuore.

Anche se non era sua, sentiva per quel piccolo esserino un affetto inspiegabile. Sentirla così attaccata le regalava una gioia immensa. Desiderò ardentemente poter far parte della sua vita sempre e rimpianse tutti gli anni che aveva perso. Sentiva nascere dentro di sé un senso di protezione per quella bambina, tanto da volerla stringere forte e non lasciarla mai andare

_Che sia questo l'istinto materno?_ Si chiese stringendola forte e dandole un bacio tra i capelli.

-Zia vuoi dormire nel lettone con me e con mamma? Solo per questa sera, poi domani tornerò nella mia stanza!-

-Non occorre, puoi dormire con noi fino a quando vuoi!-

Si alzò e, prendendola in braccio, la condusse in camera, l'adagiò sul letto e le preparò il pigiama. Quando era ormai sotto le lenzuola, Haruka si abbassò e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

-Fai sogni d'oro, piccola. Io e la mamma arriviamo tra un po'!-

Quando si alzò per andarsene, sentì delle dita piccole afferrarle il braccio. Haruka si voltò per guardarla.

-Zia posso parlarti?-

Si sedette sul letto incitandola a continuare.

-Zia cosa significa lesbica?-

Gli occhi di Haruka sembravano voler staccarsi dalla sua faccia, dalla sorpresa.

_Ma dove ha sentito questa parola?_

-D-dove l'hai sentito?- la bambina abbassò gli occhi, senza rispondere. Anche se non sapeva il significato, aveva capito che era una parola da non ripetere. La bionda le mise l'indice sotto il mento, per farle alzare lo sguardo.

-Tesoro puoi dirmi chi ti ha detto questa parola!-

-Papà ti ha chiamato così!-

_Ancora quel bastardo!_ Ecco perché Michiru evitava di parlare del suo ultimo incontro con Hiroshi.

Si sentiva a disagio, non sapeva come rispondere a quella domanda. In fondo non aveva esperienza con i bambini. _Perché non lo hai chiesto alla tua mamma?_ Pensò Haruka, lei sapeva sempre come comportarsi con la piccola. Fece un respiro profondo e cercò di concentrarsi.

-Vedi amore è un modo brutto di indicare le donne che amano le donne. Forse il tuo papà era semplicemente arrabbiato, sono sicura che non volesse dirlo!-

-Ti ha chiamata puttana!- sussurrò la bambina in imbarazzo, consapevole di non dover ripetere quella parola.

_Puttana? Ma che stronzo!_

Cercò di tranquillizzarsi, non poteva certo esprimere a parole i suoi pensieri.

-Visto? Era proprio arrabbiato per dire certe cose. Tu non ci pensare, Ok?-

La bambina annuì poi dopo un po' riprese –Zia non dire alla mamma che ho detto delle parolacce, si arrabbia!-

Haruka sorrise, le accarezzò i capelli, stupendosi di come erano soffici, proprio come quelli della sua mamma, e le disse –Io non le dico niente se tu prometti di non ripeterle mai!-

La bimba le sorrise e la strinse forte.

-Ti voglio bene!-

-Anch'io tesoro, tu e la tua mamma siete la mia vita!-

_Farò tutto in mio potere per rendervi felici!_

Michiru appoggiata sullo stipite della porta, sorrideva stupita dall'abilità di Haruka nel rispondere alla figlia.

-Non sapevo che eri così brava con i bambini!- scherzò Michiru.

-Ci stavi spiando?- Si erano sedute sul divano, nella stessa posizione di poco prima.

-Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla?-

Michiru si strinse ancora di più a lei e sussurrò –Non ci pensare amore, ora è tutto finito!-

Il cuore di Haruka iniziò a fare le capriole. Aspettava quel momento da tanto tempo. Poteva sembrare stupido, ma sognava essere chiamata amore da lei. Sorrise fiera suscitando la curiosità dell'altra.

-Cos'hai da sorridere?-

-Sono finalmente felice. Ora possiamo definirci una vera famiglia!-

Michiru prese il viso tra le mani e unì le labbra alle sue in un bacio appassionato.

-Hai ragione non ci manca proprio nulla!- rispose la violinista stringendosi forte a lei.

-Bé forse manca solo una cosa!- esclamò Haruka con l'aria di chi riflette.

-Cosa?-

-Un bambino tutto nostro!- il volto della violinista divenne triste all'improvviso

-Anche a me piacerebbe ma io non posso- sussurrò con il magone allo stomaco.

-Stai dimenticando che qui non sei l'unica a poter avere un bambino!-

Alzò la testa sorpresa da quelle parole

-Lo faresti davvero?-

Non le sembrava possibile che proprio lei le proponesse una cosa del genere.

Haruka annuì poi continuò –Ho promesso a me stessa di rendere felice la nostra bambina e…- fu interrotta dalle labbra della violinista che la stava letteralmente divorando, mentre calde lacrime le rigavano il viso.

-Ti amo Haruka Tenou!-

-E io amo te, Michiru Kaioh!-

Ora erano finalmente felici e libere di amarsi!

**Siamo arrivati alla fine, spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. **

**Ringrazio tutti, ma proprio tutti, dal più profondo del cuore. E' proprio grazie a voi se sono riuscita a scrivere ben trenta capitoli. Spero di non essere stata pesante! Attendo di sapere cosa pensate del finale.**

**Un bacio a tutti! Chissà forse ci rivedremo!**

**PS un ringraziamento speciale a Celesten per le sue bellissime immagini.**


End file.
